Aeternam Pacem
by JustAnotherProxy
Summary: "Are you scared?" Noctis asks softly bringing the one he was laying next to to look at him "No. No I'm not." Despite everything they been through together nothing has prepared the brothers for an enemy that they cannot see, hear, or even touch. They can only watch as it claims the life of one of them.
1. It's Just A Cough

**Hey guys, I wanted to share this story here too. Its currently on A03 and well I wanted you guys to get the chance to read it too. Enjoy :3**

* * *

It was the dead of night when Gladiolus woke up.

At first he wasn't sure what it was exactly that had brought him out of the clutches of sleep, so he lays there for a moment just listening and breathing. When he heard nothing that alarmed him of danger or concern he shifts a few times to get comfortable, closing his eyes he finds himself teetering on the edge of sleep when he hears the sound again.

It's not loud but he still heard it. It was a familiar sound one he has heard many times before. He sits up looking to the right of himself waiting for the sound again his eyes ghosting to the two smaller forms. He heard the soft cough again and he crosses Noctis off the list, it didn't sound like the king he's heard Noctis coughing and it wasn't like this.

Prompto maybe?

No...Prompto has this weird sucking sound he does after he coughs, claiming it scratches his throat, and he hasn't heard it. That could only leave...

Gladiolus glances down at the sleeping body next to him watching the other waiting. Sure enough Ignis begins to cough again his shoulders shaking slightly with the action. Gladiolus lifts his hand to Ignis' forehead checking his temperature only to find that it was normal. He figured that it was just the chill in air agitating his throat knowing that fall tended to cause Ignis' allergies to be the worse. That had to be it it was just his throat bothering him and Gladiolus thought nothing else of it.

At least that's what he wants to believe. He couldn't help but think back to that morning when they all fell into the frigid waters during the hunter. His mind reminding him that Ignis' immune system is shot due to the fact he doesn't sleep like he should. Gladiolus looks to the roof of the tent praying that Ignis isn't coming down with the flu.

The sun was slowly rising in the sky and Ignis was already up and preparing to make breakfast. He noticed that every so often his throat would itch causing him to cough or clear it.

"Hmmm so it was you." The deep rumbling voice of the kings' Shield reaches Ignis' ears.

"Pardon?" Ignis asks not looking from his black notebook selecting the written spices from under the grill as Gladiolus walks up beside him. "You were the one coughing last night." He explains his eyes hardening "You aren't coming down with anything are you?" Gladiolus asks his voice was low and stern.

Ignis sighs pushing up his glasses as he sets down the canister of oatmeal and various spices. His throat prickles and he coughs again to clear it "I don't think so. I believe it's just my allergies." Ignis states turning on the grill and sets the pot over the flames.

Gladiolus crosses his arms "I doubt anything out here will cause hay fever." He says gesturing to the field around them "Look I'm just worried about you." Gladiolus says watching as Ignis pours the oats into the boiling water and milk "I just know that you get sick super easily. You know that whenever you get sick you're bedridden for weeks." Gladiolus says softly.

"Gladio, rest assured I'm fine." Ignis says adding the spices to the oatmeal along butter "As I said it's just allergies nothing to worry about." Ignis says stirring the pot "Now please go wake Noctis and Prompto."

Gladiolus sighs as he makes his way to the tent "Hey Noct...Prom, wake up Iggy made breakfast." He says hitting Noctis' back and Promptos' leg causing the blonde to groan.

"Come on up and at em." He says watching as Prompto stirs slowly getting to his knees and crawls out of the tent. Watching as Prompto exits Gladiolus turns back to Noctis seeing that he wasn't waking up the Shield settled with dragging the king out of the tent.

Gladiolus picks up Noctis and sits him in one of the camper chairs slapping his face "Come on Sleeping Beauty, Wakey Wakey." He says moving to shaking his king.

"Still not waking up?" Prompto jokes as he climbs back up on to the haven. "When is it ever easy to wake him?" Gladiolus says. Prompto smirks as he walks up to Ignis who hands him a bowl of oatmeal which he promptly begins to drown in sugar.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Prompto asks curiously.

"The usual, we'll just go about our usual routine. We'll pick up some bounties and we'll go from there." Ignis says


	2. Not What It Looks Like

The sun was blistering that afternoon as the four brothers trek down the field on Chocobo back. Gladiolus scans the grasslands his eyes narrowing against the harsh rays of the sun searching for the van that the tipster said had been attacked preventing the shipments of vegetables and spices from arriving on time to Lestallum.

Noctis and Prompto were side by side chatting lazily as the gunmen would occasionally snap a photo of them, himself, or the surrounding area. Often he would comment on whatever caught his eye calling them perfect photo opportunities.

As for Ignis, he was having a rather hard time. The cough that he had woken up with and claimed that was just allergies had stuck with him and as the day progressed he had developed a sore throat leaving him feeling slightly agitated.

The fiery tingle which flares up whenever he swallows only made me cringe and grumble feeling the urge to kick and punch something. He must have been frowning because Prompto suddenly appeared next him his clumsy blood red Chocobo chirping happily as it nuzzles against Ignis' blue Chocobo.

"You feeling okay?" Prompto asks gently earning a nod and a sigh from Ignis "Yes, I'm fine...my throat just bothers me tis all." He admits softly.

"Oh. Do you want us to stop and get you some medicine?" Prompto asks worried earning yet another shake of the head from Ignis "I'll be fine." He says reassuringly.

Prompto nods as he steals a few pictures of Ignis before thrashing the reins on his Chocobo sending it to pick up speed as races to catch up to Gladiolus. Sighing Ignis does the same making his bird race forward only to bring his Chocobo to a sudden halt with a sharp tug of the reins.

"Do you see the van?" He asks falling in line beside Noctis who simply gives him a tired shrug "Not yet..." he sighs "I'm starting to think that this van doesn't exist."

"Well...since it doesn't exist lets say we go get lunch." Prompto says rubbing the neck of his Chocobo.

"Come now, just because you don't see the van now doesn't mean it's not around here somewhere." Ignis says his eyes scanning the field for the vehicle. That's when he spots something shimmering in the distance just beyond the trees.

"Over there! Amongst the trees, I do believe thats the van." He calls out his voice breaking a bit into a harsh rasp earning him a glance from Gladiolus. Ignoring the older male Ignis thrashes the reins and both he and his Chocobo leap off the small hill making their way towards the supposed van.

Noctis looks up at Gladiolus who shakes his head "I swear he's always doing the most when he shouldn't be. He won't be happy till he falls out." He growls as he follows after Ignis.

Noctis watches as the older men race off "I'm just happy that we found it...I can't wait to go to sleep." The king mumbles.

"When do you ever not think about sleeping?" Prompto teases making Noctis yawn "When do you ever not think about Cindy?"

Prompto felt his face heat up "I do not always think about Cindy!"

"Aranea then."

"Noct!" Prompto practically screeches before thrashing the reins to get his Chocobo to run. He didn't want Noctis to see his reddening face.

Ignis slowed to a stop seeing that what he had saw was indeed the van. He climbs off the bird stumbling a bit he makes his way to the vechicle inspecting it for the reason behind its abandonment.

All four tires had been slashed, the passenger side door torn right off and was nowhere to be seen. The front windshield was smashed in and the body of the car was littered in scratches. And as for the driver, Ignis had found him in the drivers seat that is what was left. It looked like he had been attacked by an alpha Voretooth before the beast fled.

Ignis shudders at the memory of the dead man as he makes his way to the back of the van just as Gladiolus walks up, his Chocobo left a few feet away.

"You're right about the van. Any sign of the driver?" He asks crossing his arms. "They never left the van. Voretooth had gotten them." Ignis says gesturing to the drivers side prompting Gladiolus to investigate.

As he does so Ignis bends down to check the cargo but the second he does a wave of dizziness washes over him making him sway to the left. Nearly toppling over Ignis catches himself as he places a hand to his forehead hoping that the slight pressure would ease his spinning head. A few coughs from the younger male brings Gladiolus to the back of the van with dog tags in hand "He was a hunter Krish Novak it says." He tells Ignis who at the moment didn't care.

"He was a hunter?" The voice of Noctis and the loud chirp like kwehs of Promptos' Chocobo soon reach them.

"Yeah, we should drop this off at the HQ whenever we stop by." Gladiolus says stashing the tags into his pocket. "Agreed..." Ignis says sounding a bit distant. He opens his mouth to say something more but instead lets out a soft pant as he tugs at his shirt repeatedly in a lame attempt to cool off "H-However we need to get this to Lestallum first." He says. Why was he so hot all of a sudden he could hardly breathe and he could already feel sweat pooling beneath his clothing.

Closing his eyes Ignis continues "We should call the Regalia...i-it will be the easiest way to transport the goods." Ignis says weakly.

The other three look at him wearily, he looked like he was going to faint "You okay Ignis?" Prompto asks "You look like you're going to pass out." He admits.

Ignis however only shakes his "Don't worry about me...I'm fine. Just feeling a bit hot is all." He says with a heavy sigh "Shall we be going?"

The heat was already unbearable for Ignis and stepping into Lestallum would've floored Ignis if it wasn't for him leaning against the Regalia.

"Man its hot."

"Take off your shirt."

The usual banter between the two went as usual as Ignis slowly makes his way to the trunk. His fingers sloppily fumble with the latch.

"Hey let me get this Iggy." Prompto says opening the trunk, taking out the box, and closing the trunk.

Every step felt like it took more energy than the last.

Ignis felt like he was suffocating. With the heat of the town topped with the sweltering summer heat made him feel like he was breathing through a straw. His purple leopard print shirt was drenched in sweat making it look like he had a bucket of water dumped on his causing it to stick to his skin uncomfortably as he staggers a few feet behind his friends.

His vision blurs and doubles as his head spins making him sway to the left nearly colliding with the wall and crates that are stacked against it. Every step making his breath come out in heavy pants and his stomach churns violently at the smell of cooking meats and sweets. The group round the corner walking into the heart of the market, each brother twisting and sidestepping to avoid collision with other market-goers and tourists.

As Prompto and Gladiolus follow the king, Ignis slows down as he places a hand on the side of a building for support. His knees knocked as his body begins to tremble. Ignis knew something was wrong he knew that he was most likely having a heat stroke and he needed to cool off. Swallowing, he pulls himself from the wall and heads to the street food vendor. Pulling out the plastic white chair which Ignis collapses into his muscles screaming as he tries to relax causing them to tighten.

"What can I get for you sir?" The vendor asks walking up to the table besides Ignis. Ignis opens his mouth his tongue feeling like it was replaced with a thick wool sock "A glass of ice water please." Ignis mumbles "Of course." The vendor says heading to his stand to fetch the drink. As Ignis waits he begins to sloppily unbutton his shirt and remove it along with along with his blazer not caring if it was considered indecent.

Ignis groans miserably as he rests his elbows on the red and white checkerboard table and lowers his head into his hands as he massages his temples. The intense heat beating down on him the rays making the sweat on his back and neck glisten. His head pulsating from a headache that seems to be getting worse by the second.

The soft thud of a glass being set down reaches his ears bringing him to look up at the vendor. His exhausted emerald eyes following the second item set before him, a small plate with freshly baked hot bread. "Excuse me, but I only asked for some water." Ignis says weakly grabbing to glass of water.

"I know, it's on the house. I figured you'd like something to eat, not to mention it should settle your stomach." The vendor says gently turning away from Ignis who thanks him.

It took everything in Ignis' power to not greedily gulp down the chilly water. He didn't want to throw up the much needed drink and despite sipping the water it didn't stop him from cringing when his headache briefly spasms from the brain-freeze. He orders another glass as he nibbles on the bread.

Noctis finishes his exchange with the tipster who had began rambling about his crops and the struggle his family has had been dealing with due to their errand boy slacking off. The raven haired king was more than thankful for the boring conversation to finally end leaving him to look for his friends who as usual scattered about the market like roaches when the lights come one.

He first spotted Gladiolus flirting with a saleswoman at the shop over, Prompto was a little ways down most likely looking at trinkets, and Ignis was nowhere to be seen.

Noctis steps from the stand and looks up and down the market hoping to see some sign of his advisor. He walks up to Gladiolus tapping his shoulder getting the larger man's attention "You seen Ignis?" Noctis asks causing the bigger male to shake his head.

"He's not with Prompto?" He asks turning away from the woman "I don't see him with him." Noctis says looking over to the blonde who was approaching them "Hey Prompto, where's Ignis?" Noctis asks his voice picking up a worried tone.

"Oh I think went to get something to eat or drink...he's over there." The blonde says pointing to the vendor in the back of the square. "He didn't look to good." He adds leading the older brothers to where Ignis was.

Noctis walks through the stands his eyes landing on the food stands and tables he was about to say he didn't see Ignis when he spots a shirtless figure slumped over, their arm out and over the table as their head rests on their outstretched arm. The vendor was standing over them pressing something white to their body.

Fear grips Noctis' heart as he sprints up to the table quickly following behind him were Gladiolus and Prompto.

"Ignis!" Noctis shouts as he falls beside the vendor. The king looks his advisor over noticing that Ignis' face, shoulders, and neck is a bright shade of red. His breathing was coming out in weak gasps as he mumbles on about something incoherently.

"Is he okay?" Noctis ask looking to the vendor who brings the white object, which turns out to be a cloth with ice cubes wrapped in it, back to Ignis' neck and back. "I don't know." The vendor says nervously "He just collapsed suddenly."

Noctis places his hands against Ignis' neck only to feel how cold clammy his skin was. Concerned Noctis looks up at Gladiolus and Prompto "What's wrong with him?" Noctis ask feeling a terrible mix of emotions swelling up.

"I think it's heat exhaustion." Gladiolus says looking Ignis over "We need to get him indoors, we don't want this to turn to heat stroke...though it looks like its headed that way." He says seeing the flushed appearance to the slightly younger male's face.

"C'mon let's move him." Gladiolus says helping Ignis up to his feet.

The world around Ignis spun violently making his headache pulse and eyes spin. The voices of his friends were way too loud and the colors of the town were too bright for his eyes.

"Ignis can you stand?"

It sounded like Gladiolus but why was he asking him if he could stand of course he could stand.

"I don't know..." Ignis' voice was incredibly weak resembling a soft mumble "I feel...so tired." He murmurs as his eyes slip close.

"Whoa, no no no you gotta stay awake Iggy. You can sleep when have cooled you off." This time it was Prompto who spoke gently shaking him.

The heat beating down on Ignis wasn't helping his situation, it only made him feel worse and was making him painfully aware of his churning belly. The water and bread he had consumed was sitting uncomfortably in his stomach.

Ignis stops listening to his friends who were going back and forth about something he just didn't care about. He feels Gladiolus lift one of his arms and loop it around his broad neck as his arm loops around his torso. Ignis tries to walk but his legs feel like their made of gelatin as they collapse underneath him and he's half carried half dragged by Gladiolus.

Ignis groans against the motion of the other walking as his belly comes to churn. His mouth floods with saliva as it leaves a funny taste in his mouth. He swallows hoping to keep down what's in his stomach not wanting to make a fool of himself, bad enough he isn't wearing a shirt.

"We're all most there Iggy. Look were going up the steps of the Leville." Noctis says rubbing the older male's back. The gesture Ignis knows was meant to comfort him but it felt horrible causing him to writhe against the touch.

"Welcome to the Leville, will you be requiring a room?" The man at the front desk asks his attention going to Ignis when he whimpers. "Uh yeah I think we'll be staying a day. Right?" Gladiolus asks Noctis who nods.

"Uh guys. Ignis doesn't look to good." Prompto says gesturing to the advisor causing Gladiolus shift him bit earning a groan from Ignis. The tactician felt his mouth water once again however this time he didn't have the strength to keep it down.

Gladiolus was about to ask the other if he was okay but was cut off by Ignis suddenly vomiting onto the carpet of the hotels lobby. The other guests in the lobby all react differently a few walk out, some jump back commenting on how that was just disgusting, and others seem more sympathetic by asking if he was okay.

Luckily it didn't last longer than a few minutes but when it was over Ignis couldn't help the sob that escaped him he never felt so humiliated in his life. He begins to apologize as Gladiolus leads him up the stairs and out of sight from the few judging eyes.

Once in the room Gladiolus lays Ignis down on the mattress and proceeds to undress Ignis. "Noct, go fill the tub with ice cold water." He says tossing Ignis' belt, gloves, socks, and pants to the floor as Noctis disappears into the bathroom "Prom, go get a bunch of bagged ice." Gladiolus adds sending Prompto out of the room. Gladiolus turns his attention back to Ignis who now lays only in his boxers and scoops him up.

"Noct, is the tub ready?" Gladiolus calls as he carries Ignis into the bathroom.

"Not yet." Noctis says turning to face them.

"Well, it'll gotta do. We'll just keep filling it up, get his legs." Gladiolus says as Noctis helps him lower Ignis into to tub causing him to gasp and as he tries to wiggle away.

Holding Ignis firmly Gladiolus splashes the water onto Ignis "Do we have a cup? We need to cool him down quickly. " the larger male says sending Noctis to go find a cup or bowl.

When Noctis returns Prompto had also returned with the ice which they use to fill the tub.

The three of them spend the next hour cooling off Ignis.

Once dried off and in his pajamas Ignis is back in bed. His skin was much cooler and has returned to its normal shade. However in the following hours Ignis health took a turn for the worse.


	3. Just A Little Flu

The sickness in the motel room was so thick and heavy that it was almost tangible.

The windows had been opened to air out the room leaving the drapes to lazily sway in the breeze. The table that stood near the small kitchen was covered in various medicines ranging from simple allergy medicines to cold and flu syrups.

The one who the medicines was for was laying limp on the mattress. Ignis groans as he digs his nails into the sheets, his strength having left him completely as he lays sweating heavily. His fever having reached dangerous levels leaving him shivering with aching muscles and a pulsing headache.

Gladiolus had been designated as the go-get-it guy. He was the one to go out to fetch various medicines to try when the other ones failed to cure this or cure that, and to pick up whatever else they would need. Prompto had taken up the responsibility for the hunts so they could keep gil to buy food and the medicines. And Noctis had requested that he be the one to take care of Ignis.

Granted the last time he took care of him was when Ignis was bedridden with chickenpox, when he was eight years old and Noctis was six. He wasn't the best doctor.

But he's older now and slightly more patient. But seeing how weak his advisor currently is he'd do anything to make him healthy again.

Noctis walks towards the conjoined bedroom and living room and sits on the stool next to Ignis's bed. His eyes were closed and his face was flushed with fever, his usually spiked hair now hanging limp in his face. "Hey Iggy, how you feeling now?" He asks, referencing the ibuprofen he had given Ignis to bring down the fever. Ignis whimpers "I...I'm sorry..." Ignis mumbles "I threw it up." He says weakly pointing to the other side of the bed. Noctis stands and walks around the bed only to find that Ignis was telling the truth.

Sighing Noctis nods as he returns to the stool he was sitting on "Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up. And I'll see if we can find you some acetaminophen, if not we'll find something easier on your stomach." Noctis says gently rubbing his advisor's back hating that the only thing that the convenience store had was the exact thing Ignis was allergic to. "You're not mad...at me?" Ignis asks sounding confused and Noctis shakes his head "Of course not." He says reassuring the other.

Ignis nods his eyes glassy as he stares at the space in front of him before turning back to Noctis with an odd expression on his face. Ignis closes his eyes as a fresh wave of sweat breaks out over his skin causing him to shiver "What's wrong with me? Why am I cold and hot at the same time?" Ignis cries his eyes watering. "I don't know, we're thinking it's the flu, but I'm going to make you better." Noctis says heading to the kitchen where he collects ice from the freezer and adds them to a plastic bag wrapped in a shirt. He returns to Ignis's bedside where he pats the cubes against his forehead, cheeks, neck, and chest.

"I'm going to make you better. Like you have done for me so many times before." Noctis whispers as he watches Ignis relax slightly against the coolness on his skin "Try and get some sleep Iggy, I'll be here when you wake up." Noctis says softly noticing how Ignis was starting to close his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." a soft pant "I'm sorry you have to take care of me...when you could be...else...where." Ignis trails off his head tossed back revealing his beet red neck. His eyes closed and he was soon snoring loudly, which he only does when sick. Noctis sighs as he lowers the ice pack onto Ignis's forehead before standing and making his way to the kitchen, where he collects a rag and a bucket from under the sink which he fills with hot water. After collecting a roll of paper towels and a plastic bag he sets to work on cleaning the mess on the side of the bed.

It was late in the afternoon when Gladiolus and Prompto return, both look worn out and ready for bed. "Hey, how's Iggy holding up?" Gladiolus asks as he sets down a take out bag his voice soft when he hears Ignis snoring not wanting to wake him. "He's been better...I can't seem to get him to drink anything though. I tried but he whines and puts up a fight." Noctis says sounding defeated.

"Well maybe some chicken soup will do him some good." Gladiolus says as he pulls off his boots nodding towards the bag "There's a bowl of it in the bag. We picked it up on the way here...along with his antibiotics."

"Also, we looked and checked the shops along with the guys who sell stuff on the side of the road...we couldn't find any Tylenol. But we met up with Sania and she said she'll bring some over tomorrow." Prompto adds.

"Sania? You mean that crazy frog lady?" Noctis asks.

"Hey, be respectful." Gladiolus snaps "She doesn't have to do this for us." He reminds his king.

"I know...I just- I'm glad she has some." Noctis looks over to Ignis "I love him and all but I'm not enjoying the fact that I'm constantly cleaning up puke. I just wish we had had something else to ease his aches and pain." Noctis adds as he reaches into the bag pulling out the soup and walks it over to Ignis. He gently shakes his shoulder calling his name as he does so. Ignis whimpers slightly as he barely opens his eyes "Noct...?" he asks weakly his voice a harsh raspy whisper before falling into a fit of coughs each one would send and spread pain through his chest causing him to grimace. He groans miserably looking up at Noctis through blurry vision, the king gives him a sympathetic smile as he helps him into a sitting position with pillows piled behind him for support.

"What time is it?" Ignis asks his voice still harsh. "Its nearly six, but don't worry about that. You need to focus on getting better..." Noctis says handing Ignis the soup "The guys got this for you eat all of it." He orders handing the older male a spoon as well. Ignis doesn't say anything as he opens the container and dips the plastic spoon into the golden broth and sips at it carefully not wanting to burn himself. "How's it taste?" Prompto asks curiously.

"Like absolutely nothing...I can't taste anything." Ignis sighs as he swallows down a mouthful of soup. "Yeah that's a downfall to being sick, but you'll be feeling better in no time. You just need to rest." Gladiolus says opening a can of beer he had retrieved from the fridge "But I'm tired of laying around, its all I've done these past four days. I need to be out helping you lot. I need to-" Ignis stopped talking which spurs on concern from his friends "Specs you alright?" Noctis asks when Ignis closes his eyes "No...the room began spinning." He mutters rubbing his temples. He let's out a short pant before trying to continue "I need to-..."

"What you need to do is get better." Noctis advise "We aren't doing anything special, we're just doing a simple task here and there for money so we can stay here, get food, and get the medicines you need." He says repositioning the pillows so Ignis could lay down once more "Like Gladio said just focus on getting better and leave the other stuff to us." Noctis finishes as he takes the soup and sets it on the nightstand.

"But...I feel like I'm a burden. I can't stand up without becoming dizzy, I can't eat or drink without it coming back up...and I'm to weak to move. And on top of it all I can't take the same medication...you have to go out of your ways to get something I can take for pain." Ignis rasps. "Well we did tell you to change out of your clothes and warm up didn't we? You know that you get sick easily and when you do you're bedridden for weeks." Noctis lectures causing Ignis to sigh softly "But doing this, taking care of you...it's not a burden to us. You do so much for all of us that we cherish these little moments where we can take care of you." Noctis says tucking Ignis in "So just focus on getting sleep and healing okay?"

Ignis nods "I can do that..." he settles down shifting until comfortable "It has been sometime since our roles were reversed." He says chuckling earning a nod from the king "Yeah, it has...sleep tight Specs."

Noctis was awoken by a feeling of dread settling in his gut, at first he wasn't sure what it that woke him.

Until he heard it.

It was Ignis, he was coughing but that wasn't what worried the king, no, it was the desperate gasps for air that set off his alarms. Ignis couldn't breathe and he wasn't sure what do to. Noctis's first instinct was to panic and scream at Ignis to breathe which wouldn't help at all. However through his mental freak out Noctis recalled a technique that his advisor had showed him and had used on him.

Climbing out of bed Noctis rushes to the bathroom and turns on the shower blasting the hot water. As he waited for the water to run hot he returns to Ignis's side coaxing him to try and calm down, to take deep breathes but it only lead to more coughing. With smoke bellowing out from the bathroom door and into the hall Noctis helps Ignis to his feet and with latter to weak to support himself Noctis half carries half drags Ignis to the bathroom. Sitting him down on the toilet Noctis closes the door trapping the steam inside. He returns to Ignis's side and moves him to sit beside him on the tub where he begins to rub his back "Try and breathe through your nose Iggy. This will help clear you out and easy your cough.

Ignis does as his he's told and despite the few coughs that escaped along with the wet sniffles he was finally able to breathe again. Ignis closes his eyes as a shaky sigh of relief escapes him "Thank you...Noct." Ignis says his face averted from his friend "Don't mention it, you just scared me to death. I swear I thought you were going suffocate or something." Noctis says as he tears off a wad of toilet paper passing it to Ignis for his nose.

Thanking him Ignis takes the tissue and blows his nose before speaking "To be honest I was scared too. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't call for help..." he says shaking slightly "But...I'm grateful that you woke up when you did." He says softly.

Noctis shakes his head "You seriously thought I'd sleep through that? You needed me, and I wasn't just gonna let you suffer." Noctis says causing Ignis to look up at him giving him a small nod "I know...I'm just-" Ignis was cut off by a short cough leaving him cringing at the hot burning of his sore throat "I don't suppose you have a recipe to cure my throat do you?" He asks softly causing Noctis to look thoughtful "Actual I do, sit here and I'll make it for you." He says leaving Ignis alone in the makeshift humidifier.

Stepping out into the hall Noctis is reminded of just how strong the sickness is that is hanging in the air making him shiver as he heads to the kitchen. He takes out a small saucepan setting it on the stove turning on the burner as he waits for it to heat up he heads to the fridge and pulls out a carton of milk setting it on the counter. He sighs waiting for a another more before pouring the milk into the pot he lets it heat up a bit as he pulls a whisk from the utensil drawer and stirs the milk three times before turning off the fire.

He collects a mug pouring the milk into and adds honey to it which had sat on the counter from the last time Ignis had a coughing attack. He gives the drink another stir before bringing it to Ignis, who's air waves sounded much more clear. "Here Specs, drink this." Noctis says handing him the mug "It's gonna help your throat and cough, you should sleep better after this." Noctis says softly as Ignis begins to sip at the drink "Did the vapor rub help last time?" The king asks earning a shake of the head from his advisor "It made me nauseous." Ignis admits softly "Don't feel bad...I'll ask Sania if she has anything that you can use that won't make you sick." Noctis says rubbing Ignis's shoulder.

Ignis drains the mug licking his lips his eyes closed as the feeling of exhaustion overtakes him brought on by the steamy room and milk he just drank. Noctis eases Ignis to his feet and helps him back into his bed, the second his head hits the pillow Ignis is out like a light.

The next morning there's a knock on their motel door prompting Noctis to get up and answer it "Hello?" He calls sleepily secretly hating that neither Gladiolus nor Prompto got up.

"Why good morning, I was asked by a gentlemen with a eagle tattoo to stop by and drop off some medication." The voice of the biologist reaches the king's ears causing him to nod "Yeah- yeah just uh...just a moment." he says looking around realizing that the room was mess. Trash was strewn everywhere along with their clothes as empty beer and soda bottles dotted the room. Noctis knew there was no time to clean and that be couldn't leave her outside knowing she came to help Ignis. So he sighs and opens the door causing Gladiolus and Prompto to stir before both sitting up trying to wake up for the day.

"Sania...thanks for coming over." Noctis says stepping aside to let her in the room "Sorry about the mess." He adds but the biologists simply laughs "Oh don't worry your pretty little head. I was told you were taking care of your friend, in my book loved one's first before a clean space." She says playfully hitting Noctis's arm.

"Speaking of which where is he?" Sania asks looking around "He's still sleeping, should I wake him?" Noctis asks causing Sania to shake her head as she reaches into her bag "Here you boys are the medicine you requested." Sania says handing Gladiolus the small box "Now if you boys-" she stops mid-sentence when she spots the bottle of antibiotics "Quick question. Has he been taking that?" She asks as she moves towards where Ignis was sleeping.

"No, we just got it yesterday." Prompto says honestly. "We were going to when he wakes though." He adds watching as Sania gently shakes Ignis awake earning her a small grunt and a blink his eyes sticking close for a moment. He looks up her his mind not registering the situation "Oh you poor thing you, you look like death warmed over." Sania laughs a bit "But don't worry I'll do what I can to help you and lead your friends in the right direction." She says heading to the kitchen to wash her hands.

"Now what is it that you boys think he has?" She calls as she returns to Ignis's side helping him sit up causing him to flinch at the coldness of her hands.

"We thought just a nasty cold...its usually what he gets." Gladiolus states as Sania reaches into her bag and pulls out a stethoscope which she warms in her hands before she places the buds in her ears and places the other end on Ignis's chest "Take a deep breath sweetie." Sania says softly. Ignis does as he's told only to end up coughing into his hand "I'm sorry..." he croaks. Sania simply smiles "Your have nothing to be sorry about." She says as she removes the stethoscope "Well I have some news, it sounds like fluid is in your lungs." Sania says earning a weary look from the boys. "It doesn't sound like a lot but we still need to get you looked at "I don't want to burden them further by having to take me to a hospital." Ignis says his voice a harsh whisper.

"What? Dude, you'll be doing no such thing to us." Prompto says disbelief rising in his voice "Yeah, you say that but what if this is serious? You have fluid in your lungs Ignis." Gladiolus jumps in.

Ignis opens his mouth the intention to argue back but instead he is left with a violent coughing attack. Noctis fetches him a bottle of water twisting off the cap and hands it to the older male who manages to gulp down a several small swallows.

"Look, I like you boys and I gotta tell you I love the concern you have for each other but I think he may not need to go to the hospital. I think if you continue with the treatment you been doing up till now he should be alright. Though its a good thing you didn't give these" she says picking up the antibotics "if I were you boys I would get my gil back on that. You see, the symptoms he's displaying are those of a virus not bactierial. These would've done more harm than good in him." Sania explains she "Tell ya boys what. I'll stay next door and help research some medicinal herbs for you. I can even see if there is a way I can get you boys some antiviral medicine for him." She adds nodding.

"Yup I'll do that. Back in a jiffy."

Before anyone could say yes or no Sania was gone. Turning to the others Noctis shrugs helplessly "Well at least we got an extra set of hands to help out." Noctis walks up to Ignis and adjusts his pillows before laying him back down "Don't worry. We'll get back to your old self." He says holding out his pinkie to Ignis who wraps his own around Noctis's pinkie.

"I have no doubt about that."


	4. Just For A Moment

It had been a week since Sania had decided to stay and help care for Ignis during his down time, since her being there Ignis improved drastically the one thing the others noticed first was his coughing had nearly gone away and wasn't as violent. He still had stiffness and his chest still erupts with pain when he sneezes or coughs but he figures that was going to go away once he fully recovered.

Ignis, also is able to get up and go about his day without collapsing or needing assistance which was in his book a huge plus. He was more than happy to be able to get out of the motel and help with hunts and drive once more. For him that was something he felt like he should've been able to do but he knew he was just too weak and would've slowed them down more than he already did.

She had his thanks and he wasn't sure of any other way to show it than making her dinner and offering to assist her anyway possible. She adored the meal and told him not to worry about anything else but he insisted leaving her to request one simple thing.

A Voretooth tail and back appendage.

Gladiolus tried to convince Prompto to allow them to use the tail and wing from Demyx, the pet Voretooth that had taken a liking to the blonde and followed him everywhere. But Prompto had threw the biggest tantrum one that could rival Iris's.

Prompting a lecture from Ignis and a fit of tears from Prompto as he vows to protect his oddity of a pet. Leaving the ultimate decision to be going out a on hunt to fight wild Voretooth instead.

So after coming up with a schedule the boys call it a night looking forward to putting their plan in to action the following day.

Ignis was the first one to wake up, this time at the hour he had usually been known to get up at like he has done so many times before he had fallen sick. Sitting up, Ignis, rubs at his eyes with a yawn. He grabs his glasses putting them on and reaches for his phone before crawling out of the tent.

Standing up straight Ignis begins to stretch his fingers interlacing as he does so bending left to right and straight up his night shirt rising in the process exposing his belly. He pops his back before dropping down and stretching out his legs. With his mini workout complete Ignis gathers his shoes and bangs them twice against the ground to shake out whatever might've crawled inside during the night. He pulls on his shoes and hurriedly steps off the haven.

When Ignis returned he was greeted by Gladiolus "Hey, look at you you're up early today, you must be feeling better." He says causing Ignis to nod "Indeed. I woke up today and I didn't feel stiff. On top of that I have energy almost like I have Ebony flowing through my veins." Ignis chuckles. Gladiolus laughs gently patting Ignis on the back "Well it's good to have you back on business Iggy, just promise us that you'll take better care of your health."

"Hmm, I will." Ignis says smiling. He makes his way over to the ice chest and opens it "What are you in the mood for? I could eat about anything right now, it'll be nice to have real food for a change. I wish not to see another bowl of soup for a long time." Ignis says shuddering.

"But you gotta give it credit, its also part of the reason why you're up walking around." Gladiolus says dropping down doing push ups.

"True. How about a chicken biscuit with eggs benedict?"

"Sounds good."

The sun was now sitting high in the sky when Noctis finally emerges from the tent his feet dragging as he yawns. "Good morning Noct. How's about some breakfast?" Ignis asks already fixing the lazy king a plate "Thanks..." he pauses as he takes the meal looking it over before looking up at Ignis "I guess this means you're feeling better, huh?"

"Iggy is like on a whole new level. Just look at him, he's better than ever." Prompto says smiling "I heard from Gladio that he woke up super early like he did before the flu." He adds.

Ignis simply smirks as he joins his brothers at the chairs with his own dish "I'm glad to finally be able to help you three out instead of being a burden." He says cutting into his breakfast.

"Burden? When were ever a burden?" Gladiolus asks with a raised brow "Was he ever a burden?" He asks Noctis and Prompto.

They shake their heads "Nope." Noctis says biting into the biscuit and chicken.

"Never." Prompto adds smiling.

Ignis gives a soft weak smile his eyes stings a bit as the feeling of happiness blossoms in his heart making him wipe at his eyes.

"Aww look at him, he's all mushy now." Teases Gladiolus as leans forward and playfully punches Ignis's shoulder causing his chuckle as lightly swats Gladiolus's arm away.

"Oh come now, I am just happy to know you three didn't mind taking care of me." Ignis mumbles as he pushes his food around with the fork.

"You seriously thought we were gonna let take care of yourself? You couldn't even sit up on your own. Let alone move." Noctis says sounding hurt "Listen, Iggy. You mean the world to us so that was nothing compared to what you do."

"Yeah, we'd gladly do it again...if we had to." Prompto says.

Ignis wasn't sure what it was, he sure hopes it was simply his allergies irritating his eyes for he found himself tearing up again. "You guys better stop. Anymore sweet talk and you'll have him crying buckets over here." Gladiolus teases.

The group continues to tease and jest as they finish up their breakfast.

"I swear, I thought they would have had added these guys along time ago...hmm guess I can't complain seeing how they are here now." Prompto whines as he slumps against the passenger side door peering at his phone.

"Tell me about it. Now that I have like zero Regalite I gotta grind just to add him to my team." Noctis complains. "You suck that bad at Kong's Knight that you gotta use all your Regalite?" teases Gladiolus as he turns to the next page in his book "No I don't suck! I just like like chancing my luck in getting five star characters." He snaps back.

Ignis simply shakes his head as he picks up his can of Ebony and sips at it. He turns onto another road enjoying the casual banter. He found that he had been enjoying the banter more than he had before, he actually looked forward to the chatter that they all often got into. He wasn't sure what it was that sparked that need in him to have them talk and be noisy but he loved it. He could only assume it was because he so sick the past however long and they were quiet around him to allow him to get rest. If that was the truth Ignis was thrilled to be healthy now.

He sets drinks a bit more from the can before setting it back down in the cup holder "What about you Specs?" Noctis asks leaning forward.

"Pardon?" Ignis responds blushing for he wasn't paying attention. "I was saying that I'm not the only one who spends my regalite on characters." Noctis grumbles.

"Well, I spend mine on continues, and at times weapons. I do enjoy the game but I'm not very good at it. If it was on a console that would be a different story." Ignis says.

"Well at least you use them. Gladio just a cheapskate!"

"You can't be cheap when you're in a game."

"Can too!"

"Cannot."

"Yeah you can, not spending anything counts as being cheap!"

"Sure thing..."

The two of them go back and forth for the rest of the drive, even as they pull into the parking space of the Chocobo Ranch. The soft kwehs and chirps of the chocobos and chocochicks cause Prompto to look up from his phone with a gasp and wide eyes "Chocobos!? We're visiting the chocobos?" He asks curiously looking over at Ignis.

"Well yes and no. We need a voretooth tail and back appendage and seeing how Wiz has a constant problem with the beasts trying to hunt the birds I thought it best if we collected the needed items while we help him out...a win-win if you think about it." Ignis says turning off the engine.

"Oh, I like that idea." Prompto says nodding.

The group climbs out of the car and trek to the Malacchi Hills which they had marked on the map when they had visited the ranch for the first time.

"So after the mission can we see the chocobos?" Prompto asks curiously as he holds his camera up to his eye looking around searching for a the perfect photo op.

"Certainly."

"I don't see why not."

"You and those birds."

"What can I say except that chocobos are totally the coolest thing ever?"

Gladiolus was about to say something when the soft snarls and growls of their needed hunt made themselves known. Ignis pushes up his glasses "It's time, stay alert." He says as he summons his spelldaggers enhancing them with fire.

Gladiolus chuckles "Just like old times huh?" He quips causing Ignis to smirk as he dashes forward and strikes at a voretooth who falls to the ground scrambling to get back up only to be struck again by the daggersmen, who succeeded in killing the beast.

"Yeah that's our Iggy!" Gladiolus cheers.

"Good one Specs, you're good as new!" Noctis grins.

"Caught that one in a photo." Prompto smiles.

Ignis couldn't keep himself from blushing "Oh come now it's nothing special." He says softly. Noctis laughs "To us it is, for the past however long you were bed ridden remember? We're just glad you're healthy again. It's nice having you fight with us again." He explains as he finishes off the voretooth he was fighting with a warp strike.

"Well it's nice to be back." Ignis says smiling as he switches to his lightening spelldaggers, twirling them a bit Ignis dashes forward and with amazing speed he zips around slashing at the three remaining voretooth. Before switching to the ice daggers an slams the ends into the ground inflicting damage onto them.

Seeing the opening, Gladiolus lifts his massive greatsword and swings it around performing Maelstrom on the beasts sending their broken bodies flying and landing in the grass with a thud. Seeing that no more of the wolfish creatures were coming the friends send their weapons away "Well I was expecting more of a challenge." Gladiolus grumbles disappointed.

"Well they are just voretooth. Not very strong." Prompto pipes nodding as he stores his camera in his pocket.

"Lets just get the parts Sania needs and collect the bounty. I'm ready for a nap." Noctis yawns.

"When are you not ready for a nap?" Prompto asks crossing his arms. Noctis looks thoughtful "I'll get back to you on that." He says moving towards where Gladiolus stood over one of the beasts cutting off the wing like fixture.

When the boys arrived at the Hunters Headquaters in Meldacio, the destination Sania suggested they meet up at for she also needed to work with Dave. As they park they are greeted by the sight of Sania standing on the porch in front of the store with her arms full. In her grasp she holds a purple teddy stuffed tonberrywith a small bouquet of flowers and card resting amongst the flowers.

"What's all this?" Noctis asks curiously as he and the others walk up.

"It's a gift for your dear friend. Poor ol boy was sicker than a featherless Chocobo in winter. I'm just happy to see that he is all healthy and I just wanted to give him a gift for gettin' better." Sania says smiling as she steps forward and hands Ignis his gifts.

"You needn't to do this, thank you." Ignis says smiling his eyes going to the stuffed tonberry. "Aw I know, but just the thought of me not showing you boys any form of thanks and relief just ain't fair. Besides, I couldn't rest easy knowing your friend was sick." She adds.

"Well, just a fair warning...Iggy is always gettin' sick." Gladiolus teases causing Sania and to look over at Ignis who blushes "Not by choice...I have a lot on my plate and I-..." the look he was receiving from the biological engineer causes his words to falter. The look he has used so many times before with his King now being directed at him and to honest he couldn't hold the gaze. He found himself looking away nervously as shame fills his belly.

"Now, you're telling me that you don't have time to rest?" Sania questions her arms crossing.

"I...uh." Ignis starts to say.

"Nope, I ain't havin' it." Sania says waving her hands "On doubt Mr. Royalty here needs constant supervising. He's a big boy and on top of that you got two others here who'll watch him while you're relaxing." She explains.

"I understand..."

"Now. I want you to do as I say."

The others couldn't help but find it amusing that Ignis was getting a taste of his own medicine. They shake their heads as they wait for the young woman to finish chewing the royal advisor out.

"Now, promise me you'll go some sleep." Sania says putting her hands on her hips and meets his gaze.

"I will." Ignis says softly his face red with embarrassment. "Yeah we'll be sure to get him to bed." Gladiolus says as he walks up with the tail and wing "Here's the stuff you wanted." He says holding up both. This causes Sania to light up happily "My Six, thank you boys so much. Let me repay you boys with this." She says smiling as she hands them four thousand and six hundred gil. "Now if you boys will excuse me." She says as she walks away taking the items she requested leaving the boys to walk back to the Regalia "So where to next?" Ignis asks as he fishes out the keys from his pocket.

"How about we get lunch?" Prompto suggests.

"Yeah." Noctis agrees.

"I like that idea." Gladiolus adds "I could go for a burger."

"Then let's go set up at a haven, I'm looking forward to getting back into a routine. I do miss cooking for you all." Ignis says smiling softly "Well we do miss your cooking. I swear we could only take so much of Prompto's cooking." Noctis teases.

"You and me both." Prompto groans "I see why I always ate out." He adds climbing into the Regalia.

"It wasn't that bad." Ignis compliments "I thought it was lovely."

"You couldn't taste anything!" Prompto whines.

"Anything that Iggy doesn't have to do for himself he likes." Noctis says smiling.

"Who doesn't?"

"Guilty as charge."

With that the black car pulls our of the headquarters.

The Regalia pulls into the parking lot of the Crow's Nest parking lot as the stars begin to dot the night sky. The friends climb out of the car and enter the restaurant where Prompto shows the tipster the photo evidence of him and the others fighting the beast they were sent to wipe out.

After they are paid they request menus deciding to eat out wanting Ignis to just be able to relax once they get to the motel.

"I never know what to get. It all looks good." Prompto says looking over the menu.

"Just get a cheeseburger." Gladiolus says "That's what I'm getting."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Prompto says looking over to Noctis who sighs as he looks over the menu "I'm just gonna get nuggets." The king says with a yawn.

"What are you getting Iggy?" Noctis asks hoping to get an idea.

"Just a soup. Perhaps a salad as well...I'm not really in the mood for anything heavy." He says reading the list of soups.

After flagging down their waitress and ordering the boys fall into a bout of chatter even up to the point where their food was delivered. The four ate relishing in each others company.

"So should we camp or...?" Noctis asks as he bites into the last nugget.

"I don't know...it looks like its going to rain." Prompto says looking out the large window.

"What's wrong with camping in the rain?" Gladiolus asks his eyes narrowing.

"Uh the fact we gotta go out in it when we gotta pee!" Prompto cries.

"Or the simple fact we're camping in the rain. I don't hate it...only when we do it in the rain." Noctis adds.

"Well we do have a little gil. I don't see a problem with staying in a motel." Ignis says knowing thats what the younger boys were hinting at.

"Ya!"

"Woohoo!"

Gladiolus just shook his head as he smiles "Yeah yeah, let's just finish up and get there before the downpour does." He says eating a french fry.

"I'll pay for the food!" Prompto says as he climbs out of booth.

"I'll get the running..." Noctis says as he climbs out after Prompto.

Ignis, all the while sitting with Gladiolus sips on his soda.


	5. All's Well

The four brothers sit eating breakfast in a diner. Noctis sleepily cuts into his pancakes with a yawn rubbing his eyes. Gladiolus sits with his phone in his hand watching a news broadcast occasionally sipping at his coffee or taking a bite of food.

Prompto was scrolling through his favorite blogging site occasionally laughing at a picture or gif as he eats a breakfast sandwich. As Ignis quietly reads from a newspaper as he drinks a mug of Ebony having finished his french toast.

"Ah man, Noct check out this dog!" Prompto says sliding his phone to the King. The King looks over the video of a white dog with mismatch eyes laying in a tub throwing a tantrum making the other boy smile. "It's Ravus as a dog!" Prompto laughs.

"Ravus would make a terrible dog." Noctis smirks.

"You'd be worst. You're better off being a cat." Gladiolus teases causing Noctis to roll his eyes.

"Well, shall we be going?" Ignis asks curiously as he wipes at his mouth with a napkin. Earning him nods from the others "Yeah we should get going. We need to get that Royal Arm and drop off the dog tags of that one Hunter who was killed outside of Lestallum." Gladiolus says stretching and rolling his shoulder.

"Guess that's the plan for today then." Noctis yawns "Was kinda hoping to just spend today sleeping." He mumbles.

"There will be plenty of time for sleep once we're finished. The sooner we take of this the sooner we can get back to doing things we enjoy." Ignis says taking off his glasses "So, where is this arm?" Ignis asks curiously putting the glasses back on.

"Rock of Ravatogh, the Tomb of the Fierce is there." Gladiolus says. "You think you can handle it Iggy?" Prompto asks worried "I mean, we don't want you to collapse again."

"I'll be fine." Ignis says confidently.

"Well if you say so." Noctis says climbing out of the booth.

It was nearing noon when the boys stood at the base of the volcano. They were waiting for Ignis to switch into a lighter clothes. He changed into gray trousers and into ChocoMog tee that Noctis leant him.

"Right, shall we then?" Ignis asks as he ties his shoes.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Noctis says pushing himself away from the car. "Just remember to take it easy. If you get to hot tell us." Gladiolus says.

Ignis nods and with that the group heads up mountain.

The trek was an easy one for Ignis along with the short battles. It was no problem, however the climb up was a bit taxing for Ignis. Having to pull his own weight up set his muscles on fire reminding him just how weak his sickness had made. He grunts and groans in between heavy pants as he watches the others easily scale the wall. Even Noctis, with his hurt leg had moved faster than him.

'How bothersome...can I keep this up? Can I keep up?'

Ignis could feel his entire body shaking as he reaches the top his fingers dig into the dirt and rock as he struggles to get a grip on the rock. He manages to rest his arms over the top his legs kicking as his feet fail to find a hold. Ignis grunts as he struggles to push himself up, he succeeds in lifting himself enough to put a hand flat down on the rocky earth. He pauses for a moment to catch his breath when the earth beneath him gives and he slips.

He feels himself slid down the jagged rocks cut into his skin as a cry of surprise escapes him causing the others call out to him in surprise. Noctis throws himself foward, slidding on his belly he reaches for Ignis and succeeds in grabbing his arm.

"Noct!"

"Guys, pulls us up! Hang on Iggy we'll get you up here."

Ignis didn't want to admit it but his small fall left him shaking. Prompto grabs Noctis by the shirt along with Gladiolus they both tug Noctis backwards before Prompto rushes towards Ignis and yanks him up and onto the flat land where he collapses into the dirt shaking violently. His heart pounding like a jackhammer in his chest leaving him to lay there with his eyes closed and breath coming out in soft pants.

"Hey, you okay Iggy?" Noctis says shaking.

Ignis just shakes his head.

"Well at least you didn't end up like Mufasa." Prompto teases.

"Probably would've ended like Scar..." Gladiolus says as he peers over the cliff face only to see a pack of Wyvern staring up at them with jaws snapping and drool falling from their mouths. Their tails slashing in irritation hating that their meal had gotten away. He looks at Ignis who had moved to sitting on his knees.

"You gonna be okay?" Noctis asks wearily "We can rest if you want."

Ignis shakes his head "I'll be fine. Just hadn't planned on feeling this weak." Ignis lowers his head in shame "I thought I was at one hundred percent. But scaling this wall made my muscles feel like they were on fire." He admits.

"Well what did you expect? You been sick and laying around." Gladiolus explains crossing his arms "You know swing a lance around is different than rock climbing where you're using your entire body."

Ignis nods weakly it was clear that his pride was hurting.

"Well look on the brightside, you're able to keep up. And that's what really matters." Prompto says helping Ignis to his feet.

"You're right. Both of you." Ignis says looking the oldest and then to the youngest. A small brief moment of silence falls over them before Noctis places a hand on Ignis's shoulder "Let's get going. The sooner we get this arm the better. I'm looking forward to flopping into a hotel bed." The King says with a yawn.

Night fell as the boys reach a small clearing which leads to a haven. Being that high up the four noticed a drastic yet welcomed change in the atmosphere. Not only was it incredibly cooler where they stood it was almost chilly, prompting Gladiolus to tear off his jacket throwing it down to the ground with a large grin with Prompto following suit discarding his vest and shirt "Aw man the breeze feels good!" He says lifting his arms up towards the sky.

Noctis joins his friends his glove, shirt, and jacket tossed to the pile "Thought you said you had muscle." Gladiolus jests causing Noctis to side-eye his Shield "I did say you couldn't see it right." He snaps with a smirk on his face.

"C'mon Iggy take your shirt off and cool down." Prompto says inviting the tactician who in turn shakes his head "I rather not."

"You still shy?"

"No. Its just-"

"Dude no need to be embarrassed. We all have embarrassing things about us, like Gladio had a eagle tryin' to eat his nipple and Noct doesn't have abs" this causes the Shield and King to glare at Prompto "And I got stripes." He says spinning around showing off the stretch marks obtained as a child.

Ignis couldn't help the smile that plays on his lips. He knows it may be a bit hard for his friends to understand but he's always been taught to be presentable at all times. It's something that had been instilled into him ever since he was six. He wasn't going to lie either he was jealous of how easy it was for them to just toss their clothes aside without much hesitation. Even Prompto who at first was a little iffy for he feared they would laugh at him for his stretch marks came around and was tossing his shirt off.

"Come on Iggy. Its just us up here. Besides you out of all of us needs cool down. We don't want you having heat exhaustion again." Gladiolus says in that older brother tone. Ignis knows he's right but he didn't say anything as he pulls off festive shirt and folds it neatly. He was about to say something when the wind blows washing coolness over the four.

"That feels amazing." Ignis sighs feeling his hot skin cooling.

"I know right!" Cheers Noctis.

"Well how about we set up camp?" Gladiolus asks summoning the tent and the other supplies from the armiger.

"Wait. You can't be serious!?" Noctis cries out in alarm.

Yet Gladiolus was already unpacking the tent and inserting it's rods.

"Oh no dude you are!?" Cries Prompto.

"Gladiolus, not cool man! Uh Ignis do something!" Noctis wails looking to his advisor who had summoned the grill "No, not you too!" Prompto adds.

"There is no way I'm not looking forward to sleeping on a volcano!" Noctis cries.

"Yet we slept in a swamp." Gladiolus reminds him as he spreads the soft mats out which cushion the ground before spreading out their blankets in their respective spots.

"Yeah well..." Noctis starts to say but fails to come up with an argument.

"We'll be fine." Ignis says as he begins rummage through the ice chest pulling out meats "At this time of year this land isn't very active, it's dubbed 'Sleeping season' and many deem it safe to climb." Ignis says as he pierces the meat with sticks.

"Well if you say so." Noctis frowns as he looks back to the way they came. "Well since we're up here I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a couple of photos. I mean I doubt we'll come back up here anytime soon." Prompto says smiling as he adjusts his camera's settings.

As the others settle into doing their own thing Noctis looks up and over to the tomb illuminated in the moon light "Maybe I run on over there and grab it real fast." Noctis asks "At this time of night? I don't think so."

"Oh come on I'll be real fast."

"That's what I'm worried about. Being reckless up here could be your last." Ignis says seasoning the meat "What would we do without our King?" Noctis frowns "Besides the first rule of rock climbing is-"

"We don't talk about rock climbing!?" Pipes Prompto causing Ignis to sigh.

"Sorry..."

"Like I was saying, the first rule of rock climbing is to not do it in dark. Common knowledge really." Ignis says as he begins to cook the skewers.

"Yeah but I can warp, so it should be fine." Noctis argues back.

"No means no Noct." Ignis says firmly.

"You heard him." Gladiolus says not looking from his book.

"Yeah. No talkin' back to Mama Ignis." Prompto teases.

With dinner eaten and everyone relaxing as the chatter died down Noctis yawns loudly "Well...guess that's enough King's Knight for tonight." Noctis says yawning again before powering down his phone and retreats to the tent.

Ignis was the next one to call it a night. His eyelids were feeling heavy and his muscles were screaming from the trek up. He hadn't expected this to be that hard and taxing on his body. He covers his mouth when he feels a yawn escape him "Apologies..." he says rubbing at his eye. He stands bidding both Gladiolus and Prompto a good night as he climbs into the tent where changes into his pajamas which Gladiolus had laid out in his spot.

Laying down Ignis could feel the fiery ache of his muscles as he relaxes. He closes his eyes and rolls onto his belly with his arms folded underneath the pillow he lets out a soft sigh and relaxes further. His mind fuzzy as he realizes just how exhausted he was he couldn't believe he had the strength to make dinner.

Deciding to not dwell on it further Ignis lets his mind go blank.

The sun was high in the sky as the brothers carefully makes their way along the narrow twisting path which was littered with sharp jagged rocks. Gladiolus leads them as he carefully and slowly picks his way around the stones "Glad you waited for the sun to come this way?" Gladiolus calls from over his shoulder as he helps Prompto step down before reaching for Noctis.

"Still think I could've handled it. This isn't so bad." He says smirking "That's cause I'm helping you." Gladiolus grumbles as he helps Ignis down.

"Look there it is." Prompto calls pointing to the tomb "Please lemme just go up there. It'll be faster and we'll be outta here in no time." Noctis begs.

"Ugh! Fine!" Groans Gladiolus as he wipes at his face. Hearing the approval from his Shield Noctis warps up to the tomb.

As the dark haired King disappears into the tomb to retrieve the arm the others stood waiting for him plotting their next move.

"So what's next?" Prompto asks curiously.

"We must return the dog tags we found that day we retrieved the goods from the truck." Ignis explains.

"You mean the ones we found on the dead Hunter?" The gunmen asks.

"Yes. After that I suppose we could grab lunch and from there the rest is up to Noct." Ignis says as Noctis returns with a rush of air and a trail of after images behind him.

"Got it!" Noctis says summoning the Mace of The Fierce "It looks like something you would use big guy." He says swinging it a bit before sending it away "Let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah let's."

"Mhmm."

"We shall but first let us drop off the dog tags."

That earns Ignis three groans as they make they're way back down.

Dave was more than happy to have received the dogtags belonging to Krish Novak, the Hunter who they found dead. Dave had begin to tell them that Novak was a promising Hunter who used a bow and never missed his shot. He also told them that this will put his family at ease for they fear he was kidnapped.

As they walk away from the Hunter Prompto shudders "I don't think I could live like that. Getting up everyday, venturing to uncharted territories, fighting monsters and daemons not knowing if you'll live to see tomorrow."

"And what exactly are we doing?" Gladiolus asks crossing his arms.

"Dude. This is different than what they are doing!"

"How so?"

"Well for one...uh..."

"Riiiight."

"Gimme a sec!"

"Aaand your second is up."

"How unfortunate."

Prompto frowns as he and the others sit down at the picnic table where the tipster approaches them offering them a basket of chips and a cup of salsa before fetching them the small menu.

"I say we just get sandwiches, chips, and soda." Noctis says half focusing on the menu as he opens up King's Knight "Works for me." Chimes Prompto he too pulls out his phone.

"So it's settled." Ignis says writing down the requests before collecting the menus and walking them to the menu bin and passes the note to the waiter who thanks him.

"So Iggy, how you feeling? We know yesterday must've sucked." Prompto asks.

"It was a bit exhausting. But I do feel better." Ignis says smiling.

"I bet, it sounded like we had two bears in the tent last night." Noctis whines "I could hardly sleep." Noctis complains as their food is brought over to them "Liar! You were snoring just as loud as they were!" Prompto accuses.

"Where's your proof!?" Noctis fires back.

"Dude my eyes are red from the lack of sleep."

"You're eyes are always red!"

"Nuh-uh not like this!"

"Stahp! Noctis hisses.

All the while Gladiolus and Ignis shakes their heads.

Not wanting the younger boys to draw too much attention to themselves Ignis clears his throat successfully getting them to quiet down "So after we eat where shall we be going?" He asks before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I was kinda hoping we could go fishing. I hadn't been able to do that in a while." Noctis says looking bashful almost as if Igns was going to deny him from doing his favorite hobby.

"Fishing it is then."

"Works for me..might even cast a line myself."

"It's photography for me."

"And maybe I'll catch up on some reading or something."

With their schedule set the four of them finish up lunch and make their way to Cape Caem, a request made by Noctis.


	6. The Start

"Yeah, I got another!" cheers Noctis as he lifts up his fishing rod with a large silver fish twitching at the end.

"Nice one Noct." Gladiolus shouts as he reels in his own fish, a small silver fish with a deep purple tail fin. Seeing the tiny thing Noctis lets out a barking laugh "Puny!" he teases as he casts the line back out "Seeing how Gladio is slacking off, I gotta catch more fish if we don't want to starve." Noctis says as he waits for the lure to vanish beneath the water. "Wouldn't be easier if we just went out to eat?" Prompto asks as he taps away at his phone playing King's Knight.

"As an good idea as it sounds I would prefer if I made dinner tonight. I feel like I hadn't been pulling my weight." Ignis says softly as he adjusts his knitting needles readjusting the green and blue yarn.

"You're kidding right?" Gladiolus jokes reeling in the fish which tugs at his line "You don't cook two meals and you're already feeling like you're falling behind."

"It's not that. I can't help but think about how I made a fool of myself in Lestallum. How I was bed ridden with the flu, and how I struggled to climb up the cliff face." Ignis pauses the soft clicking of the metal needles stops as he sighs piercing them into the ball of yarn.

"I just feel like none of that should've happened. I shouldn't have put you lot through that." Ignis says softly looking up at his friends making Noctis laugh "You can't stop yourself from getting sick Specs. I mean yeah you can try and prevent it but you're bound bound to get sick eventually." Noctis says laughing "I mean think about all those quests we do at night when it's freezing."

"Or those that have wait for a rain storm." Prompto adds.

"Look that's just life. And we'll trudge through it like everything else." Gladiolus adds nodding "And we'll be there for you if you ever get sick again."

"Thank you." Ignis says smiling a bit as he runs his finger over the ball of yarn.

"But about Lestallum...folks are bound to faint going there, right? I mean no place should be that hot." Prompto adds.

"Totally."

"Agreed."

"Mmhmm."

"Now you boys didn't have to do this." Monica says as she crosses her arms her eyes tracking Noctis and Ignis as they make their way to the kitchen where the tactician proceeds to remove his gloves and wash his hands in the sink and Noctis sets down a bucket full of ice and fish.

"True, but I wish to cook for everyone for a change." Ignis says as he turns off the water and grabs a paper towel.

"For a change?" Iris asks curiously from her spot at the table.

"Specs was down and out for about week or two fighting heat exhaustion turned flu." Noctis explains "Clearly he's feeling better if he's in the mood to make dinner." Noctis says smirking.

"Wait you had the flu?" Iris says sounding upset "You promised me that you were going to be more careful the last time I saw you Iggy!" Iris snaps. "Ah I assure you I have been taking care of my health just the incident that caused my sickness was because I had fell into a chilly river. I had failed to change out my clothes in a decent amount of time which spurred my body into flu like symptoms." Ignis explain as he skins the fish.

"Well we did ask you to change your clothes." Gladiolus reminds.

"Apologies."

"I bet it was all planned out." Prompto teases.

"Oh come now, who do you take me for?" Ignis snarks.

"I don't know...you are pretty sneaky and manipulative." Noctis teases.

"I am not!"

"You tricked me to get out of bed once." Noctis grumbles.

"I woke you up because it was three in the afternoon and you missed a very important meeting."

"Eh."

"Same old Noct." Teases Iris.

"I feel sorry for Lunafreya." Gladiolus says shaking his head "Imagine having to wake this guy up everyday just to make sure he does his job."

"Something tells me it won't be Lady Lunafreya waking up Noct." Prompto says "I think its gonna be Ravus. Oh dude imagine" Prompto lifts his left hand making a claw "him slashing the blankets and shouting out 'You lazy king, how dare you wed my sister, you call yourself king but you can't even get out of bed!'." Prompto roars out mimicking Ravus' voice.

"Impressive, you sound just like him." Teases Ignis as he begins to batter and fry the fish.

"Oh dearest brother, I change my mind about Noctis. I need a man who can wake up on time." Gladiolus teases trying and failing to mimic Lunafreya's voice.

Noctis simply rolls his eyes.

"You deserve only the best my sister, you need a man who never sleeps a man like myself." Prompto adds still going with Ravus' voice making Gladiolus snort in laughter.

"Eeww." Noctis whines "Make this Brother's Conflict end already!"

"Just sayin' dude, if Ravus could he totes would." Prompto teases.

"What no...he wouldn't. I'll tell you what he would do though. And that's rip you in two for even suggesting that." Noctis grumbles "In fact, I should tell him you said that."

"Aww c'mon I was only kidding!"

"Still tellin'."

"Noooct, it was a joke please don't tell him!"

"Sorry."

"Nooooct please!"

"Is the food done yet Specs?"

"Not if you two keep bickering for you'll force me to add vegetables to the dish instead of macaroni."

"Don't do that. We'll behave."

"Yeah what he said!"

It was around three in the morning when Ignis is woken up out of his slumber. His chest felt like it was attacked by fiery claws, he couldn't breathe and his throat was killing him. He takes a deep breath hoping to get the ache under control but it only triggers a cough.

A harsh near hacking cough. He tries to breathe again this time through his nose but the attempt was short lived as he finds himself coughing even more. He had to get out of the room for he didn't want to wake up his friends. Gasping for air and stumbling out of bed Ignis blindly makes his way out of the room, out into the hall and into the bathroom where he closes the door after fumbling with the lights.

Ignis collapses onto his elbows coughing into the bowl of the sink. With a wheezing gasp Ignis coughs louder with only fills his mouth with a acidic taste rising in the back of throat and filling his mouth.

Ignis tries to swallow but his throat felt like being constricted leaving him to gasp for more air leaving him in this vicious cycle of coughing and choking. And with every cough the worse his chest felt.

"Ignis?"

Ignis coughs in response.

"What's wrong?"

It was Noctis who had entered the bathroom already pulling out a large towel from the pantry and making his way to Ignis.

"Can't...breathe."

"I know, its gonna be okay."

Noctis turns the sink on blasting the hot water and plugs the sink when steam begins to form. He drapes the towel over Ignis' shoulders and turns the water off "Okay Iggy, try to breathe through your nose slowly. Like last time."

Ignis takes in slow breaths as Noctis rubs his back "I'll make you some of the milk and honey."

"No...I need something for my chest. Please Noct it hurts." Ignis begs, his voice sounding stuffy.

"Right. I'll be back, while you wait keep breathing in the steam."

Ignis nods, closing his eyes as he continues to breath in the steam which was starting to make his nose run. Sniffing Ignis could feel himself starting to relax, he was finally able to breathe without coughing. He knows he has Noctis to thank for that.

A couple of minutes pass but Ignis soon hears Noctis returning "Here Iggy, its a glass of dissolved baking soda...I remembered my dad taking it when he had similar symptoms pop up...I think you have heartburn." Noctis says handing Ignis the mug and a handful of tissue, who takes both.

"But why did it trigger just now? And I don't believe I ate anything that would cause it." Ignis says as he wiping at his nose.

"You'd be surprised at what can cause it, we did have fried fish. And fried foods tend to be a major one. My dad loved fried foods and would immediately regret eating it when this would happen." Noctis says smirking a bit at the memory of father complaining while Clarus lectures him.

"Anyway Specs, drink this. It's gonna get rid of the burning you're feeling." Noctis says sitting on the tub. Ignis does as he is told holding his breath as he does so against the slightly salty taste. His tongue recoils at the taste but he finishes the entire drink, causing him to burp.

"Excuse me." Ignis says blushing.

"You're fine."

Noctis stands up and lays a hand on Ignis' back "Come on let's get you back to bed."

Ignis nods as he follows Noctis back to the bedroom "I'll make you some more of the drink in case it comes back." Noctis says earning another nod from the older male. Ignis didn't feel like talking, he was tired and the coughing and burning left him feeling weak. In all honesty he was just grateful that Noctis didn't ask him any questions for his mind felt like static.

They reached the shared bedroom and the King eases his brother down into his bed once they reached it. Ignis allows himself to be covered up by Noctis, the act was small but Ignis couldn't help but feel a bit spoiled. Sure he's been covered up by the others many times before but he was always hurt or unconscious when it happens because of an injury he'd receive during a hunt a timed quest.

But being taken care of when he isn't feeling to great was still a new feeling to him. Despite the fact he had been taken cared of recently when he had the flu, he wasn't used to it at all.

But he was happy to know his friends loved him enough to help him get better. Heck, they had even went out of their way to get Sania to make medication for him that he could take. The thought alone makes him smile.

"Alrighty Specs, I'll prepare you another drink. But for now just try to get some sleep." Noctis says softly before heading down to the kitchen as Ignis falls into a dreamless slumber.

"So how about we try our hand at this timed quest? It looks like only a handful of people attempted it." Prompto says sliding over the flyer that lay on the countertop of the Crow's Nest they were having breakfast at.

"Depends, what are we fighting this time? I swear if it's Cactuars we're not doing it." Noctis grumbles.

"Why not?" Gladiolus questions as he squirts ketchup onto his eggs "Not up for the challenge?"

"It's not that, it's just they are a pain to kill. I hate chasing them, not to mention I hate getting dizzy and stuff." Noctis mumbles as he picks up the hot maple syrup and pours it over his pancakes drowning them in the golden liquid.

"I mean who actually likes that stuff? But no, this time we're facing garula! So it should be pretty easy." Prompto says as he slides the flyer over to his friend who looks it over with a sigh "Yeah...I don't know...I guess." Noctis says mumbling before sliding it to the right of him "What do you say Specs?" Noctis asks looking over to spot next to him.

However, Ignis wasn't there.

"Uh, Ignis?"

Noctis looks around the restaurant twisting in his seat as he does so "Where did he go?" He asks curiously.

"I think your friend went to the bathroom. He looked a bit like he was in pain."

Noctis didn't have to hear anymore for he was already climbing off the stool and makes his way to the bathroom carrying his soda with him.

The second enters the room he can hear coughing. He rounds the corner where he finds Ignis leaning over the sink, coughing loudly into the bowl.

Noctis frowns as he approaches the other and places a hand on his back. He gently begins to pat Ignis' back "Try to breathe Iggy." Noctis says softly "Does your chest hurt, like it did last night?"

Ignis nods as he fails to keep down another cough.

Noctis frowns, nodding, he tells Ignis to hang on little longer as the dark haired King heads out of the bathroom and restaurant making his way to the backseat of the Regalia where he grabs the thermos he had brought just in case this happen.

Warping inside the restaurant, Noctis runs back to the bathroom ignore the questions his friends were throwing at him.

The King turns on the hot water waiting for the steam to bellow up from the sink. The second it does Noctis pulls off his jacket and drapes it over Ignis' head.

"Deep breaths Iggy."

Noctis rubs his brother's back patiently waiting for the coughing spell to end. Nearly fifteen minuets passed but eventually Ignis could breathe again. Ignis at this point was shaking terribly and his eyes are watery.

"Ignis. Here drink this." Noctis says as he opens the thermos and pours some of the liquid in the top and hands it to his friend.

Ignis drinks it down before Noctis pours him more "How long were you in here?" He asks as Ignis hands back the empty top.

"Not long...but I appreciate you coming to check on me." Ignis say softly as he hands Noctis back his jacket.

"I'm always gonna check on you, cuz you always check on me." Noctis admits as he opens the door allowing Ignis to step out.

"I know." Ignis says smiling a bit as the two return to the others.

"Ignis! Hey you okay?" Prompto asks hopping up and out of his seat before easing Ignis down into it.

"I'm all right. Just choked a bit..." lies Ignis. He honestly didn't want to stir up anything or worry his friends. Despite being grateful for Noctis' concern he was also a bit annoyed by it only because he didn't like how weak it made him feel.

"What? You choked!? You're though right?"

"I am now."

"Hmm. You outta all of us should know to chew your food well."

"Duly noted."

"Well let's buy Ignis some water and lets head off."

"Turn the channel, I hate this song." Gladiolus grumbles as he licks his thumb and turns the page.

"Dude, how do you hate One Winged Angel? That's like the song." Prompto questions before turning the dial once hoping that this station will be okay.

The station drones on and on about a new food item at local fast food joint earning an eye roll from the King. He shakes his head as he turns onto a new road "I know without a doubt that Ignis can something way better and name it something cooler to than 'Big Boy'. I mean it'll sound weird walking up to the counter and just sayin' 'Gimme the big boy."

Prompto smirks "Not if you say it like 'Me me big boy!'."

"Then you would be thrown out." Gladiolus says not looking up from the book he was reading.

"What would you have called it Ignis?" Prompto asks curiously.

"Well, as everyone knows your dish's name should reflect the food you're serving. But at the same time have a eye catching name or simply state what it is." Ignis pauses a bit feeling his throat prickle a bit and he knew he was going to cough again "As for myself I would've-..." the twinge grew stronger and trying to swallow it down only triggered him to turn his head and cough into his arm.

Clearing his throat, Ignis continues "I would've named it something along the lines of 'The King Garula' or 'The Fat Chocobo' or perhaps even name it something that will pay homage to our friendship. Maybe som-" Ignis lifts his arm again coughing into the black sleeve "something like 'Ch-" he tries again but the constant prickling in the back of his throat is persistent and the need to cough was strong. Leaving Ignis to cough repeatedly into his arm.

He takes in a small gasp leaving him to cough repeatedly. His hands go to his face covering his mouth as he takes in a strangled gasp which leaves him coughing violently. With each cough pain blossoms in his chest causing his face to twist in agony and his eyes to squeeze shut as tears leak from the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, Ignis you okay!?" Cries Prompto leaning forward his hand going to the polymath's back.

"Noct pull over!" Shouts Gladiolus as he stands slightly behind the passenger seat. Noctis nods as he looks over at Ignis, he sees a parking space but on the other side of the street requiring him to make a U-turn. "Sorry about this Ignis, but hang in there." He says turning the car around.

Ignis groans in between coughs, the constant sniffles, coughs, and gasps was starting to making him feel nauseous, and with his churning belly the sudden spinning of the car only causes Ignis' already upset stomach to roll as the Regalia pulls into the small parking space stationed on the shoulder.

The Regalia is powered off as Gladiolus and Prompto climb out of the car. Gladiolus moves to the side Ignis sat and opens the door carefully rubbing his back as Prompto races to the trunk and opens it.

Ignis coughs again before trying to gasp for air. Noctis frowns not entirely sure how to help his friend at the moment. Especially with Gladiolus rubbing Ignis' back and Prompto most likely fetching a water bottle so what could he do to really help. He knows its not much but he begins to massage Ignis' neck "Try to take slow deep breaths." He says softly.

"Yeah, breathe in through your nose."

Ignis tries but it only ends with him gagging twice followed by a cough and then him, without warning, throwing up. First into his hands and then the floor of the Regalia.

"Ah Ig-Ignis!"

"Hey!"

"What's wrong, is he okay?" Prompto asks making his way to the side Gladiolus is on. He looks over to Ignis and was about to ask him if he was about to ask if he was alright only see the tactician retching.

Gladiolus grabs Ignis out of the car so he wouldn't make a even bigger mess. He gently guides him over to the guardrail and lets him lean against it, however at this point nothing else came up. Ignis was shaking violently but he was no longer cough, instead he was taking in gulping breaths.

"You feeling okay Ignis?" Prompto asks nervously feeling worried for the other "I will be." Ignis says weakly looking down at his gloved hands frowning "Hey, don't feel bad we'll just wash your gloves." Prompto says smiling reassuringly as he carefully removes Ignis's gloves.

Ignis sighs miserably his stomach and chest were still hurting him not to mention he was feeling utterly humiliated. He had just made a fool of himself not to mention ruined the floors of the Regalia, oh how his Majesty must be rolling in the afterlife because of that.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. We should call in an say we're holding off until tomorrow." Noctis says looking over at Ignis who was now holding his stomach "It'll be unfair to Iggy to make him fight after that." He adds gesturing to the Regalia.

"Ditto. And it's not like this is a a real hunt, it's just some dumb game to beat high scores or something...I never understood that." Prompto says "Besides, there are like a whole of garula and only one Iggy."

"Then its settled. We'll head to a motel and drop Ignis off and Noct off while me and Prompto go to the gas station and clean up the Regalia." Gladiolus says as he makes his way to the car.

"Wait!" Ignis cries almost desperately.

This gets the others to look at him. He looks a bit taken aback but he clears his throat "Look, please don't go through with this." He says almost begging them "I'm fine."

"You're not fine Ignis, you just threw up. How is that fine?" Noctis questions.

"That was because I was coughing. I'm not coughing right now." Ignis says trying to debate "I'm feeling fine."

"Are you?" Gladiolus asks raising an eyebrow as he crosses his arms for he wasn't buying what the other was saying.

Ignis bites his lip knowing that Gladiolus could see right through him but Ignis wasn't going to back down. He didn't want them to stop their plans because of him, besides he knew his limits and what he was comfortable doing and not doing.

"I am, trust me."

"Well, if you say so." Noctis says sounding unsure "But any sign of you showing us that you're not well then we're leaving."

Ignis nods already knowing that he'll do everything in his power to keep this quest afloat.

"Well I guess we'll continue on foot. We're close its just a little ways up north." Gladiolus says before looking towards Ignis "Up for the trek?" He asks earing him a nod from the tactician.

With that Noctis and his retinue make their way towards the garula, occasionally pausing whenever Ignis stopped when his coughing got to bad.

They eventually arrive at the spot marked on their map causing Prompto to frown "So uh...anyone else confused as to why these guys are way out here?" He asks snapping a couple of photos of the mammals.

"Beats me." Noctis says tiredly "I just know we better score big points cuz I really want that sword." He says his eyes lighting up at the thought of owning a musical instrument turned weapon.

"Alright enough chitchat!" Gladiolus growls as he makes his ways over the rocks and towards the beasts "All I care about is getting us from free steaks from these guys." He says summoning his sword.

The second the four of them stood together was the same instant that Noctis started the countdown "One three guys!" Noctis shouts looking at the stopwatch they had been given to record their time.

"One."

Prompto and Ignis summon their weapons.

"Two."

They each mentally select which of the beasts they'll strike first.

"Three!"

The boys shoot forward, their weapons dealing damage to the first four of the garula that they spotted or were close enough to.

Gladiolus swings his sword into a garula's leg sending it to the water with a splash before lifting his blade and spinning around with it slicing down another with ease.

"Pff show off." Laughs Prompto as he switches to his circular saw earning an eye roll from Gladiolus "Just focus on dwindling down these numbers as fast as you can." The oldest says flatly.

"Aye Aye Captain!"

Meanwhile, Noctis warps to a large stone having depleted his magic using several warpstrikes just so he could summon the armiger. He scans the field looking for Ignis, the battle had barely started but he heard him coughing.

Sure enough he found him, it looked like he was holding his own.

Ignis leaps out of the ways of a charging garula who trumpets angrily stomping in the water with its trunk raised. Ignis stands straight up his energy drained from how tired he feels because of the events from earlier. He wasn't going to tell the others because he feared he would slow them down by having to go a motel.

He summons his lance and races forward with the means to stab the wooly creature. Thats when his throat prickles, chosing to ignore it Ignis leaps up high into sky only to come crashing down onto the creature.

"Nice one Specs!"

Ignis opens his mouth to say something but several coughs leave him instead making him frustrated. Ignis turns his head his eyes closing as he sends his weapon away when he found himself under another fit.

Seeing that the man was distracted the garula, that Ignis had wounded trumpets and charges at Ignis. Swinging its truck it slams its nose against the daggersmen bringing him down to the ground with a strangled gasp of surprise.

Feeling unsatisfied the garula raises a hoof and brings it down onto Ignis' chest causing him to scream out in agony. It raises it's foot again this time as it brings it down its met with a sword "Get out of Iggy!" Gladiolus roars who had blocked the attack.

Ignis, whimpering crawls away before collapsing in the water.

Seeing this the brothers gather Ignis and abort the quest.

While they all were settling into the motel room, Gladiolus calls dibs on the the bathroom first leaving the others to wait for him to finish his shower. Noctis however didn't care at the moment as he lays his advisor down into one of the beds. Ignis was still clutching his stomach as he lays on his side with his eyes closed.

Noctis figured he would like to get cleaned up a bit so he heads into the small kitchen where he finds a bucket under the sink and begins to fill it with warm water. Despite wishing that Gladiolus could've at least let Ignis gone first seeing how he was hurt, Noctis knew Ignis probably would've refused the offer in his current state.

Ignis shudders trying to get his breathing under control when Prompto appears in his line of view. Craning his neck Ignis looks up to see Prompto standing in front of him "This was all they had across the street." He shows Ignis a small square packet of acetaminophen "They didn't have anything bigger, but I bought two just in case, and I got you some water." He says gesturing to the push-top water bottle on the nightstand as he begins opening the little packet for hus friend.

"It's alright, and thank you...Prompto." Ignis says as Prompto gives him his medicine and drink waiting for him to finish.

Noctis approaches setting the bucket down on the floor with lightly steaming water "Okay, Prompto help me take Iggys' clothes off." Noctis says casually earning a uncomfortable look from Ignis who carefully sits up "I'm capable of undressing myself thanks." He hisses through gritted teeth.

"We know but you're injured and we just want to help. Just relax we'll take care of you." Noctis says dipping a washcloth into the bucket "I understand but let me do this." Ignis says as his fingers fumble with the buttons on his purple leopard print shirt.

"Let me do this...bad enough I needed constant saving today." Adds Ignis his voice was strained.

His fingers refused to cooperate as they couldn't even manage to undo one button. Noctis steps in and pushes Ignis' hand aside "Noct please. I can do it." Ignis repeats desperate to prove to his brother and his friends that he could still handle himself. That he wasn't going to hinder them or hold them back.

That he was still capable.

His hands shake violently as they continue to refuse to work causing tears to roll down Ignis' cheeks "I-I..."

Noctis frowns as he steps in again tnis time he succeeds in getting Ignis to surrender and allowing him to take care of him.

"Just rest Iggy. I'll take of you."


	7. Just Need To Rest

Ignis wakes to the feeling of someone rubbing and kneading his back and shoulders causing him to lift his head slightly blinking through blurry vision in confusion. Becoming slowly aware that he was laying on his stomach which still hurting from the Garula stomping on him back when they had taken up the timed quest several days ago.

With the fog of sleep leaving him a bit more he glances around the room recognizing that he's still in the same motel room since the event. It was mostly thanks to the clutter that seems to have increased since he last saw it, causing him to assume that they hadn't left.

Groaning softly, Ignis turns his head earning recognition from Gladiolus who continues to massage Ignis "Hey, how are you feelin'?" He asks causing Ignis to huff a bit laying his head back down "My chest hurts." Ignis mumbles his voice comes out soft.

"Hmmm. Not surprised, little after you fell asleep we had a doctor check you out. Turns out all that coughing caused you to crack your ribs, that garula didn't help..." Gladiolus explains "because of that thing stomping on you your ribs broke." He adds "We were given medicine to help treat and heal them."

Ignis nods slightly his eyes closing some "Where are Noct and Prompto?" He asks realizing that it was unusually quiet in the room.

"They went out to grab something to eat...matter of fact, hold on. Probably should tell em that you're awake." Gladiolus says grabbing his phone from the nightstand "Noct's been on alert ever since the incident. He'd be happy to hear that you're okay." He adds as he sends the text. Gladiolus was more or less rambling to fight off the urge to grab Ignis up into a hug before shaking him senseless for being so reckless.

He was relieved to have the piece of mind that Ignis was all right but at the same time the Shield knew that this could have been avoided if Ignis wasn't so dang stubborn.

Gladiolus' phone dings and he tabs on the speech bubble smiling "Noct says 'What a relief' and Prompto sent a picture of a knight...or something sayin' 'Praise the sun.' I swear why can't he just texted like a normal person." grumbles Gladiolus causing Ignis to smile a bit.

The phone dings and Gladiolus looks over at Ignis who was trying to push himself up for he was suddenly hyper-aware of just how much pain he was in. Every intake of breath feels like he was igniting a tiny fiery explosion in his chest leaving him to gasp for air. Ignis crumbles onto his side with a hand going to his ribs as the other fists the bedding.

"Ah it- Gl-Gladio..." Ignis whimpers causing Gladiolus to drop what he was doing and rush over to his friend "Ah my bad, I shouldn't have left you in that position." He apologizes as he slowly and carefully lifts Ignis into a sitting position. "Lemme get so pillows to prop you up against the headboard."

Ignis only nods as his face twists up in pain. He tries to take in smaller slower breaths hoping that that way it wouldn't trigger any pain but his chest only spasms making him whimper.

"Its gonna be alright Iggy, it'll just take some time for you to heal up. You gotta be more careful." Gladiolus says gently as he places the gathered pillows behind Ignis and eases him down back into the pillows. Gladiolus heads to the small kitchen and pulls out several ice packs bringing them over to Ignis who began coughing.

The oldest could see the agony on the younger one's face and hear it in his cough. Gladiolus knew the level of pain Ignis was in for he had his ribs broken once too back when was still in training.

As he returns he gives Ignis a sympathetic smile "Yeah, that's the down side to this injury. But its gonna be okay." Gladiolus says as he places the packs on Ignis' chest. "I hope I haven't been too much trouble." Ignis groans softly.

Gladiolus shakes his head with a laugh "I don't know you and Noct are about tied at this point." Gladiolus jokes making Ignis laugh a bit "Hope its not getting to hard to tell us apart." the ash blonde jokes.

Hearing Ignis joking despite being in pain made Gladiolus smile for it told him that Ignis was doing okay despite the recent happenings.

Ignis sighs contently and what follows is a brief moment of quiet before he speaks "I just feel like I haven't been pulling my weight." Ignis admits.

"Haven't been pulling your weight? You're joking right?" Gladiolus looks at Ignis crossing his arms "You do realize that you been coughing up your lungs and you got stomped on. We're not gonna be those friends to patronize you just cuz you're not able to kill a couple of daemons or ride out a hunt like you do when you're not sick." Gladiolus explains as he sits down beside Ignis "Look we understand you're feeling under the weather so just focus on getting better." He explains as gently swats at Ignis' knee.

Ignis nods a bit before turning his gaze up to Gladiolus "Right...oh yes, your phone messaged you. I believe it may be Noct." Ignis says getting Gladiolus to check his phone.

"Hmm...yeah it was him."

"What did he say? Is he alright?"

"Just a sec...yeah the kid is okay. Just wants to know if you're hungry."

"A bit."

"Wha'cha want to eat?"

"Nothing terribly big. Some yogurt would suffice."

Gladiolus nods before looking back at Ignis it wasn't uncommon for Ignis to request small foods to eat when he was sick or not the one making a food run. But it was usually something a bit more filling like a sandwich, soup, or a salad.

"You sure?" Gladiolus asks "You can have something else too if you want" but Ignis only shakes his head "Just that is fine. I'm not too hungry."

"If you say so...I'll tell em to get you two you may want some a little later." Gladiolus says as he texts Noctis.

Ignis nods as he closes his eyes suddenly feeling tired. Seeing this Gladiolus covers Ignis with the blanket "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll wake you when the others get here."

"The place didn't have that many choices for yogurt but at least they had Iggy's favorite flavor. Though to get it Noct had to make a bit of a scene."

"What?"

A bit a laughter.

"Did he really?"

"Yeah, it was hilarious!"

"Knock it off. It wasn't even that bad."

"Dude it was like you summoned Ignis. You had the guy shaking."

"No I didn't."

Ignis blinks awake the sound of chatter having roused him from his slumber. He rubs at his eye a bit before slowly and carefully pushing himself up. He hisses slightly when he finds himself tipping to the left a bit causing Gladiolus to look over at him "Hey you're up." He says as he moves towards Ignis and helps him sit up.

"Hey how you doing?" Says Noctis as he carries over a cup of banana flavored yogurt and a spoon "I've been better. Just hurts to breathe." Ignis explains as he takes the now open cup.

"You been coughing?"

Ignis nods a bit "I have, it hurts like the dickens it does."

This makes Noctis laugh a bit "Well we'll just give you some more medicine. The doctor also gave us some morphine shots if you need it, but I think that's just for when the pain is unbearable."

Ignis simply nods as he begins to eat the yogurt "Thank you for this." Ignis says gesturing to his meal making Noctis nod "You don't gotta thank me. But you sure that's all you wanted? I mean I'm not judging or anything but you know we could've gotten you something a bit bigger."

"I know, I'm just not terribly hungry." Ignis admits "It could be because of my ribs and all the coughing."

"Yeah being in pain will put you off when it comes to eating." Noctis yawns and stretching "We'll just continue to give you ease to eat foods until you're healed."

"You don't have too." Ignis states for he didn't want his friends going out of their way to get things for him. Noctis rolls his eyes "You say that like its a burden. You're not a burden and we don't mind doing this, thats what brothers do." Noctis says taking the now empty cup of yogurt "You want the second one? You ate this one pretty fast." The king says holding up the second cup.

Ignis shakes his head "Please save it for later, could I have some water though?" He asks.

Noctis nods as he heads back into the kitchen where he takes up a red plastic cup and fills it with ice from the freezer "We got sparkling water would you like some of that?" He calls from the kitchen.

"Is there peach flavor?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'll bring you some."

Noctis grabs a bottle of sparkling peach water and opens it. He pours it into the cup filling it to the top. He grabs a straw opening it before sticking it in the cup.

As he returns he stirs the drink a bit before handing it Ignis. "Here you go." Noctis says as Ignis takes it from him "Thank you." Ignis says taking the drink and begins to sip it.

"You need anything else?" The king asks wanting his brother to be comfortable. "I'm fine, did you already eat? You should eat something if you hadn't."

Noctis shakes his head "I already with Prompto, we had pizza. We just wanted to bring you something."

Ignis nods "That's good. Don't forget to care for yourselves as well."

"You're one to talk." Noctis jokes making Ignis smile "Do as I say, not as I do."

Noctis rolls his eyes smiling still as he takes the drink from Ignis and tucks him in "Get some sleep. Maybe we can go for a short walk tomorrow to help heal you...maybe try a potion too." The King whispers the last part getting Ignis to shake his head.

"Lets just heal this without potions, this'll be my lesson to learn for not listening to you all when you suggested I stay back." Ignis mumbles around a grimace.

"We did tell you we did tell you." Noctis says pointing at Ignis "But don't be too hard on yourself you didn't plan on this happening." Noctis adds as he adjusts the pillows "But like you say 'what's done is done' there isn't much we can do about it now except wait for you to heal." Noctis steps back and turns the lamp off "Sleep tight Iggy."

"G'night Iggy!"

"See ya tomorrow."

"G'night all of you."

Ignis stirs awake the hour unknown to him at the moment but based on how dark it and silent it is currently in the room he figured the others gone to bed. This was further supported by movement next to him, looking over Ignis could see Noctis laying next to him on his side watching a video on his phone.

Slowly yet carefully, Ignis pushes himself into a sitting position doing his best not to hiss in pain. He must've moved a bit to fast or inhaled to quickly for a crippling pang resonated in his chest causing him to gasp and clutch his left side which sends Noctis to his aide in a matter of seconds.

"Specs! You okay!?" Noctis frets as he looks him over.

"I'm fine." Ignis pants.

"Yeah right, where you trying to go!?" Noctis questions.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Ignis grumbles as he slowly scoots towards the edge of the bed until both of his bare feet touch the rough carpet "Oh Astrals it hurts so much!" croaks the advisor as tries and fails at standing.

Noctis climbs out of the bed and grabs the baggy of ice resting on the nightstand that he had prepared before Ignis woke up. "Here lemme give you some morphine real fast." Noctis says as he moves to the coffee table where the medicine is stationed. He grabs a alcohol wipe and the small needle packet containing the morphine injection and opens it as he moves towards Ignis "Okay this is gonna hafta to go in a vein."

He says as he opens the wipe and rubs it across Ignis' skin just above the bend of his arm. Noctis tosses the wipe to the floor and feels for a vein only to cuss under his breath as he turns the lamp on and tries again.

This time he finds a vein and injects the shot causing Ignis to squeeze his eyes shut, his breath hitches as he feels the medicine course through him with a slight chill. Ignis relaxes a bit the pain he was feel goes from agonizing to a dull ache which in his opinion was far better and much more tolerable. Ignis lets out a huff of relief "Once again you've come to my aide." Ignis says sounding tired.

"Seriously?" Noctis says laughing a bit "Like I said before, I can sleep through pretty much anything except you being sick or in pain. That I can't do not unless I know you're okay." Noctis admits as he stands up and carefully helps Ignis up to his feet.

He watches as Ignis continues to hug himself "Come on, we'll do this one baby step at a time." Ignis only sighs in response as he shuffles slowly towards the bathroom "I shouldn't have drank that water." He says sounding grumpy.

Noctis only lays a hand on his back as he guides his brother "Well either way you'd have to get up to stretch and make sure you don't get sores. Noctis comments. This gets Ignis to sigh again "I know, I'm just complaining."

"What? You? Complaining? Who are you and where is my advisor." Noctis jokes as he steps into the bathroom "I'll turn the light on for you just go." Noctis adds as he flips the switch on the wall near the door as Ignis shuffles inside.

"Okay call me if you need me." Noctis says as he steps out of bathroom and closes the door. The King heads back to the bed and fixes the pillow rearranging them to allow Ignis a comfortable night's rest. With the pillows situated Noctis goes to the coffee table and picks up the bottle of medicine designed specifically for Ignis "I think it's okay for him to take this after getting the shot...should ask him if he's still hurting though." Noctis mumbles as he sets the medicine on the nightstand on Ignis' side.

He heads into the kitchen and opens the fridge pulling out a water bottle for Ignis so he could take his medicine. Holding the bottle Noctis only shakes his head a bit with a laugh as he returns the main room where he is met with Ignis slowly making his way back to the bed.

"Hey you need any help?" The king asks he would feel bad if he sat down and Ignis needed him.

"I got this. Besides I need to get used to working through this pain, wouldn't want to grow stiff." Ignis says through clenched teeth.

Is he in pain?

"Hey you okay? Is the pain back, you want some medicine?" Noctis asks worriedly. Oh how the dark haired king feared he was coming off as overbearing.

Then again Ignis is the same way.

"I'm alright."

Noctis opens his mouth to ask another question yet Ignis only gives a cough before speaking again "I just need to lay down." He adds as he finally makes his way back to the bed and sits down "I'm bound to feel better once I'm laying down." Ignis adds which is followed with a fit of coughs.

Noctis rushes over to Ignis and grabs a pillow gently pushing it to his chest "I read that hugging a pillow when you're coughing with broken ribs makes it feel a bit better." Noctis explains as he goes for the water bottle once Ignis is hugging the pillow. He opens the drink for Ignis and holds it up to his lips once the fit dies down "Drink a bit Iggy." He suggests softly.

Ignis tips his back a bit as he sips down some of the water before holding up his hand signalling Noctis to stop. Noctis caps the bottle as Ignis climbs into the bed his breath sticks in his throat with audible gasps when small bubbles of pain surface up.

Once he was laying down his body is over taken with the sensation of pins and needles causing him to shift a bit uncomfortably. "Okay, you need anything else Iggy?" Noctis asks gently earning a shake of his head "I'm fine just sleepy." Ignis says sounding sleepy.

"Get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything." Noctis explains as Ignis nods closing his eyes. Watching his brother a bit Noctis climbs into the bed beside his brother deeming it okay to catch a few minuets of sleep.

When Noctis wakes up again its much later in the day. Sitting up he runs a hand over his face as he grabs his phone off the nightstand checking the time, it read two in the afternoon.

Yawning, the king climbs out bed scratching at his belly as he looks around the motel room only to find that he was alone. He stretches as he heads into the bathroom where he turns on the light. He makes his way to the tub and turns on the shower head as he waits for the cold water to turn hot he heads back into the main room. He heads to Prompto's duffle bag and rummages through it digging around until he finds the gunmens' body wash.

"Eh, I'm sure he won't mind if I borrowed this."

Noctis lightly tosses the bottle a bit as he heads back into the bathroom which was filling lightly with steam. He closes the door and begins to strip before stepping into the shower.

Noctis steps out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth he returns to his spot on the bed and picks up his phone checking the messages. He saw that he a text from Gladiolus mentioning they're taking Ignis out for fresh air since he had been coped up for several days.

The second text that he noticed was that from Ignis about an hour ago, it was explaining they were out eating. Noctis figured they were still eating so he sends a text.

'Hungry'

'Feed meeeeeee!'

'I'm dying!'

'Hungry!'

༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽

Noctis was about to send another text when he sees the three dots of a message being typed. Noctis simply stares at it watching the dots sleepily.

'Finally awake?'

It was Gladiolus.

'Feed me, Seymour!'

Another three dots.

'Go back 2 sleep & starve! (｀∀´)Ψ'

It was Prompto.

'Is that how u talk to ur king!? Fine! I will!'

'Noct. Don't be so quick to die, we'll bring you something to eat. Just tell me what you want.'

'See Icons loves me!'

'Should I be concerned that this Icons has taken interest in you?'

'Who is this Icons!? R they hot!? Or a thot!'

'Do they like Cup Noodles?'

'I meant Ignis! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ'

'Suuuuure u did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'

'Shut up Pronto!'

'Proton'

'Prompt'

'Promptly'

'PROMPTO!'

'Stupid auto correct'

'O WOW. U ok there buddy? (≧∀≦)'

Noctis rolls his eyes and tosses his phone to his bed he looks around the room searching for the remote control before spotting it on the couch. "Guess I'll watch TV while I wait for them to come back." Noctis mumbles as he gets to his feet "Probably should get dressed too." The king adds as he sits down and grabs up the remote turning on the television. The king flips through a few channels before settling on the animated version of the web slinging hero.

Noctis watches a bit "I swear Spider-Man sounds familiar...where have I heard that voice before?"

Noctis sighs as he settles back into the couch as a yawn escapes him again as he picks up his phone once again checking the time and any new messages he may have got.

He hadn't gotten anything new.

He opens King's Knight and begins to play a round or two of his favorite game. He just logged in when he hears the keys in the door, with a few clicks the door unlocks and opens revealing Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis.

"Where did you guys go?" Noctis asks looking up from his phone.

"Ignis had a check up, the doctor wanted to see how his ribs were." Gladiolus says putting the keys to the Regalia on the nightstand. "What have you be up too? By the looks of it you hadn't done anything productive." Gladiolus jokes causing the king to stretch out further.

"What did the doctor say?" Noctis asks as he looks at Gladiolus "Put some pants on and I'll tell you."

Noctis sighs dramatically as drags himself to his feet and move to his duffle bag grabbing a change of clothes out of it "So what did they say?" He asks pulling on a pair of boxers.

"His ribs are mending." Prompto says as he helps Ignis into the bed. The tone however in his voice told Noctis that the photographer had more to say "But?" Noctis questions.

"We learned that Ignis is always coughing because he has fluid in his lungs." Prompto explains as he pulls Ignis' shoes off.

"Wait what!? How when did, was it because of the garula?" Noctis asks frantically.

"No one knows for sure but rest assured we have already scheduled a time for me to get it taken cared of." Ignis says as he holds out the to-go bag to Noctis who takes it from him "But its set for a later date, for now I'm just supposed to rest and wait for my bones to heal." Ignis adds closing his eyes squeezing them slightly when the pins and needles flare up.

Noctis frowns "You guys should've woken me up, if I knew that's where you were going I would've gotten up." Noctis says bitterly as he takes out the gyro they had ordered for him.

"I mean it's not like we had expected to hear that." Prompto admits "Ignis just ended up coughing and didn't stop. And once he did the doctor guy checked his breathing and thats how we found out." The blonde adds.

Noctis sighs.

"Look we know you're worried about him. But this is all part of having broken bones." Gladiolus says pulling off his shirt "If you wanna help Iggy make sure he takes this medicine on time and everyday until it runs out." Gladiolus says tossing a blue and white box to Noctis "Those are supposed to help get rid of the excess water in body until we go in for his treatment." The Shield explains.

Noctis nods as he opens the box pulling out a pill "Specs you wanna ta-..." Noctis looks over to Ignis only to find that the other was fast asleep.

"Oh yeah forgot the doctor gave him something for the pain." Gladiolus says looking at Ignis "It gave him a high for a bit. You should've seen him talking nonstop. He was all excited." laughs Gladiolus "Now he's exhausted, let him sleep. When he wakes up you can give it to him along with his other medication."

Noctis nods as he bites into the gyro. He knows that right now is a bit of a standstill and it must be hard for Ignis to be put out of commission but it won't be for long.

Because Ignis can only get better from here on.

He has too.


	8. Progress

"Alright Iggy here's the two water pills." Noctis says handing Ignis the pills he has to take. The long list of medicine was enough to make Ignis gag and cringe for having to swallow those down were and always will be the worst part of his day.

"I swear the second my bones are healed and this liquid leaves my lungs I'm not going to go back outside for the world is apparently trying to kill me." Ignis grumbles as he takes the blue sports drink from Noctis who was offering it to him. "Aww dude don't joke like that, you just get sick faster than us." Prompto says looking up from phone.

"Which isn't a good thing." Gladiolus says "You gotta take better care of yourself." He lectures causing Ignis to nod "I understand." Ignis mumbles looking down at the pills on his palm. Taking a deep breath Ignis pops them all into his mouth and swallows them all down with the drink only to end up coughing after choking on a pill.

"That wasn't smart." Noctis comments.

"Smart no, efficient yes." Ignis says drinking more of the sports drink.

"Hey you didn't react to your ribs, I guess that means they are healing fast." Prompto pipes happily causing Ignis to nod as he rubs at his chest "I supposed you're right." He smiles "That's good and just in time too for the treatment is tomorrow."

"Whoa it's been three weeks already!? Man time flies." Prompto says laughing a bit with a shake of his head.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one in bed." Gladiolus days looking at the gunmen earning a eye roll from him. "So what time do you go?" Noctis asks leaning close to Ignis as if learning the time of the appointment was a secret.

"Its at twelve in the afternoon." Ignis says carefully stretching. "So what is it, like a surgery?"

"I don't think so. I hadn't had the chance to research it thoroughly." Ignis explains. The look on his face tells the others that Ignis is nervous and not ready for this. That he regrets not looking into this treatment which gets Gladiolus to stand up and pull his phone out of his back pocket "Gimme a second..." he mumbles as he taps at his screen.

Noctis and Prompto, both impatient hops to their feet and runs over to Gladiolus' side looking at his phone. One of the boys was about to ask what he was looking at when a clip of the procedure plays causing them both to look away mortified. Cringing, Noctis looks away shaking his head "Ah I can't even look at that!" He practically cries closing his eyes and waves his hand.

"Yee-OUCH! That looked painful!" Prompto cries dramatically.

"What, what is it?" Ignis asks hoping he sounded much more curious than scared. "Its nothing, the princess are just overreacting." Gladiolus says shaking his head.

"Well what is it that they saw?" Ignis asks.

"They saw a clip on how the fluid is removed." Gladiolus says. He glances up at Ignis before continuing "Tomorrow when you get in there the doctor is gonna give you something to numb ya up, then he's gonna stick a needle right here." Gladiolus explains touching Ignis' back and taps the space behind his ribs "From there they'll pull all the fluid out. It may take up to fifteen minutes though."

"Oh..." Ignis mumbles softly looking away as he visibly pales at the thought of the treatment, not to mention it was making him feel timid. He hates needles, boarder line afraid of them, just the thought of one penetrating his skin even if it was to his benefit was making him cringe.

And the others know this. "Look you're gonna be all numbed up, you won't feel a thing." Gladiolus explains gently "But, I'll further into it. The needle can't be the only way." Gladiolus says as he opens a new tab.

Noctis looks at Ignis who has his head in his hands clearly thinking about the day ahead.

"Are you able to eat anything before the treatment?" Noctis asks curiously.

Ignis sighs as he shakes his head "My doctor told me to hold off on eating eight hours before. So no dinner for me." Ignis says chuckling a bit.

"Well, we'll just get you something super tasty when we leave afterwards, anywhere you wanna go we'll go." Noctis says nodding earning a small laugh from Ignis.

"Anywhere you say." Ignis repeats before bowing his head "That's rather kind of you." He adds flashing a smile.

"And all it took was for Ignis to get stuck in the back." Gladiolus teases.

"Shame." Prompto adds shaking his head.

"No I didn't mean it like-nngh..."

"Yeah, suuure you didn't." Laughs Prompto before turning to face the others "So we still got plenty of time to kill before we gotta start getting for tomorrow. How about we go do something?" He suggests.

"Like what? We can't exactly do a hunt or a quest just yet with Ignis still recovering." Gladiolus says reminding the photog.

"Yeah I know that. And I wasn't suggesting that, I was thinking something like just getting out and maybe go Chocobo back riding or fishing. Just something to get Iggy outdoors since he's been cooped up in here." Prompto explains.

"Yeah that does sound like a good idea, not so much the Chocobo thing though don't think riding those things will be good for him." Gladiolus says crossing his arms.

"Well maybe we can go for a drive and just get some snacks and listen to the radio." Noctis suggests "I'll drive." He adds "And we can always just turn right around if you become uncomfortable." Noctis suggests looking at Ignis.

Ignis nods "Rest assured, if I grow uncomfortable I'll tell you all. But I do believe I'll be okay for this outing." Ignis adds with as he slow scoots to the edge of the bed.

"Lemme get you your shoes." Noctis says as he goes to the door.

"Ooor, Ignis can ride without shoes. We're not getting out or anything. And riding in the car with no shoes is like the best thing ever." Prompto pipes happily.

"It is?" Ignis inquires curiously for he couldn't recall if he ever done that or if he did he must've done it once and had to have been really little for he couldn't remember it all.

"Yeah! The feeling is like you're getting away with something." Prompto explains "My mom and dad and I would always go get ice late at night and just drive around the Crown City listening to the radio and I would never wear shoes." Prompto says sounding nostalgic "It was always more fun to do around Christmas time because we'd listen to the Christmas music and look at all the decorated houses." He adds smiling as he wipes at his eyes hating that tears started to blind him.

"Well. I trust your word, I'll leave them behind this go around." Ignis says as he stands up, his hips pop as he begins to step forward earning him looks of concern from his friends.

"You all right there grandpa?" Noctis teases.

"Just a bit stiff is all." Ignis says nodding "I'll be fine." He says as he shuffles towards the door.

"Hehe, we'll buy you a walker." Gladiolus jokes as he opens the door allowing Prompto and Ignis outside "Trying to put me out to pasture so soon? I'm hurt. And all over a few broken ribs...hate to see what you do to me if I were to get seriously ill." He jokes as he makes his way to the Regalia.

The paved road felt strangely foreign under his sock clad feet. And simply standing there in his pajamas where he is about to get in the the and set off on some adventure almost made him feel like he was about commit some crime and get away with it. It reminded him of the times where he and Noctis would sneak off into the kitchen before dinner or late at night and sneak a cookie or two without getting caught.

Smiling at the memories Ignis makes his way around to the passenger side of the car only to frown when his eyes land on the off gray shapeless stain which now is permanently decorating the Regalia's floor. He knows that it's his fault that the regal car no longer looks flawless on the inside. If only he didn't have this persistent cough which would get so violent at times that it would leave him gasping for air, pain rippling in his chest, and feeling incredibly nauseous.

"It was pretty ease to clean up."

It was Prompto.

"Though, I wish I would've caught Gladio's face in a picture." Prompto smiles "He kept gagging." The blonde laughs only to yelp seconds later as Gladiolus passes by having hit him "We bought you some sick bags just in case." Gladiolus says as he points to the glove compartment.

"Thank you. Hopefully I won't need them." Ignis says with a small laugh "Yeah, well if you need them they're there for you." Gladiolus says as he gets ready to climb into the driver's seat only to be stopped by Prompto. "Hey would it be cool if I drive?" He asks. This question causes Gladiolus to look at Ignis who simply nods as he gets in the Regalia sitting behind Prompto.

"I say we give him a go. It can't hurt to let have a turn just this once." Ignis says as Noctis sits beside him.

"You sure you can handle this, we'll be out and in here for awhile. You think that you'll be okay sitting that long with your ribs and all?" The King asks looking over to his advisor.

"I should be alright. Besides my chest feels much better...it hasn't hurt much as of late." Ignis admits with a small stretch.

"That's good."

"I believe so." Ignis says as he settles down into the seat.

"So where are we headed?" Gladiolus asks as he looks over to Prompto "Uh well, I was kinda thinking that we just kinda go, ya'know. No real destination just going with the flow." Prompto admits.

"Well if that's the plan then go at it. But I'm choosing the tunes we listen too." Gladiolus says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and connects it to the aux cord, as the gunmen pulls onto the road.

"Please don't play your playlist!" Noctis whines "What's wrong with my music?" questions Gladiolus as he looks towards the backseat. "Its just that your music is all boring, we want to have fun while on the road not asleep."

"What!? My music stimulates the brain not to mention it sets the mood when I read." Gladiolus says defensively "But its grandpa music." Whines Noctis.

"It's called Classical. Ever heard of Beethoven?" Grills Gladiolus.

"Like the dog?" Pipes Prompto.

"Like the- what no not like the dog! Like the composer!" Gladiolus shakes his head "You two wouldn't understand anyway, you two aren't mature enough to understand my taste in music. Iggy understands, don't you Iggy?"

"Well. I do agree that music of that genre is beneficial I must admit its not my favorite type. I prefer songs that remind me of you all and us, but I do enjoy alternative rock." Ignis says with a small smile.

"Huh, never took you for the type to like that genre. My favorite is EDM." Prompto says he continues down the road "What about you Noct?" Prompto asks causing the King to shrug "Eh, not really interested in music. Though my phone does have a bunch of videogame music."

Gladiolus rolls his eyes "Well I'm sure we can all agree that the radio is probably the best option for us." He says as he unplugs his phone and turns on the regular radio, though it was currently playing commercials.

As the radio continues to play commercials other three brothers settle into their own activities, Noctis opens up King's Knight and begins to play the game, Gladiolus was deep in his book, and Ignis was knitting trying to complete the unknown object he was creating.

The Regalia pulls up into a gas station and the car is shut off "Alrighty break time!" Prompto cheers out as he climbs out of the car "Okay so what snacks would you guys want?" Prompto asks "I'll get mine" Gladiolus says as he folds the corner of his page before closing the book and climbs out "Gotta use take a leak anyway." He adds as he closes the door and stretches a bit.

"Oh okay." Prompto says smiling turning his attention to Ignis how about you Iggy?"

Ignis looks away blushing some "To be completely honest, I need to use the restroom too." Ignis admits looking shy "But I don't have my shoes."

"Actually, I think your slippers are in the trunk." Noctis says as he doesn't take his eyes off his phone "Gladdy, get em for him will ya?"

"Sure thing your Laziness." Gladiolus grumbles as he moves to the back of the Regalia and pops the trunk where he finds Ignis' mint green slippers. "Here you go Iggy." Gladiolus as Prompto closes the trunk.

"Thank you." Ignis says as he shuffles into the soft house shoes before climbing out of the car "I wonder if they have any ice cream." Ignis comments as he adjusts his shirt and follows the others in to the store.

As both Gladiolus and Ignis go to the bathroom, Prompto and Noctis browse the selection of snacks "Aw man, they got corn nuts...but they don't got the flavor Ignis likes." Noctis huffs "You think he'll the spicy one?" The prince asks his friend "I think he'd like it, he does enjoy new things." Prompto says as he picks up a bag of beef jerky "Hmmm... speaking of which, you think Gladio would like this one its barbeque flavor...eh I'll just grab it...maybe two." Prompto says as he grabs the bags.

"Ignis said he wanted ice cream too right?" Noctis says as he heads to the freezer under the window "I don't see the one he likes...oh there it is." Noctis says as he opens the freezer and pulls out a small carton of mango ice cream. "Lets see, what else can I get him...?" The king adds as he prowls the shelves.

As he does this Gladiolus exits the bathroom and makes his way to the refrigerators and grabs out a bottle of water "Hey what's keeping Specs?" Noctis asks as he pulls grabs a drink for himself and Ignis "There was only one available stall. He let me go first, so he's going now." Gladiolus says as he grabs a bag of mini donuts.

"Oh, let's grab some more snacks and then head to the car. Iggy can meet us there." Noctis says with a nod.

With their snacks in tote the three friends pay for their food and head to the Regalia where Prompto pays for gas to refuel the regal car. As they waited for the tank to fill up, Ignis rejoins them looking a bit grossed out "You okay Iggy?" Prompto teases causing a visible shudder to go the older male "Lets just say I'd rather use a bush than another petrol station restroom." He says as he climbs back into the car "Well at least the front was clean." Noctis says with a smirk.

"Yes, I supposed...only if the back matched." Ignis teases as the king hands him hand sanitizer.

Once they were all back in the car and on the road once more enjoying the snacks as the ride. The radio was blasting and the friends were chatting enjoying one anothers company.

Ignis opens his mouth to say something only to end up coughing causing him to cuss mentally 'I thought this was over with. Perhaps its the excitement of this outting?'

"Take a deep breath Iggy." Gladiolus says looking back at him as Noctis begins to pat him roughly on the back.

"You okay?" Noctis asks as he looks Ignis over once the other stops coughing "I'm okay." The tactician says clearing his throat before taking a sip of his sports drink.

Noctis nods "If you say so."

The radio returns to playing music however the song that played was only that got Prompto to turn up the volume "Aw man this song is like the best song ever." He says smiling.

"Braver isn't that great of a song." Gladiolus says as he turns the page of his book.

"That book isn't that great." Jokes Prompto causing Gladiolus to shake his head laughing a bit "Says the guy who doesn't read."

"Hey I read, but the book has to either be scary stories or fantasy."

Gladiolus rolls his eyes once more as a new starts this time that gets the brothers to look up from they were doing "Hey, this is the song that played when we were pushing the Regalia to Hammerhead." Prompto says his eyes lighting up.

"Indeed it was."

The boys listen quietly to the song before Prompto begins to sing along drumming his fingers over the steering wheel "No I won't be afraid, just as long as stand...stand by me."

Gladiolus looks over at him this prompts Noctis to jump in "So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me. Oh stand by me, stand by me." The prince adds smiling causing Prompto to grin.

"Come on Specs join in."

"I don't know..."

"Come on Iggy."

Ignis closes his eyes before a small smile forms on his lips, taking a deep breath he adds "I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear. Just as long as you stand, stand by me."

"Okay, big guy your turn!"

"No...I rather not."

"Come on, we all did it now you gotta do it too!" Noctis pushes.

"Gladdy! Gladdy! Gladdy!" Chants Prompto with Noctis soon joing in.

"Humor them." Ignis says with a nod

Gladiolus sighs before giving in to the younger boys demands "Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me."

"Whoa, look at this guy!" Prompto jokes.

"What a show off." Noctis says lightly boxing Gladiolus' in the shoulder.

"You didn't tell us you could sing." Prompto whines.

"You didn't know but Ignis and Noct did. You just didn't ask." Gladiolus with a smirk.

"As it were Gladio, Noct, and I had all attended a boys choir as children." Ignis says sounding proud.

"I hated it." Noctis grumbles.

"It was okay." Gladiolus chimes in.

Prompto laughs "I understand Iggy, I can kinda picture Noct...but Gladio! Not all!" The blonde continues to laugh even after being hit on the head by Gladiolus' with his book.

It was eight in the morning when Noctis finds himself waking up to his phone vibrating softly on the nightstand next to his bed. He sighs softly before it morphs into a big nearly silent yawn as he rubs at his eye as he sits up and stretches a bit. He looks over at his brother where he sees that Ignis is still fast asleep, which the King half expected. Yesterday despite being fun must've been exhausting for Ignis.

As he drags himself out of the bed Noctis had to remind himself that Ignis couldn't couldn't eat or drink before his treatment which meant the brothers will get to see a very rare type of Ignis.

With a loud yawn Noctis stands and slowly makes his way to the bathroom where he begins to run a bath for his brother. As he waits for the bath to run warm he heads back to the main room and moves towards the side of the bed where Ignis was starting to wake up.

"Noct? What time is it?" Ignis asks his voice heavy with sleep "Its eight." The king says grabbing up the duffel bag and sets it on the bed. "You're up this early?" Ignis questions as he sits up fully "I couldn't sleep...I kept thinking about today...I was freaking out and frankly I can't wait for today to be over." Noctis explains.

"You and I both." Ignis says tiredly as he drags the bag onto his lap his eyelids slip close as a yawn escapes him.

"I do apologize..." Ignis mumbles tiredly as he dives his hand into the bag and begins to pull out a change of clothes along with his favorite body wash.

"Don't sweat it. You haven't had coffee to jumpstart you."

Ignis sighs "Ah yes...it's a bit weird not having my morning brew to start off my day." Ignis chuckles a bit "Even when we were out camping I had my cuppa." Ignis explains.

"Well its not forever, just for today." Noctis says smiling as he gently claps his hand against Ignis' back "You're bath oughta be ready now, go ahead and wash up." Noctis says nodding towards the bathroom.

"Right." Ignis says as he stands up, he must've gotten up to fast for a begins to cough. Unlike the previous times these coughs were short and fairly painless but still irked him as much as they worried Noctis.

Ignis continues to cough as he makes his way over to the bathroom with a arm snaked around his belly. He enters the bathroom stumbling towards the sink as he coughs violently into the sink's bowl. The fit lasts for a few seconds longer before Ignis is able to breath normal once more.

Ignis, shaking uncontrollably turns on the faucet and cups his trembling hands under the tap waiting for the water to pool just enough allowing him to drink a bit. Ignis carefully lifts his hands to his lips and greedily drinks down the water which soothes his raw throat.

Ignis takes several more handfuls of water before turning of the faucet and moving towards the tub where he shuts off the water and begins to strip down to his birthday suit before climbing into the bathtub.

As Ignis bathes, Noctis was waking up Gladiolus and Prompto. The King picks up his duffel bag and dives into it pulling out his King's Knight shirt "Guys c'mon get up we gotta start heading soon if we wanna reach the hospital on time." He says pulling off his shirt and throws it at his Shield.

Gladiolus grunts with a snort as he lifts his head blinking a bit as he glares blindly at Noctis "The heck!?" He growls as he sits up.

"What do you mean the heck, we gotta move." Noctis says as he tugs on his pants that he fished out "You even set the alarm." The king adds.

"Yeah, I set the alarm for nine." The Shield grumbles as he runs his hands over his face with a noisy yawn.

Noctis looks at the clock before looking at Gladiolus "Eight, nine. Its just an hours difference." The King says as he reaches into his bag once more earning him an eye roll from the oldest.

" 'Just an hours difference'...funny coming from the guy who we couldn't pay to wake up early. Better yet coming from the guy who'd out sleep the dead." Gladiolus complains as he moves to the dining table where his own bag sat.

"Hehe, well what can I say?" Noctis says as he walks over to Prompto and playfully thumps his shoulder "Wakey wakey Prompto." He says moving towards the bathroom door "Iggy you okay?" He asks with a knock to the door.

"I'm alright, just a moment more then I'll be out." Ignis calls from behind the door as he drains the tub.

Noctis nods as he moves towards to Prompto shaking him awake "Prompto come on." He grumbles feeling annoyed. But the blonde only snuggles deeper into the blankets "Give me a few more minuets."

"What? No, come on get up already." Noctis growls as he tears the blankets off the blonde causing him squeal out in surprise "N-Noct! It's coooold!" Cries Prompto as he flails his arms searching for something to cover up with.

"If you get up and move around you'll warm up." Gladiolus says as he pulls on a green muscle shirt.

"Easy for you to say big guy, you're always moving and doing stuff." Whines Prompto as he sits up as a heavy sigh leaves him "Where's Iggy?" He asks looking around realizing he didn't see the second oldest.

"I'm here." Ignis calls as he steps out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist "How you feeling?" Noctis asks his eyes tracking the other as he makes his way to his side of the shared bed were his bag rested "I'm alright...the bath did me some good." Ignis says flashing him a smile as he pulls out a pair of black briefs "Might have even eased my nerves a bit too." Ignis adds.

"That's good. Just remember this ain't nothing to be afraid of." Gladiolus says nodding.

"Right."

Ignis didn't really sound confident. He knows that Gladiolus is trying to put him at ease but at the same time Ignis wished that the larger man understood that just hearing that was making him anxious for he knows that treatment deals with needles and that part was making him nervous.

"Yeah Iggy, it'll be over in a flash." Prompto adds as he begins to tie his boots having finished dressing.

Ignis nods quietly as pulls on a pair of grey slacks with his suspenders attached.

'I hope so.'

Once the King and his men finished their preparations they headed out of the motel with Ignis locking the door to their motel room "Man, is it me or does it kinda feel like this place is our home?" Prompto asks as Ignis climbs into the drivers seat having insisted that he takes up the wheel once more.

"It does feel a bit like that." Ignis says as he starts the Regalia and pulls out of the parking space and onto the road.

"Guess you can say that."

"Its cause we basically spent a month in the same one room."

"Apologies."

"What, no I didn't mean it like that."

Ignis shakes his head as pulls onto a new road "Its quite alright. I know full well I'm the one responsible for our delay. I need to be better aware of my health and take caution of my surroundings and its enemies."

Gladiolus sighs "Still. I didn't mean it like that Iggy. I know that you been under the weather and I just want you to know...sorry."

Ignis knows better than to debate so he looks up into the rearview mirror and smiles kindly "Its quite all right, I forgive you."

The brothers arrive at the hospital around eleven. They park the regal car and shut her off but neither of them makes a move to get out and make their way inside.

Instead they all sit quietly with Ignis who was trying to get his nerves under control. He was sitting with head on his hands as he grips the steering wheel "I can do this." He says softly.

"Ignis?" Prompto squeaks.

"I can do it." Ignis repeats trying to get himself up and ready for this for there was no turning back now at this point. Ignis lifts his head and sighs before nodding, he opens the door and climbs out with the others following after him.

"Best get this over with. For I do miss going on hunts and camping with you three." Ignis says not taking his eyes off of the path ahead of him.

"That's our Iggy."

"We'll be right behind you!"

"All the way."

The four of them step into the hospital and disperse, with Noctis and Ignis heading for the front desk as Gladiolus and Prompto go sit down. Ignis is greeted by the receptionist as he signs the patient sign in sheet "Hello there sweetie, what can I help you with?"

Ignis gives a small smile before looking up "I'm here for the thoracentesis, with Dr. Trager." Ignis explains. He could feel the tremble in his chest he just hopes it didn't slip into his voice and if it did he hopes no one heard it.

The lady at the front desk hits a few buttons before glancing up at Ignis "And you're name?"

"Ignis Scientia."

A few more mash like taps to the keyboard before she nods "You're early, but Dr. Trager will see you soon. I'll page him to let him know you have arrived."

Ignis nods as he turns on his heels and heads for the chairs where the other two are sitting. "Did I sound nervous?" Ignis asks his king who fell in step with him "A little...but hospitals will do that to you." Noctis says as he lays a hand on Ignis' back.

"I suppose you're right." Ignis says as he sits down in a chair next to Prompto. Burying his head in his hands Ignis closes his eyes trying to steady his nerves that at this point were fried. He was nervous and scared but he didn't want to admit it to his brothers for he didn't want them to worry or fret over him.

"Iggy?"

Ignis lifts his head to the sound of Prompto's voice looking in the direction of the youngest "Yes?" he asks softly "You okay?" The blonde asks "I'm fine...just-...I have a lot on my mind-" he says before falling into a short coughing fit. Ignis gasps leaving him to let out short hacking coughs causing Prompto to pat Ignis on the back "Try to breathe Iggy."

Ignis takes in a deep yet slow breath as he tries to calm the coughs. "I hope that this, what we're going in for, will help you breathe better. I hate that we had to have you suffer so long...you don't deserve this." Noctis says looking to Ignis. Who gives him a sympathetic smile "Well, I'm just glad it's me dealing with this and not you. I'd for you to endure what I'm about to, especially with the knowledge of your injury." Ignis says clearing his throat.

"Yeah, but..." Noctis looks at Ignis sadly "But I don't want you suffering this. Especially when I know that you are scared of needles."

Ignis doesn't say anything.

"How about we all look at it like this." Gladiolud starts "We're here to support Ignis and get his lungs cleared. He'll be in and out just like that." Gladiolus says snapping his fingers.

"Then we can grab some food." Prompto pipes happily "I heard there is a spot close by that has awesome ramen."

"Is it Cup Noodle style?"

"No. Its like a ramen shop. So like ramen ramen."

"If it ain't Cup Noodles I ain't eating it."

"What!? Dude doesn't that just taste like every other ramen cup!?"

Gladiols laughs shaking his head "Clearly you haven't eaten enough cup noodles to tell that Cup Noodles is the superior ramen."

"Uh-huh."

Noctis and Ignis simply listen to the two bicker back and forth though Ignis wished they wouldn't talk about food. Despite his nerves he could feel his stomach growling.

"Don't worry after this we'll get something good." Noctis says with a smile having heard Ignis' stomach.

"I could go for anything really. Even the Crow's Nest sounds appetizing." Ignis says already thinking the Kenny Special.

Noctis simply shakes his head smiling as he sees a nurse approach "Ignis." he calls as he looks at his clipboard and then around the near empty waiting room.

Ignis looks uneasy as he stands up with a weary glance at his friends "Well, I guess we ought to get this ball rolling." He says as he approaches the doctor.

"You're here to see Dr. Trager?" The nurse asks causing Ignis to nod "I am." The advisor says as he begins to toy with his necklace. "So, this Dr. Trager...he'll be able to get Ignis all better right?" Noctis asks as he walks up to Ignis' side.

"I believe so." The nurse says as he starts to walk away. "Noct-" Ignis starts to say but the king narrows his eyes defiantly "Nope. I'm going with you back there. I'm not letting you go through this by yourself." Noctis says. Ignis simply gives him a small smile as he nods before walking away towards the nurse.

The nurse leads the boys to an vacant room. "Dr. Trager will be in shortly." He explains as he exits the room closing the door behind him. Leaving the two alone in silence as they wait for the doctor.

Noctis looks at Ignis who was sitting quietly on the examination table with his head down "What are you thinking about?" Noctis asks softly. "I just...I just can't seem to settle my mind on what's to come. I know I need to do this but part of me wants to not do this, I know it's my nerves playing a huge part in thinking that but...I'm just-" Noctis looks at his brother's explanation and hearing just how scared he sounds makes Noctis sad. He holds two fingers up to Ignis getting him to look at the gesture before smiling weakly and wraps his own pointer and middle finger around Noctis' own, one of the many gestures that both boys had done to show comfort to one another.

"I'm here. I won't let you do this alone."

"I know...I know Noct."

There is a knock on the door before it clicks open revealing Dr. Trager, a tall lanky old man with silver hair styled in a combover "Hello, it's good to see you again Ignis, you look like you're doing well." Dr. Trager says as he shakes hands with Ignis before turning his attention to Noctis "And who is this?" he asks looking over to the dark king. "That's my little brother." Ignis says with a half smile making the elderly man nod as he extends a hand to the young king.

"Ah hello, Dr. Trager."

"Noct. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Well we have you scheduled for the thoracentesis correct." Dr. Trager explains rhetorically as he flips through the folder he has "Well, we'll need to do a few tests first."

"Tests?" Ignis and Noctis say simultaneously before looking at each other "What kind of tests?" Noctis asks beating Ignis to the question for the other begins to cough.

"Just a few scans and a ultrasound."

"Is that the Thora-whatever?" Noctis asks.

"No, those will give me an idea of what I'm working I'm with." Dr. Trager explains and with that he claps his hands "Well, shall we get started?"

"I suppose."

Ignis sighs as he gets up to his feet and follows after the doctor with Noctis at his side. They are lead to the part of the hospital where the patients are prepped for surgery. Rows upon rows of beds separated by off pink curtains, the smell of too clean that it's almost chemical, along with the occasional cough and continuous beep of machines it was all to unsettling for Ignis.

"All right we'll have you boys in here for the time being. We'll need you to change into this, we can't have any metal on you along with any jewelry. Could mess with pictures we take of your lungs." Dr. Trager says as he reaches into a metal closet that was in their little space and pulls out a lime green hospital gown along with a baggy "You can stick all your belongings in here. There's a bathroom right over there pass the nurses desk... we'll be right here waiting for you." The doctor says passing off the change of clothes and a bag to Ignis. Ignis nods as he makes his way to the unisex bathroom "I hope that this doesn't last all day. I want to just get in and out, I pray we can go home after after. Home, we stayed at that motel for so long I'm already thinking of it as home. Though it's a nice thought. Not to mention it was comforting to wake up in a consistent and familiar place that didn't warrant us to be on alert as we rested...well for me to be on alert."

Locking the door, Ignis stands in front of the mirror as begins to unbutton his purple coeurl print shirt. He shrugs the shirt off and buttons it back up before folding and sticking it in the bag which sat on the sink. He unties his shoes and slips them off leaving his socks on he goes for his belt only to hesitate with pulling at the end part. Ignis looks over to the door and then back down to his belt.

Was he that much in a hurry to get to the procedure?

Not really.

So why was he rushing?

Part of him wanted to get it over with but his other half was wanting nothing to with it. If he was being honest he wanted to crawl under a rock and hide or better yet skip this part. He couldn't help but think about Prompto as he wishes for this to be like a video game or a video ad that allows him to skip to the main game or video though to be usually some cut-scenes and ads are entertaining.

Does he truly need this treatment?

Nah he's o-

Ignis begins to cough. He can't help but feel like the others outside of the bathroom could hear him making him reluctantly remove his belt adding it to the bag. Grabbing the lip of his pants Ignis frowns he was never comfortable about undressing in public despite the only times he's done that was when he would go shopping for clothes or taking off wet clothes with Gladiolus and the others to let their clothes dry.

With a huff of annoyance Ignis shimmies out of his pants.

Back in the main room as they waited for Ignis to return the doctor had begun discussing the steps of which Ignis will undergo.

In all honesty the whole conversation blew over the king's head. But he did his best to understand what was being discussed. "So, what I want to know is...will this cause him pain?"

"The procedure itself can be painful but I'll give him something for that."

"..."

The idea of Ignis being in pain was upsetting, heck even when they are out on the field battling against various monsters, beasts, and daemons Noctis hates seeing Ignis hurt. Now thats not to say seeing Gladiolus or Prompto hurt doesn't affect him but its the simple fact Ignis is his brother and they had vowed to keep each other safe.

With a sigh Noctis runs a hand through his hair "How long will he hurt?" He asks.

"Not for long, just a couple of days."

Wait.

Noctis opens his mouth to comment on how that was a long time but was stopped when he sees Ignis returning dressed only in the hospital gown and socks with the bag in his grasp.

"Nice outfit." Teases Noctis as he smiles at him.

"Don't expect me to wear again." Ignis grumbles softly.

"Just be happy that you don't got the part with the butt showing." Noctis says smiling.

"This is just as bad." Ignis says setting the bag containing his clothes down next to Noctis.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Trager asks as he collects the folder containing Ignis' information.

"Yes. I'm ready." Ignis says sounding reluctant. He wasn't looking forward to this treatment at all and here he was seconds from it starting. Sure he knows that they must run a few tests first but those didn't matter. Not in the least for they only lasted for a few minuets.

True they bought him some time but it was not enough time to get him comfortable with the thought of being stuck in the back with a large needle.

"We'll be starting the chest X-ray, then the chest fluoroscopy, followed by the ultrasound, and finally the CT scan." Dr. Trager explains "The whole thing could take up to two hours, so you should make a quick trip to the bathroom real fast. I don't want you to be uncomfortable during the tests." He adds.

"I had already gone after I finished changing." Ignis says softly.

"Oh okay then. Well, let's get you in for the x-rays." The doctor says as he leads the boys out of the small space and out into the twisting hall and through some double doors and then down another hall before stopping at large metal double doors "Through here is the x-ray room." The old doctor turns facing the king "If you like you can come inside, there is a shield you can stand behind." He explains as he opens the doors allowing Ignis and Noctis through.

As they step through the doors they both are greeted to a fairly large room. At the center of the room was large table that looked like it could rise up if need be. The walls lined with padding and a rack of vests varying in size, and closest to the door was a large curved wall with various computers behind it.

"Ignis?" A radiologic technologist questions as she looks to the young men.

"That's me." Ignis says stepping forward.

"Hi there. So you're here for the chest x-ray?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Ignis says softly.

"Right this way." The radiologic technologist says as she leads Ignis to the padded walls "Alright stand right there and hold still, we'll be taking four pictures today." The RT says as she moves the x-ray down and adjusts the image some until it was level with Ignis' chest. With things set she moves behind the wall gesturing for Noctis to join her from there she takes a photo.

"Alright face that wall we need to get the left image...alright hold still."

Another photo.

"Face that wall...for the right...okay, three two one."

Another photo.

"Alright now for the last one. Just face this wall, good. Okay hold still, three two one."

Another photo taken.

"Alrighty! You're all set." The RT says as she gestures for Noctis to follow her out from behind the wall "That wasn't to terrible." Noctis says with a hand on Ignis' back and smile "Agreed. Then again we have large amounts of practice of taking photos thanks to Prompto." Ignis says with a short laugh.

Noctis smiles as he and Ignis head for the door "Alright let's head down the hall and to the left is where we'll have the chest fluoroscopy taken." The RT says as she opens the door allowing the boys out of the room.

"So what's a chest fluoroscopy anyway?" Noctis asks falling into step with Ignis who begins to cough "Think of it as a live x-ray. We'll be able to see what his lungs are doing in real time." The RT explains glancing at Ignis with concern. "We'll be able to see what exactly his lungs are doing."

Noctis nods in understanding "Oh...will I be able to sit in there with him while he does that."

"I don't see why not."

The nurse opens the door to the room where they are lead to a that reminds the both of them of a dentist office, yet at the center of the room was a massive device that reminds them of a massive microscope. "Lay down on the table, and put your feet firmly against the platform at the bottom and we'll start." She says as she watches Ignis climb onto the table, once settled in the RT moves to the left side of the machine which the control panel and a large monitor stands. She turns a dial to the left which leans the table forward just enough that had Ignis laying at a tilted angle.

"Okay, now just breathe normally."

Ignis nods as he does what he is told. The RT turns on the monitor and they begin the exam.

Meanwhile, Prompto and Gladiolus were sitting quietly in the waiting room. Both were restless and anxiously awaiting their friends return.

"I hope Ignis is okay." Prompto says softly as he looks towards Gladiolus "He's gonna be alright, its gonna take a lot more that a few coughs to put him out."

"Yeah, but he was put out by being stomped on." Prompto says.

"Anyone would be...Iggy ain't made of steel. And don't forget all that coughing cracked his ribs."

"Yeah I know...but still seeing him like that...its upsetting and not normal." Prompto continues.

"That doesn't just bother you...seeing him like that hurts all of us." Gladiolus says he sips from the coffee he had gotten from the cafeteria.

"All we can do is hope that everything will be alright and they can clear his lungs."

Noctis and Ignis sit quietly in a private recovery room. The room consisting of a hospital bed stationed in the middle of the room, leather armchairs to the left, a small underneath the massive window, and a televison on the wall.

Ignis was sitting on the hospital bed with Noctis in one of the chairs "How you doing?" Noct asks causing Ignis to sigh.

"Sick to my stomach...and I know its because I'm nervous." Ignis admits and if Noctis were being honest he'd admit that Ignis did look a bit sick, his skin taking a sickly hue.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Ignis mumbles softly. "Just try to calm down. You'll only hurt your stomach worrying." Noctis says softly and Ignis lowers his head into his hands.

There is a knock on their door which opens revealing the doctor, Dr. Trager, who is to do the procedure on Ignis, with him he brings a tall metal tray on wheels with various tools on it. The sight of them was enough to get Ignis to feel a cold chill go through him.

"Okay, here we go. Are you ready for this?" The doctor asks making Ignis nod a bit "As ready as I'll ever be." Ignis admits softly as he looks towards the king who nods.

Dr. Trager nods as he moves to the tactician's left and picks up a IV from his tray and attaches the end to the stand with the morphine drip that had been brought in when the boys entered the room.

picks up the end with the needle "Okay on three. One, two..." the ash blonde braces for the pinch. Without saying three the doctor inserts the IV into Ignis' arm.

"That will be for any pain you should feel afterwards." He explains as he moves behind Ignis "Alright go ahead and lay down." He instructs as he picks up and prepares the syringe.

With Ignis laying down Dr. Trager picks up a large and long cotton swab and soaks it alcohol cleaning the selected spot on Ignis' back. "Okay now I'm gonna add the anesthesia to your back. It'll be just enough to numb the site." He says as he grabs another swab and dips it into a small brown bottle. "Will it be enough to make this entirely painless for Ignis?" Noctis asks.

"It will be. But I'm not going to lie, patients still mention that there is some pain but it's nothing to bad." Dr. Trager explains as he paints a small circle onto Ignis' back with the anesthesia.

Ignis frowns for he wasn't looking forward to any pain.

"Okay when I say hold still you will need to be completely motionless. Do you understand?"

Ignis nods as a weak 'Yes.' leaves him.

Ignis was shaking uncontrollably and when the doctor told him to hold still Ignis went rigid the only movement being that of his hands which were visibly violently shaking.

When the needle goes into the young advisors' back Ignis' eyes widen, his breath hitches as a whimper of pain leaves him. He can feel the needle moving, digging deeper into his back and flesh. Ignis gasps as he buries his face into the mattress as he cries out weakly in agony, he curls and squeezes his toes as he tries to lessen the pain he was feeling.

"Iggy."

Ignis shifts his head just enough to look up and see that Noctis is standing directly in front of him. The dark haired boy takes hold of Ignis' hand causing it to shake a bit less as he gently squeezes his hand. Noctis could see that Ignis' has a light sweat decorating his forehead, face is flushed, and his eyes are bloodshot and puffy. Noctis knows without a doubt that his brother is scared and he hates seeing him like this but at the same time even though he wants to rush over to the old doctor and punch him in his face for hurting Ignis. Noctis knows that this, despite being a bit painful, was going to help tremendously in the end.

"Okay we're now going to drain the fluid in your lungs."

Ignis didn't hear a word of it, he was to caught up in his thoughts and the pain that still ripples through his back despite the needle having stopped seconds ago. He can't help but think that Noctis thinks of him as an embarrassment.

Someone who can't handle a little poking and prodding.

'Gladio would've taken this like a champ.'

He told himself he was going to handle like a professional. Like someone who isn't afraid of needles or-

"You're being really brave right now Ignis. I'm proud of you." Noctis says as he gives him a small smile. Ignis wants to smile back but his back was uncomfortable and it was hurting so instead a small tear leaves his eye as a look of discomfort crosses his face.

"Okay the fluid is draining. Continue to hold still."

Ignis only sniffles as he feels another tear leave his eyes "Hang in there Iggy, it'll be over soon. You're doing great." Noctis says softly as he brushes a few strands out of Ignis' hair.

Ignis whimpers as he lets out a shuddering breath "I don't feel brave..." he sniffles as he squeezes his eyes shut and another pained moan leaves him.

"You're doing better than my previous patient. I forgot his name but he kept talking about some sport. I stuck him and he screams which turns into this creepy obnoxious laugh." Dr. Trager says as he adjusts the catheter in Ignis' back draining the remaining fluid.

"Obnoxious laugh?" Noctis repeats.

"His name was...Ti-...Tidus I think?"

"Tidus? Maybe Prompto or Lars knows him." Ignis croaks out as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"I doubt Lars." Noctis says with a laugh.

"Well, I just gotta say you're a great patient and you have a very kind and supportive brother." Dr. Trager says as he removes the syringe and catheter from Ignis' back causing the breath of the ash blonde's to stick in his throat.

"Alright, let me clean this up and I'll bring you something for your pain." Dr. Trager says as he places a bandage on the puncture before he cleans up the tools and brings a warm blanket from the closet and drapes it over Ignis.

"Alright, shall I bring anything else?" He asks as he heads for the door.

"Maybe some crackers and some water?" Noctis suggests earning a nod from the doctor as he exits.

With a sigh Noctis pulls out his phone and texts the others.

'Hey, waiting 4 the dr 2 come back'

...

'Is he done?'

...

'Yeah.'

'Hes in pain dr said hed get him medicine 4 the psin anf some snacks not sure if he csn leave yet.'

'Can we c him?'

'Y not'

Noctis lets out a breath as he looks back at Ignis who was shaking slightly "You okay?" Noctis asks "It doesn't hurt to bad but it still hurts."

"We'll he'll be back." Noctis says as he pulls the blankets up closer.

"Here we go." Dr. Trager says as he reenters the room with several packs of animal crackers, the pain medicine, and a bottle of apple juice which he passes off to the King.

As the doctor sets the medicine down he sets to work checking Ignis' vitals. He gives them a one over before checking his patient "Alright he sounds clear but I want to keep him over night just to be safe." Dr. Trager explains as he watches Noctis hand Ignis a chocobo shaped cracker.

"The medication will make him sleepy. Give him two."

Noctis looks at Ignis "You want some right now?" He asks and Ignis nods "Alright tomorrow we'll discharge him after we check him over."

"Alright." Noctis says as he opens the medicine bottle and shakes out two pills handing them over to Ignis along with the juice so he can take the medicine.

"Well, I'll let you two be." Dr. Trager exits the room bidding them a good night. As for Ignis, he isn't sure what was having him feel so exhausted and unable to keep his eyes open. Well he knows the medicine had something to do with it for his doctor did say it was going to make him sleepy but that fast?

Maybe.

Was it possible?

Why was everything blurry?

"Lay down Iggy. Lets get you comfort." Noctis says as he eases Ignis back down for he had sat up to take his medicine.

"Ignis!"

"Hush! Keep your voice down."

It was Gladiolus and Prompto.

The two step into the room, Gladiolus moves over to the king and lays a hand on his shoulder and Prompto moves to Ignis' side. From where Gladiolus and Noctis are they able to see that Ignis had fallen asleep. "So how did it go?" Prompto asks softly not wanting to wake Ignis.

"He was in pain, but he did his best not to freak out with the process. But the doctor said he has to stay the night...oh he was also given pain medicine but we gotta be careful when he gets it. Its gonna make him fall asleep." Noctis explains.

"Sleepy is better than being in pain though."

"Yeah."

"So is the fluid gonna be tested or something, so we can find out what caused this?" Gladiolus asks.

"I think so...I don't really know. The doctor didn't explain anything."

"Well at least he'll be breathing better." Prompto says smiling a bit.

"We'll all be breathing better." Gladiolus jokes.

"Yeah."

Noctis looks over at his brother who had begun to loosely hold onto Noctis' hand "I just hope that Ignis will be okay after this."


	9. Step In The Right Direction

It is around three in the morning when Ignis wakes up in pain. His back feels like it was slowly being stabbed by a white hot dagger, he sucks in a sharp breath and whines as he closes his eyes squeezing them shut.

In his half woken state Ignis' hand fumbles around for the morphine drip button. He softly whimpers as he can't seem to find it making him croak weakly "Noct...Noct, please wake up..." Ignis chokes out his breath short and near gasp-like. His weak cries fail to reach the King, but he did catch the attention of Gladiolus who had volunteered to stay up in case Ignis needed something or if a doctor decided to walk in, the oldest of the four currently sits with his chin in his hand reading his book. He hears the small cry getting him to look up from his novel and at Ignis who curls up into a ball on his side writhing in agony with tiny near inaudible whimpers.

Getting to his feet Gladiolus sets his book down on the chair and moves quietly to his friends side "Hey buddy you hurting again?" He asks softly.

"Again?" Ignis croaks his vision is blurry as he attempts to look at Gladiolus.

'Does he mean the first time after the treatment?'

Gladiolus pushes the small gray button connected to the drip and IV "You woke up around twelve in tears saying that your back was on fire." Gladiolus explains as he can see Ignis visibly settle down as the medicine takes it's course dulling the ache "How ya feeling now?" He asks and Ignis simply nods "It's better." The ash blonde says tiredly "That's good." Gladiolus looks at the clock crossing his arms "Well it's three...try getting some more sleep. The doctor should be in around noon maybe and we can get you out of here." Gladiolus says with a nod.

Ignis shifts a bit to get comfortable "Right." He says softly as Gladiolus pulls the blankets back up onto him and tucks him in some "Have you slept?" Ignis asks earning a shake of the head from Gladiolus "I can't sleep in hospitals." He says "Once stayed in a hospital because Iris had to get her tonsils out I couldn't sleep the entire we were in there." The shield admits frowning.

"I see...well do try to rest, fretting over me won't help you."

"I can't help but fret over you. You were in pain, and you couldn't breathe without coughing. How can I be so ' Ah no big deal everybody coughs everybody aches' about it that?"

"Everyone does hurt and everyone does cough Gladio."

"Yeah but not to the extent you were at."

"I-"

"Listen, your health is important to us. You're important to us and if you're not feeling well we're gonna do whatever it takes to help you get better."

"I understand...and I am grateful for the concern...I promise to take better care of my health."

"Hmph. You say that. But will you?"

"I will."

"Alright...now get some sleep."

"Right... G'night Gladio."

"Sleep well Iggy, call me if you need anything."

"So can I have your jello then?"

"What!? No! Give it to me, I asked for it first!"

"Will you two calm down and just share it. Stop making a scene here, in case you forgot we're in a hospital." Gripes Gladiolus as he opens the orange pill bottle shaking out two round tablets into hand and passes them over to Ignis who nods his thanks.

"You've cleaned your plate. Was it that good?" Jokes Gladiolus.

"Not so much good as it was that I was incredibly hungry. Don't forget I hadn't eaten since yesterday." Ignis says wiping his mouth on a napkin before picking up the purple sports drink and drinks a bit of it.

"Well it was for a good cause."

"I suppose."

A knock on the door catches the attentions of the brothers "Come in." Calls Gladiolus as he looks over at the door.

The door opens revealing the doctor who had treated Ignis, Dr. Trager.

"Good morning everyone. How are you all today?" He asks as he shakes hands with Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto. "How are you feeling Ignis? Is there any pain?" Dr. Trager asks as he puts the bud ends of the stethoscope in his ears "I'm feeling well. As for the pain...hmm, well the best I can describe it being is stubborn." Ignis says.

"Stubborn. What does it feel like?" The doctor asks as he places the diaphramg on Ignis' back listening to his breathing. The ash blonde is silent for a moment as he takes in slow deep breaths for his doctor.

"I can best compare it to a cramp in my back."

"On a scale to one to ten how is it?"

"Maybe a seven or a eight."

"Is the medicine working?"

Ignis nods "It is."

"So this pill, it's not gonna like make him sleepy all the time is it?" Prompto asks.

"And it's not gonna be like how it was last night will it? I mean he took one and seconds later he was out like a light." explains Noctis.

"Well that was because he was given anesthesia. But it won't be like last time, and there is a chance that these will make him sleepy that's why we want him to take these with caution. You know don't take them if he's planning on driving." Dr. Trager says.

"Well guess we're staying here guys." Gladiolus jokes.

"You lot best find your own rooms." Teases Ignis.

"Well it sounds like you're feeling better." Dr. Trager says as he switches to using the bell on the stethoscope "Yup...you sound clear." He adds nodding as the removes the instrument from his ears and puts them back around his neck.

"Does this mean Iggy can go home?" Prompto asks sounding excited.

"It does, but we need him to still take it easy for at least a week. Do you boys do hunts?"

The four of them nod.

"Well, I'd prefer it if Ignis opted out of them. Now work that is much more humdrum such as errands that's fine. Just until the week is over." The doctor says "I know it sounds boring bu-"

"It's fine. If it's going to help Ignis heal faster then we don't mind doing boring work." Noctis says putting a hand on his hip "We're not that gung-ho to do hunts and endanger Ignis. Ignis comes first." Noctis says sounding irked. He hated that this doctor thought he was so work happy that he wouldn't consider Ignis' health, he must've forgot that the king sat with Ignis holding his hand and comforting him during the treatment. Or the fact he stayed here with the other or how he kept paging him every time Ignis would make a sound or whimper weakly fearing that he was hurting.

"Let me get the work and then you boys will be on your way."

With that he leaves the room.

Gladiolus sighs as he stands up and heads to the stand alone closet and opens it pulling out Ignis' clothes that they had put away the previous night "Alright, let's get you dressed." Gladiolus says handing Ignis his clothes.

Ignis thanks him as he slips off the uncomfortable hospital gown and replaces it with his usual purple shirt.

"Why did he feel to tell us to put Ignis first? Do we look like the type to abandon one another?"

"I wouldn't say that." Ignis says as he climbs out of the hospital bed and begins to pull on his pants "It may be that its just something he says to all his patients and their family members as 'cover all my bases' kind of thing, a safety precaution of sorts." Ignis explains as he buckles his belt after tucking in his shirt.

"Yeah it still bugs me though." Noctis huffs.

"Yeah, don't let it..." Gladiolus says as he watches Ignis step into his shoes before sitting back down on the hospital bed with the intention of tying his shoes.

"Lemme do that for you Iggy." Prompto says as he steps up to his friend.

"You don't have to." Ignis says softly.

"I don't mind buddy." Prompto pipes as he begins to tie the laces.

At that same time the doctor walks in carrying the paperwork with him "Alright you are all set to go." The doctor says as he steps forward handing a baggy to Noctis that he was carrying "Inside are extra bandages and alcohol swabs for his back. Though the bleeding should've stopped by now. But just in case." He hands him the baggy.

"What do we do if the bleeding hasn't stopped?" Prompto asks sounding worried as he helps Ignis off the bed.

"You can pressure to his back and ice it or a popular treatment is petroleum jelly. But I assure you there shouldn't be any bleeding at all. Just remember to clean the site a bit but other than that he's fine." Dr. Trager says.

The doctor holds open the door allowing the brothers to exit the room and step out into the hall of the hospital.

"So how's it feel to be out of the hospital?" Teases Noctis as he places his hand on the small of Ignis' back "Absolutely relieved." Ignis says with a content sigh "It'll be nice to get back into the swing of things. I feel like I haven't been pulling my weight." Ignis says sounding a bit worried. He didn't want to admit it but he feared he was being a burden on his friends with how his health has been lately and despite them telling him he isn't a burden and that they would do it all again if they had to.

"You still on that?" Grumbles Gladiolus shaking his head.

"Seriously Iggy?" Prompto squeaks not believing what the tactician was saying.

"Look Ignis, you were physically sick for a few weeks and then recently you were coughing up your lungs AND if you forget you just got treatment. You physically weren't capable of helping us on hunts and stuff. Don't forget that we didn't go any hunts without you so you weren't missing anything." Noctis says sounding upset.

"I know. It's just it's something I'm not used to." Ignis admits softly.

"I know." Noctis says as he opens the front doors and allows Ignis and the others to exit "You feel like walking all the way to the Regalia or do you want me to pull her on pull?" Gladiolus asks looking at Ignis "It's a bit of a walk." He says waiting for the other's response.

"Walking is fine. Besides it's nice out today." Ignis says earning him a nod from Noctis "Yup." He says walking a long side his brother "So, wait, where are we going after this? Should we go back to the motel or maybe Caem?" Noctis asks.

"Frankly I'm rather tired of sitting around and doing nothing. If it's alright could we do a tame hunt? I care not the what the quest is, be it collecting vegetables or finding lost dog tags I just don't want to spend another day dilly-dallying doing nothing." Ignis complains hoping that his friends couldn't head the desperation in his voice. A powerful need to do something more than just laying around.

Hearing the ache in his brother's voice Noctis knew he couldn't deny Ignis a bit of normalcy for he knows that Ignis did everything in his power to keep him entertained and feeling normal when he was wheelchair bound and Noctis found it only fair to do the same.

With a nod Noctis makes up his mind "Yeah, we can. We'll drive around until we find a easy job and maybe tomorrow we'll try something a little harder. Take it one day at a time ya'know...how's that sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Hmm. Works for me."

Ignis lights up, just hearing that this is the plan to get him back in the groove of things was heartwarming and it fills him with happiness for he knows that he is extremely lucky to have friends who love him enough to go against doctor orders because of his wishes.

Well putting it like that Ignis knows it makes Gladiolus and the others sound like monsters but he knows that they care about him and will make it a point that he takes it easy on these upcoming hunts.

The walk to the Regalia was slightly exhausting for Ignis he felt a bit winded upon arriving. Not only that but he was starting to sluggish and focusing was getting a bit harder to do.

"You feeling okay iggy?" Prompto asks sounding worried for his friend looked like he was going to collapse.

"The trek just tired me out is all..." as if to prove just how tired he feels Ignis yawns before giving his eyes a quick rub "Did we park too far?" Prompto asks.

"Are pushing you too fast?" Noctis asks nervously.

"You two calm down. You forget he took his medicine for his pain? One of the biggest side effects is drowsiness. We all know that Ignis runs on no sleep and caffeine so a pill that induces sleepiness who do you think is gonna win?" Gladiolus explains.

"Caffeine is my blood Mumnis, or one little pill." Jokes Prompto.

Noctis smirks as he shakes his head and opens the door behind the passenger and waits for Ignis to get inside the car before closing the door and climbing in next to his brother.

"I know you want to go on a hunt Iggy but you can't even keep your eyes open right now. Lets go back to the motel and try again tomorrow." Noctis says as Ignis lays his head on Noctis' shoulder. Can we camp instead?" A small pause "I been wanting to make you all dinner...I hope..." Ignis trails off his mind feeling like it's in a thick fog making him blink sleepily.

"Sleep well Iggy." Noctis says as he pulls off Ignis's glasses causing him to close his eyes.

The smell of bacon frying earns a small stir from Ignis who slowly opens his eyes blinking against the sunlight that lights up the green tent. Yawning Ignis sits up and stretches a bit wincing slightly at his back spasming a bit.

He was comfortable just sitting there but he knew he would have to join the others not to mention he's hungry. And whatever it is that's being made is making his belly growl and mouth water.

He yawns again as he picks up his glasses before crawling out of the tent "Sup." Noctis says looking over at Ignis with a wave.

"Good morning." Ignis yawns again as he joins the others for breakfast. "You slept for a long time. That pill was that strong?" Prompto asks worried if having Ignis take the medication is a good idea.

"To be fair he hadn't been sleeping like he should. Coffee only goes so far. Frankly he should lay off it." Gladiolus says as he hands Ignis his plate. A breakfast consisting of an omelet, french toast, and bacon along with a mug of hot Ebony.

"You say that yet you supply me with it." Ignis says sipping a bit of the coffee. "Well I think we all can agree that you're a bit of a pain to deal with when you haven't had your coffee in the morning." Gladiolus laughs.

Ignis chuckles "I'm not that terrible."

Noctis laughs "Yeah, you're just short tempered."

"And you scream instead of talking." Adds Gladiolus.

"And you're forgetful." Continues the king.

"You grumble a lot too."

"I swear you yelled at us once with a knife in your hand because you thought we stole your glasses when they were hanging on your shirt."

"You do talk to us with a knife in your hand a lot when you haven't had your coffee."

Ignis at this point was frowning for doubted all this "I do not." Ignis argues back.

"Yeah you do." Noctis fires back playfully.

Ignis shakes his head with a smile on his lips "No." He says nearly laughing.

"Yeah, we're not making this up." The King adds.

"Prompto, tell me. Have I done any of that?" Ignis asks causing Prompto to shake his head with a smirk on his lips "Nope. That doesn't sound like you at all." Prompto jokes.

"Exactly. Point proven." Ignis says as he sets his mug on the ground and lifts his fork "Lies! Prompto is just being nice." Cries Noctis.

"Why must you weave such lies my king?" Chimes Ignis as he takes a bite of his sweet french toast.

"Telling lies?" Jokes Prompto.

"I'm not gonna indulge you." Smirks Noctis.

After breakfast and packing up the campsite the four friends find themselves on the road searching for a easy going hunt that won't push Ignis to far despite him claiming that he will be okay the other three were quick to dismiss that claim not wanting him back to coughing and unable to breathe.

Needless to say finding an idle job that Ignis could join in on was a bit like finding a needle in a haystack. Because people mostly had jobs requiring them to slay this or kill that. And with Ignis having just gotten his breathing fixed the brothers want him too winded to do anything or push him to hard.

But they weren't going to give up.

The Regalia sits in a small parking lot of a diner off on the side of the of the road, her occupants were inside the small restaurant for a quick bite and rest.

"Aww man it feels great in here." Prompto says as he leans back against the backrest closing his eyes "Much more comfortable than how it feels outside."

"Yeah." Noctis says as he sips on his soda.

"I think it feels it good. Yeah it's hot but it's not too hot." Gladiolus says picking up a french fry dipping it in a cup of ketchup.

"Well I for one look forward to chill of fall and winter." Ignis adds in as he picks up his slice of pizza that he had ordered "Oh me too! Say, you think we'll be able to celebrate Christmas still?" Prompto asks curiously "I mean I'm cool with just listening to the holiday music but you think it's still possible to ya'know buy gifts?" Prompto asks.

The others look at one another briefly.

"Yeah...I don't see why not." Gladiolus says sounding unsure.

"I say go for it." Noctis says his mind currently already coming up with his list of wishes.

"Just because we're miles and miles away from home doesn't mean we must forgo our traditions." Ignis says reassuring the others "We can even get a living Christmas tree if you want."

"A live one!? Seriously!" grins Prompto "I never had a live one."

"They're nothing special." grumbles the king.

"Not to mention a pain." adds the Shield.

"How?"

"With a living tree you must stick it in water, and the needles fall as it dies meaning you will constantly cleaning up after it." Ignis explains as picks up his pizza "But the smell of the tree is simply amazing. It just screams holidays." Ignis explains.

"And that is what I am looking forward to." The gunmen says nodding.

"Yeah but what Ignis didn't tell you is that those things usually die before Christmas gets here. Not to mention a real fire hazard." Gladiolus says "Should stick to those fake ones." He adds.

"Yeah not to mention so much easier to put up and away." Noctis says.

"You guys are no fun."

"I agree with Prompto."

As the three continue their meal three Hunters walk in sitting in the booth behind them. The brothers pay them no mind not until they pick up on their conversation. "You guys hear the reports?" The short blonde Hunter says to her friends.

"No, what?"

"About the days getting shorter and the nights getting longer."

The four friends pause listening.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. But I just thought it that daylight savings thing going on."

"What daylight savings!?"

"You know, the one were it gets dark earlier."

"What no. The one you're talking about isn't until Fall or Winter. What's going on here is something all together different. I can't explain it but we gotta do something...if we don't then the sunlight will never come back."

"What seriously!? What's causing this? You think Titan's disappearance has something to do with this?"

"Maybe."

This bit of info gets the brothers attention as they exchange glances "Is Titan the cause?" Noctis whispers.

"I doubt it. Many are looking for answers to the unexplainable so pinning this on his disappearance is easier to believe." Ignis explains "Though, I feel that there is more to this phenomenon than that is being let on."

"Like what?"

"Hmmm. That I don't know but we should keep an eye out for."

"Maybe we can ask that Ardyn guy if he knows anything about this?"

"Why is he always your solution?" complains Gladiolus with a side glance at the small gunmen.

"I dunno, he looks like the kinda guy that would know stuff about this. Not to mention he's older than us so I figured he'd know something about this like maybe he's been monitoring it or something."

"So you're hinting at that Niflheim may be behind this?" Questions Ignis.

"Uh well not exactly what I meant. What I was saying was like maybe this is a planetary thing ya'know. Like maybe we're moving away from the sun or something." Prompto explains.

"So why'd you bring up the chancellor?" Pries Gladiolus.

"Well you know, the Empire is far more focused on tech that I thought they'd be studying space and whatnot." Prompto says.

"His reasoning is a plausible one."

"But wouldn't we have heard about this sooner? Or brought up to my dad?" Noctis questions.

"My guess is they have noticed but needed solid evidence before presenting such matters to the king. But never had the chance to due to the invasion." Ignis says.

"So what do we do now? How do I fix this?" Noctis asks.

"We carry on as normal. Remember, its our job to make sure that you have all the Royal Arms and that you reach Altissia safely. We will focus on gathering the others weapons and then board to Altissia where you'll marry Lady Lunafreya." Ignis explains "Perhaps this marriage will correct the darkness."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll go with plan B."

"Which is?"

"You'll hear it about it if it is needed."

Gladiolus nods "I know you'll come up with a good one."

Ignis shrugs as he drinks some of his juice "I don't think my plans are that great."

"They always got us out of trouble before." Noctis says.

"Yeah so don't doubt yourself." Prompto reassures.

"Thanks."

"So where to next?" Prompto asks tracing his fingers over the rim of the glass "I mean I know that we're looking for hunts but we haven't one that we can do."

"Yeah...they all seem to only have ones that we don't need or can't do...mostly cuz our rank."

"What's the point of ranks? I mean if you think you can handle it you take it right?" Prompto asks.

"Well, think of it as evenly matched battles. If your rank is say a five or higher then you'll be paired with monsters that are equal to that." Ignis explains.

"Oh."

As the brothers talk they don't notice that a man was watching them. His focus on their conversation prompting him to stand up and approaches them with a folded paper in his hand.

"Howdy boys." He says causing Prompto to jump and Gladiolus to narrow his eyes as he leans forward blocking the view of the King who sat next to him.

"What do you want?" The Shield growls not trusting the visitor.

"Simple. I over heard that you boys are hunters and I heard that you lot are the best of the best of the best." The strange man says getting the brothers to look at each other curiously.

"You forget about Deadeye? Once you boys killed that behemoth and word got around everyone wanted to be like you. In other words everyone knows thst you boys will get the job done. So I wanted to present you a hunt that we have been having a hard time with." The man says.

"So you're a Hunter?" Prompto asks nervously.

"Ain't that obvious."

"Well..."

"What are you requiring us to do?" Ignis asks looking at the stranger.

"Its nothing to outrageous just clear out a den of a Coeurl that has taken up residence in a shed a little ways northwest." The Hunter explains as he sets the paper down setting it in the center.

The four boys look at the paper before looking at each other.

"So, do we take it?" Gladiolus ask "We can save it for later."

"I don't know."

"What no, Ignis is still recovering."

"Let's do it."

"What!?" Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto say simultaneously.

"Ignis-"

"No Noct. Trust me."

"I do trust you but I know that you may not be able to handle it."

"I understand your concern but trust me. I know my body and I know I can handle it. It was just a quick operation allowing me to be able to breathe better. And I feel like I can do this. Trust me."

Noctis looks at Ignis searching his face looking for any sign that he was doubting himself or his words but saw none. He knows that Ignis is stubborn and that there is no changing his mind once it was set.

Sighing Noctis nods.

"Alright, if you say so."


	10. Lets Hunt

Was it the confidence in his abilities to fight or the wishful thinking that the operation was the cure all end all to his health problems. Whatever it was it had Ignis hoping that what he had said was true. He didn't want to be the cause behind his friends losing track of what their mission was and nor did he want to keep Lunafreya waiting to be wedded to Noctis for he knows it's the main reason why they left. But at the same time he wondered if there would still be a wedding with what happened to Insomnia.

It was still a possibility right?

They wouldn't cancel it over the invasion right?

If anything the invasion could be a means to go through with the marriage. At least he thinks so.

Did Noctis still want to get married?

He could always ask him.

Then again the marriage is probably something Noctis doesn't want to think about right now with the knowledge that his father is dead. Or perhaps is just to lazy to think about.

These thoughts race through Ignis' mind as he follows the others out to the parking lot where the Regalia sat awaiting their return.

"So who's gonna take the wheel?" Prompto asks curiously as they begin to approach the car.

"Ignis. And he should never let go." Noctis says stretching his arms up and out towards the sky.

"I'll gladly take up the task of driver, though please tell me is this the main reason you three wish me well?" Jokes Ignis.

"No!" Prompto shouts sounding hurt.

"Yeah, we need you for dinner too." Noctis jokes.

"Noct!" Prompto whines "Dude not cool!"

"Well. It's nice to know I was missed." Ignis laughs.

"Wouldn't be the same without you." Gladiolus says.

"I'm just glad to officially be back in the group. I don't like feeling like I'm holding you all back when I could be doing something useful or helping to move us along on the journey." Ignis says.

"You always say that and we always tell you the same thing. You can never slow us down and you can never be a burden to us." Noctis says looking over to Ignis who smiles softly "That's great to hear."

Noctis reaches into his pocket at pulls out the key fob and clicks the button to unlock the Regalia before passing it off to Ignis who pockets it "Be a shame if I forgot how to drive her wouldn't it?" He laughs.

"Yeah I don't like walking." Noctis complains.

"We could use Chocobos." Prompto pipes.

"Eeeh. But the saddle hurts after awhile." Noctis groans.

"You could just take over." Gladiolus says gesturing to the king.

"Or maybe you can?" The king fires back.

"I'm good. I like being able to read." Gladiolus says climbing into his respective seat along with the others.

"Can you even drive?" Prompto asks Gladiolus who was already reaching for his book.

"Yeah. Guess you forgot I was the one carting you and Noct around when Specs wasn't able to." Gladiolus says opening to the bookmarked page.

"Oh yeah, I do remember seeing an angry hobgoblin driving us around town." Laughs Prompto causing Gladiolus to clock him on the head with his novel.

"Come now you two try to get along." Ignis says pushing the button near the steering wheel causing the engine to roar to life.

"He started it!" Prompto whines "I'm innocent!"

"You!?" Gladiolus laughs "Yeah right!"

Prompto whines complaining to the oldest as Ignis pulls out of the parking lot and down the road. He'd be lying if said that he didn't miss this he loves the banter between them and he can't help but smile at the sound of them going back and forth. He glances up at Prompto and Gladiolus though the rearview mirror and shakes his head slightly knowing that he should settle them down but he didn't want the moment to end to soon especially after what he had just been through. He needed excitement and noise to help him feel like he was part of the group again.

He returns his gaze to the road and sighs softly.

"Are we being to loud Iggy?" Prompto asks worried for he caught the sigh this earns him a shake of the head "Of course not. I'm just happy to hear it all again." Ignis admits.

"I thought you hated it when we're noisy." Noctis says closing his eyes as he settles down preparing to nap the rest of the journey. "Heaven's no. I never said that. I don't mind the conversations and the banter between the four of us. I just hate not being included in it." He says as he turns onto a new road.

"Oh. I always thought you just wanted to focus on driving." Prompto admits holding up his camera preparing to take a photo.

"Yet that hasn't stopped you from taking my photo or asking me questions whilst I drive." Ignis says looking over to the blonde who grins "Haha. My bad."

"I'm not saying I don't like that stuff when you do it, what I am saying is that I enjoy to. Its fun and it makes me feel apart of whatever it is you're doing and not like I'm just, as your three put it, the mom of the group." Ignis says glancing over at Prompto once more.

"Oh. But for the record it was Noct who called you mom first." Prompto says.

Ignis simply laughs at this "You're not wrong about that. He's called me that even way back when we were still in the city. It was always made me laugh when he would call out 'Mom' in public and I would appear answering. The looks on people's faces were hilarious." Ignis chortles.

"Ha! I gotta do that now. Ooh let's bring the big guy into it too. He can be the dad. Me and Noct will just wander around and be like 'Mom, dad where are you guys!' and we can ask folks if they seen our parents it for you two to show up." Prompto says as a large grin forms on his lips as he is ready imagining the whole thing play out in his head.

"You look awfully amused. What were you thinking about?" Gladiolus asks closing his book as he leans forward with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't heard a word Prompto said for he was caught up in his book.

"Wait you weren't listening!?" Prompto cries twisting around in his seat sitting on his knees "How did you NOT hear me!?" He adds sounding offended.

"Easy, a good book will pull you into it's world and make everything around you fade." Gladiolus explains.

The face that Prompto makes upon hearing that tells the Shield that the gunmen hadn't the slightest clue of what he was talking about "And by that face I take it you never experienced that."

"Is it the same as being caught up in a game?" Prompto asks.

"I guess."

"Then yes, yes I know exactly what you're talking about."

Gladiolus sighs as he shakes his head "I know Iggy knows what I'm talking about."

"Wait so do I!" Prompto shouts pointing a finger at Gladiolus.

"Yeah right game boy."

Prompto was about to say something but a smirk over takes him as he laughs "Good one."

Did Ignis miss this?

Yes, yes he did.

He loved it and it was great to hear especially now that he was well enough to take part in it.

The Regalia pulls up next to an old fuel pump at an even older looking gas station. The winds blow through the dusty old pit stop making the land around it appear orange thanks to the sand and dirt in the air.

Whistling as he climbs out of the car Prompto squints as he holds his hand up against his brow "Wow. Wonder if they have any sunglasses inside." He questions.

"I'd be surprised if there was anyone inside." Gladiolus says nudging the king awake.

"I hope there is otherwise I'd feel like a fool coming to dead petrol station." Ignis says "Not to mention the Regalia wouldn't last very long out here, she's practically running on fumes." Ignis adds as he climbs out.

"So...who's gonna go check to see if this place is alive or not?" Prompto asks nervously.

"Why don't you?" Gladiolus asks gesturing for the gunmen to step forward.

"What!? Why me!?" He squeaks in alarm.

"Well it was your idea." The Shield says.

"I mean yeah I suggested it but- wait no, you're the Shield you should be investigating it!" Prompto whines.

"Oh for crying out loud..." Ignis mumbles as he shakes his head. He steps from the car and makes his way towards the old building, this catches the attention of Gladiolus and Prompto "Ignis no!" Prompto starts.

"At this rate we'll never get the fuel for the car." Ignis says.

"Yeah but we didn't want you to go."

"Yeah, you just got out of the hospital."

"Yet none of you were moving." Ignis says as he makes his way onto the steps.

"Hey I was just getting ready to go." Gladiolus says.

"Riiiight." A sleepy yawn comes from the car getting the oldest to turn looking at the king.

"Don't start, you didn't make a move either." Gladiolus lectures. This only gets Noctis to stretch out a bit before settling back down.

Meanwhile Ignis steps into the building with a soft "Hello." leaving him as he looks around. The inside looked similar to the other shops they had visited to refuel the car with shelves in the center filled with snacks, a deep freezer containing ice cream and other frozen goods, a shelf in the back lined with curatives and drinks, and a counter where they could check out or pay for gas. Ignis steps in further and picks up a bag of chips checking the date "Expires two years from now." He sets the bag down "So I do believe it's safe to assume they get fresh products. So perhaps this place isn't totally abandoned." He moves towards the counter and calls out once more assuming whomever it running this shop didn't hear him the first time.

"Hello is anyone there?" He asks louder this time.

Unlike the first time he hears movement somewhere in the back followed by a muffled 'One moment' or something close to that. He hears more shuffling before finally seeing the one responsible for all the noise.

A young boy with layered blonde hair which is tied into a ponytail, he is wearing a white sleeveless shirt under a short teal vest and blue jodhpur pants.

walks out. "Sorry about that today is a slow day." He says as he steps up to the counter.

"Its no problem at all. We were just afraid we stumbled upon an abandoned store." Ignis says as he reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his coin purse when something catches his eye. The movement was quick but he could've sworn he saw a flash of gold flick by quickly.

But he pays it no mind.

"So uh what can I do you for?" The young man asks.

"I'd like to get some gas. And some drinks." Ignis says as he lays down twenty dollars.

"Gotcha." The boy says as he turns facing the right from where he came from he calls out to the other being in the small shop "Hey Vi!" he shouts as he does this Ignis is able to catch full sight of what he caught glimpse of earlier. The boy has a long blonde tail that looked like the kind a monkey would have. Ignis watches with fascination at how the tail hits the buttons on the cash register causing the tray to open before grabbing hold of the small lever and pulls it.

"Yes Zidane!?" Comes a small voice.

The owner of the voice was a small figure wearing a large tan pointy hat that droops leaving the end to touch their back, a blue jacket, green and white striped pants, red and white gloves, and brown boots. The strange thing about this newcomer was that he looked like a shadow with piercing yellow eyes.

"Hey Vivi, go fuel that car out there for this guy okay." Zidane says causing Vivi to look up at Ignis and then to his friend with almost uncertainty.

"Oh no, your friend doesn't have to do that. One of my companions could do it." Ignis says not wanting Vivi do something he may not want to do. "Nah, it'll be good for him. Besides it's our job to do this." Zidane says with a flick of his tail.

"My my. Your car looks expensive." Vivi says looking at the Regalia from the door "Well she did belong to the King." Ignis says. "Wait so you saying that that car is now the prince's? Is he out there?" Zidane asks sounding interested.

Ignis nods "As it were we were headed for Altissia be we're taking a bit of a detour. We have a hunt that needs clearing."

"Altissia." Zidane says sounding a bit nostalgic "Ah man I loved it there." He says smiling.

"You sure it wasn't the women you loved?" Vivi questions looking miffed.

"No!" Zidane fires back his tail fluffs out as his cheeks flush out of embarrassment.

"Uh-huh. I never cared to much for it. The food was good though." The mage says still lingering in the doorway.

"If you don't me asking. What made you two leave?" Ignis asks.

"The Nifs. Seeing all those Imperials and those Magitek roaming the streets got to be too much. But..." Did and pauses as he looks towards the mage "Uh Vi...you forgetting something?" The tailed boy asks with a raised eyebrow.

Vivi flinches "Yes. My bad. Doing it now!" Vivi squeaks as he scurried outside.

With the mage gone Zidane continues "To be honest I would've been okay with them if they hadn't attacked Vi."

The sky that day was full of dark gray low hanging clouds indicating that it was going to start raining at any moment. The streets were dotted with umbrellas shielding their owners from the chilling drops that fall here and there in preparation of the downfall.

Amongst the townsfolk was the tiny mage, Vivi. He was currently making his way to the small corner market to pick up a few things for him and his friend to help them coop through the thunderstorm. He weaves through the cluster of tall figures ducking and dodging their bags and arms.

"Snacks...snacks...Zidane says to pick up some snacks." He hums a bit in thought "Does ramen count as a snack? I can grab some ramen too I guess for dinner. Then again we can always just order take-out."

Another pause in thought.

"Then again I'd feel bad for the delivery guy or girl having to get soaked."

His thoughts continue like this even after he finishes his shopping. He couldn't help it he was always considerate of other people's feeling well more or less now thanks to Zidane who has been helping him out. Vivi was walking through the streets a newly purchased umbrella hangs over his head.

However unlike previous trips he hadn't seen any of the metal soldiers that are often seen roaming around with the guns and piercing red glowing eyes. It should've put him at ease but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't safe. He could feel eyes all around him and he swears he could hear the scratching of metal against stone and whispers of people chatting. Chatting. But about what? Him?

Vivi knows he looks odd and unlike other people around him. But he never known them to talk about him behind his back. Vivi continues to walk, his steps much faster now. That's when he hears it a second set of steps. Fear grips him as he tells himself not to run, that his mind is over thinking the situation and that the other person is simply headed in the same direction.

He continues to tell himself this even as the path leads out to the open. The footsteps continue and they sound like they increased in number.

Vivi panics.

His steps quicken and he knows for a fact that whomever it is following is still there.

He begins to run and the other being runs.

Turning corners blindly Vivi finds himself trapped against a brick wall. Trembling the mage turns around when he hears laughter.

"My. Look at you. I never seen something like you before." The man says as he approaches. He was much taller that the small black mage and his voice was cruel "You look like our infamous daemons yet you can trek out in this time of day without burning up. I wonder if your hat has anything to do with it." The nasty man says reaches for the long pointed hat but Vivi shies away from the opposing hand. Annoyed the older man stands up straight and looks towards the Magitek Soldiers "Fine. Then I just gotta take you by force."

The man waves to metal men to take charge sending them forward "If you won't come willingly we'll take you by force. There is no way something like you is human. You look like an evolved Tonberry and my nation could make great use of you. To have a daemon of your breed will surely secure me that ring!"

For Vivi the moment seemed to last forever but when the battle was finally over and the machines lay broken behind him and the man screaming obscenities at him, the small mage could only drag his feet and clutch at his shoulder as he uses the last of his strength to get home.

Meanwhile, Zidane sits anxiously in the living room. His mind racing with worry for his friend for it shouldn't be taking this long for Vivi to come home.

There's a knock on the door and Zidane is quick to answer it. Yet doing so his heart tightens at the sight of his friend, Vivi was being conscious and blood stains his tattered clothing "Vi what happen!?"

Vivi could only look up with large tears in his eyes before shaking his head.

"It took about a week or two but he finally told me what happen to him." Zidane says.

Ignis looks towards the window were he can see the mage talking to Prompto who was offering the other his camera before turning his attention back to the other "He seems to be doing much better now." He says earning him a nod "He is. But those ships still scare him." Zidane says walking around the counter to stand next to Ignis. "I'd be lying if I said that they didn't scare us when we see them. I don't fancy fighting them either mostly because of them screams." Ignis says leading the other outside "The sound alone sticks with you."

"I heard it once and you're right it's spooky." Zidane says stepping down from the porch. The two could see Vivi sitting in the driver seat looking over to Prompto.

"They are super cute and small." Vivi explains "I see one once when we were traveling."

This makes Gladiolus laugh "When I was little I had a moogle as a pet. He was grey and tan, his name was Hippeux " the Shield chuckles "He was the nicest little fluff ball you'd ever meet. Just hate that they don't live very long though."

Vivi frowns yet seeing the sad glimmer in his eyes Prompto decides to make light of the moment "Well you know what else is super cute, chocobos." Prompto says with a nod.

"Oh yes, chocobos are very cute." Vivi agrees.

"You ever been to the Chocobo Ranch, a guy named Wiz runs the place and he has like a lot of Chocobos including this cute black chocochick." Prompto explains.

"Really?"

"Yup! They even have races and you can get your own chocobo too. Looky here" Prompto scrolls through his camera and finds the photo of himself and Axel, his blood red chocobo "This is Axel." Prompto says smiles.

"Axel? Hmmm. I think I met an Axel once." Vivi says looking thoughtful before snapping his fingers "Oh yes that's where. I met them in a small town called Twilight Town. They had a very yummy ice called Sea Salt Ice Cream. If you guys ever go you should try it." Vivi says. "Right, we'll definitely try it if we go." Prompto says with a nod. "I'm glad to see you making friends with other people." Zidane says grinning as he walks up to the car.

"Zidane." Vivi calls out looking over to the other who had just stepped up to the door.

"Glad you guys are getting along, you see not everyone finds it easy to befriend Vivi. I think they see him and think he's scary or something." Zidane explains.

"Well that's not something Prompto has a problem with. He doesn't judge at all, heck he befriended me just for the friendship not like everyone else who wanted to be my friend because I'm a King...well at the time a prince." Noctis says.

"The prince thing was just a fun bonus." Prompto laughs.

Noctis looks away smirking shaking his head "You're such a dork."

"You two are like me and Zidane."

Ignis smiles watching the scene unfold when he feels a tap on his side. He look over to see Zidane "So where exactly are you guys headed?" He asks curiously "We're on our way to deal with a pride of coeurl. They are causing trouble for the townsfolk in the area." He explains.

Zidane nods before snapping his fingers "Oh I know exactly where you guys are headed. A bunch of Hunters come this way only for em to realize they are in the wrong spot. Okay lemme see the map" Noctis reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out the map handing it over "So we're here. And the trouble is over there." Zidane explains pointing to a spot off of the map "Hmm...one sec, I got a map you guys can have lemme just grab it. And oh yeah I'll bring out the drinks you guys paid for too. Any particular favorite?" He asks.

"Anything is fine." Ignis says with a wave.

Zidane nods and heads back inside.

"So Vivi...about those coeurls that have been causing trouble are they like any other coeurl or are they like some special breed?" Prompto asks.

"Hmm well from what we been hearing the Hunters say that they look a little different." The mage explains.

"Different how?" Noctis asks.

"Well they say that the lightening is brighter and burns the flesh." Vivi explains.

"Yeah that's just what lightening does." Gladiolus says.

"No. The burn is different, it's like being cut with a white hit knife, it'll literally cut you as if it had used it's claws." The mage explains.

Gladiolus looks over to Ignis who is now looking worried "What else have they shared?" The tactician asks.

"They said that the fur looks funny on some, mostly the alphas. They have funny blotches of red. The markings look like wounds." Vivi adds "But other than that there isn't any change in the beasts."

"Hmm. Well I guess we'll have to be extra careful." Ignis says as Zidane returns with the new map and a baggy of drinks "Sorry I took so long. Forgot where I put it for a moment." He says "Anyway based on the looks on you guys' faces I guess Vivi told you about the coeurl out there." Zidane says spreading the map on the hood of the car "But know this. We haven't really heard any major change in their strength so just keep in mind that they're pretty much the same so don't get discouraged." Zidane says smiling as he takes the pen he was carry from behind his ear and draws the path the four brothers will need to travel for them "Okay, so you can get there from here. I'd hate to send you all the way back around. So if you travel up this path you guys should get there by tomorrow morning or afternoon. Speaking of which right here" Zidane draws a circle at the halfway mark "there is a motel and a small diner...I don't remember the names but its a place you guys can rest because I don't think you're gonna reach your destination when the light is still out."

Ignis studies the map a bit nodding "Alright. Much thanks." He says gathering the map "No problem. And tell the guys up the road that Zidane and Vivi sent ya." Zidane says smiling as Ignis climbs into the driver seat.

"We will thanks again!" Prompto shouts as the car's engine roars to life and they head on down the road, the four brothers waving goodbye to their new friends.

"They were pretty cool." Prompto says scrolling through his camera looking back at the photos that he and the mysterious little mage has taken "Yeah...though how are you born with a tail?" Noctis asks.

"This world is full of strange yet unique and wondrous mysteries that we still don't fully have the answers to. Being born different, in Zidane's case a tail, is one of those wondrous circumstances." Ignis explains.

Gladiolus nods "Yeah my great grandmother on my mom's side had seven fingers on both hands." the Shield explains "Was so weird."

"Not sure if that's the same thing." Noctis says sounding a bit creeped out.

"Wonder if it's like a Goku thing. Ya'know, like if a full moon happens will Zidane turn into a giant ape." Prompto asks.

"I don't know...maybe." Noctis says looking out at the scenery around them.

"You two watch to much TV." Gladiolus grumbles.

"Oh let them be." Ignis says in a teasing tone.

"You spoil them too much." Gladiolus says looking at Ignis via rear view mirror.

"Indeed."

The Regalia pulls into the parking lot of the small motel that sits off on the side of the road. Standing next to it was old farmhouse with a small sign sitting near the road reading 'Open, Soup of the day Carrot' in black block lettering.

"So that must be the diner." Gladiolus says sounding unsure.

"Well, you know what they say. Nothing beats home cooking." Prompto jokes.

"What about my cooking?" Ignis inquires.

"Oh yours? Man, it's hard to like anything else after trying your food. Your cooking is like if fancy restaurants put love in their cooking. Great quality and taste with the hug of home." Prompto says.

Hearing this makes Ignis blush a bit as a smile plays on his lips.

"Gee you basically gave him a review as if he was being judged by a food critic." Noctis says.

"Look at him. He's all smug now." Laughs Gladiolus as he catches sight of Ignis' face.

"Oh come now. It makes me happy to know you all like my food." Ignis says.

"Yeah just don't let the praise go to your head." Noctis teases.

"Might be a bit too late for that." Snorts Gladiolus as he moves to the back of the car and pops the trunk.

"Oh come now I'm not one to boast or develop a big head. I'm simply touched by the fact that you lot appreciate my meals. It's nice to know that the hours spent standing over the grill is for not." Ignis says as he follows the younger group members to the back were they each gather their bags out of the Regalia's trunk.

"Well we do appreciate it. And just so you know you don't always gotta be the one to serve dinner, we're perfectly capable of doing it too." Gladiolus says closing the trunk "You know you enjoy my skillet potatoes."

"Indeed I do. But at the same time how can I trust that there will be vegetables served as well?" Ignis quips as he slips his arm through the handle of the duffle bag resting it on his shoulder.

"There's vegetables in it." Gladiolus says sounding positive "I always add bell peppers and onions."

"Yes, but I don't think frying a vegetable keeps under the healthy category." Ignis says as they walk up to the motel.

"Neither does drowning it mustard and ketchup." Teases the Shield earning a him a a noise akin to a cough from Ignis.

The lady at the front window stood smiling at them as she watches the boys approach. She wasn't to sure what they were talking about but she could tell that whatever they were discussing just by their gestures she knew they were close.

"So should we get Noct or Prompto to cook tonight?" Gladiolus jokes.

"Heavens no. We're going to sample the food next door." Ignis says "Maybe I'll find a new recipe there."

"Ooh I hope its a dessert." Prompto says excitedly.

"I'll see what I can do." Ignis laughs.

"Hope it's chocolate." Noctis says stepping up against the window which Gladiolus is standing in front of. "Hello you guys, how can I help you tonight?" She asks.

"We'll take one room please, we're just staying for the night we should be out by morning." Gladiolus says.

"One night?" The front desk lady says as she looks through the ledger her finger going down the list of available rooms "Okay we have a room with three beds available...I don't see anything with four beds. Sorry." She says giving the large man an apologetic look.

"Three's fine, we'll make it work." He says reaching into his pocket "How much do we owe you?" He asks as be sets his bag down to better handle the money "Oh um that'll be one hundred gil." She says watching as Gladiolus pulls out the amount stated "Here we go." He says "And here is the key." The inn keeper says passing the key to the Shield.

"Thanks." Gladiolus says flashing her a smile as he returns his wallet to his pocket and gathers up both his bag and the room key.

A blush dusts the young woman's cheeks as she watches them leave.

"I think she likes you." Noctis jokes once they were out of earshot.

"Jealous?" The Shield jokes as he reaches door with the matching number on the key.

"Hmmm nah. Luna is much prettier." Noctis says.

"Oooh smart move." Prompto says hitting Noctis on the arm.

"Huh?" The dark haired boy questions.

"Look at him, he'll make a great husband." Prompto says with a grin.

"Faithful to his one true love." Ignis adds with a nod.

Noctis blinks genuinely confused as to what they were talking about.

"Aaaaand something tells me the whole thing went over his head." Gladiolus says shaking his head as he unlocks the door allowing entry into the dark room.

With a hand racing along the wall Gladiolus flips on the light illuminating the dark room.

"The room looks different from the other motels we stayed in." The massive man says looking around before stepping further inside.

"It looks like we're staying over at grandma's." Prompto says with a laugh "Grandma I'm home!" He jokes.

"Not sure about you lot but my Granny had excellent taste in decor." Ignis says stepping further into the room.

The room was fairly large, the walls had wood panels on it and the carpet is either a dirty gray or off white color with a shaggy texture. The window in the one is draped with a big thin pea green curtain with frills going all along the edges and tiny red beads embedded with the cloth looking like tiny beetles that were trapped in a sea of green. The furniture only clashed with everything else in the room making it an eyesore.

The couch and stools that stood near the coffee table were an dull off pink it gaudy flowers printed onto them. The coffee table was decorated with china teapots and cups. Against the wall was a massive bookshelf filled with baby dolls dressed in little dresses and animal outfits.

And the three beds in the room where covered with dull yellow blankets and large pillows.

Ignis sets his bag down on the off pink couch and pulls out his pajamas from his duffel bag and lays them out.

"Noooo no. You aren't claiming the couch." Gladiolus lectures "You get yourself in one of those beds." Gladiolus says "You out of all of us needs a bed."

Ignis gives a dramatic sigh as he gathers his belongings "I happen to like to sleep on old couches." Ignis teases "Yeah well I love it." The Shield grins "But seriously, you just got work done on your back and you need to be comfortable."

Ignis sets his belongings down "I thank you for the concern." He pauses a bit before opening his mouth but is cut off by Noctis "Speaking of which, how is your back?"

Ignis pauses shifting from foot to foot as he closes his eyes trying to get a feeling for how his back is doing. It wasn't causing him to much pain, he is however just now realizing how uncomfortable his back feels like it is being pulled and twisted into tight knots making him frown "My back doesn't hurt but it is very uncomfortable." Ignis says "Sounds like you should get it now to prevent it from getting worse." Prompto suggests "Trust me, I know better than anyone about that." Prompto says as he sets his duffel bag down on the floor beside the bed he claimed closest to the door.

"Hmm, well as the saying goes 'an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure' so I guess I should get it while I'm here." Ignis says reaching into his bag and pulls out a plastic baggy containing various medications.

Seeing his little makeshift kit Noctis raises an eyebrow "Geez didn't know you had a side job." the prince teases.

"How else you think he makes such good foods? That PSA with the egg, Iggy is like next level on that." Gladiolus jokes.

"Very funny." Ignis says rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he opens the cap to his medication and shakes out two fat white round pills earning him a gasp from Prompto "Is that a weed!?" he cries faking his shock, and not waiting for the other to respond Prompto quickly finishes the line "I'm calling the police!"

Ignis simply shakes his head as he dives back into the bag and pulls out a small water bottle and twists off the cap "You and your memes." Ignis says around the pills in his mouth before sipping from the water bottle.

"So should we head out?" Gladiolus asks "We don't wanna wait that long because no telling when they close." Gladiolus says nodding towards the diner.

"Yeah." Noctis agrees "I wonder what's popular over there." He says opening the door.

"Kinda hard to pin the word popular to a place like that when it's in the middle of nowhere." Prompto says.

"Come now we simply can't judge on the appearance alone. It could surprise us and be packed on the inside." Ignis says storing the bottle in his bag before joining Noctis at the door.

"Hope you're right." The dark haired boy says stepping out of the room with Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus following behind them after locking the door. walking along the road leading up to the restaurant Noctis looks over to Ignis "So you getting a weird feeling about this place?" he asks "Hmm? Why do you ask, Noct?" Ignis asks not really following what the other was hinting at.

"Just curious. I just remember the first time we came out here and we ate at the Crow's Nest after you said you felt funny about the place." Noctis says.

"Oh yeah! I remember that." Prompto says "Iggy got real sick after we ate there." Prompto adds nodding "That was like the worst case of food poisoning I ever seen."

"Yeah. That happen really fast too, I honestly felt bad about saying it was just all in your head when we walked in there." Gladiolus says.

"Well certainly living through it was no walk in the park. I remember the car ride being unpleasant. It must've been just as bad for you lot. Though if anything good came out of that it's that none of you got sick. I prefer that I endure the sickness and not you lot." Ignis explains.

"Yeah, but still I don't like seeing you sick even though you say you prefer it's you." Noctis says crossing his arms.

"Same. But what bothers me is that we had Crow's Nests in the city and we always ate there but Iggy never got sick there." Prompto says.

"Regulations are different in the city. I guess out here everything is only as clean as the owner wants it I guess." Gladiolus says as the walk up onto the porch of the farmhouse like diner. Gladiolus opens the door and allows the others to step inside before follows suit. "So how ya feeling Iggy? This place sounding any alarms?" the gunmen asks.

Ignis blinks as he glances around the room "Not at the moment no. But it does smell really good in here." Ignis says as he steps up to the counter and is greeted by the counter attendant.

"Table for four?" They ask as they gather the menus.

"Yes please." Ignis says.

"This way." the attendant gestures for them to follow as they gather the silverware wrapped in a napkin "Everything smells good." Noctis points out "And it looks good." Prompto adds as the group passes the other diners allowing them to catch glimpses of what's on the menu as the attendant leads them to a table that is suitable for the four of them.

"Here's the menus, your waiter will be with you soon." The attendant says before leaving them alone.

"Hmm I'm not getting any negative feeling from here. It feels...welcoming and warm. Kind of like coming home to a cooked meal." Ignis says trying to explain the vibe he was getting from the restaurant.

"It does feel like that." Prompto says his eyes shinning he was about to say something else when the voice of their waiter catches him off guard "Hi my name's Trevor and I'll be your waiter." Trevor says flashing the boys a smile "What can I get for four you to drink?" He asks.

"A beer, but leave it in the bottle." Gladiolus says not looking up from the menu.

"Eeeh...I'll take the ice tea-lemonade." Noctis says searching the drink list "Yeah...I'll take that...I guess."

Trevor nods and he looks towards Prompto "Oh okay, lemme see...oh okay I'll take a coke, thanks." Prompto says smiling.

Trevor nods "And you?"

"Ice tea please." Ignis says.

Trevor nods as he jots down the drinks. He flashes a smile at Ignis and then to Prompto, who smiles back, making Trevor blush before he quickly turns on his heels walking away.

Prompto watches him leave before addressing his friends "He's nice." The blonde says.

"Pff...I think he likes you." Gladiolus says "And not just you. You too Iggy."

Ignis chuckles a bit as he continues to look over the menu "I'm sure its not just us. Perhaps he has feelings towards you as well."

"I dunno...its kinda hard to find behemoths attractive." Prompto jokes earning him a glare from Gladiolus "Yeah well you're lucky someone finds you attractive."

"Hey!" Prompto snaps.

Gladiolus doesn't say anything as Trevor returns carrying the drinks "Here we are." He says passing out the drinks "And these are for you two." He says passing a peach cobbler to Ignis and Prompto.

"There on the house." He says smiling "Are we ready to order?" Trevor asks.

"Yeah, I'll take the salisbury steak, but instead of noodles I'll take the mashed potoatoes and green beans." Gladiolus says.

"Uh...I'll take a bacon cheeseburger but hold off the vegetables...and I'll take some fries too." Noctis says.

"And for you?" Trevor asks addressing Prompto.

"The monte cristo with a garden salad, thanks." Prompto says smiling.

"And I'll have the fried meatloaf and the mixed vegetables. You have my thanks." Ignis says gathering the menus up and hands them to Trevor.

Trevor smiles as he carries the menus away "It'll be right out." He says and heads off to drop off the ticket.

"Yeah he totally has a crush on you two." Gladiolus says laughing as he grabs his beer.

Prompto looks over in the direction of which their waiter had gone "Wonder who he likes more." questions the gunmen.

"Its probably best to not get invested. For we' won't be here lo-" Ignis takes a deep breath and lets out in the form of a yawn which he covers with his gloved hand "long for we'll be heading to Altissia." He finishes his voice is now starting to take on a sleepy tone.

"You okay there Iggy?" Noctis asks sounding amused.

Ignis closes his eyes pinching the bridge of his slightly crooked nose as he shakes his head "I'm in a fog. My vision is blurry and its hard to focus." He mumbles readjusting his glasses.

"Well you did take two pain relief pills before we left. And the doctor did say it was going to make you sleepy." Noctis laughs.

Ignis yawns again which is hidden behind his hand.

"You think you'll be able to eat or should we get yours to go?" Gladiolus asks.

Ignis hums a bit "I'll be fine...I don't want to have you lot..." Ignis pauses his brows furrow in confusion. He isn't to sure what he is talking about about he hopes he's making sense.

Ignis sighs lowering his head into his hands causing Prompto to give him a sympathetic smile "Brightside is at least you're not in pain." He says.

Ignis makes a noise in his throat.

"Yeah let's get this to go." Gladiolus says as a wide smile over takes his lips "That way you can go to sleep after you eat." The Shield adds as he waves down their waiter.

"Hey, uh I know we just ordered but can we get some carryout boxes. We just got notice that something big came up and we gotta head out, oh and the check too. Sorry."

The walk back had been a blur for Ignis. His legs moved on autopilot and the second the door opened to their motel room he made a beeline for the bed and promptly collapsed into the crinkly sheets still fully dressed.

Gladiolus shakes his head as he closes and locks the door "Hmph, he wouldn't have been able to sit in the restaurant like that." He says stashing Ignis' food in the mini fridge "Though he was overdoing it today. He barely got out of the hospital." He adds.

"Yeah. And not to mention we a hunt, you guys think he'll be able to handle it?" Prompto asks.

"It wasn't a real surgery or anything. They just took liquid out of his lungs. I think he'll be able to handle a hunt like this." Noctis says as he pulls Ignis' shoes off. "Guess you guys forgot he fought through worst." Noctis adds as he removes Ignis' gloves "Remember when he was training your dad Gladio and he ended up breaking his leg but he kept going." Noctis says as he gently pulls off Ignis' glasses and sets then on the nightstand next to his gloves.

"I doubt this hurts worst than that. He'll be fine." Noctis says smiling at his friends reassuringly.


	11. Still Got It

The hour at the time of Ignis waking up was unknown to him. He lays in the bed with his eyes closed but his mind is slowly clearing away the half sleepy half drug induced haze. Blinking against the rays that manage to slip through the blinds and the ugly curtain Ignis opens his eyes and looks around trying to get a idea of where he is.

But it didn't take long for him to recognize the tacky furniture of their motel room. Ignis yawns and he snuggles deeper into the blanket for he was still sleepy and the bed feels incredibly soft and to be honest Ignis just wanted to go back to sleep. He closes his eyes and breathes in the lingering scents of the washing powder embedded in the sheets the idea of going back to sleep honestly is one that Ignis liked.

Besides, he just didn't feel like leaving the warmth of the bed just yet.

"I'll get myself up in a couple minuets. Just a moment longer then I'll ready for the day."

"Noct, I swear that's my sock!"

"And I'm telling you it's mine."

"Nooooct. Dude, I'm serious."

"And I'm seriously serious about this being mine."

Ignis wakes up to the sound of banter between the young king and his friend. Ignis hadn't planned on falling back asleep but seeing that he did he wishes he would've just gotten up. His body feels heavy and perhaps he slept weird for his head is starting to hurt. If Ignis is being honest with himself he would rather go back to bed because he has no energy to do anything. Which means he'll need a can or two maybe three of Ebony just to get going.

With a heavy sigh the ash blonde pushes himself up to a sitting position and he covers his face rubbing his temples.

"Oh hey Iggy's up." Prompto says looking pass the raven haired boy to the tactician "Morning Specs." Noctis says earning him a half-hearted wave of the hand from his brother.

"You feeling okay?" Prompto asks sounding worried.

"I'll be alright. Just woke up with a sore head...possibly a headache." Ignis mumbles as he lays his head in his hands "Oh...uh you want some medicine? I can get the stuff Sania made for you." Prompto asks causing Ignis to shake his head. "No, thank you. It may pass on its own." Ignis sighs before opening his eyes "By the way, where's Gladio?" He asks realizing that he hadn't heard from the Shield.

"Gladio said he had something that he needed to take care of." Noctis says "I think he is meeting with the Hunters maybe. I think he is trying to get more information on those Coeurl." Noctis says as he passes Ignis his glasses.

Ignis nods his thanks "I see. Did he tell you when he should be back?" He asks "Soon is all I got." Prompto says reading off his phone "I uh, just texted him."

Prompto looks down at his phone again only to see the little three dots bouncing up and down "Oh he's texting back...he says...he says that he'll us some lunch so just relax." Prompto reads.

"That I can do." Noctis says crawling into the bed next to Ignis who smirks a bit "And I guess I'll busy myself with some clothes mending." Ignis says reaching down for the duffel bag that rested on the floor besides the bed "Bring me anything that has a rip, hole, or missing button." Ignis states as he pulls out his sewing kit.

"I think my stuff is okay..." Prompto says stretching his words slightly before gasping "Oh wait no. Its my shirt hold on."

"It better not be that Pokémon Go shirt." Noctis grumbles as he snuggles into the sheets.

"Ha jokes on you, it totally is."

"That doesn't even make sense."

Ignis shakes his head "Noct, you as well. Bring me what needs mending."

Noctis groans as he drags himself from the bed.

"You need anything fixed Iggy?" Prompto asks.

"Yes, please bring me my gray shirt." Ignis says pulling out the needed threads "Thank you."

"No prob."

Noctis crawls back into bed as he sets down the Moogle Chocobo shirt "There." he mumbles.

"Duuude. No fair!" Whines Prompto "You say that every time you see that shirt." Noctis complains.

"Yeah because that's the one carnival I wanted to go to." Complains Prompto "Still can't believe you went by yourself without us."

"I wasn't by myself, I went with-...somebody else."

"Ugh! Wha- how could you!? Who was it?" Cries Prompto.

"Umbra." Noctis lies.

"Umbra!? You took a dog and not us?"

"..." The king rolls onto his side already on his way to falling asleep.

Ignis shakes his head as he picks up Noctis' shirt "It is a doggone shame." He pauses "Well don't worry. I read that the carnival will be back in the winter. We all can attend when it rolls in."

"Yeah I guess." Prompto says as he picks up the remote and turns on the television "Wanna look at anything in particular?" He asks "Not in particular. What ever it is you wish to watch I'm fine with." Ignis says his attention on patching up the clothes.

Prompto nods and he begins to scroll through the channels occasionally pausing on one if a commercial was on just to see what was playing only to be discouraged and move on when another commercial plays or three. Or he moves on if the show looked boring.

"Ah let's just watch the news I guess, I can't find anything." Prompto mumbles "Thats fine. We can probably see any updates on Insomnia or maybe the wedding." Ignis says.

"Oh yeah. I wonder what the city looks like now." The blonde whispers as he turns it to the news station that Ignis watches.

The news at the moment is covering a break through in a medicine that is supposed to be able to detect sickness, its level, and what it is by testing it to blood, salivia, and urine.

Prompto frowns a bit "I hate that we need stuff like this. It makes me sad knowing we need these kinds of medicine. I mean. Don't get me wrong I think its cool we have stuff like this but... You know what I mean right?"

Ignis nods "I do. And sadly its just part of life, we are born, grow up, grow old, get sick, and inevitably die. Some people are lucky enough to find love and grow old while others aren't so lucky to live out that full life. Sickness claims lives, other people take lives, and then there are those who die in battle. Our world may seem cruel but its also very beautiful because of all of this. And you mustn't forget that with every life taken there is new life coming into the world." Ignis says "Thats what my Granny would always tell me."

Prompto smiles "That's one way to look at it."

Ignis smiles as he nods "It helps easy the hurt a bit."

The door clicks a few times catching the attention of Prompto getting him to look in its direction "I believe Gladio is back." Ignis says not looking up from the task at hand "I guess, he's early." Prompto says.

"Well to be fair he said soon. The term is used loosely." Ignis corrects.

Gladiolus opens the door and walks in carrying a couple of bags "Hey guys. Hope you're up for sandwiches." He says setting the bags down "Sammies are the best." Prompto pipes happily.

"So where did you go off too?" Ignis asks curiously "I met up with Sania and a Hunter. I wanted to see if they knew anything about those Coeurl that Zidane were talking about." Gladiolus says passing out the sandwiches.

"What did they say?" Questions Prompto as he takes his sandwich.

"The Hunter said he heard about the new look but thats alll he knew. Sania said that this is the first time she heard of the new coeurl. She said if we can could we bring her one to study. I told her sure." The Shield explains as he pokes the king awake.

"Hmm. I find it rather odd that Sania hasn't heard of this." Ignis says.

"Well to be fair we just found out about it too." Gladiolus says passing Ignis his sandwich.

"True."

"Well lets eat and then head out."

"Right."

The four friends drive in near silence the radio being the only one to keep it from being completely silent. Gladiolus reads quietly in the backseat, Noctis is perched on top of the backseat watching the passing lands like predatory cat, Prompto quietly taps away at his phone, and Ignis is at the wheel.

The Regalia drives along the route that Zidane had mapped out taking them in a location with rocky terrain. The sun is beating down on them causing the pain Ignis had been feeling since he woke up to evolve into a headache.

The throbbing feels like its going to make his skull split and when the bright sunlight hits his eyes it feels like ice picks being hammered into his eyes causing him to rub at the bridge of his nose "You okay Iggy?" Prompto asks looking up from his phone.

"Just a small headache is all." The ash blonde says softly "Nothing to worry about." He adds. However saying that makes Prompto frown "We still have some medicine left over from when you were sick. You want me to get that for you?" Prompto asks not wanting Ignis to be in pain especially if there was something he could do.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern." Ignis says smiling.

"No problem. If it gets to bad tell me and I'll get them for you." Prompto adds causing Ignis to nod.

"It doesn't help it's hot." Noctis yawns as he stretches his arms upward "I thought it was suppose to be Fall." Noctis grumbles.

"Global warming." Gladiolus mumbles not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Funny thought that was just hoax." Laughs Prompto.

Ignis smiles for a bit before glancing at the GPS on his phone, they were close only fifteen minuets away. "We'll be arriving shortly." Ignis calls out causing the bickering to stop briefly.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Prompto says.

"Well get ready cause we're almost there." Gladiolus says.

"Kinda hard to get in that mindset after learning that these Coeurl are not the same we usually fight. We don't know what to expect!" Prompto cries.

"What's to worry about? They just look different." Noctis says leaning back into the seat.

"What!? Dude, all that yesterday all that this morning did you hear none of it!?" Prompto cries as he twists in his seat gawking at the king with wide eyes.

"I heard it but..." Noctis says trailing off.

"In one ear and out the other." Sighs Ignis.

"And this is going to be our king." Gladiolus jokes.

"Hey I'm trying!" Barks Noctis.

"Big oof." Prompto teases.

"Tell me how you really feel." Whines Noctis as he slides down into the seat.

The group continues to bicker and joke with one another all the way up till Ignis parks the car in the parking zone a good walking distance from the battle zone.

"Its a short walk from here." Ignis says turning off the engine and opening the door.

"Say Specs, I might've asked before but why not park a lot closer?" Noctis asks getting out of the car.

"And I might've answered before but-..." Ignis starts to say as he stands up but he quickly pauses and grabs his head as he sways and stumbles slightly. A strong wave of dizziness having just overtaking him.

"Hey you okay?" Noctis asks concerned.

"I...yes. I just suddenly became very dizzy." Ignis says softly closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You wanna sit down?" Prompto asks earning a small head shake from Ignis "No...no...I'll be fine." Ignis says softly "I fought with worse ailments."

"You're not talking about that time you had a rib poking out are you?" Noctis questions.

"Perhaps."

Prompto looks horrified as he turns to his friends for clarification "What!?"

Gladiolus looks away his face is bright red with embarrassment "It was some kind of wilderness combat training that the three of went on with Cor and well during one session between me and Iggy I had accidentally gone to rough with an attack breaking a rib that went through the skin."

Prompto looks at Ignis who was looking at the Shield in a odd way "If I'm not mistaken I thought you were the one who said 'Tis payback for my foot' I am more than positive that was you." Ignis says as he begins to lead the group toward their destination.

Prompto looks at Gladiolus "What happen to your foot!?"

"Iggy ran it over with the Regalia."

"And I apologized profusely because of it." Ignis fires back.

"Still hurt though."

Noctis shakes his head "Yeah but I don't think Iggy meant to run over your foot. You intentionally hurt Ignis." Noctis says.

"Geez. I'm seeing a new light to you guys." Prompto jokes.

Noctis smirks "Those two are always doing something weird."

"We are not!" Gladiolus and Ignis bark simultaneously.

"Sure."

The group of boys continue along the trail where they can hear the growls of the wild cats as the air around them begins to fill ripe with electricity.

"We're close. Remember there are coeurl amongst them that are different we need to be cautious of those with red markings on their fur." Ignis explains softly.

The boys nod prompting Ignis to look over his shoulder "All right let us proceed with caution."

The brothers move forward slowly they're steps are soft nearly inaudible as they approach the den of the big cats. The closer they get the more they notice that something is off.

"Hey is it me or does something seem wrong?" Prompto whispers.

"Yeah I was picking up on that too." Gladiolus says softly.

"But what is it?" Noctis asks.

"I believe we have our answer." Ignis starts "Look there. Its only the red coeurl."

The coeurl that Zidane had mentioned lays stretched out on it's belly with it's paws wrapped around fresh prey, it's muzzle covered in blood. "Uh maybe we should come back when it's not feeding time." Prompto laughs nervously.

"What happen to the other coeurl?" Noctis asks.

"It appears that this one either ate them or killed them all." Ignis says standing slightly "There are remnants of their bones and fur scattered all about. Implying something of the sort had taken place."

"Well the bright side is that we only got one to deal with." Prompto jokes.

"Yeah but that one is the one we were told to watch out for." Gladiolus reminds him.

"Well let's get this started." Noctis says as he summons his sword.

"Noct, we mustn't go into this blindly!" Ignis warns but the dark haired boy throws his sword forward and he vanishes and in his wake is a blue silhouette of himself. Sighing, Ignis gets to his feet and he stumbles a bit as the world around him spins.

"Ugh..."

"You wanna sit this one out?" Gladiolus asks gently as he lays a hand on Ignis' back.

"I'll be fine." He says softly "Thank you for your concern." He says softly.

Gladiolus nods as he, Ignis, and Prompto join the other in battle.

When the others step into battle Noctis warps away to recover his magic. The appearance of the others catches the big cats attention causing it to stand and growl, it's ears going back as it's tail trashes in anger. "Remember to avoid it when it's seated on it's haunches." Ignis says.

Gladiolus summons his sword and swings it forward "Go thing its standing." He comments as he rushes forward and brings the sword down onto the cat only to have it get caught by it's jaws. The cat bites hard onto the blade as if it is attempting to shatter the weapon.

"Wha-HEY!" The massive man shouts "I got you covered!" Prompto shouts as he summons his rifle and proceeds to shoot at the animal hoping to catch it off guard. Yet the gunshots go unnoticed by the cat who is fixated on the massive man.

Noctis warps towards the enemy hoping to get it distracted long enough to allow Gladiolus to escape. The raven haired boy strikes the cat's flank causing it to release the sword roaring at the third youngest with a raised paw it swipes at the king slashing his arm and sending Noctis to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Noct!" Ignis shouts and rushes up to the fallen man. Summoning a potion Ignis slams he curative into Noctis' arm "It's going to be alright." Ignis promises as he watches the wound heal up leaving a scar in it's wake.

Noctis sighs "Thanks."

"You know you don't need to thank me." Ignis smiles as he helps his friend up. "Geez, that thing...its claws hurt." Noctis mutters.

"Uh. What did Zidane say again about it's claws?" Prompto asks as he switches to his Quicksilver.

"It's not the claws!" Gladiolus shouts as he rams the cat with his shield causing it to snarl and rake its claws against the large slab of steel "Its the lightening. He said the lightening acts like claws!" Gladiolus grunts as he swings his massive onto the cats' back sending it to the ground scrambling away.

"Its not doing much." Noctis says "From what Zidane was saying I was expecting a little more of a challenge."

"You sound disappointed." Ignis jokes.

"Eh. Not really just surprised I guess."

"Uh guys, what's it doing?" Prompto asks nervously.

The three others look towards the monstrous cat only to see that it is laying down. The eyes of the cat glow bright white as lightening crackles all around its body and deep guttural growl leaves it's throat.

"That's new." Gladiolus says sounding uneasy.

The coeurl stands up. It puts a paw forward as it crouches low to the ground.

All ready seeing what the beast is about to do Ignis summons a spell and proceeds to crush it "Noct, Gladio, Prompto get to safety!" He demands.

"But-" Noctis starts.

"Go!"

Gladiolus moves grabbing Prompto and Noctis to a safe distance "You heard him." The Shield says.

Noctis can only watch helplessly as Ignis summons his daggers which now flow with fiery magic. The flames that envelope the blades dance in the wind as Ignis stares down the monster cat.

Neither move a muscle making the other three sweat from the anxiety filling their hearts.

The coeurl hisses at the man staring down at it and with a thrash of it's tail it sprints forward its claws digging into the dirt as it heads straight for Ignis. Seeing the beast barreling towards him Ignis simply pushes up his glasses causing them to glint against the flames and sunlight.

Taking a deep breath, Ignis hurls the daggers at the cat with amazing speeds. Each dagger hitting its mark causing the cat to slow and stagger before collapsing.

Seeing the beast down Gladiolus motions for the younger teammates to follow him out "Is it dead?" He asks and Ignis looks at him with uncertainty "I don't know..." he admits "If its not dead then it's dying."

Gladiolus sighs "Well if that's the case killing this will be a lot easier."

"Hey, once it's dead we should take it to Sania maybe she can do some science-y stuff with it and maybe learn why it looks funny." Prompto suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Gladiolus says.

As they talked Noctis watches the odd spotted coeurl who lays spiraled on the ground. He can see what looks like black blood running from it's eyes like tears as more runs from it's nose and mouth. The beast wasn't dead but flies seemed to have already taken interest in the cat as they fly around it's head and more land on it crawling around.

Noctis continues to watch the cat who begins to growl, it's claws flexing slightly. Noctis turns his attention back to the others who were discussing something he wasn't really invested in temporarily forgetting the coeurl.

The boys talk unaware of the coeurl getting up behind them. Only when the air fills with the feeling of static and a deep growl reaches their ears. The coeurl is on its paws and within seconds its bounding towards the boys.

Gladiolus and Prompto move out of way as the coeurl rushes by with it's jaws snapping and claws slashing at the air in a failed attempt to claw at the oldest and youngest.

The coeurl roars as it turns its attention on Noctis and Ignis, the massive cat bounds towards the king jaws open wide as lightening flies off its long thick whiskers. Noctis can only stand there wide eyed frozen, fear rooting him to the spot he stands.

"Noct!" Ignis cries out.

What happens next for Noctis is all blur. He sees the coeurl right in front of him it is so close that he could reach out and touch it if he wanted too, he could feel its hot breath on his face. Then the next thing he knew he is on the ground looking up staring dazed at a scene unfolding before him but not registering what is going on.

"Ignis!" Prompto shouts causing Noctis to snap out of his daze. He looks up and his heart drops into his stomach as his breath sticks in his throat.

"I-Ignis..." he whispers.

Ignis stands where Noctis was standing his arms up as he barely holds up and back the coeurl with his daggers. The coeurl has its jaws around Ignis' shoulder and its massive claws digging into his back.

Ignis' legs quake underneath the weight of the massive cat and due to pain he's feeling but the advisor is determined to keep his brother safe. With the more Ignis drives the sharp blades into the beasts throat the harder it bites and the deeper its claws dig into his back.

Blood spills down the young tacticians' back and more pools beneath him mixing with the black sludge like blood of the coeurl.

Noctis leaps up catching the attention of the cat. Ignis can see its eyes dart to the left where Noctis is, growling Ignis shoves the blades deeper into the cat's throat "Not today fiend." Ignis hisses.

The ash blonde's actions causes the beast to snarl and strengthen its ferocious bite, it bites harder and harder to the point the others can hear it snap Ignis' shoulder as the claws of the cat digs deeper into Ignis' flesh causing the the bespectacled young man to cry out in agony. Blood runs down Ignis' chin and he can feel is strength fading. But couldn't let the coeurl get away because he knows that it will go after Noctis and the others, so summoning up the last of his strength Ignis shoves the big cat backwards. He shoves it again and again until his grip loosens and his daggers fall from his blood slick hands sending him and his foe to the ground.

Seeing their chance to move Gladiolus rushes forward to finish off the coeurl as Prompto and Noctis rush up to Ignis.

"Ignis!" Noctis cries as he falls to his knees besides his brother and scoops up the wounded man into his arms half cradling him. Ignis takes sharp intakes of breath through his nose and lets out trembling whimpers as he writhes in Noctis' arms.

"Quick gimme a potion!" Noctis nearly cries.

"Right." Prompto mumbles as he summons the medical kit.

"Why did you do that?" Whimpers Noctis as he hugs Ignis closer "Better me...th-than you." Ignis croaks as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Like heck. I don't like seeing you hurt." Noctis says weakly.

Ignis can only whimper in response.

"Prompto where's that potion!?" Barks Noctis his voice threatening to break.

"We...we don't have any more. Iggy used the last one on you-" Prompto can see the frustration on his friends' face along with the dreaded fear of possibly losing Ignis "but don't worry look" Prompto pulls out gauze "We can patch him up with this."

Noctis frowns. He wanted a potion but he knew that the gauze was better than nothing. At least until they can get to the motel where they can properly work on Ignis.

Noctis shifts Ignis a bit and he begins to wrap up the wounds "It'll be okay Ignis hang in there." Noctis says softly "We'll get you patched up."

Noctis to Ignis sounded like he is getting further and further away. His vision blurs and fills with dark spots. Noctis continues to talk to him but Ignis just didn't have the strenght to stay awake.

Ignis closes his eyes and goes limp against Noctis causing the king to panic "Ignis!?" He cries patting Ignis' cheek only to have the other not respond.

"Iggy c'mon wake up!" Noctis shouts catching the attention of the Shield who had finished off the fiend. Gladiolus rushes up to his friends and drops to his knees "What happen?" He asks.

"Ignis fainted or- I don't know he just went limp." Noctis says frantically prompting the Shield to touch two fingers to Ignis's neck checking his pulse.

"He did lose a lot of blood, but his pulse is still steady. He's just exhausted I think." Gladiolus says as he stands up taking Ignis with him carrying him bridal style "Lets go back to the motel. We'll patch him up and head out to drop off the coeurl." Gladiolus says.

"Guess that means we're packing that thing." Prompto complains.

"Stop you're whining and get it to the trunk." Orders Gladiolus.

Ignis wakes up blinking slightly against the harsh floodlights that illuminate the path of the Hunters HeadQuarters. Sitting up the young advisor looks around squinting, through the fog of sleep he is able to make out that he is in the camper trailer alone. Ignis sits in the bed for a moment his headache still in place along with the dizziness causing him to clutch his head.

He takes a deep breath before getting out of bed. Standing, Ignis slowly shuffles towards the table where he sees a note laying underneath his glasses and gloves. Putting on his glasses Ignis moves his gloves aside and picks up the letter.

Ignis,

If you're reading this then you woke up before we got back. You're jacket kinda got destroyed so Ezma (that weird old lady) patched it for you. Anyway we are meeting with Sania come on and join us. Also careful with your bandages, Sania patched you up.

\- Noct

Ignis touches his chest looking down at it only to see that his entire back and left shoulder are wrapped in gauze. He looks out the window knowing that this is another debate he has to pay for the young biologist.

Ignis sets the letter down and picks up the gray shirt that the others left behind for him. He pulls it on wincing slightly as he does so and grabs his shoes.

Once Ignis exits the camper and locks it behind him he makes his way to Ezma, who is usually seen sitting on the porch of the old house. However when he gets there he is met with Dave holding a large bag who spots him.

"Ignis, I got somethin' for you." Dave says holding out the bag to the younger man "My ma says its your shirt and jacket. She done did a rather fine job patching your clothes." He explains.

"Please give her my thanks." Ignis says with a small smile.

"Will do. Know I believe your friends be up that road there. They are chattin' with Sania." Dave explains.

"Thank you." Ignis says bowing slightly before quickly joining his friends.

"Hmmm...now this is odd." Sania says as she examines the coeurl "This looks like mange but I haven't any mange like this before...I'll need to get this to a lab for better results." She says crossing her arms as Ignis walks up.

"Ignis!" Noctis says sounding relieved as he rushes up to him "How are you feeling!?" He asks.

"Alive. Though I have you all to thank for that." Ignis says "Now you know you don't gotta thank me." Sania says "But you should be taking it easy." She adds.

"Pff...you're talking to someone who runs on coffee." Gladiolus jokes.

"Don't worry we'll make sure he takes it easy." Prompto pipes.

"Well, what did you find out about this coeurl?" Ignis asks curiously "Well not much. I gotta take it back to my lab so I can do better work. But I will keep you all informed on my research." She says nodding.

"We'll look forward to it." The Shield says "But for now we'll call it a night."

"Night boys."

"Night."

As the four of them walk away making their way to the food vendor for dinner Prompto pipes up "So plans for tomorrow?" He asks.

"Let's take a day off. Iggy needs to rest." Noctis says.

"I'm fine. We still need gil to replenish our medical kit." Ignis says pausing a bit realizing his words sounded harsh "I appreciate the concern but we can't keep taking days off. Instead let's do easy work like helping out on a farm or something of the like."

"Yeah, I like that idea." Prompto says happily.

"Then its settled. Tomorrow we're doing yard work." Gladiolus says laughing.

Noctis sighs clearly not happy with the idea for that means they are dealing with vegetables.


	12. What's Wrong With Me

When Ignis wakes the first thing he notices is that his headache is still there. The second thing he notices is that his body feels incredibly sore and stiff. He groans softly as he attempts to push himself up, when he moves his arms he can feel the aches pulsate in his forearms and shoulders. He squeezes his eyes shut as moves his arms to his side.

Ignis takes a deep a breath and he tries to push himself up but his arms feel like jelly and he couldn't even manage to lift himself up.

He tries again to push himself up but to no avail leaving Ignis to temporarily give up with a heavy sigh.

Surely he didn't over do it yesterday, did he?

Couldn't be. He fought as he usually does which never left him feeling like this. Then again Ignis knows that he had been sick in the recent weeks and did have a procedure done to help him breathe better but that shouldn't be having him feel like this.

That's when his thoughts go to the battle they had endured yesterday. Probably wasn't the smartest move on his part to allow the sick coeurl bite him breaking his shoulder. But its fine with him, the pain despite being near unbearable he's willing to tolerate it knowing that he was able to keep Noctis safe and out of this situation.

Ignis closes his eyes feeling exhausted suddenly. He settles back down into the sheets perhaps if he slept a bit more he'll be able to move properly and if he's lucky his headache will be gone.

When Ignis wakes again its to the smell of someone cooking breakfast. The scrumptious mouthwatering aromas fill his nose causing him to awake slowly. Ignis open his eyes and with bleary vision. He looks over and sees both Noctis and Prompto playing a game together on their phones.

Leaving him with the obvious that it's Gladiolus who is in the kitchen. With his mind still numb and heavy with the thick fog of sleep that has yet to fade away Ignis is half tempted to fall back asleep. He just felt so sleepy. Part of him wondered if the warm blankets had something to do with it.

Ignis feels his eyes slip close once more...

"Told you it'll work." Noctis jokes a bit noisily as he rubs his hands together preparing for another attack. His voice is loud enough to jerk Ignis back to wakefulness causing him to groan softly as he rubs at his eyes trying to fight off the longing to go back to sleep.

'This must be how Noct feels.'

"Hey Iggy's up." Prompto calls out happily getting the attention of both his king and the Shield.

"Hey, morning." Gladiolus says as he helps Ignis sit up by gently lifting him up in to a sitting position. "You hungry?" He asks as he moves to the second bed where his own duffle bag sits and unzips it. Ignis nods "A bit." He sighs heavily sitting up like this he is able to feel just how heavy and sore he is "I just hurt more." Ignis mutters sleepily.

This makes Gladiolus snort with amusement "Well it wasn't the smartest move to have that thing bite you." He says pulling out a plastic bag "Here. I picked this up this morning while I was out getting groceries." He says bringing the bag over "It'll limit your shoulders movement as it heals." He explains as he pulls out a black shoulder immobilizer.

"It doesn't look to comfortable." Noctis says as the brace like sleeve comes into view "Uncomfortable, not really. They do get a bit sweaty though." Gladiolus explains as he carries it over to Ignis. He sits in front of Ignis and helps him out of his black pajama shirt only to frown when he sees the bandages on his shoulder.

Blotches of blood stains the white gauze where the bite mark is. "You hurting Iggy?" Gladiolus asks wearily "I ache but I'm not hurting to terribly." Ignis says opening his eyes from having closed them "Why?" Ignis asks.

"You're bleeding." The Shield says as he checks the others' back.

"Your back is bleeding too."

"Huh? How!?" Questions Noctis as he leaps to his feet and makes his way over to Ignis' side and looks him over. Sure enough he can see the bloody stains on his shoulder and where the Coeurl had got him.

"Why's he bleeding? I thought he was patched up." Noctis asks as worry fills his voice. "He is patched up but I think its just his skin taking time to heal." Gladiolus explains causing the king to frown.

"Anyway, let's get these changed before we put the immobilizer on you." Gladiolus says as he begins to unravel the gauze "Noct, gimme the medical kit." He adds.

Noctis nods as he summons the medical kit from the armiger and hands it to the oldest who takes it thanking him. Gladiolus removes the last of the bandages and balls it up and throws them into the trash from where he sits on the bed. With the bandages gone the brothers are able to see the deep reddish pink stitches marring Ignis' skin.

Gladiolus pulls out from the kit several packs of alcohol wipes and fresh gauze. "All right, lets get this cleaned up and we'll get you in fresh wraps and the immobilizer and then some food in us." Gladiolus says opening the wipes and proceeds to clean away the blood earning small winces from Ignis when the alcohol stings his wounds.

"My bad, sorry." Gladiolus apologizes as he begins to wipe his back clean of blood. "Okay, I'm going to put the new gauze on you. Tell me if its too tight, okay." Gladiolus says as Ignis nods.

"So what are the plans for today?" Ignis asks. To the others this question was odd for Ignis was the one yesterday that had put in place what they were going to do today. Though to be fair he does sound worn out and exhausted to his friends and they can only assume its the pain from the attack coming through his voice so its only natural that he forgot what the days plans are.

"Remember you said that we are going to do easy work today." Prompto reminds the advisor "So like helping farmers or vendors or something." The blonde adds.

"Ah...right." Ignis says looking a bit perplexed "How did I forget that?" He mumbles. The questions is more directed at himself but Noctis answers him anyway wanting to reassure his brother "You're tired and your hurting so its only natural you'd forget things."

"Hmm...I suppose." Ignis says softly as Gladiolus ties off the gauze "Alrighty now for the immobilizer." The Shield says picking up the brace.

"Okay Iggy, your arm goes in through here" Gladiolus explains taking the arm with the hurt shoulder and he slides the limb through carefully not wanting to hurt his friend "and then this strap comes this way across your chest like this." Gladiolus says buckling the strap behind Ignis "There you go all set." Gladiolus says as he begins to clean up the small mess he made.

"Thank you." Ignis says as he looks at his arm "No problem but remember to take it easy okay." Gladiolus says as he stands up and moves to his duffel bag where stores the kit "Just relax we're not going any where yet. I'll finish up the food and then we'll head out after we eat." Gladiolus says "Sounds good?"

Ignis nods "It does."

Gladiolus nods "Gimme thirty more minutes then it'll be ready."

And with that Gladiolus returns to the kitchen.

"So when he said that this will be easy what part this looks easy? It all looks the same!" Cries Prompto in defeat.

The four friends currently sit in the crop fields of a garlic chive leek farmer. Their task is to pull out all the weeds that are growing rampant amongst his crops.

And only the weeds.

The only problem is the garlic and the weeds look nearly identical to one another making the task much more harder than the farmer promised.

Well at least for Prompto and Noctis.

Prompto, because the poor thing is having the hardest time picking between crop or weed.

Noctis, because to him just being around these veggies is like being amongst bugs and rats to the king. Even though he isn't dealing with them just being in their presence repulses the raven haired boy.

"How do you tell em apart!?" Whines Prompto.

"Smell em before you pull em." Gladiolus grumbles causing Prompto to whine.

As for Ignis he is having a hard time as well.

But for a different reason.

His head is killing him. This is the third day he's woken up with a pain splitting headache. He's feeling dizzy and the sun and the hot weather isn't helping him in the least as it beats down onto him.

Working with one hand is a pain as well and with his sore aching muscles Ignis feels like these weeds are being pulled downward as he tries to pull them out thanks to muscles feeling like jelly.

And with all the complaining Ignis finds it hard to concentrate and topped with the heat beating down his back and this brace making it a bit harder to remove the weeds. Ignis can feel that he is starting to get irritated.

With an irritated sigh Ignis wipes at his brow with the back of his hand, he lets out a heavy breath and doing his best to not sound snippy or agitated Ignis looks towards the blonde "Just pull what isn't growing in the beds." Ignis grumbles tiredly.

"Mmm make sense." Prompto nods as he plucks another weed.

Ignis sighs as he closes his eyes with a soft pant.

Maybe its the heat or the fact that what they were doing is rather boring but Ignis just can't seem to stay motivated and focused. He stares at the remainder of the weeds on his half and he looks towards the others. Gladiolus out of all of them has the most cleared away, Prompto is second, and he and Noctis are tied. However Noctis looks like he has more done.

Ignis huffs softly as he lowers his head into his good hand and he sighs feeling uncomfortably hot.

Noctis looks towards Ignis when he notices that Ignis isn't moving. Standing Noctis walks up Ignis and places a hand on Ignis' shoulder causing him to look up at his brother "Yes Noct?" Ignis asks.

"Well are you okay?" Noctis asks.

Ignis shrugs "I'm just tired." He mutters "I can't seem to get it together today."

"I know those days all to well." Noctis says smiling "Go ahead and sit the rest of this out. We got this covered." Noctis adds as he helps Ignis stand up.

The effort of getting up is a strenuous one, his muscles scream and feel like they are on fire and are being pulled and twisted. Making him groan as he stands up straight "Let's get you out of the heat." Noctis says as he moves slowly with Ignis. Every stretch of his leg and step Ignis can feel just how stiff he is like his joints and muscles are slowly turning to stone.

Ignis pants softly and grunts as he struggles to move faster "Don't rush Iggy." Noctis says softly "I'm not in any hurry to get back to work. Take your time." Noctis reassures.

"Apologies. I just feel incredibly stiff and sore." Ignis mutters.

"I know how you feel, happens a lot to me. Mostly when the weather is about to do something crazy. Maybe you're feeling the weather getting ready to change." Noctis says as he leads Ignis to the small wooden structure where the farmer is working on his truck.

Hearing the boys approach he turns and greets them "Howdy how's it coming along?" He asks.

"Fine I guess. Just wanted Ignis to rest...is it okay if he sits in here to cool off? He was attacked yesterday by a weird coeurl during a hunt and I don't want him over doing it." Noctis says looking his brother over.

"Yeah. Waters over there in that there chest along with somethin' to eat help yerselves." The farmer says as Noctis eases Ignis down into a bench that stood in the shade "Let me get you something to drink. Uh you want a snack too?" Noctis asks his advisor but Ignis shakes his head "I'm just thirsty. Though I'm sure Gladio and Prompto would like some." Ignis says.

Noctis looks at his advisor with a worried look before nodding "Alright." He says walking away.

Noctis moves towards where the ice chests were and grabs four sports drinks and four bags of snack mix before returning to Ignis' side. "Here drink this Iggy." Noctis says as he opens the top and hands it to Ignis who takes it and sips at it.

"Thank you Noct." Ignis says before drinking a bit more.

"I know you said no but try to eat these too." The king instructs "It could be heat exhaustion or heat stroke or whatever the first one is that you're experiencing and maybe eating and drinking will help that go away faster. But try to eat okay you didn't eat breakfast." Noctis says rubbing the back of his head "I'm just worried about you. You're my brother and you're all I got left...so just rest up okay."

"You talk as if I'm dying." Ignis jokes. He gives the young king a smile "Rest assured I'm fine. Sore yes. Head hurts, yes. Shoulder hurts, undoubtedly. But it's nothing that I can't handle." Ignis pauses and he looks Noctis in the eye "I appreciate the concern. And worry not I'll eat the snack." Ignis says as he opens the baggy "I'll rest up and rejoin you shortly." Ignis says.

Hearing this did make Noctis feel better. He knows he might've overreacted but with the scares Ignis had put him through already he couldn't help but be on ten. And well to be fair growing with Ignis who happen to go straight to ten whenever he would get hurt its only natural Noctis was the same way.

"All right. But take your time." Noctis says before exiting the shelter.

With Noctis gone Ignis lets go of the mask he struggled to put up. The one where he was sort of okay and managing the pain he is feeling.

He sinks back into the seat and closes his eyes grimacing.

"You don't look to well. You shouldn't be pushing yerself like this." The farmer says but Ignis only laughs softly "I know I shouldn't but I simply let my duties slack. Even with this pain I feel and the exhaustion I'm under I can't rest. Noct and the others need me." Ignis says "Besides. I'll feel better once my shoulder heals and I can sleep comfortably." Ignis says hoping that that's true.

"Well if yer certain that that's all it is. You know yer body better than anyone. But still you ought to listen to the others too. They worry cuz they care." The farmer explains.

"I understand." Ignis says looking out to where his friends continue to work the fields.

When Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto finally finally finish the hour is around five or six nearing dinnertime. The three of them drenched in sweat and sore from having knelt down all day.

They drag themselves to the shelter where Ignis and the farmer sit talking. The sound of their footsteps catches the attention of the old man and their friend "Ah you boys done?" The old asks.

"Yeah. We weren't to sure were to dump all the weeds so we stuck em all in this bag." Prompto says gesturing to the bag in Gladiolus' grip.

"That's fine. You can leave that right on there." The farmer says pointing to the spot where they were standing "Now...as fer a reward I ain't got much to offer...but I can't let yer work go undone...I know hows about you boys spend the night at my place. The missus and I haven't had company in a fornite and I think havin' the house full fer one night will make her smile."

The brothers look at one another "We don't wish to intrude." Ignis starts to say but Gladiolus steps forward "Well we don't want to be rude." He says directing it towards Ignis "We'll gladly take you up on the offer." The Shield says making the old farmer smile "Great." He says standing "My place ain't to far from here. Its that building over yonder." He says pointing to the fairly large building that the four of them has seen and passed by many times.

Oddly enough none of them ever thought that someone actually lived there. True they seen people lingering around it but never anyone come and go from it.

"Weird. I didn't know you lived there. I thought it was abandon." Prompto says as they follow the man out.

"Well to be fair we don't stay there all the time. It's kinda like what them rich folk call a summer home. We come on down when the season gets to cold like today. You boys caught us when we're gettin' ready to head out. The cold ain't to kind to us old folk." The farmer explains "Now I know yer still a youngin' but seein' how yer hurtin' real bad I believe yer pickin' up on the weather changin'." The farmer explains as they reach his home and he unlocks the front door allowing them inside.

"My sweet Nina I'm home!" The farmer calls out as he steps in after the four boys and turns on the light "And look we got ourselves company." He calls out.

Yet the four didn't hear a response.

"You four, allow me to introduce you to Nina." The farmer says as he leads them to the living room. The room was somewhat barren save for a set of cowhide couches, a fireplace, a old television set, and a coffee table made out of a tree stump.

But what catches the boys attention is the fireplace. Sitting on the mantle is a framed photo of a little old woman with a cap with the colors of a ladybug.

Next to the photo on the left is a vase of fresh flowers and on the left is an incense which has burned out.

"This boys is my wife Nina." The old man says sounding somewhere in between joy and heartache.

The four of them seem unsure what to do at first that is until Gladiolus steps forward a bit "Hello Nina, I'm Gladio. I helped out on the farm today." He says.

"Me too. Oh I'm Prompto by the way, nice to meet you." Prompto says quickly with a small wave.

"I'm Ignis. Nice to make your acquaintance. I aided in the farm work at first alas...I'm currently in no condition to make a real difference." Ignis says shyly.

"And I'm Noctis. I hope you're resting peacefully and enjoying whatever it was you loved doing." The king says.

Hearing the four young men talk so kindly his wife despite it just being the photo of her fills his heart with joy.

"Aww you boys sure are sweet. I know just havin' you say that made her day." The old man says looking towards the photo.

"Well, how's about I let you boys get settled. I'll lend you my son's pajamas so we can wash up yer stuff." The old man says as he heads for the stairs "Oh there is a wash closet on the other side of that door and one up here to the right with a shower. Make yerselves comfortable and I'll make us dinner." He gets ready to head off again but snaps his fingers with realization "Oh my boy's room right here, I think you all will find somethin' and feel free to use whatever."

With that the farmer disappears into one of the rooms on the second floor leaving the boys alone.

"Well that was...something." Noctis says once he is certain the old man is gone.

"Well you gotta admit its kinda cool and nice of him to let us crash here for the night." Prompto says.

"Indeed."

"Yeah though its weird how he talks to a picture." Noctis murmurs.

"I don't think so. It just shows he still loves his wife." Gladiolus says.

"I guess." Noctis says looking towards the picture "Now what?" He asks.

"Guess we get ready for dinner and bed?" Prompto suggests.

"Well if that's the case I call dibs on the bath." Gladiolus shouts as he bolts up the stairs "Hey!" Cries Prompto "Fine me and Nina will watch a movie or something." The blonde complains as he moves towards the couches and picks up the remote.

Noctis shakes his head as he turns his attention to Ignis "Let's check your bandages." Noctis suggests and Ignis nods as he follows the other into the bathroom.

"I forgot about them." Ignis admits as he sits down on the toilet seat.

"That's why you got me, Gladio, and Prompto." Noctis jokes as he carefully pulls off Ignis' shirt.

"Where would I be without you?"

Noctis laughs a bit only to frown when he sees that blood has reappeared on the bandages. "Why does it keep doing this?" Noctis grumbles out of irritation.

Ignis looks down and gets to his feet for a better look in the mirror. Staring at his reflection Ignis can see the blood on his shoulder and when he turns his back to it he can see blood on his back when he looks over his shoulder.

"Perhaps a potion will stop this?" Ignis questions.

"We can try it." Noctis says as he summons a Hi-Potion and he sits it in Ignis' hand and helps him crush it. Noctis watches as the light blue energy washes over Ignis "Well...anything?" Noctis asks.

"I feel no different. However the real test is going to be if I bleed again during the night." Ignis states as he summons the medical kit and sits it on the sink.

"Well I hope you don't bleed again." Noctis says as he unbuckles the immobilzier and helps Ignis out of it before he helps the ash blonde remove his bandages.

"Though, I do wonder what is wrong with me. I shouldn't be feeling like I do." Ignis mutters.

"It's just a bad bite. And the claws must cut deeper or something...I doubt its anything serious." Noctis says as he wipes clean Ignis' back.

"Then why do I feel so run down?" Ignis asks.

"You been through a lot in a short time. You didn't have a chance to fully recover." Noctis says.

That made sense.

Maybe this is just his bodies way of telling him to sleep and relax "You're right. I should take it easier." Ignis admits.

"I know I'm right." Teases the younger boy making Ignis laugh.

"Okay lets but a new set on and get out of here." Noctis says.

Meanwhile, Prompto sits quietly on the couch playing his phone when he hears the stairs groan causing him to look up only to see the man who allowed them to stay coming down the stairs. He was dressed in what Prompto assumed were his sleepwear and based off the wet appearance of his hair Prompto can't help but piece together that he had also taken a shower.

"Hey there sonny, where them other boys rush off too?" The farmer asks.

"Gladio is in the shower and Noct and Iggy are together. Noct is switching out the old bandages on Iggy." Prompto explains.

"Hmm well alright. Guess I'll prepare us dinner now. Don't want to keep you boys hungry." The farmer explains as he heads into the kitchen.

"Would you like some help?" Prompto asks.

"Nah, I got it. You just gon' relax." The old farmer says with a smile "I'll ring the bell when she's done."

When it is finally time for the five of them to eat the four boys couldn't help but notice that the old seemed to have gone out of his way to make meal a good meal.

He had even set their plates for them.

Each plate consists of chicken fried steak, a steaming baked potato with all the fixings, a buttered roll, a side bowl of salad, and a glass filled with ice.

"You out did yourself." Gladiolus says sounding surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do all this for us." Prompto adds.

"But seeing how you have we are more than grateful." Ignis quickly adds not wanting them to sound ungrateful.

"Its no trouble at all. Its been a while since I last shared a meal with other folk and I wanted to show you boys that I was grateful fer yer help today." The old farmer says as they all take a seat.

"Everything looks tasty." Noctis says looking near ready to tear into the meal.

"Why thank you. But before we eat we need to give thanks fer this meal. Cuz without them Six this ain't possible." The farmer says bowing his head and the boys follow suit with the silent prayer.

With the prayer concluded with a soft 'Amen' the farmer picks up his silverware prompting the boys to do the same "Now I know some folk don't believe in prayer but I find it soothing to have that option. Especially when yer feeling lost or near ready to have a break down." The farmer explains as he eats a bit of baked potato "Remember even when you feel like the entire world has wronged you, when you feel like you ain't got no one else to turn to. A prayer helps out." The farmer says.

"That's what Nina had always told me."

"She sounded like an amazing women." Gladiolus says.

"She was."

"You sound like you miss her a lot." Prompto adds.

"I do."

"If you don't mind me prying...how did she pass?" Ignis asks.

"She had caught the chills. I wasn't to concerned about em at first since folks always be catchin' em around the wintertime. But they got worse over time and became the flu...but that point there wasn't nothin' that could've been done." The old man says sadly. "But I know she be starin' down watching us. Which makes me happy since I know she ain't in pain anymore." he adds.

"What was she like?" Noctis asks curiously.

"Motherly." Laughs the farmer.

"Whoo boy she would've gotten a kick out of you four. She loved the youth always made her feel young again. She was always giving hugs out to the little tikes. It's part of the reason why she wanted kids of her own." The farmer pauses and the others can see tears gathering in his eyes "She was awful kind."

Noctis looks at his lap "We know how you feel." He says softly "A while back we lost our home and loved ones when Niflheim invaded our home."

"We had lost loved ones even before that too." Gladiolus says.

"Indeed." Adds Ignis.

"I had lost my mom back when I was in middle school." Gladiolus says "It was to breast cancer." He continues softly "The thought that I would lose when I was still a kid never crossed my mind." He says "I can still recall that day vividly. I was in math, the class right before lunch. I was in the middle of a test when my dad showed up and told me to get my things and head to the car." Gladiolus pauses and when he talks his voice is raw with emotion "I didn't know what I was expecting but whenever I asked a question my dad never answered me. When we got to the hospital...my mom had already passed." Gladiolus bites his lip and looks away wiping at his cut eye when he feels a tear leave it.

"I still hate that I never got to say goodbye." He adds "I didn't even get to say goodbye to my dad."

Prompto reaches over and rubs Gladiolus' back trying to comfort the oldest.

"For me. I lost my grandmother. Granted she wasn't blood related to me but she was the closest thing to a grandmother I had." Ignis says "I recall falling into a depression because of it." Ignis says "The invasion stole from me my uncle." Ignis continues.

"You ain't got parents?" The farmer asks.

"I do. But I know not where my father is and my mother had died giving birth to me."

This makes the farmer frown.

"Um. For me I lost my parents because of the invasion." Prompto says "It makes me a bit sad but I didn't really know them. Ya'know. They were always gone." Prompto admits.

"And my father was killed in the invasion." The young king sounds angry and upset "No one should've died that day."

The old farmer nods "I know how you feel kid. But that's the way life is. Sometimes bad things happen to good folk. And some times things happen to those we love that are just out of our control like loved ones fallin' sick." He says.

The old man can see the sadness in the boys eyes and the atmosphere has become melancholy. Not wanting them to be sad he looks at them "Now I'm sure you boys got some exciting adventures under your belt why not share with this old dog." The farmer says with a smile.

"Oh well, there was a time where we helped a black chocochick." Prompto says seeing what the old timer is trying to do.

"Well I thought them to be extinct." He says.

"That's what we were told! But we actually got to see it. I even took a photo of her." Prompto says happily as he summons his camera which he brings over to the old man.

"See there she is." Prompto says showing off the images.

And that's how the rest of dinner goes. The four friends sharing tales of their travels and battles with the lonely elder that night. And the once quiet home has been restored to a place of liveliness and joy which made the brothers happy they could be company to a lonely soul even if it was just for one night.

The festive night lingers even on after dinner has been finished and the dishes and pots and pans had been washed. Only when they went their separate ways for bed did everything quiet down.

Now Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto lay in the guest room quietly talking amongst themselves for they were finding it hard to sleep.

"So...I been thinking. You know all this talk about loved ones dying and stuff...I was thinking about what I would like to come back as." Prompto says softly.

"Like maybe I can be reborn as a Chocobo. Or- nah I'm cool with a chocobo."

Gladiolus looks at the blonde "Well if we're talking about reincarnation then I think I'd like to be..." Gladiolus trails off in thought before snapping his fingers "Me."

Prompto chokes "Dude, you can't be reborn as youself."

"How much you wanna bet I can."

Prompto rolls his eyes "You're no fun." He rolls onto his belly "What about you Noct? What would you like to be born as again?"

"Maybe a cat." Noctis says "Just so I can sleep all day."

"But you do that already." Ignis jokes.

"Yeah but as a cat I won't have responsibilities."

This makes the others laugh.

"What about you Iggy?" Prompto asks.

"Hmmm...perhaps a dog." Ignis says sounding thoughtful "But not one of those fat lazy dogs but one that helps people." Ignis explains.

"Iggy still wanting to help even as a doggo." Prompto laughs.

"Its just my nature." Ignis says "But I do wish that in our next life that we are still friends." Ignis says.

The other three brothers nod in agreement.

They continue to talk to each other even late into the night. But slowly one by one they fall asleep after wishing each other a good night.

Ignis wakes suddenly with a sharp pain in his chest. He slowly sits up fighting through the bouts of stiffness in his arms, knees, and thighs.

It takes a moment but Ignis swings his legs over the side of the mattress and stands up with his joints softly popping. Groaning softly Ignis makes his way out of the room with a slow shuffle.

Making his way down the stairs he could feel just how stiff he is as gravity pulls on his raised legs with every step down.

Once in the kitchen Ignis takes a glass from the dish rack and moves to the sink where he fills his glass with water from the tap and he drinks it as he rubs at his chest.

"You okay son?"

Ignis turns around only to come face to face with the old farmer who is looking at the ash blonde with worry.

Ignis sets the glass down and clears his throat "Yes. Just having a bit of chest pain." Ignis says softly.

The old farmer frowns "I'm sorry for poking my nose in places it ain't suppose to go but you sure yer fine?" He asks "I seen you comin' down the stairs...and frankly son you looked like yer in a behemoths weight in pain."

"I'll be fine. It's nothing I can't handle." Ignis mumbles.

The old farmer approaches Ignis and lays a hand on his shoulder "Now I know we just met today and it my place to tell what to do but son... Please fer the sake of yer loved ones please go to the doctor. Yer walkin' be just like my Nina's. And it pains me to see you limping."

Ignis can hear the concern in the old man's voice and he nods "I'll go. I promise."


	13. The Good News The Bad News And The Ugly

It has been three weeks since the brothers had spent the night with the old farmer. Within those following days which bled into weeks Ignis found himself moving slower and slower. With each waking day Ignis grew stiffer and stiffer making moving harder for the advisor.

And in those week the wounds on Ignis' body refused to stop bleeding leaving the others to grow worried. They half expected his wounds to have healed by now but they were doing the exact opposite.

They continue to bleed everyday with no end in sight.

They have tried many types of balms, they tried all of their potions and elixirs, they even tried re-stitching the wounds but it still bleeds.

Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto had on many different occasions tried to convince Ignis to go to the doctor to get his injuries checked out, to get himself checked out but the ash blonde had always made an excuse as to why a visit would be a waste of valuable time and gil. Always adding 'I rather us use the gil on curatives, food, and if need be repairs for the Regalia' or 'A visit to the hospital would be wasted on me. The doctors will only say that I need to rest more or take a break...it'll be a waste of time and money.'.

These statements only upset his friends for they can see the physical changes in their brother.

And it was worrying to them.

They noticed how he is struggling to move and he's becoming more and more forgetful and just seeing him like this breaks their hearts.

Though even if they try to convince the stubborn advisor to go get a check up they know they can't force him to go to the doctor. And Ignis surely must know his body well enough if he is constantly refusing treatment.

Or perhaps it's simply him just not wanting to worry his friends...which he unironically is doing.

It was an early hour in the morning, around five or six, when Gladiolus wakes up to the sound of glasses being set down and moved around in the kitchen. Whomever it was in the kitchen sounds near frantic and part of the Shield feels like someone broke in to their small room but he knows that that doesn't make any sense.

Mostly because they have one window and all four of them would've heard the intruder. Sitting up Gladiolus glances over to the bed on the left where he sees Noctis sleeping soundly but his bed mate isn't there. Leaving him to realize that Ignis is the one in the kitchen since Prompto is sleeping next to the Shield.

Gladiolus is half tempted to fall back asleep as he lays back down. Maybe Ignis is feeling somewhat better and is trying to get back in the swing of things. Yet as nice a thought as that is Gladiolus isn't a fool. He knows from experience as haggard as Ignis looks and the way he is moving Gladiolus knows that Ignis won't be up moving around at an hour like this. Especially when he has been sleeping in later than he usually does.

Worried about his friend Gladiolus sits up and climbs out of bed being careful to not wake the sleeping next to him as he stands up and makes his way to the kitchen.

His steps falter before he can reach the doorway when he hears Ignjs muttering to himself incoherently.

"It was a dream...just a very vivid dream."

A pause.

"It felt so real. But it couldn't be...he couldn't be."

Gladiolus steps into the room only to see Ignis pacing the small kitchen floor shaking his head as he places his hands on the back of his neck.

"Iggy, you okay?" Gladiolus asks worry dripping into his voice. The voice of the other causes Ignis to spin around and blink at him in confusion.

"Gladio?" Ignis asks sounding unsure if the person who he is seeing is really there. Gladiolus nods "Yeah. You okay?" He asks again making the other shake his head "I...I am not sure."

"What's wrong?" Gladiolus asks.

"It's going to sound crazy...but I saw my uncle." Ignis sounding shocked.

"Your uncle?"

Ignis nods "I was returning from the lavatory when I saw my uncle clear as day standing right there, right where you stand..." Ignis says sounding confused.

"But he-..." Gladiolus trails off "I know but-... I do not understand why I'm..." Ignis falls silent not wanting to admit that he is most likely hallucinating from the lack of sleep and exhaustion.

But Gladiolus frowns knowing exactly why his friend is seeing things.

"Iggy, you're not sleeping like you should so you're going to see things." Gladiolus starts to say "So he wasn't really here." The oldest tries to explain.

Looking at Ignis, Gladiolus can see something shift in his expression. There is something in his eyes that looked almost like a fog has been lifted from his mind and Ignis' eyebrows furrow and his shoulders slump.

"It happen again..." Ignis mumbles as he moves to the dining chairs and collapses down heavily into it with his head in his hands.

"Again?" Gladiolus repeats "How many times has this happen?" He asks.

Ignis shakes his head "It's happen five times already...this being the sixth." He mumbles sounding worn out.

Gladiolus doesn't say anything but Ignis knows the older male wants an explanation.

"The first time I thought I heard my name called by one of you. Second time could've sworn I had seen a fly hanging around the campsite. The third and forth time I seen Umbra and Pryna on different nights."

Ignis bites his lip "The fifth night I saw a...I don't know how to explain this but...anyway, this night it was my uncle."

Gladiolus lays a hand on Ignis' shoulder squeezing it slightly "You're just super tired, you been out of for a long time and not to mention not sleeping like you should. So you're hallucinating." Gladiolus says softly. Hoping that the other will understand and not get mad or defensive.

"I know that I'm not sleeping like I should. But it's incredibly hard to sleep when the entirety of your body is sore." Ignis mumbles.

Gladiolus bites his lip when he snaps his fingers "How about I give you a massage?" He asks the others "The idea is kind of you...but I don't want you to do something you're not up for. Besides we'll be needing to get up soon and I don't want you to be tired." Ignis says.

Gladiolus laughs a bit "If I offered that means I'm up to do it." Gladiolus eases Ignis to his feet "Come on." He says as he guides the other back to the bed.

Gladiolus carefully eases Ignis down and talks him through the ripples of pain that surface up when he tries to move his legs onto the mattress. Slowly rolling Ignis onto his belly Gladiolus begins to rub and knead his friends calves, forearms, back, and shoulders though with his shoulders Gladius is much more gentle.

Each press and pull of his muscle Ignis would wince and whimper as he digs his fingernails into the mattress. The feeling was terrible and Ignis wishes he could enjoy it.

As if reading his mind, Gladiolus begins to speak "Relax Iggy. Try to breathe through it, it'll get better and the pain will soon fade. Just relax. Breathe."

Ignis tries to breathe but each breath is short and sounds more like a gasp. Luckily the pain isn't forever and soon fades. Gladiolus can feel his friend go limp and he chuckles "See. Told you. Now try and get some sleep."

Ignis didn't need to be told twice for the second oldest begins to yawn and close his eyes. Hearing his friend yawn Gladiolus smiles for he is happy that he was able to help "Good night Iggy."

When Ignis wakes up the following morning its to the sound of his phone's ringtone going off causing the polymath to groan. His eyes refuse to open as his hand snakes up towards the nightstand where his phone lays charging. With a sharp tug Ignis peeks at the caller ID displayed on the screen, it's Prompto calling.

Answering the call Ignis answers with a groggy "Hello?"

'Hey you're up that's great.'

"Aye..." Ignis yawns "Excuse me."

'You're. I just wanted to call and see if you want us to bring you some lunch. Or maybe breakfast. Brunch?'

"Is it that late?" Ignis pulls his phone away from his ear and glances at the time.

"It's already one!?" Ignis sighs out of frustion "Bollocks!" He swears as he face plants into his pillow. On the other end he can hear Prompto gasp and Noctis laugh a bit.

'Dude, Iggy swore.'

'That wasn't a swear word. It more or less means like 'Oh great' or 'No good' stuff like that.'

"Why didn't you blokes wake me up!?" Ignis complains as he pushes himself up from the mattress with much to his surprise it didn't hurt when he gets up.

'You needed the rest.' Noctis calls from the other end.

"I feel fine." Ignis says as he grabs his gray trousers from his duffel bag that rested on the floor.

'I bet you do. That rub down helped a lot. You were out like a light.' Gladiolus chimes in.

"Prompto. Pray tell...am I on speaker phone?"

'Yeah. Sorry the guys wanted to talk to you too.'

"It's fine I suppose. But where are you at?"

'Cross the street. There's a small café we just got here. We'll wait for you.'

Ignis nods "Right. I'm on my way."

Ignis hangs up and he heads into the bathroom to check on his wound. He turns on the lights and frowns when he sees that the bandages are bloodied once more. Ignis bites his lip for he is stumped as to what he should do now to stop the bleeding. He thought the potions would've done the trick.

Heck, he just knew the re-stitching was going to do the trick but neither worked. He knows deep down that the solution to this is as obvious as the nose on his face but he just didn't want to hear a lecture and be told things he already knows such as rest and eat right.

But he knows going the doctor can fix this leak on his back and shoulder. Ignis sighs as he looks himself in the eyes "We'll go to the doctor...but not today. Soon. But we can't tell the others or let them know..." Ignis summons the first aid kit and sets it on the sink "For they are also part of the reason I wish not to go...I don't want them to worry more than they are already are."

Ignis sighs and begins to address his wounds.

Meanwhile at the café Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto sit together chatting. As promised the three friends haven't ordered anything yet as they waited for the fourth.

"Man Iggy was practically dead to the world." Jokes Prompto "He out slept you Noct."

"Only cuz I got hungry." The king cries defensively.

"But like what what did you do to him? I mean I know you gave him a massage but that's all it took?" The king asks.

"What you think I had to trick him into taking sleeping medicine. Pff. We tried that remember. But, no just a simply massage. You gotta work the spots that really mess with ya. For Ignis once I got those area's loose he was down for the count." Gladiolus says grinning.

Noctis nods as a look of concern crosses his face "Though I am worried about him. He's not well and I don't know what to do to help him." The dark haired boy mumbles.

"Same." Prompto says softly.

"We can't really do anything until he goes to a doctor. We all know that he's hurting and not sleeping well. That tells me it's fatigue he has." Gladiolus says "And if he took himself to the doctor he could get a prescription that's going to work and help him sleep."

"But what about that wound?" Prompto asks.

"Again, that's because he ain't sleeping like he should. If Ignis was sleeping like he did after the massage then that would be healed and he wouldn't need to keep wearing that gauze or immobilizer." Gladiolus explains.

"What if we just took him ourselves?" Prompto suggests.

"Like hold him hostage? Don't think he'll be to happy about that." Noctis says.

"We might not have a choice." Gladiolus says crossing his arms over his chest. The Shield looks towards the big window that they are sitting next to only to see Ignis walking up to the entrance of the café.

"Heads up, Specs is here." Gladiolus says getting the younger boys to look up around. The bell over the door jingles announcing the arrival of the ash blonde. Gladiolus whistles catching the attention of their friend.

"Ha you did the dad whistle." teases Prompto causing Gladiolus to roll his eyes.

Ignis walks up to the table and slides into the booth besides Noctis who passes over his menu "Here you go Iggy, I already know what I want." He says.

"Thanks." Ignis says looking over the menu "I hope I didn't keep you all waiting...you lot could've ordered." He adds.

"Who does that?" Prompto asks.

"Yeah, besides it's more fun to eat together." Noctis adds.

"Hmm. You're right." Ignis says smiling as he settles on what he wants from the menu "So what are today's plans?" He asks as Gladiolus flags down their waiter.

"Hmm...maybe something easy. Maybe Dave has something for us." Noctis says.

"Why don't we go help Wiz?" Prompto suggests.

"We helped him last week." Gladiolus grumbles "Don't you get sick of the Chocobo smell?"

"Yes and no." Prompto grins.

"Figures."

"Why don't we help Sania." Ignis suggests after some thought "We hadn't helped her in a while. And I'm sure she'll task us with something simple."

"See now that is a suggestion." Gladiolus says nodding.

"You weirdo, you're only on board because it involves a cute girl!" Cries Prompto.

"You would've liked the idea if it involved Hammerhead or doing something for Aranea." Gladiolus says causing Prompto to choke on his spit "Not true!"the blonde cries.

"Its so true." Noctis laughs.

"Wha- Noct!? Whose team are you on!?"

"Uh...the winning team?"

"And whose team might that be?"

"Uh...Ignis'?"

Ignis laughs a bit as he listens to his friends continue to banter with one another. He wasn't sure what it was about this moment but it just feels incredibly special and precious somehow making him smile for he feels like he should cherish this moment.

Though the moment didn't last too long with the waiter walking up asking them for their order.

The wheels of the Regalia crunch over gravel and sand as the vehicle pulls up to the fueling station and the engine is shut off minutes later.

"So ask Sania if she had any job for us and then call it a day?" Noctis asks.

"That's the plan." Gladiolus says as he climbs out of the car.

"Aaand if she doesn't have a job for us?" Questions Prompto.

"Then we'll head back to the motel." Ignis says sounding a bit like that much was obvious.

"Is it wrong that I kinda want her to not give us work?" Noctis asks rhetorically.

The group of boys moves from the regal car and across the HeadQuarters to where the biologist is always seen working. Currently Sania has a large cage with her laying near her work station and several papers scattered all around her desk as she looks at her laptop and then her clipboard.

"Sania." Gladiolus calls out getting the young woman to look up at him and smile "How's it going?" She asks with a nod to the four men approaching her.

"I see you're shoulder is still healin'. She says to Ignis making him nod "It's a slow process. It's not so painful however thanks to your medication." Ignis says smiling "I have to find a way to repay you for all that you have done for me." Ignis says.

This makes Sania laugh "You don't have to thank me. Just knowing that I can help easy your pain is enough for me." She says.

"You're gonna have to let him do something for you eventually." Gladiolus says playfully.

"Yeah, Ignis doesn't like feeling like he can't do something for especially if it's something as big as this." Noctis adds.

"Ooh let him make you a lunch. Iggy's food is like out of this world." Prompto pipes.

"It's that good?" Sania asks looking at Prompto and then to Ignis.

"His food it's okay. Nothing special." Noctis says.

"Don't listen to him!" Cries Prompto "Noct as had Iggy's food ever since they were kids so of course he won't think much it. But I live for Ignis' cooking." Prompto praises.

"Well come now. I don't think it's that great." Ignis says trying not to blush.

"Well of course the chef isn't going to brag about his own food." Sania says putting her hands on her hips "Well then it's settled to repay me I'd like to try your food." Sania says.

"But of course." Ignis says with a nod "Is there a dish in particular you would like for me to make?" He asks "And is there anything I should avoid using such as ingredients that you are allergic to?"

"I'm happy to try anything, surprise me. As for food allergies I have none." Sania says making Ignis nod "Right. I'll start on that right away."

"Oh right now? How's about a little later. You see you four came just in time." Sania says as she moves to her computer.

"Just in time for what?" Prompto asks.

"Just in time to help me run some tests." She says.

"What kind of tests?" Noctis asks.

"Tests to see if these pesky voretooth share DNA with dogs or wolves." Sania says.

"Oh." Prompto says sounding confused by the whole ordeal.

"You see I brought with me my own dog." Sania says patting the pet carrier.

"My only dilemma now is getting a voretooth." She adds.

Hearing this Prompto lights up like a Christmas tree "Look no further my lady for I Prompto Argentum has an answer to your prayers right here." He says happily.

Prompto reaches into his pocket and pulls out the enemy whistle that Noctis has always carried and tried using multiple times only for the enemies to next appear.

However the one and only thing that does appear just so happens to not be an enemy.

Prompto blows on the whistle and within in seconds a voretooth comes barreling down the road with a black collar around its neck.

Chanting the fanfare of a familiar game Prompto holds his arms out to the goofy beast "Meet Demyx." Prompto says happily.

"You boys got yourselves a pet voretooth?" Sania says sounding impressed.

"Not by choice." Grumbles the Shield.

"He happen to take a liking to us all." Ignis says.

"We more or less got stuck with him." Noctis adds.

"We were supposed to wipe all these guys out of the Chocobo Ranch but this guy got away and started following us everywhere we went. We even went camping and he cried and cried until we let him in the tent. So he's kinda like a dog." Prompto explains.

Sania smiles "Well you boys sure are lucky to have him." She laughs "Though to be fair I have seen this sweet bean hanging around here."

"Yeah we can't really take him with us no room in the Regalia." Prompto says before glancing at Gladiolus with a mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes "Though if one of us stayed back I'm sure there would be plenty of room for Dem."

"Yeah, I think he'd like the front seat." Gladiolus says crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Cries Prompto as Demyx makes his rounds greeting the photog, Shield, and King wagging his tail all the while before looking at Ignis. The beast pads up to the young advisor and whines a bit.

"Hello boy." Ignis says softly as he reaches out to pet the beast only to have Demyx whine. He circles away from Ignis and begins to sniff him all over his legs, knees, back, shoulders, and then his crotch making Ignis jump out of surprise before gently pushing the voretooth away. Demyx returns and sniffs Ignis' thigh sniffing all around the site before nosing Ignis' bum.

This causes Ignis to yelp out of surprise "D-Demyx!" Ignis cries his voice going a bit higher and his face flushing out of embarrassment.

The other four laugh at the advisor making Ignis flustered "Tis not funny!" Ignis squeaks as Demyx plops down next to Ignis with a yawn.

"He is mighty happy to see you. Ain't ya?" Sania says laughing making Demyx bark.

Ignis sighs a bit as he shifts from foot to foot "Well, what is it that we'll be doing?" Ignis asks.

Sania chuckles a bit "You boys will be working with this sweetheart and my boy" Sania says as she opens the crate allowing a white and brown pit bull out and into the open.

"Oh eem gee, he's so cute!" Prompto cries as he pats his lap calling the dog over. Earning a side eye glance from the voretooth.

"Ain't this a sweet dog." Gladiolus says patting the pit bull on its head.

"He was a totally different dog when I adopted him. He was incredibly shy." Sania says as she moves behind the table she is working at and brings forward a large bucket with toys for dogs.

"Now what you boys will be doing is playing with these two." Sania says as she picks up a tennis ball catching the attention of both Demyx and the dog.

"You boys just play with the dogs and I'll record the research information of todays experiment." Sania explains as she grabs her clipboard.

"I'll play with the pit!" Gladiolus and Noctis shout causing the brown and white dog to bark.

The Shield and king both dive into the bucket and pull out a soft red and black toy ring and a large tennis ball. Both boys wave and call the pit bull making it bark and race forward.

Prompto plucks a squeaky hedgehog plush from the bucket and squeaks it "Demyx here boy." Prompto calls making the dog like beast whine before looking up at Ignis whining more.

"Demyx?" Prompto calls again.

Yet the beast lays down and whines more. Prompto frowns as he watches his pet looks up at Ignis before taking interest sniffing his ankle.

"I think he's more interested in smelling Ignis." Prompto says nodding as he puts his hands on his hips.

"Maybe we should try again another day?" Ignis suggests as he steps closer to Sania prompting the voretooth to follow him.

Sania watches how the voretooth keeps its eyes on Ignis. She watches and takes note of how Demyx is cautiously watching Ignis.

Concerned, Sania steps forward and looks Ignis over and she notices that he is constantly shifting from foot to foot.

"You want to sit down hun?" She asks.

"Yes, please." Ignis says softly.

Sania nods as she grabs her stool and brings it over to the polymath allowing him to sit down.

Demyx blinks as he moves towards Ignis and sits down next to the ash blonde and lays at his feet.

Ignis sighs heavily as he closes his eyes and rubs at his shoulder with the immobilizer on it.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Gladiolus says seeing Ignis close his eyes. "Yeah, Iggy looks exhausted." Noctis says as he makes his way over to Ignis.

"Come on Iggy let's go." Noctis says as he helps his brother to the Regalia with the voretooth following them. Noctis opens the door to the car on the passenger side "I'll drive okay? You just rest and relax." The king says softly making Ignis nod as he continues to rub at his shoulder as Noctis walks away.

"Is Iggy okay?" Prompto asks worriedly "I think his shoulder is bothering him he looks like he's in pain."

"We should take him to the hospital." Gladiolus says softly looking over to Ignis.

"You think Demyx hurt his shoulder when he put his claws on him?" Prompto asks worriedly.

Hearing that he could be responsible for hurting Ignis, Demyx lowers his head whimpering. The gangly beast looks towards the car before backing away with its head lowered and tail between its legs.

"I don't know he did look like he was in pain back at the café though." Noctis says softly "He might've been hurting this entire time."

Gladiolus huffs shaking his head "Why didn't he say anything?" He asks rhetorically. He knows the answer but it's just frustrating for the oldest when Ignis bottles things up. Despite having known Ignis since they were children he could never get the other to open up the way be can get Noctis and Prompto to.

"You boys get him on someplace to rest, try icing the shoulder and keeping it elevated too. And continue to give him my medicine and try turmeric." Sania says as she turns her attention to her dog who is curiously sniffing Demyx.

"Got'cha." Gladiolus says as he moves to the Regalia with Prompto following him. Noctis turns to where the voretooth is sitting and he whistles for him "Here boy." The king calls catching the beasts attention, however Demyx is ashamed.

Ashamed that he had hurt one of his pack members and it hurts. The beast whimpers more prompting Noctis to step forward "Hey. Its okay. C'mere boy...you're not in trouble." Noctis says in a light voice.

The beast looks up at him with a slightly wagging tail and with a bit more encouraging the raven haired boy is able to get the wolfish creature into the car.

As they pull out of the HeadQuarters Gladiolus just couldn't keep quiet anymore about the current situation. Hitting the back of the passenger seat Gladiolus leans forward "The heck Ignis! If you're hurting that much why didn't you speak up?" He growls.

"Because, I didn't want to worry you all. Its nothing that I can't handle and the pain isn't too terrible." Ignis grunts.

The strain in Ignis' voice prompts Demyx to sniff at Ignis' shoulder with such intensity that Prompto had to pull their pet back.

Gladiolus laughs out of disappointment while shaking his head "Yet what's this? We're all trying to figure out the best way to help you. You even got the voretooth worried about your bean pole backside!" Snaps Gladiolus "Yet you didn't want us to worry. Yeah that's real smart." Gladiolus shakes his head more "Real genius level thinking there!"

Ignis bites his tongue as he looks out towards the scenery on his side. Picking up on Ignis' upset Noctis looks up at the rearview mirror "Gladio drop it, okay." Noctis says trying to reason with the larger man.

"Drop it!?" Gladiolus sounded furious "Drop it!? How can I drop this when this has been going on for near a month already." The larger man screams "We're doing the same old thing day after day. We get up clean his wounds, and then pick hunts that won't be too much of a strain on him. This is getting to be a vicious cycle and I'm done! All because Ignis won't go see a doctor." Spits the Shield.

The seething anger that resonates off of Gladiolus the others can feel making the space around the car uncomfortable. Ignis, now visibly shaking closes his eyes "I-" he starts to say but is cut off by Gladiolus who slams his book closed "Save your breath cuz we don't want to hear it."

"Right..." Ignis says sounding defeated.

With that the rest of the ride to a nearby motel is silent.

Even when the five of them got to the motel and inside neither of the boys said anything to the other for they fear another blow up mostly between Ignis and Gladiolus who seem to be like oil and water right now. Gladiolus would growl and purposely glare at Ignis when he would pass by. And Ignis would ignore him only making small conversation with Noctis, Prompto, and the voretooth.

Ignis knew he needed professional treatment he didn't need Gladiolus to tell him that. And part of him wanted to go and get looked at but at the same time he didn't want to waste his time, energy, and gas on a expensive visit only to have the doctor spout nonsense that he already knew such as 'Get more rest'. If he goes he wants to be sure that the doctor will tell him something helpful and give him what he needs to get better.

And despite his words coming out harsh Ignis knows that Gladiolus cares about him and is just worried about his well being. He knows that they all care about him which he doesn't take for granted but Ignis knows that he has an incredibly hard time putting himself first before the others.

For him his friends and their happiness and their well being comes first. But he knows too that making them content will be taking himself to see a doctor.

Knowing this Ignis makes the decision to finally go and get examined.

Gladiolus wakes up the next morning around the usual time to soft sound of his phone's alarm going off. Sitting up and stretching a bit Gladiolus finds it a bit odd that it's quiet for a change. Usually when he's up at this hour he'd hear the familiar sounds of his friends sleeping such as Noctis' sighs, Promptos' murmurs, and recently Ignis' whimpers of discomfort.

The Shield looks around the room finding it a lot smaller than the room he and his brothers had rented the previous night.

There is only one bed in the room with a nightstand to the left of him with a lamp sitting on top of it with his book next to it. Directly in front of him is a dresser with a small flat screen television perched on to and a DVD player to the side of it. To the right is the bathroom and closet.

Rubbing his head Gladiolus blinks before groaning as he closes his eyes and rubs at his temples and eyes.

His head is killing him. The pain feels like its going to split his skull in two. Groaning miserably Gladiolus swings his legs over the side of the mattress and sets both feet flat on the light brown scratchy carpet lightly kicking a empty beer bottle as he does so.

The sight of the bottle causes the man to look down and pick it up examining it as he does so. That's when he groans again this time in humiliation, for he recalls the previous night.

"It's not that serious Gladio, chill." Prompto says trying to defuse the human ticking time bomb that is Gladiolus. He is being held back by the small blonde as Noctis stands next Ignis who is also being shielded by Demyx.

"Move out of the way Prompto!" Threatens Gladiolus as he stomps forward pushing the blonde along with him he tries to get to Ignis. "Dude it's not worth getting upset. We already know what we're going to do." Prompto squeaks trying to reason with the oldest.

"And that's what!? Wait until this mud for brains loser needs to get his arm amputated!? Until his legs get so weak that he needs to be put in a wheelchair!?" Screams the Shield as he lunges forward causing Demyx to bark aggressively. Gladiolus ignores the wild creature as continues forward advancing on Ignis who continues to sit quietly.

"Huh!? Is that the plan!" Snarls Gladiolus. This gets Ignis to look at him with pain in his eyes "I have a plan of my own!" Ignis says his tone firm and strong with an underlying hint of anger.

"Oh. Oh now you have a plan?" Gladiolus says sarcastically.

"Let's hear it. What is this brilliant plan of yours!?"

Ignis is shaking slightly as he speaks "I have-" Ignis starts only to stop when he can hear his voice teetering on the edge of breaking. Ignis shakes his head "I understand you're frustrated at me and my choices but-..." Ignis pauses unable to get the words out that he wants to say.

This leaves Gladiolus to attack once again. And what follows next happens so fast that it feels like it is a blur for the friends. Gladiolus continues to yell at Ignis, and Ignis who fires back get into a rather heated argument. Voices rises, and tensions grow as the two go from yelling to practically screaming at one another. At some point Gladiolus gets in Ignis' face shouting rather hurtful words leaving Noctis and Prompto to step in.

However it did little to stop the argument and leaves Prompto injured. Out of the two younger boys Gladiolus had grabbed Prompto by his wrist causing the wristbands concealing his barcode to dig into his skin as he twists his wrist. And as if he weighed nothing the Shield hurls Prompto across the room.

Prompto didn't scream nor did he cry, he simply picks himself up and looks towards the others as he cradles his hurt hand. His face is flushed and his eyes hold tears. Seeing Prompto hurt and Noctis rushing over to his friend was a clear message to the advisor that Gladiolus wants to shake him up, do something similar but he won't. Hating that Prompto has gotten hurt in his place Ignis is torn between leaving or staying put and helping the gunmen.

"I think it's best if you leave."

Gladiolus didn't need to be told twice. He grabs his bag and storms out of the room slamming the door behind him. He rents himself a small room and buys himself several beers before calling it a night...

Gladiolus frowns hating that he had caused a scene last night and that he'll need to apologize to his friends. He didn't mean a word of the insults that he said and he knows that he had hurt their feelings, mainly Ignis' and he wants to make things right between then and return their peace amongst the four of them. The thing is Gladiolus knows he has a temper and it shows when he is passionate about something, namely his loved ones. And he knows that he has a tendency to get physical when he's heated but he would never intentionally hurt the person or people he loves.

Standing and moving towards to the dresser, Gladiolus grabs his clothes and begins to dress.

Meanwhile, in the room over Noctis is on his phone trying and failing to reach his brother. Dialing Ignis' number for the tenth time Noctis prays that this is going to be the one in which Ignis picks up.

"Apologies for missing your call. I'm Ignis Stupeo Scientia and if you would be as so kind to leave your name and number I'll be sure to get in touch as soon as possible. However if it's you Noct shoot me a text."

Hearing the message makes Noctis cuss as he hangs up and opens his text messages "Come on Specs where are you?" Noctis whines as he begins to text the other.

"You think he ran away?" Prompto asks softly "I mean after what Gladio said last night Ignis looked like he wanted to cry..."

"I don't think so...it's not like him to just up and leave without leaving us some hint as to where he's going." Noctis says sending the text and pocketing the phone.

"Well wherever he is I hope he's okay." Prompto mumbles as he gets to his feet and walks over to Demyx who is laying on one of the motel beds. The blonde lifts its massive bandaged left paw and checks it over. Not seeing any blood the blonde sets the paw down and begins to pet it's head causing the creature to close it's eyes.

"He'll be okay." Noctis says trying to reassure his friend.

"Who? Iggy?" Prompto asks curiously.

"I meant Demyx, he endured worse. His paw will be okay." Noctis says.

"I know." Prompto says softly.

Noctis frowns as he looks his friend over and his heart tightens when he sees the bandages over his friends' wrist. He can't help but remember how Prompto tried to push Gladiolus back only to end up injured by the larger man.

Noctis had never seen Prompto look so upset. He looked betrayed and Noctis knows it's because he, Prompto, had never expected to be hurt by his friends.

"How's your wrist?" Noctis asks as he reaches for the wrapped limb only to have Prompto pull away from his friend "It doesn't hurt." The blonde says softly "Thanks though."

Noctis nods "Don't mention it. Though tell me if it does start to hurt and I'll get you some ice." He says causing Prompto to nod.

The two sit in silence for a brief moment when they hear a knock at the door sending Noctis to his feet as he races to the door and yanks it open "Ignis!" Noctis cries only to frown when he sees that it is only Gladiolus.

"Oh. It's just you." Noctis says sounding irritated.

"Yeah...I uh-...half expected you guys to not have been here. The Regalia is gone." Gladiolus says "Figures, Ignis is gone too."

"What? Where did he go?" The Shield asks.

"Not sure, we got up and he was already gone." Noctis says "He didn't leave a note or anything...he won't even answer his phone." Noctis says sounding upset.

"I just hope he's okay." Noctis says softly.

"I'm sure he'd call if something serious came up." Gladiolus says.

"You and I both know that that is not true." Noctis huffs as he moves towards the couch and collapses onto it with his head in his hands.

The king looks up at his Shield "You know none of this would be happening right now if you didn't make him feel like trash so not putting himself first." Complains Noctis.

"I was angry okay. I mean sorry for caring about him but the way Ignis is doing stuff and handling himself is wrong." Gladiolus says defensively.

"We're all worried about Ignis but we're not going to go and hurt each other over it." Noctis says. He pauses and looks towards Prompto who is massaging his wrist quietly.

"Prompto didn't deserve that." Noctis says softly "Neither did Demyx."

Gladiolus looks apologetic "I know. That's why I came over I wanted to say sorry." Gladiolus says looking towards the blonde "You didn't deserve that and I'm in the wrong." He adds "I hope you can forgive me."

Prompto solemnly nods "I forgive you."

Gladiolus smiles a bit as he sits down on one of the beds "So now what? We wait for Ignis to come back?" He asks.

"That's the plan...but I don't know when he's coming back. I just hope he didn't run away again." Noctis mumbles.

"Again?" Prompto questions.

"Back when we were still in training, Ignis had a huge falling out with his uncle. He ran away that night, we looked high and low for him. It wasn't until a few days later. He was staying with his grandmother." Gladiolus says.

"Hmm. I know he was upset but I don't think he'd run away." Prompto says.

"Well we just gotta wait and see." Gladiolus says as he sits down beside Noctis.

It's around noontime when the three boys hear the roar of the Regalia's engine, a sign that Ignis has returned. The young advisor doesn't get out of the car right away instead he sits in the driver's seat for a moment looking down leaving the other three who are spying on him to come to their own conclusions as to where their friend has been.

"Maybe he was hanging out in Caem. Iris always has the right words to say when you need someone to vent to." Prompto says.

"Tsk. I like to think he found himself a girl. I mean look he's on his phone." Gladiolus says.

"That doesn't mean anything. Honestly it looks like he just took time to alone." Noctis says.

From the small window of the motel the boys can see Ignis pocket his phone and climb out of the car. His movements are slightly more fluid but they can tell that he's still having a hard time moving.

"Ah quick act natural!" Prompto cries as he hurries over to the couch grabbing the remote along the way.

Gladiolus stretches out on the bed with his book and quickly opens to the last page he read as Noctis lingers by the door wanting to be ready for when Ignis knocks.

Knock. Knock.

Noctis wastes no time opening the door "Ignis." He says softly before pulling his brother into a hug. He is relieved to see him, despite having seen him through the window Noctis is more or less overwhelmed with the idea that Ignis is safe and sound.

"Where did you go?" Prompto asks.

"I went to Galdin to calm down." The polymath says "It was wrong of me to leave without leaving some of context behind and I am sorry." Ignis says bowing slightly.

"Its okay. You just had us worried." Noctis says.

"Apologies. I was just upset." Ignis ads looking down.

"We all were." Prompto says.

"But that doesn't excuse my behavior." Gladiolus says "I shouldn't have hurt Prompto and I shouldn't have said those things to you. I didn' mean any of it and you're a wonderful person to know Iggy. Not to mention the smartest." Gladiolus adds.

Ignis looks a bit shy as he clears his throat "And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"But you weren't the one putting others down. I hope you can forgive me." The oldest says.

"I think all can be forgiven if we hugged it out." Prompto says.

Gladiolus opens his arms wide and the others join the embrace.

"I love you guys. You know that right? And I'm so sorry." Gladiolus says nearly sobbing. Noctis and Prompto can feel the grip of the other on their backs tighten and tremble.

Gladiolus lets out a small breath before separating from his friends and turns away from them when he feels tears starting to sting his eyes. Letting out a small sob Gladiolus shakes his head as he covers his face with his hand when he feels another sob leaves him as he begins to cry. Gladiolus is truely and genuinely sorry. He didn't mean to hurt and his friends and he didn't mean those nasty words. And all he could think about is the pain and upset he has caused.

Gladiolus sobs, his shoulders tremble and he begins to openly weep. The others look at one another hating that the oldest, and the bravest of their group is now in tears. It honestly feels weird seeing Gladiolus cry for they were used to him flying into a blinded rage. But now here he is feeling remorse about last night. Neither of them move for a bit before stepping up to Gladiolus and pull him into a hug.

In the embrace of his friends Gladiolus begins begins to hug them back as Ignis pets his friends hair gently "Worry not Gladio. We forgive you." Ignis says. "We're brothers after all and we are all we have left in this world...if we can't forgive one another after a spat then I know not whom else we can trust."

"Iggy's right. No matter how bad things get we are all we got." Prompto says letting the large man go.

"So no more tears, right?" Prompto says smiling as he lays a hand on his friends' shoulder.

Gladiolus smiles as he wipes at his eyes.

"So what should we have for lunch?" Ignis asks "Gladio any suggestions?"

"Maybe Cup Noodle?" Gladiolus suggests sniffling.

"Anything I should add?"

"Eggs? Maybe shrimp?"

Ignis smiles "I'll add all the fixings."

A couple of days has passed since Ignis and Gladiolus has had their argument and makeup and within that time Ignis has been anxiously awaiting a very important call.

That morning as the four friends scour the lands searching the Three Valleys for a lost dog tag belonging to a deceased Hunter Ignis gets a phone call. His phone vibrates in his pocket causing him to separate from the others.

"Hello?" He answers once at a safe distance.

'Yes, hello Ignis?'

It is the doctor he had met with the day after the argument.

"Yes?" The young advisor asks.

'Yes, hi. Um Ignis we are sorry to inform you that we are no longer able to serve you. But we have sent your files over to a more suitable practitioner. His name is Dr. Gore.'

"Dr. Gore? And if I may ask, why am I being sent to a new doctor?" Ignis asks.

'Its not that you weren't valued as a patient but its because your health results brought up things we simply can't help you with in our type of clinic. Dr. Gore on the other hand specializes in these types of cases and is a better fit.'

"I understand. Thank you."

'You're welcome. I'll send you the location of the clinic too.'

"Much thanks. Bye."

'Good bye and good luck.'

Ignis hangs up before rejoining his friends who were waiting for him. Noctis is the first one to spot him and he waves over to him "Hey, where'd you go?" He asks.

"I needed a quick pit stop." Ignis lies blushing some.

"You should cut back on the Ebony." Gladiolus teases.

"Funny, I could but then I won't the energy to do half the things I do." Ignis quips.

"That does sound like a problem." Noctis says.

"Iggy should try Monster." Prompto suggests.

"I heard those things kill." Gladiolus says.

"They don't kill. I drink em and I'm fine." Prompto protests.

"That's cuz you're not human." Noctis jokes.

"Then what am I?" Prompto questions.

"I dunno...Gladio?"

"Ugly?" Gladiolus jokes earning him a kicked calf from the blonde.

"I'm kidding." Gladiolus jokes.

"Anyway. Have you blokes found the dogtag?" Ignis asks.

Prompto nods "Mmhm. It belonged to a guy name Kenny Stone." Prompto snickers "I guess you can say that-"

"Don't do it." Noctis grumbles.

"Okay okay I won't." Prompto says holding up his hands.

"Let's drop this off and head on to the nearest Crow's Next." Gladiolus says as scratches at his chest.

And the four of them do just that. The return the lost tag to Dave and then head to the Crow's Nest where they collect another and pick up a quick bite to eat.

As they eat they discuss their next moves.

That night after everyone has gone to bed, Ignis looks through the internet for anything he could learn about his new doctor. What he finds after clicking through several links and reading several reviews he learns that his new doctor is an oncologist.

"An oncologist?" Ignis whispers.

"But that means...why would they send me to a doctor who treats cancer?" Ignis whispers. The advisor frowns for he didn't feel like he has cancer. Granted he doesn't exactly know what it feels like to have it.

Is the stiff muscles a sign of cancer?

Does he have muscle cancer?

Is there a muscle cancer?

Ignis searches the internet for his question and comes up with Rhabdomyosarcoma. Be heard the name before but he didn't know that it was basically muscle cancer.

Maybe that's what he has but he isn't sure. He just can't seem to settle his mind now after learning that he'll be seeing an oncologist.

What is he going to tell the others now?

He had planned on revealing that he is seeing a doctor but that was before the sudden transfer. He knows that his friends are worried about him and that they only want the best for him but now.

Ignis looks to the left of him only to see Noctis sleeping "How am I supposed to say this now that I am seeing an oncologist? What are they going to say...how will they react?"

Ignis sighs softly as he sits up prompting Demyx to lift his head from the couch where he lays watching Ignis. The advisor lowers his head into his hands and prays that everything will be okay.

Picking up on his fear, Demyx hops off the couch and walks up to Ignis nuzzling him. Feeling the Voretooth Ignis smiles as he lowers his hands "Hey boy." Ignis says softly "You want me to be strong don't you?" Ignis says and the beast stares back panting.

Ignis nods "Worry not. Everything will be alright."

The next day as the four friends decide to call it a day off. They weren't in any mood to do anything really and Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto noticed that Ignis seemed rather distracted. Ignis didn't object it gave him more time to further research his new doctor.

And maybe he can schedule an appointment too. For how Ignis sees it, the sooner he finds out what is wrong with him the sooner he can get it fixed.

As the others spent the day lounging and relaxing amongst one another, Ignis is on his phone looking through his oncologist's background. And what he comes away with is that Dr. Gore is well perfect. Well in the eyes of the medical world at least and that's a good thing right?

Ignis knows it is but at the same time he was hoping to dig up something that would make him hesitant to go or not go all together.

But he found nothing.

Sighing Ignis decides that it's now or never to contact the front desk. Standing up slowly with the stiffness in his legs not being so intense Ignis hobbles to the front door claiming he needed a bit of fresh he steps outside and closes the door.

Ignis grips his phone tightly as he presses his back to the door and closes his eyes.

"You can do this...you can do this...he's still just a doctor."

Ignis opens his eyes and takes a deep breath before copying and pasting the phone number. He stares at the number a bit before hitting call.

The other end rings once, twice, thrice, and before Ignis can hang up the other end picks up.

'Hello this is Dr. Gore's office, I'm Jackie, how may I help you?'

Ignis swallows "Good day. My name's Ignis Scientia...my previous doctor, Dr. Silver had sent my files over here. She requested that I start seeing Dr. Gore." Ignis explains.

'Oh Ignis yes, we had been expecting a call from you. Dr. Gore wishes to see you as soon as possible.'

"It's why I called...is there a good time for me to stop by?"

'Hmm gimme a sec...' Ignis can hear papers being shuffled, the vicious tapping of keys on the keyboard, and the clicks of the mouse 'Well how about tomorrow at ten?'

That time is literally too soon but Ignis feels like he has no choice in the matter. For he has been putting the doctor visits off for far too long. Not to mention he has been given the answer to his prayers and the fact that this doctor is looking forward to see him is what makes Ignis agree.

"That's fine."

'All right. Its set, see you tomorrow.'

Ignis says goodbye and hangs up. He still can't believe that his appointment is tomorrow. Heading back inside Ignis feels torn he's relived that that dreaded call is over but now he's faced with the visit.

The only challenge he is facing now is should he or should he not take the Regalia. If he took it then he would need a believable lie and he thinks he has one. He could take his Chocobo but he couldn't bring himself to run her all the way over to the clinic when he doesn't exactly know where it is yet.

Ignis sighs as he sits down on the couch prompting Demyx to hop up next to him and sniff his neck followed by his thigh before laying his head down on Ignis' lap.

"You okay there buddy?" Prompto asks.

"Yes, just a lot on my mind." Ignis admits.

"You think to much. Just relax." Gladiolus says.

"Yeah, let tomorrow's problems be for tomorrow's you." Noctis adds.

'Easy for you lot to say. You're not the ones going to an oncologist tomorrow.'

Ignis nods "Suppose you're right." Ignis closes his eyes for a bit and then opens them "Shall we order a pizza?" He asks earning him a chorus of yes from his friends.

Ignis laughs, he wasn't entirely sure what it is about this moment but it feels incredibly precious to him. Much like that other day at the café, Ignis doesn't know what it means or why he is always having these precious moments but he will cherish them.

Ignis is the first one to wake up, the hour being six allowing him a quick shower and to get himself ready for this visit. He sneaks out of the motel room as quietly takes the key fob for the Regalia and heads out locking the bottom lock on motel door on his way out.

Ignis climbs into the Regalia starts the car and drives away. Ignis doesn't like being alone in the car, its just something lonely about being the only one in the big car on the road. He turns on the radio hoping that hearing the people on the radio would bring some form of comfort to him.

His hands tremble and he finds it difficult to focus with his mind constantly thinking up of the many scenarios that could come up with Dr. Gore. Not to mention he is starting to feel nauseous from his nerves going crazy.

"Perhaps if I eat something I'll feel better." Ignis mutters as he rubs at his temples. Ignis turns onto a new road leading to a tunnel. He sighs as the radio begins to drag on through comericals this current one talking about some energy drink.

Ignis exits the tunnel and continues down the road before pulling into a side doughnut shop. He doesn't get out immediately, instead he sits there for a moment, his shaking has increased and he feels sick to his stomach. He closes his eyes as he lays his head on the steering wheel.

Oh how he wished he had his uncle here. He would reassure him all is well. He wished that his grandmother here as well for she always had a way of making him feel relaxed and calm. She always made him feel safe and made him feel like things will be okay.

He remembers a time where she had reassured that everything will work out and be fine after he had been bullied.

Ignis hiccups miserably as sniffles fills the quiet around him. He just had the worst day ever at school and he knows that its about to be worst tomorrow. At the school he goes to there is an older and bigger boy who loves to pick on, bully, and harass Ignis. Ignis isn't sure how old he is but he knows the kid isn't the same age as him.

The seven year old sniffs as he walks along the sidewalk when he hears a familiar voice "Ignis is that you baby?"

Ignis looks up in time to see a young woman race towards him with a small curly afro. The sight of the woman causes Ignis' eyes the fill with tears as more spill down his round face "Granma!" Ignis wails as he scurries over to her. The young woman scoops up the tiny boy and begins to hug him "Oh baby what's wrong sweetie?" She says as she lightly bounces him "It's goin' to be okay." She adds but Ignis shakes his head "No its not! I don't wanna go to school!"

This worries his 'grandmother' as she fowns "Now why don't we go inside and you can tell grandmama all about it." She says as she carries the small and his bookbag into her house. Once inside she brings the small boy over to the couch and sits him down "You hungry baby?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am."

"Wha'cha like to eat baby? What ever it is grandmama will make it for you."

"..." Ignis' grandmother smiles "How about I make you a tasty treat. This here always makes me smile."

She begins to move around the kitchen collecting a loaf of bread, peanut butter, and bananas. "Whenever I have a bad day and things make sad I will always turn to this little snack. My grandmama made it for me when I was small and it's been a favorite of mine since." She says as she moves to the sliverware drawer taking out a knife and then to the cupboard and grabs a plate then heads to the table where she begins to make the sandwich.

"There was a time when I was your age when I met a girl who I thought could be my friend." Ignis' grandmother starts to say "She was the prettiest girl ever and she was talented in drawing. So I asked her if she would like to be my friend." She says as she takes out two slices of bread "She said yes. But what I didn't know was that she was a very mean little girl." She says spreading peanut butter onto both slices of bread.

"She was bossy and rude. She always took my dolls and she had a nasty habit of name calling." She adds as she peels and cuts the banana into slices "One day I had enough of her and her meanness that I said to her when she approached me 'You are a mean ol bully and I ain't bein' your friend no more. You just lost your only friend.' Now I'm sure I said more things but it's been so long since it happen." She concludes as she puts the slices together, cuts off the crust, and cuts them into triangles. She heads to the fridge and grabs a juice pouch and brings both over to the little who sits quietly sulking.

"Here baby." She says passing Ignis his snack "Now tell me, who's bullying you?"

Ignis froze.

"Don't be surprised baby. I told you that story because I was bullied to. I had moments where I didn't want to go to school because of it. Not to mention you look like you had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day." This gets a smile out of Ignis and he nods "Today was awful. But I don't know what to say to the bully to make him go away."

"Don't worry baby those words will come to you once you take the power away from the bully. You see if you don't react to them when they do something to you that will make so mad that you may want to scream or cry. But you can't let them know or see that that had upset you. Cuz baby, thats how the bully gets power. I know it sounds scary sweetie but you gotta be brave. And I know you can over come this. Because you're my grandbaby and I know you are capable of great things." His grandmother says as taps his shoulder. "No matter what this world throws at you Ignis know that you, if you put your mind to it can accomplish anything."

Ignis can't help but smile and feel comforted by the memory. His nerves even out and the sick feeling isn't as strong as it was. Taking a deep breath Ignis steps out of the car and heads into the shop to buy a coffee and a couple of doughnuts. He's in and out all within five minuets and he's soon back on the road.

It is nearing ten, about thirty minuets from it when Ignis parks in the parking garage. Ignis if he's being honest has never been a fan of parking garages. They always creeped him out and he blames those slasher movies where the killer hides amongst the cars waiting for his victim. Then there's his over active imagination where he thinks that the entire structure will come crashing down on him or some car will come barreling through nearly hitting him. The second one wasn't impossible but it was always a scary thought.

Ignis heads to the elevator and pushes the down button calling the elevator to him. As he waits he is joined by an elderly couple, the husband gently guiding his wife who is on an oxygen tank.

With a small friendly smile Ignis greets the couple "Good morning." He says.

"Oh good morning." The elderly woman greets back and her husband nods with a smile. The elevator bings signalling to the ones waiting on it, the doors open revealing a empty cab and Ignis gestures for the couple to get on first.

Ignis steps inside the elevator "Which floor?" He asks "One." The elderly man says "Thanks."

Ignis nods as he presses the button with the one on it and the doors close.

"Ah you look just like our grandson." The elderly woman says smiling "I was just telling Herbert here 'Doesn't he look like our Josh.' Oh you look just like him." The elderly woman says and Ignis can hear the happiness in her voice and knowing he brightened her day makes him happy.

"Well, he's very lucky to have a beautiful woman as a mother." Ignis says smiling.

The elevator reaches the first floor and Ignis lets the elderly couple off first and he follows after them. Stepping off the elevator Ignis learns that the couple is also going the same way he is.

Seeing this Ignis picks up speed walking a bit fast wanting to be the one to hold the door for the couple.

When the couple arrives at the door Ignis opens it causing the elderly woman to light up "Oh why thank you sweetie." She says.

Ignis follows them inside where he goes up to the front desk and signs himself in. As he sits down awaiting to be called back, Ignis is joined by yet again the couple.

"My we keep running into each other." The old woman laughs.

"It would appear so." Ignis says smiling.

"Well dear, seeing how we keep running into each other my name's Dolly." The little old lady says.

"I'm Ignis." He says as he holds out his hand and shakes the others hand.

"Its nice to meet you." Dolly says smiling back.

"Now tell me dear what brings you hear?" She asks.

"Well...as it were I had been transferred here. My previous doctor told me that they could no longer serve me." Ignis says he pauses a bit "I honestly can't tell what its for... All I know is that I'm seeing an oncologist and frankly...I'm scared." He adds.

"Don't worry dear. It's most likely a precaution. But you'll be fine. Only when you reach our ages should you worry. My dear Herbert has been diagnosed with Pancreatic cancer." She says looking over to the old man who makes his slow shuffle towards his wife prompting Ignis to stand up and hurry over to him helping him along.

The old man thanks Ignis as the polymath helps him sit down.

"So what's a youngun' like yourself doing in a place like this? With us old sickly folk."

"Now dear. Ignis here was just saying that he had been transferred by his previous doctor." Dolly says.

"Hmm. Who you seein'?" Herbert asks.

"Dr. Gore." Ignis responds "I read he's an excellent doctor."

"Oh yes, he's one of the best. I hear his name tossed around here a lot." Dolly says.

But before Ignis could ask a question about his new doctor he's called back.

"Ignis Scientia."

Ignis frowns a bit "Well I'll talk to you later." Ignis says with a bow before standing up straight and following the nurse to the back where she has them stop at a scale "Let's get your weight." She says pulling the cap off of her pen as Ignis steps onto the scale.

"I've never enjoyed being weighed." He jokes.

This makes the nurse smile "Same here." She says reading the numbers displayed "One seventy-five." She says and jots it down "And how tall are you?" She asks.

"I'm six foot." Ignis says making the nurse nod as she adds to her clipboard and leads Ignis into a white examination room with a basket attached to the door.

"Okay, will be with you shortly." She says as she sets the papers into the bin.

Ignis nods as he settles himself on the examination table and the nurse closes the door.

The second that the door is closed is the same second that Ignis' nerves go from antsy to sheer panic mode. He's shivering uncontrollably, his hands begin to sweat beneath his gloves, and he could feel that the doughnuts and coffee he had consumed hours earlier were not sitting with well anymore making him feel the urge to vomit.

Ignis lowers his head into his free hand and he lets out a shaky breath "Everything will be okay." He whispers to himself.

"Everything will be okay." He repeats.

Ignis continues to chant this mantra softly up until he hears the knock on the door and it opens revealing his new doctor. Dr. Gore is a tall man somewhere in between Gladiolus and Ravus' height with gray jaw-length hair and a full white beard. He looks to be a bit on the heavy side and he has a small beer belly. The man looks to have a brilliant appearance. Leaving Ignis to feel slightly better but he's still on edge about the whole thing.

"Hello there. I'm Dr. Gore." The newcomer says.

"Ignis."

The doctor nods "So you're my new patient. A bit young to be here."

"I've gotten that a few times." Ignis says softly.

The older man nods before looking at Ignis "So do you know why you're here?"

"I was just told that the clinic I had been going to couldn't help me like you would be able to." Ignis says earning him a nod from the other.

"Well something like that. You see the doctors at the other clinic found something in your blood that set off red flags." Dr. Gore explains.

"Is it cancer? Is that why they passed me to an oncologist?" Ignis asks.

"Well...that's hard to say. But its possible that their equipment picked up traces of cancer but then again it could easily be something else something harmless." Dr. Gore explains "I'm usually the one who gets patients like you and I have a series of tests that I run from head to toe. That's done here. That way we don't miss a thing. I'd like to be as accurate and close to one hundred percent as possible." He explains.

Ignis nods "See...and when could we possibly go through these tests?"

"Well I was hoping today if possible. The sooner the better."

Ignis nods again "Well I haven't any plans for today. If I may what are all the tests?"

"Glad you asked." The doctor starts "The tests we will be doing are simple and not very long. We'll run lab tests which includes drawing blood, collecting urine from you, and if need be a stool sample. We will also run imaging procedures which are CT, PET, and nuclear scans, an MRI, x-ray, and a ultrasound. And finally a biopsy which we can do two ways. With a needle which we'll use to draw tissue and fluid, or via endoscope which is a long thin flexible tube that we will stick down your throat to have a look around and collect tissue."

The sound of the second one was enough to make Ignis cringe. As much as he hates needles the first one sounds a lot easier.

"Right. I guess we should get started." Ignis says "So where do we start?" He asks Dr. Gore who moves to the cabinets over the sink and pulls down a small plastic cup "Let's start with the easiest one first." He says writing Ignis' full name and the date on the cup.

"There's a bathroom around the corner on the right." The doctor says handing the cup to Ignis "Well...I guess its a good thing I had a coffee before I came." Ignis jokes as he takes the cup and exits the room.

Meanwhile back at the motel Gladiolus, and Prompto are slowly waking up. The Shield is first as he climbs out of the bed and heads to the kitchen where he begins to ready a pot of coffee.

Gladiolus yawns as he waits for the pot fill up when he hears Prompto call out from the main room "Uh, Ignis and the Regalia is gone again." The blonde calls out.

"What?" Gladiolus says sounding perplexed "Did leave a note or a text saying where he is going?" He asks as he returns to the room. "I don't see one. And my phone doesn't have any new messages." Prompto says looking at his phone.

"I wonder where he went." The gunmen adds.

"Or how about why he didn't bother to tell us first." Gladiolus grumbles.

"Maybe he didn't want to wakes us and let us sleep in?" Prompto guesses.

"Does that sound like Ignis?"

"Well yeah, when there isn't anything for us to do and there hasn't been anything for us to do." Prompto grins "Bet Noct is liking this down time." He adds looking over to his friend who is still fast asleep.

"Well he better not get used to it. We still need to get to Altissia." Gladiolus says.

"Yeah, but we still need the boat." Prompto says.

"Yeah I know." Gladiolus sighs "Cid says that he may be able to get us one." The Shield sighs as he rubs his neck "Well seeing how Ignis isn't here and we don't have the Regalia..." Gladiolus says trailing off.

"Well, we could grab the Chocobos and talk to Cid. Maybe he'll give us an update on the boat." Prompto says.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Gladiolus says "Lets eat first then and we'll on up to Caem." The oldest says.

With that Gladiolus steps up to Noctis and pats his kings' leg "Wake up Noct. We're heading out in a couple of minuets."

The dark haired boy groans as he snuggles deeper into the blanket, causing the Shield to yank the blankets from the sleeping boy having no affect.

Shrugging Prompto heads to the shower and Gladiolus goes back to the kitchen.

"So what do we do if Cid doesn't have a boat for us?" Prompto ask.

"Then we just keep pressing until he does." Noctis mumbles.

The three of them walk up the steps of the cottage and enter the cozy home where they are greeted by Iris who is getting ready to leave. "Hey where you going?" Gladiolus asks.

"Uh oh! Hey Gladdy I didn't see you." Iris says as she hugs her brother "I'm going off with Cor, we're picking a few things up for dinner." She explains as the siblings end the hug.

"Wha'cha making?" Prompto asks curiously?

"We're thinking about maybe pork chop sandwiches."

"Oh that sounds good." Noctis says.

"You guys should stay for dinner." Iris suggests.

"Wish we could but Iggy isn't and we gotta follow up with Cid and our boat." Gladiolus says.

"Oh. Where's Ignis?" Iris asks.

"Not sure. He didn't give us any infomation as to where's he's going. He just got up without a word and took of with the Regalia." Noctis says.

"I just know be better have one heck of an explanation when he gets back." Grumbled the Shield.

"Oh...I hope he's alright." Iris says "Well, I gotta go. See ya later." She says waving as she steps off of the steps with the boys waving and calling out goodbye.

Watching his sister leave Gladiolus sighs "Come on let's go talk to Cid."

The three of them head inside where they see Cid sitting at the table and drink a cold beer "Hey." Gladiolus says as he walks up to the old man.

"Howdy...what brings you boys here?" The old man asks.

"Just followin' up on an update of the boat."

Cid nods "Oh yeah. That." He says "About that, its done. I was waiting for you boys to come get."

"You could've called us." Prompto grumbles.

Cid doesn't say anything not until he looks up and notices that they are one brother short "Say where's that skinny one with the glasses?"

"Not sure. But he's probably waiting for us at the motel." Noctis says.

"Well if that's the case. Then you shouldn't keep him waiting...doubt he has the key seeing that he left first." Cid says as he drinks a bit of beer.

"Well anyway...you boys can come by and grab the keys tomorrow." Cid adds.

"Yeah. Okay lets head back to the motel and lets meet up with Ignis...hopefully he's there." Gladiolus says as he leads the younger boys out of the cottage.

When the three brothers reach the motel its around ten at night and there isn't any sign of Ignis and the Regalia. Climbing off of the large birds the Shield, king, and gunmen head into the motel room.

"Well he's not here." Gladiolus says as he turns on the light.

"Where is he?" Prompto ponders. "I just hope he's safe...he hasn't texted or called...or...I just..." Noctis sighs feeling miserable "I just hope he's okay." Noctis repeats.

"He's gotta be okay." Prompto says "I mean I know he hasn't texted but it's Ignis. He's gonna be fine."

Noctis nods "You're right."

Headlights light up the curtains of the motel room signaling to the boys that a car has pulled up and seconds later the lights of the car diminish. "You guys think that's Iggy?" Prompto asks.

"Only one way to find out." Gladiolus says.

The group watches the door anxiously hoping that whomever it was was Ignis. "Lemme go check." Prompto says "Why bother? That bush is blocking most of the view." Noctis says.

The three didn't have to wait to much longer for they soon hear the car lock and a knock on the door. Gladiolus is the one to answer it and when he opens it and wave of relief washes over the other three who rush at Ignis hugging him as they throw their own questions at the young advisor.

"Where were you!?"

"Why are you so late!?"

"Are you hurt? Did you eat? Why'd you leave so early?"

Ignis steps further into the room and Gladiolus closes the door behind him "Well it's good to know I was missed." Ignis says making his way over to the coffee table and sets the bags down he has brought with him. "To answer your questions..." he starts to say and sits down on the couch "I was at Hammerhead, yesterday I had noticed that the old girl was running a bit off. So this morning I took her to shop. What took so long was that there had a particular part that Cindy wanted to use but I had to go fetch it from this underground tunnel system near Insomnia." Ignis says as he brings a leg up and over the other and he begins to untie his shoe "I had hoped to get here sooner but I had gotten lost several times only for me to realize I had kept passing the blasted part." Ignis huffs.

"But I'm not hurt. I hadn't eaten yet that's why I had brought this" Ignis gestures to the fast food before tugging off his shoe. Noctis sees that the next sure will require use of Ignis' immobilized arm and he goes to his brothers' side "Let me do this." He says kneeling down "Thank you Noct. I had left early because I had hoped to get done sooner too. The whole the earlier you start the earlier you finish kind of thing...it didn't work out like that sadly." Ignis sighs as Noctis moves Ignis' shoes near the door.

"But what have you three been up to?" The polymath asks as he begins to pass out the food and drinks.

"We went to Caem. Apparently Cid finished the boat but he was waiting for us to pop up and ask about it." Noctis says frowning as he sits down next to the tactician "Would've been easier to call." Ignis says as Prompto joins them in his grasp is a pocket sized hand sanitizer that he offers to Ignis.

"Yeah that's what we said." Prompto says sitting down cross legged on the floor.

"Yeah...though I'm just glad you're okay. Just next time leave a note or text us. You had us all worried." Gladiolus says as he joins his brothers in their late meal.

"Though Iggy is the luckiest guy today. He got to talk to Cindy." Prompto says sounding awestruck.

"Did she say anything about me?"

"She told me to tell you hello."

"She did!?"

"I think he's just happy to hear her direct a message to him."

Noctis nods in agreement.

Ignis smiles he was just happy to hear that his brothers believed his lie. He is happy to see that they actually cared about him, though he knew that part was true. They all care about each other but seeing the panic and the sharp questioning warmed his heart but at the same time it made him sad. If they knew he was going to an oncologist and if they knew that he has spent the entire day undergoing exams and tests just to make sure that whatever it was that blood work said is wrong. He knows that that will hurt them and make them worried.

And he just didn't want to worry his friends like that. He knows that for a fact that if his tests come back clean and sickness free then he'll figure out a way to reveal to his friends that he is fine. But if they come back and he is sick, then he doesn't know what he'll do. Nor will he know how to break it to his friends that he's sick.

Ignis can only pray that he's fine and healthy.

The morning is a cold one. The leaves on the trees and bushes are starting to change color as others fall off littering the ground and browning grass.

Inside the motel the motel one of the four friends is already up and moving about preparing for the days' events. It wasn't unusual for Ignis to be up this early for he has done it so many times in the past but with the recent events he hasn't been able to get up and move like he wants to and frankly it made him feel like a burden. However this morning when he woke up he didn't feel stiff and achy, his joints didn't feel sore and he was actually able to bend down without pain.

To him these were all signs pointing to this day being a great day. Heck if this were musical he'd sing about how great today is, or if he was Prompto he'd sing about how to day is going to be the best day ever. With the day starting off right Ignis wonders if they should just take the day off.

Spend it doing random things like fishing or whatever his friends wanted. Maybe they'll travel up to Caem and just hang out with the others before setting sail.

Frankly he liked that idea more.

So it's settled. When the others wake up they'll grab something to eat, fill up the tank and grab some snacks and head on down to Cape Caem.

As Ignis moves to his duffel bag to grab his comb and hair gel he sees his phone's display screen light up and flashes him the name of his doctor. Seeing the name of his doctor makes Ignis' heart sink and his fills his stomach with butterflies.

Grabbing his shoes and his silently ringing phone Ignis steps outside and quietly closes the door behind him. Taking a deep breath he answers the call "Hello?" He answers softly.

'Hello Ignis?'

"Yes?"

'We have your results back and well...we think its best if you came in. What is a good time to drop bye?'

"I'm free now."

'Great. Just drop on bye and I'll get you in as soon as possible. See you soon.'

"Mmm. Bye."

'Bye.'

The wind blowing makes Ignis shiver though he knows its possibly from the call he has just gotten. Despite looking forward to the clarification of his bloodwork Ignis was also dreading the actual news. Sighing Ignis pulls on his shoes and ties them before moving towards the Regalia only to stop.

"I'll leave them the car..." Ignis says as he heads toward the street he pulls out his own chocobo whistle and blows it summoning his royal blue chocobo Neptune.

The beautiful blue bird chirps as she strides forward and touches her forehead to Ignis' who smiles at the affection "I missed you too." He says petting her feathery neck before he climbs onto the saddle "Today is indeed a beautiful day." He says trying to distract himself from the call earlier.

Neptune chirps in agreement as she is maneuvered forward and sent forward into a light jog.

"Weather like this is perfect for soup. Maybe I should make some..." Ignis says his voice is starting to tremble and Neptune is able to pick up on his nervousness making her turn her head a bit.

"I know I'm rambling because I'm scared of what the doctor will say...I just pray that I'm okay." Ignis says weakly. Hearing the fear in her riders voices upsets the chocobo causing her to pat at Ignis' legs with her wings making him smile.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" Ignis reaches forward and pets the bird "Thank you."

The two continue on their way with Ignis talking the entire time for he hopes that it would calm him down enough to be able to talk to his doctor when he meets with him. But by the time Ignis arrives at the clinic his nerves are even worse than when he left home.

Having left Neptune out front under a shady tree the young tactician walks up to the front desk and signs himself in before going to sit down.

Ignis trembles as he lowers his head into his hand as he begins to softly mumble that everything will be okay. He is so caught up in trying to calm down that he doesn't realise that he is being called. Only when his shoulder is touched does he look up.

He's greeted by the faces of Dolly and her husband Herbert.

"Dear are you alright?" She asks "You look sickly."

Ignis shakes his head "I'm about to hear my labs...and I'm scared." Ignis admits. Dolly smiiles as she takes hold of Ignis' hands "Darlin' no matter what happens as the outcome be happy that you're alive."

Ignis stares at her and before he can respond he's called back. Unlike the last time he isn't weighed and his height isn't taken, and he isn't placed in one of the many numbered doors.

Instead he is lead to a small room with the name "Gore" on it.

The nurse who escorted Ignis knocks and announces his arrival prompting the older man to gesture for Ignis to come forward and sit down.

"Well Mr. Scientia, we have your lab results and well we have good and bad news." Dr. Gore says as Ignis sits down and Dr. Gore stands up and closes the door.

Ignis is silent as he watches the older man return to his desk were looks back at his clipboard "I don't know which you'd prefer to hear first for the results are not really something I'd wish to tell someone as young as you are. I know it's something that's not impossible but it's-" the doctor pauses causing Ignis to grow even more nervous as he shifts uncomfortably in the chair.

Swallowing, Ignis opens his mouth the words were soft and hesitant making his voice sound weak "You can tell me whatever it is that you found out. Rest assured that I can handle it." Ignis gives a short weak laugh "I-..." he pauses feeling unsure. Could he really handle it when he already feels like he's going to faint.

Probably not.

"So...I mean if I had to chose then maybe the bad one. Can't be too bad if there is good news too." Ignis says with a watery smile.

"You have stage three cancer."

Ignis froze. His blood runs cold as the color drains from his face. His breath sticks in his throat as a feeling akin to being kicked in the gut hits him.

"I have..." he murmurs his voice barely audible.

He must've been making a face for Dr. Gore clears his throat but the advisor cuts him off "There has to be a mistake...I can't- I don't... I don't understand...I exercise...I try to eat well." Ignis shakes his head and his breathing quickens "I don't smoke or drink or do drugs." Ignis' voice fails him as he desperately tries to understand what was just said. He hears the words but at the same time he doesn't want to accept them.

"I'm sorry, Ignis...I wish I could give you some better news but we ran multiple tests and well the symptoms you're showing and the results we have here are all the signs that point to you having cancer." he says softly as Ignis's shoulder's slump "I don't understand. I feel fine...I-" he turns and coughs into the fold of his arm and he is left with a metallic taste in his mouth.

He hasn't coughed in a long time and he wonders if the cold season or the cancer is the cause of it. Ignis bites his lip, he wasn't a foolish man he knew something was wrong with him but now he has a name for it.

Ignis looks elsewhere for he hasn't the heart to face his doctor but mostly because he can feel his eyes starting to sting "How long do I have?" He asks his voice threatening to break.

Dr. Gore pauses and gives Ignis a sympathetic look and the ash blonde knows that this means its possibly something he doesn't want to hear.

"Maybe eight months, might be a year which is pushing it." Dr. Gore says softly.

"I see..." Ignis barely whispers.

Dr. Gore can see the pain in his patients' eyes. He can hear it in his voice as he speaks along the tremble in his voice. And it hurts the older man to always give these diagnoses to people. No matter the age or gender of his patients, but it's the youths that hurt him the most. Diagnosing a child and baby hurts because of the parents reaction.

And then there's the teens and young adults, those close to Ignis' age. Those who are old enough to make a difference in the world yet still young enough to know the meaning of having fun and still ask those childlike questions. It hurts because seeing Ignis look so defeated Dr. Gore can't help but want to reassure the young man. He stands and steps up to Ignis and he lays a hand on his shoulder "Though stay positive, we will give you treatments and medication we can prolong your life to that year." Dr. Gore says.

Ignis sits there quietly his eyes dull and glazed over he's starting to feel numb and empty at the sound of what the doctor sets forth. Hearing that his life is now limited and that he has a chance of living a few months longer is only making him feel weaker.

"Do you have any friends or family that you can call?" Dr. Gore asks gently "You see with family it's going to be easier to deal with and come to terms with this. Family is a big factor in this and they are your support."

Ignis sniffs and he clears his throat "I have friends, they're the closest thing to a family I have got...we're practically brothers." Ignis pauses and he shakes his head he tries to speak but nothing comes out leaving him to fall silent.

"Shall I call them for you?" Dr. Gore asks softly as he gently squeezes the shoulder of the young man.

A small gasp leaves the ash blonde "N-No..." Ignis feels his throat tighten"I'll tell them when I get back to the motel we're staying in." He says softly the words like vinegar on his tongue.

The doctor nods "All right...please know that this doesn't mean it's the end for you. Just by looking at you I can tell you over came a lot. You might have a chance of beating this." Dr. Gore says.

Ignis doesn't say anything, not at first but when he finally speaks it's to request the clipboard for he wants to see the results for himself. He knows what the doctor said but part of him just can't accept it. But reading and rereading the charts, notes, and everything else on that clipboard but the more he reads it the more he's forced to accept the results.

He has cancer.

And slowly accepting it Ignis feels the lump in his throat tightens. His eyes sting and he finds it harder to breathe.

He has cancer.

That bit of knowledge feels like a punch to the gut, a splash of cold water, and being hit by a truck all at the same time and it's all to much to bear because Ignis can't help but feel like his life is over. Ignis hands back the clipboard and lowers his head into his hands and openly weeps for he is no longer able to hold it in. Ignis lets out a deep sob as his shoulders trembles and he lets out a strangled gasp. Ignis lets out another deep gut wrenching sob as he curls further onto himself. He is sick and literally dying and knowing that his life now has a time limit on it Ignis isn't sure where he now stands in this life.

Will he be able to continue as Noctis' advisor?

Will he be able to go to Altissia?

How will he be able to do the things he usually does?

What if he dies?

The thought of dying and never being able to laugh, play, and just be around his friends is enough to bring more tears to Ignis' eyes. Dr. Gore can only sit there as he listens to Ignis sob. Dr. Gore reaches for the box of tissues that sits next to his computer. He passes them to Ignis and the young man takes a few and cries into them.

"Take your time, take as long as you need I understand that this news can be hard. Feel free to leave when you're ready." The doctor says softly as he gives Ignis' shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking out leaving the young man alone.

Once alone the room fills with the miserable sobs of the young polymath. Ignis curls forward hugging himself as he continues to weep openly.

When Ignis finally exits the room he's feeling cold and numb. His mind is in a fog and he feels out of place. As he makes his way to the waiting room Ignis can't help but feel utterly lost. The world around him fades becoming void of sound and people as he stumbles about.

A comforting hand on his shoulder however snaps him out of daze.

"Dear are you okay? You look sickly."

It is Dolly.

Ignis trembles as he turns on his heels facing Dolly who is staring up at the advisor.

"What news did you hear?"

Ignis sniff and when he speaks his voice sounds close to breaking "As it be...I have cancer."

Dolly covers her mouth "Oh you poor dear." She starts "Oh. You'll be strong and healthy in no time. You'll over come this I just know it."

"I don't know...I'm just so scared of-..." Ignis shakes his head and he can feel himself starting to cry.

"I'm sorry but I must go." Ignis says quickly before rushing out of the building. Heading outside he is immediately greeted by Neptune who is fast to begin nuzzling her rider when she picks up on his agony. Ignis hugs her around the neck weeping into her soft feathers.

Ignis knows he needs to go back to the motel and tell the others about what he has learned today but he just couldn't bring himself to cause them this pain he's feeling.

No not yet anyway.

But he will tell them.

Eventually.

When Ignis returns to the motel it's around midnight. Earning him a round of sharp questioning from his friends. Each of them heated clearly angry at the daggersmen.

"Where'd you go!?"

"Why are you just now getting back!?"

"What's wrong with you why do you keep leaving!?"

All their questions and their sharp tones tell Ignis that they care about him and that they love him. Making his diagnoses even more unbearable.

Looking at his friends, seeing their faces, and hearing their voices and knowing that he doesn't have long with them makes his bottom lip tremble and his eyes fill with tears.

"Please...I'm not in the mood." Ignis whimpers his voice is raw. As Ignis steps further into the room the brothers can see just how bad Ignis looks.

His face is drained of its color, his nose and ears are red, and the skin around his eyes is pink and puffy. His overall appearance is absolutely miserable.

Seeing Ignis like this worries Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto.

"Hey...you okay Iggy?"

"Yeah you look ghastly."

"Like the Pokémon?"

Gladiolus glares at Prompto causing the youngest to look away. "But in all seriousness Iggy what's wrong?" Prompto asks "You look like you been crying all day."

Ignis feels his throat tightens he knows that he needs to tell his friends about his illness but he just can't bring himself to say it. Instead he lies a bit bending the truth some. Sniffing Ignis starts to speak "As it turns poor Neptune is deathly ill...she has cancer." Just saying the word breaks Ignis who covers his face with his hand and he begins to cry. This gets the other three to move towards Ignis and embrace him.

"Hey its okay. Neptune is strong and she'll beat it."

"Yeah she's gonna be fine in no time.

"And even if doesn't she lived a good life."

Ignis sniffs Gladiolus' response wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear mostly because the idea of dying still frightens him.

Nodding, Ignis stands up and rubs at his eyes "Well I'm off to bed." He mumbles and makes his way to bed where he kicks his shoes off and crawls under the cover where he proceeds to quietly cry himself to sleep.

The next morning the four friends finally make their way to Cape Caem. Three out if the four were teeming with excitement to board the boat and see the city of romance, Altissia.

On their way there they had stopped to eat but Ignis wasn't in the mood. In fact the advisor just seemed sad. He hasn't said a word since yesterday and the other three could only assume that his chocobo had something to do with it.

Even as they drove to the cottage joking and chatting amongst one another Ignis is silent. Even when they joked around walking up the steps into the cottage.

Even when they greeted the others in the cottage Ignis didn't say anything either worrying Iris and Talcott.

"Is Ignis okay? He seems a little down." Iris ask as she looks to the polymath who is sitting off by himself.

"Try kinda way down." Prompto says "Yesterday, Ignis learned his chocobo is really sick." Prompto explains "And ever since he's been really upset."

"Oh that's terrible!" Iris says "I she gets better real fast." She adds. Iris walks over to Ignis who is sitting huddled up on the couch with his knees drawn to his chest and his arms folded ontop where his brow is resting.

"Hey Ignis. I'm really sorry about the bad news but know everything will be okay." She says getting Ignis to look up. The broken expression on the advisor hurts and Iris couldn't help but hug him.

"Its going to be alright." She whispers to him. In that moment Ignis wanted to say that he is scared and he wanted to come clean but he just couldn't it. It's only second day and the diagnoses is still raw in his mind like a vivid nightmare that he just woke up from. He needs time to process this and to truly accept his current situation.

Luckily Cid walks up to fetch them saying that its time to ship off.

The boat is massive which only makes sense seeing that its his Majesty's ship. As Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto chat with each other and Cid, Ignis looks out at the sea. And it's the only time since the motel that Ignis speaks. It is just something about the boat ride that he just feels is sad. A sad soft "I hope to see a view like this one someday soon." making the others look at him with worry and confusion.

Even when the friends are standing in the heart of Altissia, Ignis can't help but feel a sense of melancholy. Which bums him out for he has always wanted to visit this wonderous city but of course he has hoped it was when he was healthy.

Now it feels like the city and its people are mocking him with their good health and liveliness.

The gondola rides did little to lift his mood and standing in the center of the floating resturant failed to inspire Ignis. These little things that should've made him happy just made him sadder. Because for him the way he currently sees things is 'there is no point anymore in doing the things I love when I'm dying...' so what's the point in looking at the spices and the herbs and fish when he would only probably be able to make the a few times.

Even meeting Camilla was unmoving for the bespectacled young man and meeting political figures was always cool to Ignis. But he just couldn't see it being as such with this heaviness hanging around his neck like noose.

He watches with half interest as Noctis and Camilla talked discussing this and that until she invited them all to talk in private at the mansion. When the four arrived Camilla requested that Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto wait in the hall as she spoke with their new king alone. Despite being a bit sad and lost in his mind and heart Ignis still cares about Noctis and he hopes he's okay on his own or least making smart responses and taking this seriously.

They seem to talk for hours but when it is finally over Camilla makes up for it by allowing them to stay at the mansion and offers them dinner which Ignis wanted to decline but didn't as to show that Insomnia was still congenital.

After dinner however Ignis wanted nothing more than to sleep, to make the days go by faster with the hopes of him waking up one morning cured of this disease...well illness but it's all the same to him right now.

However that has to wait for Noctis is relaying what they discussed and the plans that the city has in place during the Trial of the Tidemother.

"So you guys will be helping with the evacuations. She said that they'll have boats and safe zones so I guess she'll hand out maps because she didn't say where to find them." Noctis says.

"We should also keep an eye out for the Empire...they'll most likely try to sabotage this one like when they interfered with the Archaean." Ignis says trying to sound normal but his voice comes out weak.

The others don't comment instead they respond to his heads up.

"Don't worry I won't let a single MT anywhere near them." Prompto says nodding.

"And if I see Ravus I'll off his other arm." Gladiolus threatens.

Ignis nods a bit as he stands up "Excuse me." He says before turning on his heels and makes his way to the bathroom. That same second as when Ignis closes the bathroom door his phone lights up and buzzes noisily as it vibrates on the coffee table where it lays. Gladiolus is the one who picks it up he is about to deliver it to Ignis when he reads the name on the screen "Dr. Gore?" He says looking at the others confused.

"Ignis has been going to a doctor?"

"Answer it!"

Gladiolus swipes the green phone button and clears his throat "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dr. Gore I was wanting to check in with Ignis Scientia, he had a hard time the other day and I was wanting to see if he was alright."

"Hard time? What's wrong with him?"

"Who is this?"

"Gladiolus Amicitia, I'm his friend."

"Oh, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

Gladiolus's eyes widen as he looks over to Noctis and Prompto. His voice drops to a whisper sending the younger boys to his side trying to hear what is being said.

"What stage is it?"

He pauses shaking his head as he listens to the doctor on the other end. The younger boys could see the eldest starting to shake "How long does he have?" Gladiolus mumbles softly.

He cusses under his breath and shakes his head "Right...okay. We'll talk about this with him and go from there. Thanks for the call. Bye."

Gladiolus hangs up and throws the phone at the couch the action spooking the younger boys.

"What happen?" Prompto asks nervously.

Gladiolus shakes his head throwing his hands up with short angry laughs "I can't believe this guy...wasn't even gonna tell us." He growls angrily.

"Tell us what?" Noctis asks hating that Gladiolus wasn't explaining anything.

He was about say something when they hear the toilet flush another minute or two passes by before Ignis emerges from the bathroom. He is met with a furious glare from Gladiolus causing his steps to falter "Is everything alright?" Ignis asks nervously.

"No nothing is alright." Snaps Gladiolus "When were you going to tell us you we're sick." Hisses Gladiolus.

"Wait Ignis is sick?" Prompto asks looking from the Shield to the advisor.

"It's nothing. It's not a big deal." Ignis says shaking his head.

"Not a big deal!? Ignis you have cancer!" Roars Gladiolus.

"Cancer!?" Noctis and Prompto says simultaneously looking to the ash blonde.

"You have cancer and you weren't going to tell us!?" Cries Noctis.

"Wait, I thought it Neptune who had it." Prompto questions sounding confused.

"I'm the one with it not her...I-" Ignis finds it difficult to swallow and his voice breaks "I didn't want you all to worry."

"Worry!? You didn't want us to worry!? How can we not worry when its already at stage three! You knew that yet you just chose to stay quiet!" Gladiolus spits angrily.

Ignis feels tears well up in his eyes making him look away "I didn't know it was that bad." He let's out a small breath "I was wanting to tell you all sooner but I had hoped it was with good news not..." Ignis sniffs "Not-...I mean..."

Before they knew it Ignis is sobbing "I was going to tell you all" he sobs "I'm just so scared...I don't want to die!" He wails pitifully.

Gladiolus frowns now hating that he yelled at Ignis "Hey it's going to be okay." He says gently placing a hand on Ignis' back "Look, you're gonna be okay." He says softly "We're gonna be here with you, we're gonna do whatever it takes to make you healthy again."

Ignis can only give his friend a weak smile before it begins to falter and his face crumbles leaving the second oldest to start crying. Ignis covers his face as the sobs increase in volume and strengthen leaving Gladiolus to pull Ignis into a hug. He couldn't imagine being diagnosed with something like this and part of him understands why Ignis did what he did pertaining to staying quiet. Despite disagreeing with his action Gladiolus would've done the same.

"It's going to be okay. We'll get through this." He says as Noctis and Prompto join the embrace "Together. We'll be with you every step of the way."

"So don't be scared."

"And let us take the load off of your shoulders."

"We're in this together, you're not alone. Remember that."


	14. Trial of Body And Mind

Having learned that Ignis is sick with cancer, Noctis couldn't help but question the importance of the trial. He couldn't imagine having Ignis running about saving and escorting civilians and fighting whomever may appear during the chaos when he should be resting.

Noctis looks over to his left where Ignis lays sleeping. Just by looking at him it is impossible to tell that Ignis is sick simply because he looks healthy. But the outside is always deceiving, the inside is what really counts and on the inside of his brother he's ill. He's weakening. He's-...

Its that thought that makes Noctis upset. Part of the king is furious with Ignis for keeping his doctor visits and his health a secret but the other half of the king knows why he did what he did and it was so they wouldn't worry. But doing that makes then worry and it's only natural that they will care about one another.

Noctis knows that Ignis will refuse and fuss and protest when he comes at him tomorrow with the suggestion of staying back but he has to try. But he knows it'll be a hard choice to make. He knows Ignis likes being right there in middle of the battle like the rest of them but Noctis doesn't want to see him hurt. And maybe Ignis will understand seeing how he knows his body is now possibly not fully capable of doing what it must.

Maybe, if Ignis refuses Noctis can have a back up plan. Or maybe find someone who would be able to assist Ignis in the evacuation. He knows that the three of them will be split up to cover more ground so if he got someone to be the one to do all the heavy lifting per se then he'd be more comfortable with sending Ignis too.

Sitting up and looking Ignis over Noctis knows the perfect person to send off with Ignis. Looking over at the alarm clock on the nightstand on his side of the bed the king sees that it's nearing seven o clock in the morning. He hasn't slept at all that last night after learning about the cancer. He reaches for his phone which lays near the small black rectangular clock and searches the hours of when Maagho opens. Weskham would be a perfect fit in aiding Ignis, mostly because the older man reminds Noctis of his advisor so much.

Granted that Weskham was his dad's advisor. Which confused the darked haired king a bit for he thought advisors were a bloodline thing like how everyone in Gladiolus' is a Shield. Either way Weskhan reminds Noctis of his brother and he isn't sure if it's because they both cook or that sound kind of a like.

He isn't sure what it is but he does know that he trusts the man with Ignis' life. Copying the number to the restaurant Noctis pastes it in his cell and calls the number. As he waits for the other end to pick up he looks over to Ignis watching him a bit. Ignis coughs a bit causing him to his eyes open a bit blinking sleepily as he lifts himself up and crawls a bit closer to Noctis where he drops himself heavily back into the mattress. Ignis snuggles closer causing the younger boy to smile as he brushes a strand of hair out of Ignis' sleeping face.

It took another ring or two but Weskham picks up seconds later "Hello?" The deep voice of his fathers' advisor answers.

"Hey. Uh it's me." Noctis says softly as he climbs out of the bed after gently pushing Ignis away allowing him to slip out into the hall.

'Oh your Highness...you're up early.'

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

'Hmm well, did you eat yet?'

"No...not hungry. But I do have a favor to ask."

'Hmm?'

"You see recently...well yesterday we found out that Ignis has been diagnosed with cancer."

'Oh...I'm sorry to hear that...how is he doing?'

"He seems to be okay. He's just really upset."

'As he should be. It's only natural that humans grieve the lost of their health.'

"Yeah but the problem is that Ignis despite being sick he'll still try to fight along side us. But I don't know how bad it is for him and I don't want him doing things that could hurt him."

'I understand.'

"So I was wondering if you could assist him in the evacuation."

'I don't see why not.'

"Ah! Wait-...thanks so much."

'No problem.'

"Bye."

'Good bye your Highness.'

Noctis hangs up and lets out a heavy sigh of relief. He's shaking, his legs are weak and can no longer support him as he sinks to the floor. All of this is just to much to bear for Noctis and he wants to give up. He wants to scream and cry and curse the Six for making Ignis sick.

Noctis sets his phone down and runs his hands over his face as he closes his eyes. The king sits there like that for a few minuets when he hears what sounds like paws shuffling along carpet. Cracking open an eye Noctis sees Umbra dragging his paws as moves towards the boy.

"Umbra?"

The messenger yawns and shakes out his coat once he finally reaches the king "Hey. Wha'cha doing here at this hour?" He asks reaching for the dog. Umbra simply whines clearly unhappy with the task he has been given.

Giving the dog a gentle pat on the head Noctis reaches for the notebook that he and Lunafreya use to communicate with. He carefully pulls it out and opens it to the bookmarked page.

_Noctis,_

_How are things going in your travels? I do apologize for this sudden note but I can't help feel that something troubling you. Gentiana suggested that send out my thoughts to you. Please if anything is wrong tell me. I may be able to help._

Noctis smiles a bit but quickly turns into a small frown. He is ever so grateful for Lunafreya and her thoughts and prayers but at the same time he wasn't to sure what she could do in this short time the trial is tomorrow and he knows Lunafreya is most likely going to spend today resting and possibly with her brother. He couldn't bother her.

But at the same time maybe she has the ability to cure Ignis maybe she could see him and heal him. The Oracle has that kind of power, right?

Biting his lip and with a brief nod Noctis writes back.

_Luna,_

_Hey. Yeah, you're right._

_Not sure how to say this but Iggy is really sick. Gladio, Prompto, and I just found out yesterday that he has cancer. Its really bumming me out and I don't know if I can fight Leviathan like this._

_I know telling him to stay back or go with the people who are leaving the city will hurt his feeling but I don't want him to get hurt. Weskham, that old guy at the restaurant, says he'd help Ignis if he decides to fight so I feel kinda better knowing that but other than that I don't know what to do._

With that written Noctis closes the book after replacing the bookmark and gives the book back to Umbra.

"Alright sleep well buddy." Noctis says causing Umbra to huff in annoyance as he turns and heads back the way he came.

Noctis watches the dog for a bit before getting up to his feet and heading back into the room.

Meanwhile as Noctis readies for bed, Umbra returns to Lunafreya's bedroom and steps up to the side of her bed barking softly as he announces his arrival.

"Umbra, back so soon dear?"

Umbra simply blinks.

Laughing a bit before patting her mattress prompting the dog to hop up and lay down next to her. Lunafreya removes the notebook and reads what Noctis wrote down. The small message makes her breath stick in her throat as she covers her mouth with her hand. She looks towards the door and quickly climbs out of the bed making her way out of the bedroom. She pauses as she steps out in to the hall before returning to her room realizing that she doesn't know where Noctis is currently staying.

"I need to write him again." She says thinking aloud earning her a weary glance from the black dog who eyes her suspiciously, it is clear that Umbra doesn't want to go back outside.

Lunafreya picks up the notebook and jots down a quick response before looking at Umbra sympathetically "This is the last time Umbra." She says gently making the dog whine as he shuffles his paws.

Lunafreya passes the journal back to Umbra who gives her a glance as if hoping she'd pass the task off to Pryna. Yet the Oracle fastens the notebook to the black messenger and she gives him a sympathetic look "I'm sorry Umbra this will be the last task for you tonight." She says making the dog huff with annoyance.

Umbra gets to his paws and hops off the bed and right before his paws could hit the polished tiled floor he vanishes. Lunafreya sighs softly as she runs her fingers through her hair and a worried expression plays on her face. She knows that she isn't at her full strength and it worries her especially now when she has the hopes of helping Noctis' advisor.

"I'll do what I can." She says softly as the black dog reappears on the bed with a bark getting the young woman to look at over at him. She pulls the journal out of the small pack and opens to the bookmarked page and reads what her lover wrote.

Lunafreya smiles a bit "He's really close."

She closes the book and sets it on the nightstand before calling it a night.

The following morning Lunafreya is awoken to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Yawning, Lunafreya climbs out of bed and slowly makes her way towards the door stretching her arms up towards the roof.

"Yes, who is it?" She asks.

"Your brother."

Lunafreya sighs. She opens the door reluctantly and grants her sibling entry. "What brings you here brother?" she asks. Ravus doesn't say anything at first as he makes his way to the center of the room and faces the massive window staring out of it.

"Brother?"

"Tell me, do you plan on going over?"

"Pardon?"

"Come now sister, I known you for how many years now and I have never known you to play the part of the fool. I know that you are planning to venture out and over to that good for nothing prince's flat. You are going to waste what little strength you have gathered on him, I shall not allow this." growls Ravus.

This only makes Lunafreya upset. She narrows her eyes as she approaches her brother "Its not Noctis who is requiring my abilities, but his brother."

"Scientia? The advisor?" The two aren't brothers." Ravus scoffs.

"By blood, no. But they are brothers nonetheless."

"It matters not to me, they could be destined lovers that when wedded they will expel the daemons I still won't allow you to heal any of those tied to the Lucian name!" Spits Ravus.

"How can you be so cruel?"

"How can Regis be so cruel!?" Ravus snaps "That blasted old man didn't bat an eye to save us or our mother. He let her die! She would still be alive if he saved her!" He hisses.

"She couldn't be saved the would she sustained had killed her instantly." Lunafreya explains "Look I understand your misplaced anger, but I can't allow you to take this out on Ignis when he has nothing to do with this." Lunafreya adds.

Ravus stares her down as she makes her way to the dresser and then the closet "You may have a say in my actions but my ability is that all of my own. I'm going over to Noctis and I'm going to see what it is that I can do to help." She says defiantly as she gathers her clothing and makes her way to another room.

Lunafreya slams the door feeling agitated. She loves her brother but at the same she finds him to be a huge pain to deal with. She knows that Ravus' upbringing after their mother's death has changed him. She can easily recall the days of which Ravus would laugh as they played together, how he would cry about hunting game with their father when he would return home. Back when Ravus would smile.

Back when they were children.

Back when their mother was alive.

But after her death, Ravus grew cold, angry, hateful, and spiteful. Yet at the same time he grew overly protective of his last surviving family member. Lunafreya knows that all that Ravus has done leading up to now has been for her but she doesn't agree with any of it.

Especially the parts where he mercilessly takes lives of innocent people all in the name of the Empire.

Letting out a sigh the Oracle proceeds to ready for the healing.

Meanwhile, Noctis moves across the room over to the beds where Ignis is sitting slouched with his hands on his knees. "How'd you sleep?" Noctis asks.

"Later than I would've liked." Ignis jokes.

"Well you need all the rest you can get." Noctis says softly as he sits on the bed across from his advisor "Um...do you need anything?" Noctis adds earning him a thoughtful glance from Ignis "Not that I can think of...I suppose not." He says

Noctis nods "Well take it easy okay." He says gently as he lays a hand on Ignis' shoulder. Ignis gives him a small nod "I'll try..."

Noctis nods again as he goes to sit on the couch "Noct, where are Gladio and Prompto?" Ignis asks realizing that he hasn't seen the oldest and the youngest.

"They went out to get us some food. They will be back soon." Noctis says as he sits down next to Ignis. Ignis nods "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"If I hadn't slept in we could've accompanied them."

"You need to rest. You don't sleep like you should and now that you're sick you need all the rest you can get." Noctis says softly only to instantly regret his words when he sees Ignis' shoulders sag and the glint in his eyes change. He knows that this is still a raw subject and he hates that he can't do anything to make Ignis feel better.

At least he feels that way. How do you help someone let alone what do you say to someone to comfort them when they know that they have a serious illness.

One that could claim their life.

Noctis just doesn't know yet. He lays a hand on Ignis' shoulder "Its going to okay." he says softly.

Ignis swallows, he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out and he quickly snaps his mouth shut. Noctis pulls him into a side hug but the embrace doesn't last for there is knocking on the door disturbing the silence "I think that's Gladio and Prompto." Noctis says standing up and moving towards the door.

He opens it revealing the Shield and gunmen.

"Hey, is he up?" Gladoiolus asks "Yeah he woke up five minuets ago." Noctis stepping aside allowing his friends into the room.

"Hey Iggy sleep well?" Prompto asks as he steps into the room and towards Ignis.

"I slept okay." Ignis says softly.

"That's good. Hungry?" The blonde asks.

Ignis nods "A bit."

"Great, we got you something that we think you might like." Prompto says moving towards the coffee table where Gladiolus has sat the bags. "Its a vegetable soup and a salad. I read that with cancer upping your vegetable and greens intake will help you in your battle with the illness." Gladiolus says.

Ignis begins to shake "Thank you." He says softly as Prompto passes him his food and plasticware "We also got you some juice. You can't really have caffeine anymore. Not until you're healthy again." Gladiolus says softly.

"I understand." Ignis mumbles.

"Well that's not to say every once in a while can't hurt right?" Prompto questions.

"Well yeah... But he needs to be careful on how much he takes in." Gladiolus says as he sits down on the couch taking out his own soup and salad.

Noctis nods as he takes out his share and opens the small container frowning when he sees a salad.

"Suck it up. I know it ain't your favorite but the way we eat is gonna change for a bit. It won't be fair to Ignis if we're over here eating fast food and he can't have any." Gladiolus says.

"Yeah I know." Noctis says sounding as if he didn't want to be put on the spot.

"You three don't have to change anything for my sake." Ignis says feeling a bit bad and oddly responsible for their change in eating habits.

"Dude, we're doing this because we want to." Prompto says "We're in this together." The blonde says smiling as he holds up a fist "Besides, I like foods like this too. I had a moment in my life where I ate like this to loose weight."

"Not to mention we should be eating better." Gladiolus adds.

"I thought we were eating right." Noctis says eating some soup.

"Hmm." Ignis chuckles softly.

The four get half into their meal when they hear a bark and a knock on the door. The bark causes the gunmen to light up "Pryna?" He questions earning him more barks.

"But who's with her?" Noctis asks as he gets to his feet and makes his way to the door "Hello?" He calls.

"Noctis?"

Noctis doesn't hesitate to open the door when he hears the voice of Lunafreya. The second the door is open Noctis pulls her into a hug "Luna, you came!" He nearly cries.

Lunafreya hugs the young king back with a smile on her lips "I came as soon as I could." She says.

Noctis breaks the embrace and he leads his bride to be over to where his sit. "Guys, this is Luna." He says proudly.

Prompto feels his breath stick in his throat and his eyes widen as he suddenly feels weak in the knees. His belly fills with butterflies and his nerves cause him to tremble.

As Prompto struggles to register that who he is seeing is the one who helped him become friends with Noctis, Gladiolus stands up and holds out his hand "Nice to meet you. The name's Gladiolus. Feel free to call me Gladio."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Gladio." Lunafreya says as she shakes his hand.

Finally finding the courage to speak Prompto steps forward his voice laced with nerves as he holds out his hand "H-H-Hello. I-I-I-uh...um..." Prompto starts his voice giving out causing him to withdraw his hand and his face flushes with embarrassment.

Pryna approaches Prompto with her tail wagging as she circles around the boy, seeing this Lunafreya smiles "So you must be Prompto." She says kindly "Yes ma'am." Prompto squeaks.

"I'm glad we finally get to meet. I can't tell you enough how much I wanted to thank you formally for helping Pryna all those years ago." Lunafreya says.

"Aww it was nothing. I mean who wouldn't help this cutie?" Prompto says looking down at his four legged friend "But. Um...I wanted to thank you too." Prompto says sounding much more confident now "If it wasn't for you and your letter I would've never gotten to know Noct. I wouldn't be standing here at all if it wasn't for you. Because of your letter I didn't just make one friend, I made two" Prompto gestures to Gladiolus and Ignis "and then three and four and so on." Prompto smiles "I mean back then my life was boring, and lonely. If it wasn't for you...all of you no telling what I'd be doing right now. So, thanks for everything." Prompto says smiling.

Lunafreya steps forward and pulls Prompto into a hug "I am happy to know that I have brought happiness to your life. And that you are here because of me. But, I can't take all the credit. Don't forget that you too had played a part in this. Your determination also played a huge role." She explains.

Hearing this brings a big smile to Prompto's face as she walks over to Ignis "And you must be Ignis."

Ignis nods.

"Noctis has asked me to attempt to heal you." Lunafreya explains causing Ignis to look towards Noctis and then back to the Oracle "I know not how well or effective I will be but I will gladly try my best." She says.

"Lay your hands on top of mine." She instructs and Ignis does as he us told. Lunafreya closes her eyes and Ignis closes his. The young advisor has heard and read many tales of the Oracle and their blessed ability to heal those who are injured or sick yet he never imagined that he would get the chance to experience it first hand.

As Lunafreya attempts to heal Ignis, Ravus walks into the room and watches quietly. Mixed feelings stir within him as he watches the healing. Part of him wishes for it to work while the other half of him hopes Lunafreya is powerless to change the health of the advisor as a form of punishment for Noctis. Ravus wishes for Noctis to know the pain of losing a loved one and being powerless to do anything about it.

Another minute or three passes as Lunafreya's healing properties reaches deep into into Ignis. The magic searching and pulling at this and that only to loosen and eventually fade causing her to open her eyes looking sympathetically at Ignis "I'm sorry...there is nothing I can do to cure you." She says sadly.

Noctis feels his legs weaken as the very breath is knocked out of him "No..."

Gladiolus shakes his head as he runs his hands over his neck.

And Prompto looks away sadly.

Ignis feels his throat tighten and his eyes start to sting. He felt that this was too good to be true. So swallowing down his disappointment the best he could do is nod and give Lady Lunafreya a reassuring smile "You did your best. It was kind of you to at least try." He says.

Lunafreya nods when another idea hits her "Well I may not be able to remove your illness but I can at least ease your pain."

Lunafreya places her hands on both sides of Ignis' head and closes her eyes as she rests her forehead against Ignis' and she begins to pray. Ignis closes his eyes as he feels an energy a keen to a cool ocean wave gently washing over him.

Ignis takes a deep breath and before he knew it Lunafreya's prayer is over "It'll take a couple of days but the pain will soon subside." She says stepping back.

Noctis nods "Thanks Luna."

The Oracle nods "You don't have to thank me. But Ignis, do rest."

"Will do." Ignis says softly. Lunafreya smiles before turning away covering her mouth in time to cough. Seeing this Ravus narrows his eyes "Let's go Lunafreya." He says taking his sister by the shoulders and maneuvering her towards the door.

The siblings manage to step through the doorway when Noctis chases after them calling out getting them both to stop. Ravus narrows his eyes as he stares down the king "And what is it that you want." Growls Ravus.

Noctis looks at him with determination "I have one more request from you."

"We aren't interested." Hisses Ravus.

"We're listening, go on Noct." Lunafreya says softly.

"I need help from Ravus." Noctis says looking towards the ex-prince.

"What could I possibly do to help you?"

"I need you to help me help Ignis." Noctis starts "Tomorrow we go up against the Tidemother and I know that Ignis won't sit back and let the battle go on without him. I can't stop him. Ignis is persistent and once he has his mind set on something he zeros in on it like some kind of bloodhound." Noctis says sounding exhausted "But with him being sick and in pain I know that he will push himself far pass his limit and I know he will hurt himself or worse in the current state he's in." Noctis says as he runs a hand through his hair.

Noctis sighs "I mean I know that I have Weskham looking out for him...but I don't know if he'll be able to stay at his side." Noctis says his voice pleading.

Noctis frowns "I mean I know you hate me. But please...at least do this for Ignis. Like a brother to brother thing."

"You two aren't brothers."

"Not by blood but we are brothers."

Ravus narrows his eyes but feeling his sisters gaze Ravus sighs "I'll think about it." He grumbles "But I'm not making any promises."

With that the siblings walk down the hall leaving Noctis standing there hoping that the other will help Ignis.

It's the morning of the Covenant and Noctis and his men stand at the ready. Noctis stands at the alter with Lunafreya as Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis assists with the evacuations. Things were going smoothly for the gunmen, advisor, and the Shield. The citizens were orderly and despite them being afraid they complied to the instructions given.

That is until Titan had been summoned and Gladiolus and Prompto are separated from Ignis thanks to an Imperial ship colliding and taking out half of the bridge they were trying to cross, taking Ignis out with it in the process.

Fear and panic grip the hearts of Gladiolus and Prompto as they scramble to their feet and rush to edge of the crumbling bridge "I don't see him!" Cries Prompto as he is held back by Gladiolus who sticks his arm out to keep him from toppling into the waters below.

Gladiolus scans the waters his, eyes darting up and down the river all he can see is the churning waters filled with furniture, pieces of the bridge, and parts of the surrounding buildings.

Knowing that Ignis had been knocked into the water, Gladiolus could only fear that Ignis had fallen onto something sharp or worse drowned.

'Please be safe.'

Taking a deep breath Gladiolus turns to Prompto watching as the blonde tries to call Ignis "Don't bother with the phone. Ignis probably had it on him when he fell into the water." Gladiolus says.

Prompto frowns.

Gladiolus sighs as he rubs at his neck cussing. He shakes his head "Here's the plan. We'll radio him in every thirty minuets, his ear piece is waterproof so that should be working at least...for now we'll continue to work the evacuations. At least that way we'll end meeting again." Gladiolus says causing Prompto to nod.

Ignis stirs awake blinking his eyes and he slowly comes to. The first sounds he hear is gunfire, its soft at first which gradually grows louder. Lifting his head Ignis can see that he has been washed over near the restaurant but from the looks of it its empty.

Ignis pulls away from the table he had been slumped against and proceeds to kick and slowly thrust himself forward in a one armed swimming motion. He needs to get out of the water and to Noctis.

Taking a moment to breathe and adjust the immobilizer along with his glasses, Ignis hears his earpiece buzz before Prompto's voice comes through.

"Iggy? You copy?"

"I copy." He says and clears his throat.

"Oh thank goodness." Ignis can hear the relief in the blonde's voice "I was so scared that you were a goner or that you had been hurt."

Ignis smiles he is more than grateful for the friends he has "Its going to take more than a little sea water to do away with me." Ignis says proudly.

"That's good to hear. But don't over do it, you're still stiff and I heard you coughing last night. Don't do more than necessary." Gladiolus lectures joining the conversations.

Ignis sighs "Right."

Reaching the steps Ignis throws himself onto the stone stairs and drags himself up. Dripping wet and shivering Ignis races up the staircase reaching the level above where he is met with Imperial soldiers and Magitek units who all train their guns onto him. Glaring, Ignis summons one of his spelldaggers and sends it crackling using a lightening spell. Rushing forward Ignis zips from unit to unit slashing and stabbing each machine that dare block his path.

The fights were a difficult one using one hand and he had taken a few hits from their bullets which grazed his cheek and arm but nothing more for he was a bit hard to hit. Though another challenge Ignis faced had been when he acquired the grappling hook. Part of him feared that using it with one hand would fail but after test run and successfully making the landing Ignis felt a bit more confident.

Which is how he currently found himself standing in a roof just above the enemies in the heart of the city. From where Ignis stood he can see the alter where Noctis is making his burning itch to reach his brother stronger than ever.

He knows one other thing.

To get to Noctis he'll need a boat.

And he hasn't seen one nor does he know where to find one. And he hasn't see a gondola either. Swimming to the alter is always an option but with his arm currently out of commission Ignis knows that getting there would take longer.

Ignis bites his lip figuring he'd need to contact the higher ups for help. Nodding, Ignis hops down from his perch and half rolls on the ground before standing up where he proceeds to take on the surrounding enemies.

Seeing how he deals more damage using the lightening daggers Ignis opts to use it again despite his favorite being the fire ones. Ignis summons the dagger and dashes forward as fast as his stiff legs allow. Zipping left to right and all around Ignis manages to take out a handful of the machines. The deep roar of the aircrafts engines is enough to get Ignis to look up and watch as more of the metal men drop down and surround him. Looking at the increased amount of enemies Ignis tightens his grip on his dagger and steps forward.

His legs ache and his shoulder is starting to hurt but Ignis refuses to quit for he needs to reach his brother. He needs to know that he is alright.

Ignis lets out a battle cry as he forces himself forward unleashing a barrage of attacks onto the enemies that block his path. Ignis sends his dagger away and summons three spell bombs. Stepping back Ignis hurls the bombs in three different directions each expelling a different element. As the elements fade it is revealed that his spells did little to rid the area of the Magitek and Imperial forces.

Ignis lets out a huff of annoyance as he summons another spelldagger. Ignis attaches a lightening element to his daggers and he looks towards the mechanical men "You lot are starting to wear on my nerves." Ignis grumbles as he steps forward thrusting his dagger out to the side which crackles with lightening.

Just as Ignis prepares to strike the sound of gunfire echoes through the air causing the ash blonde to look up and around himself.

"Prompto?" Ignis questions.

Instead of a verbal response more gunshots are heard followed by the light hollowed screams of the Magitek units and Imperial soldiers.

"Prompto is that you?" Ignis asks sounding uncertain. He didn't know anyone else who uses guns and he doubts that the soldiers will turn against each other. Several more of the machines fall to the ground in sparking heaps before the one responsible for their demise reveals themselves to the young advisor.

"Hope I hadn't kept you waiting."

It is Weskham.

"Weskham."

The older man nods his greeting.

"What brings you here?" Ignis asks.

"Well. Your king asked me to aid you in this moment." Weskham says "He has?" Ignis says sounding surprised "Indeed. I know of your situation and I am sorry to hear about it. But to know that you are still will to stick your neck out there like you are for your king makes me smile. We need more people in the world like you." Weskham says as he reloads his guns.

"Mmm...thank you." Ignis says watching the other advisor.

"I didn't expect you to fight with firearms." Ignis admits.

"Hmm yes, a sword would appear more appropriate for me, yes?"

"A tad."

Weskham laughs "Regis said the same thing when we first battled together. However a gun simply feels a bit more natural in my hands." He adds.

Ignis simply nods he understood what Weskham meant, the same is for him except with a knife.

"Well enough dilly-dallying about. I take it you're needing to reach the altar."

Ignis nods.

"Well given how you're currently an arm short I don't think facing these machines is very smart. I know a short cut to a departing zone which the refugees are boarding a ship to Tenebrae. There they have a few small boats that you'll be able to use." Weskham says causing Ignis to look hopeful "Are you certain?" Ignis asks.

Weskham nods "I just came from that direction." He looks around and balances his gun on his shoulder in the same fashion Prompto does "Come now, I'll take you there."

"Right."

Ignis is lead through the chaotic city. Being in better health Weskham could have easily sprinted ahead and wait for the younger man but instead he keeps at a pace that Ignis would be able to keep up with. As they move through the city Weskham can see that Ignis is struggling to keep up. It isn't shown in his walking but on his face and in his breathing. The young advisors face is flushed and his eyes show that he is hurting.

His breathing comes out in short pants and the strained grunts and huffs as he tries to take longer strides just to make him move faster reminds Weskham of his old friend.

"Ignis don't over do it. We'll get there very soon." Ignis staggers and begins to limp as he forces himself forward "Take it easy. I understand your need to reach the king but you'll only hurt yourself." Weskham explains as he tries to convience Ignis to take a break "But I must-"

Weskham laughs a bit "You are just like me. I understand the desire to keep those whom you love safe. But understand if you keep pushing yourself you'll end up like me. I once served Regis as his advisor but I had been wounded so severely that I had been forced to quit."

Ignis watches Weskham with a wounded look "I just want to make sure Noct is safe."

"And you will. But how will you be able to do that with muscles that will clamp up on you and you can't move further than a inch?" Weskham says "But don't worry nothing will happen in between now and you reaching the altar."

Ignis seemed unsure but he knows that Weskham is right. Ignis wills himself a moment to sit down and relax his legs. The muscles in his thighs feel like their on fiery pins and needles causing him to rub at them. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall trying to breathe out evenly.

After a minuet or two later Weskham stands up and looks towards Ignis.

"Are you ready?"

"Aye. Lets be on our way."

With that Ignis and Weskham continue forth towards the docks where the boats sit and a massive ship near the size of the Royal Vessel sits with men, women, and children boarding it.

When they arrive Weskham points to where the small boats are "They are there all you need to do is to ask to borrow one."

Ignis nods "Thank you." He says as he makes his way towards the docks.

Ignis steps up towards the man who is standing near the personal boats and clears his throat "I need a boat."

The man at the docks looks at Ignis but before he could him a question Weskham's voice is heard over the radio "He's a good kid. Lend him the fastest one you have."

The man nods "Roger that."

The man looks at Ignis "Can I ask you a question?" He asks earning him a nod from Ignis.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Titan is out there and he's sending things flying left and right...there's a chance that you could die out there."

"But of course. I'm a dead walking already I have nothing to lose aside from my king who happens to be my brother." Ignis says.

The gives Ignis a funny look before passing him the keys "Just come back alive." He says.

"I'll try." Ignis says taking the keys and with a brief wave he crosses the dock and climbs into the boat.

Looking towards the Altar and seeing what is going on around it Ignis can't help but pray that Noctis is safe. Taking a deep breath the young polymath starts the boat and heads towards the beam of bright glowing light.

Ignis steers the boat directly into the chaos that unfolds all around him. He watches as aircrafts are swatted out of the sky as if they were flies. As they barrel into the ocean Ignis maneuvers as quickly as he can out of the way. Titan kicks at the water making the boat bob violently as if it were a mere toy in the bath.

Speaking of the Titan, Ignis can't help but feel helplessly small in the waters next to this monstrous sized being. He feels at the mercy of the god as well for he can easily drown him. Granted he could've been stepped on back at the site where they encounted the being but on land Ignis had advantages that made the outcome of living much higher than out here at sea.

Steering pass the monsterous sized man Ignis makes a bee line for the altar steal as he continues to watch the ships fall from the heavens. That's when he notices that Titan is deliberately knocking them away from the place where Noctis is.

Titan is protecting the king.

Ignis feels a bit better knowing that the gods are trying to help. However he is soon snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a voice he hasn't heard in quite some time.

"Well, who would've thought I find one of the king's retainers way out here."

It's Caligo.

The large man opens up the back of his gold ship and grins at the sight of Ignis. "My I had hoped for an interesting battle but seeing how you're and arm short this will be over in a flash!" He taunts causing large metal arms and sharp claws to emerge from the heavy machine.

The golden claws snap and spin, one claw reacts faster than Ignis and slams into the boat causing it to rock violently sending Ignis into the water. Laughing, Caligo knocks the boat aside causing it go further away from Ignis forcing the young advisor to swim. Ignis isn't one to swear but he feels tempted to as he thrusts himself forward, legs kicking as he swims sideways to the boat.

"Now this is pathetic." Caligo taunts "Here allow me to put you out of your misery!"

The machine Caligo is in begins to shoot at Ignis. Bullets spray everywhere in the water as more zip pass Ignis as he struggles to get back into the boat.

When he reaches the boat finally Ignis struggles to pull himself up into it. His arm and his legs where screaming at this point and they hurt they feel like they are being shredded and part of him wants to do nothing more than to lay down.

Like a cat trying to scramble up and over a wall Ignis tries to pull himself back onto the boat. His legs kick and the bottoms of his shoe slip against the slick sides of the boat.

All this making him an easy target for Caligo who proceeds to turn the gun onto him. Bullets spray all around him as three hit him before he successfully climbs back into the boat.

One in his shoulder, one in his hip, and the other in his back. Ignis collapses into the boat and lays there panting heavily as he wonders if he would be having this much trouble if he wasn't feeling so bad.

Climbing to his feet Ignis grabs the steering wheel and starts the boat forward. He knows he needs to get rid of Caligo and he can't do that while stuck on the water.

So he leads the man away back to the land and as expected Caligo follows. All the while the heavy machinery strikes the boat as Ignis moves through the small pathways, glancing back every so often Ignis can see the claws, he had been so distracted that he didn't see that there was a large structure obscuring his path causing the boat to flip and fly through the air.

Both he and the boat crash onto the stone paved road.

Grunting Ignis hisses through his teeth as the rippling pain of being shot resonates through his body as he gets to his feet. The earpiece, now busted is discarded along with the immobilizer. Ignis huffs out of exhaustion as he straightens up the best he can.

Panting heavily Ignis faces Caligo who lands several feet away.

"Now boy allow me to put you out of your misery!" He shouts with a wild laugh as he calls upon Magitek soldiers who drop from their ships that hang in the sky. They land all around Ignis their guns trained on him.

"Now, fire!"

The Magitek opens fire on Ignis causing him to leap aside dodging the gunfire.

Ignis races behind a semi-collapsed wall seeking shelter from the bullets he groans a bit as he falls flat on his back and his muscles are overtaken by a sensation of pins and needles making him groan miserably.

Sitting behind the wall part of Ignis wishes he had practiced marksmanship for a firearm would be extremely useful right now. He peeks around the wall and he can see the units closing in on his hideaway spot. He summons another spell bomb he's knows that with the mechanical men so close he too will feel the spells blast.

Bouncing the metal ball Ignis leans over propping himself on his good arm he uses his still healing arm to throw the spell. The short throw is enough to send sharp ripples through his entire arm making it feel weak with a short cry Ignis pulls back behind the wall just as the roar of flames explode forth behind him and the air fills with the metalic screams of dying metal men.

"Is that all you got?"

Ignis frowns at the sound of Caligo's voice. Part of him had hoped that the man was consumed by the flames too.

Ree-Thunk!

Ree-Thunk!

The sound of the massive gold robot that Caligo controls is growing louder telling Ignis that it is drawing near. He tries to stand up but his legs refuse to cooperate with him making Ignis grow frustrated.

"Move. Move!" Ignis whimpers softly.

He can hear the claws spinning and his heart sinks as he prepares another spell, a Thundara spell.

"Any last words!?"

Ignis feels his heart drop in his chest as the claws are now visible in his peripheral vision.

However before either could attack a loud screeching sound of metal on metal fills the air causing Ignis to cover his ears. When the sound fades Ignis twists around only to see brighten lightening fill the skies and space behind him followed by the massive machine collapsing with thick black smoke bellowing from it.

Scooting towards the side of the wall Ignis can see Caligo walking backwards with his hands raised "W-What are you doing here? I thought you were on your way back." He stammered.

"The same can be asked of you."

It was Ravus.

"I-I..."

Caligo stalls.

"I know what it is you are after. And I simply cannot allow you to achieve your goal. As I told you before only those of royal blood can harnass the power of the ring. All others either end up dead or worse..." Ravus growls looking down at his Magitek arm.

Caligo opens his mouth to argue but Ravus cuts him off "I know you mean to take the Ring of the Lucii with any means necessary. And because of that...I simply cannot allow you to live."

"Its because of that blasted girl. Your sister!" Hisses Caligo. He opens his mouth to say more but is silenced permanently by Ravus slicing him across the throat and again across the chest.

The older man staggers back chocking on his own blood before falling backwards with blood pooling beneath him.

Ravus narrows his eyes as he looks towards the wall where Ignis is sitting. He doesn't say anything as he approaches the crumbling structure "So you are the one Caligo was after." He announces seeing Ignis slumped against the wall.

"Ravus..."

Ravus frowns "I wouldn't have taken you as one sit out battles." He says flatly.

"I'm not. Just currently I am unable to move. I believe I have over did it." Ignis grumbles.

Ravus huffs "Noctis told me of your condition. He also told me that you would most likely put yourself in this situation." Ravus explains as he reaches into his coat and pulls out a small plastic baggy large enough for two pills. Which is what the bag had inside, two small square blue pills.

"Here. This shall take the pain away." He says handing Ignis the medicine "They are pain relief infused with Hi-Potions and Remedies." Ravus says as Ignis empties them into his hand and pops them into his mouth swallowing them.

"Thank you."

"You needn't thank me."

Ignis doesn't say anything as he attempts to stand up only to be forced back down by Ravus "Give it a moment to work." He barks.

"But we must reach the altar."

"And we will but if you are unable to move how do you expect to reach the altar? I for one shan't carry you."

Ignis sighs "You make a fair point."

"Indeed..."

When Ravus and Ignis finally arrive at the altar, the oldest of the two race ahead whilst Ignis is slowed down by encountering a white dog who collapses at his feet.

"Hm? Are you her dog?" Ignis asks Pryna who looks up at him glowing brightly.

Confused, Ignis reaches to touch the dying animal before the glow blinds him causing him to shield his eyes where a vision begins to play as vividly as if he was looking directly at in real life.

In it he hears a voice talking about the fate of the chosen king, how Noctis must sacrifice himself for the fate of the world.

Ignis can see a much older Noctis sitting on the throne as a blade pierces his chest and his hand goes limp. He sees a much older Gladiolus and Prompto as Noctis talks to them.

He sees his friends sitting around a campfire.

Who he didn't see was himself.

And just as quickly as it started it ends leaving Ignis shaking.

"Was that a vision? Perhaps one that is to come?" He mutters fearfully.

He bites his lip based off of that vision Ignis knows two things; one, that Noctis will have to die to save their world. And two, that he, Ignis, will not make it.

Ignis bites his bottom lip harder making it bleed.

Though he isn't sure if it's from the sickness coursing through him or if he's killed in battle.

Whatever it is that will cause him to not be there isn't important. The most important to him right now is Noctis.

Stepping back Ignis proceeds to race to the altar where he can see Ravus, and two figures on the ground.

Fear grips his heart as he approaches and can see that Noctis is laying unconscious next to Lunafreya who has her hand on Noctis' chest healing him. Ignis would've thought she was alive had it not been for the large bloodied patch on her side and the ripped dress.

She had been killed.

And the sheer sight of his murdered sister was enough to send Ravus in to a blinded rage set on killing Noctis.

"First the Lucians steal from my mother." His breathing increases and comes out in short shaky pants "Now they make a sacrifice of my sister!" He cries angrily as he draws his sword and raises it.

Reacting quickly, Ignis scrambles over to Ravus summoning his daggers he rams the thick blades up against Ravus' sword. Ravus in turn brings his sword down harder onto Ignis' daggers making the ash blonde buckle slightly.

Enraged Ravus lifts his sword and swings it bringing it down onto Ignis who steps back just back in time to have the sword slice off a couple of buttons on Ignis' shirt causing it to pop open a bit. Lifting his blade again Ravus leaves himself open allowing to tackle him sending the ex-prince back a couple of inches.

Irritated Ravus lifts his blade again only for Ignis to race forward and slam against the prince again shoving him back a bit yet in the process Ignis' foot slips against the slick ground causing him to fall to his knees. Finding the younger man to be irksome, Ravus once again swings his sword upward with the means to cut down Ignis but instead Ignis slams into once more. This time with enough force to send both him and Ravus toppling backward and rolling away from the king and Oracle.

Ignis knows that Ravus has the intention of killing Noctis. But he also knows that it is out of pure rage and upset because his sibling is dead. He knows that Ravus is also heartbroken and that he is acting out because of it.

So he needs to diminish the prince's anger. Ignis kicks Ravus back sending him scrambling to keep his balance. Ignis narrows his eyes as he summons his daggers watching as Ravus hisses drawing his blade "Stand in my way and I shall cut you down to get to the boy!" Spits Ravus his voice carrying over the heavy down pour.

"If that is the case then I'll gladly to continue to be an obstacle for you! One that shant be easy for you." Growls Ignis.

With that the two clash with one another.

Meanwhile Prompto and Gladiolus were finishing up the last bit of the evacuations and as the last boat leaves the friends rejoin each other.

"You ready to go?" Gladiolus asks.

Prompto nods.

"You hear from Ignis?"

"No...I tried communicating with him but he hasn't responded. Maybe his ear piece is broken?"

"Maybe..."

"I just hope he's okay."

Gladiolus lets out a heavy breath through his nose.

"Same..." Gladiolus looks to where he last saw the bright beam of light only to now realize that it is gone "Weird."

"What?" Prompto questions.

"That light is gone." Gladiolus says.

"You don't think that means...do you?" Prompto asks nervously.

"I don't know...but if it you know Ignis must be over there."

"So we make our way over there. See what's going on...probably run into too." Prompto suggests.

Gladiolus nods.

"Alright lets see if we can get ourselves a boat."

The make their way to the docks the same place where Ignis had gotten his from.

Ravus sits sulking on his knees not caring that he's becoming soaked by the rain. Ignis on the other hand is crouched next to Noctis feeling relieved that his brother is safe.

"Iggy!"

The sound of Gladiolus' voice reaches Ignis' ears causing him to look over his shoulder. He quickly gets to his feet "Gladio!" Ignis cries he starts to move forward but something just didn't feel right, why is Gladiolus by himself?

"Where's Prompto?" Ignis asks. He knows that Prompto can be a handful but doesn't warrant him being abandoned.

Gladiolus didn't answer. Instead the man looks over to Ravus who is still sitting quietly and laughs a bit "Well well, look at what we have here." He says summoning his greatsword.

Ignis is confused. Ravus hadn't done anything to deserve an attack. The only thing Ignis can think of is that Gladiolus has been looking for an opportunity to get revenge on Ravus. But right now? It seemed at little unfair given that the oldest had just lost his sister and is grieving.

Yet when Gladiolus goes to strike Ravus who reacts with viper like speed by drawing his sword. Eyes narrowed and teeth bared Ravus hisses out the one name that he didn't expect 'Ardyn'.

Gladiolus chuckles as he steps back his hands are held up as if surrendering "Oh come now, had I been that easy to spot." He says as his illusion fades returning his appearance to normal.

Ardyn snaps his fingers causing an army of Imperial soldiers to swarm the area. Catching Ignis off guard a soldier rams it's gun into Ignis' lower back causing him to sink to his knees as another kicks him down and holds his arm behind his back. More join their brother in arms pinning Ignis down.

With the young advisor unable to move Ardyn strolls over and grins at Ignis "The games up my boy." He says and lifts his foot bringing it down onto the polymath's face.

When Ignis comes to he can see Ardyn next to Noctis and Ravus being restrained by the metal men.

Seeing that Ignis is now awake he begins to toy with Noctis. He brings out a dagger and he lightly runs the tip of the blade along Noctis' cheek "Oh such a shame...to have immense power such as he only to have it wasted."

Ignis wasn't having it. He wanted to yank Noctis away from Ardyn to get him far away from that man as possible.

"Unhand him!"

Ardyn ignores Ignis as he lifts him up Noctis by the arm "Oh if only there was someone out there strong enough to save this poor king. The gods had made a mistake in choosing this child to king but I can correct that mistake."

As Ardyn lifts Noctis up higher and brings the blade closer Ignis can only watch helplessly as Ardyn threatens to harm Noctis.

"No! You can't-!" Ignis' breathing quickens as he visibly becomes distressed "Nooooct!" Ignis cries hating that he doesn't have the strength to get up.

Hearing Ignis' plea and having seen the length that he will go through to protect the one he loves and cares about Ravus can't help but be reminded of himself and the things he did to protect his sister. He isn't clear on the relationship that Noctis and Ignis has outside of king and advisor but he knows that one will be lost without the other. So Ravus pulls out the dagger lodged in his prosthetic and hurls it at the dagger in Ardyn's hand disarming him.

Ardyn laughs darkly turning his attention to Ravus "My you two became fast friends." he says standing and approaching the other passing his hat off to a nearby soldier as he does so. Standing in front of Ravus, who now looks slightly afraid of what is to from Ardyn. He has little to no time to react when the Chancellor strikes.

Ardyn looks away Ravus who he had blasted into the stairs and turns his attention to Ignis who struggles beneath the heavy hands of the Imperial soldiers "Why continue down this path with when it will only lead you to a watery grave. Why not join me instead? What do you say?" Ardyn asks.

Ignis narrows his eyes.

_What kind of offer is that? He seriously doesn't believe that I'll side with him, does he? Blasphemy. However if I were to join him it would be under false pretenses and I would use him to change Noct's fate! That...that is an option...but...but what if he bests me? I alone am no match for Ardyn. I could barely handle Caligo and I fell to Ravus...he must've thought me pitiful._

Ignis bites his lip.

I can't risk fighting Ardyn without some form of protection or enhancement or support. Then again...perhaps its a trap. Get me away from Noct so he can kill him.

"Come now boy I haven't all day. Make your choice!"

_No...if that's the case then I shant allow it! I won't let Ardyn take him away from me! Even if it means I'm unable to move at the end of the day!_

Ignis, with a burning desire to protect his brother pushes himself up to his hands and knees with a newfound strength he is able to throw off the Imperials that were holding him down. Ignis looks towards Noctis where the Ring of the Lucii lay on the soak stone platform. Staggering forward Ignis drops to his knees and his hands flat on the ground. Like this Ignis feels the ring under his palm where he grabs it as he gets to his feet panting heavily.

Standing up straight Ignis lets out small pant as he stares down Ardyn. "I see...so you made your choice." Ardyn says sounding amused.

Ignis coughs a bit before clearing his throat "I may not be of royal blood." Ignis starts to say as he holds the ring near his corresponding finger prompting Ardyn to raise an eyebrow.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warns in a mocking voice.

Yet his warning is ignored by Ignis who continues to talk himself into using the ring's deadly power "But if a Glaive can harness its powers then...so...can I!" Ignis forces the ring onto his finger and instantly the ring reacts negatively. The pain he feels is akin to having his blood and flesh boiling. Ignis lets out a small cry before addressing the kings of ol. "Nnnggh! Kings of Lucis, please lend me your strength!" Cries the young advisor.

Upon uttering that plea the world around around Ignis changes everything is dark and the ground is a eerie shade of blue with a pale gray light from above resembling that of the moon's.

Ignis looks around his eyes holding uncertainty as the past kings make themselves know.

"You, of unworthy blood how dare you wear our Ring."

Ignis trembles, he can feel the power they still hold even long after their deaths and it frightens him.

"Please I understand that those only of royal blood are allowed to wield the ring. But please allow me just this once-"

As Ignis begs one of the kings lifts their head and his eyes soften.

"Enough! You insolent child! You shall be puni-"

"Enough!"

Its silent and Ignis looks up and around at the figures dressed in armour. He recognizes the new voice but it is hard to tell who it that is talking.

"This young man before you is no child. Nor does he mean any disrespect nor has he ever shown our kingdom disrespect. I known him since he was small thing."

King Regis reveals himself to Ignis causing the polymath to tear up at the sight of his Majesty.

Ignis immediately bows.

"You call upon our power." King Regis starts "Why?"

"Your Majesty...I call upon this power because without it I can't protect Noctis. He's in trouble and currently defenseless against the Chancellor who means to harm or kill him. And frankly I can't allow that to happen. Bad enough Noctis has to die for our world." Ignis pauses hating that he is starting to feel worked up "This world means nothing to me. Noctis is far more important to me and if I could trade places with him just so he could live a long healthy life I would gladly die for him."

The kings look at one another "There is still the price to pay for our power. What say you?"

"I care not what that price is. Be it some part of my body or my life I have nothing to lose."

Regis looks at Ignis then nods "I say we allow him the power and he shall be the only one to use it without a price who is not of royal blood."

This seems to ruffle the others up but Regis stands firm "It will be unfair to punish him when we know of his fate. We'd only be accelerating the process and he deserves only to be able experience all he can while he can."

The late king's words seem to resonate with the others as they all agree.

"We shall grant you our power but only for three minuets, that shall be enough time for the Chancellor to grow bored of you."

"Go forth Ignis and walk tall." King Regis says before everything around Ignis returned to normal.

Letting out a heavy breath Ignis looks at Ardyn blinking, who in turn looks surprised then seconds later disgusted. He warps in front of Ignis his eyes dark "So looks like they shown you their favor after all..."

Without warning Ardyn summons all of his weapons and proceeds to unleash them onto Ignis. Causing him to stumble and fall to his knees making Ardyn laugh "So this is the power of the Ring...how disappointing."

Ignis gets to his feet and stands up his legs were feeling stronger, his arm no longer hurts, and his overall feeling improves. He feels like he did before the tumble into the frigid river. He feels like he can easily beat any enemy that comes along like in the past.

Glaring at Ardyn Ignis races forward his daggers drawn and glowing brightly from embedded flames of the fire spell.

Ardyn notices that Ignis is faster almost as fast as his daemons. Ignis races up to Ardyn and swings his daggers at the immortal man hitting Ardyn who in turn blasts Ignis back with his daemonic energy.

Scrambling back up Ignis summons and throws at the other several spell bombs. Each making contact with the immortal man who brushes the attacks off.

"So, we're finally getting serious? How about this!" Ardyn sends forth his daemonic energy once again hitting Ignis square in the chest sending him flying back and with a wave of his hand he sends the soldiers onto Ignis, whom they begin to kick down to the ground.

Ignis grits his teeth and claws at the ground enduring the painful blows to his sides. Ignis can feel the power of the kings draining from him like blood from an open wound causing him to shake. He can feel his arms and legs weakening and he isn't entirely sure how much time has passed but he knows his time is nearly up.

Ignis manages to get back up to his knees as he struggles to stand only to get a few steps in and collapse back to his knees out of breath.

Seeing his opponent struggle Ardyn laughs "Its been swell but it's time for the curtain call." Ardyn calls out as he waves his hand before giving a bow. Ardyn summons his phantom armiger and sends them flying at Ignis, each phantom weapon hitting the ash blonde causing him to stumble with each hit. The weapons despite not being solid and unable to do any real damage to him they still feel like he is being cut down by the real thing and each hit causes Ignis to cry out before a a hit from a mace sends the young advisor to fall backwards and his glasses fly from his face landing on the ground breaking.

Unable to breathe from the barrage unleashed by the other Ignis lays on the ground writhing in agony as he struggles to get air into his lungs. Laughing, Ardyn walks away "It's been fun." He starts to say.

"But I must be going."

With that Ardyn teleports aways leaving behind wisps of black smoke like that of the daemons.

Ignis whimpers as he squeezes his eyes shut trying his hardest to shut out the pain he's feeling.

"That was rather reckless."

It is Ravus, he had stepped forward and kneels next to Ignis.

Ignis lets out a weak gasp and in a strained voice he manages to say "Where is Noct?" He mutters.

Ravus looks toward where the king lays sleeping "He's all right...thanks to you."

Ignis whimpers and Ravus gently scoops the younger up carrying him "I'll take you to him." Ravus says softly.

Ignis gasps as his eyes water greatly "It hurts to breathe." He mumbles weakly.

"I know. Try to take smaller breaths."

Ignis whimpers more.

"Worry not the burning and aches you feel will soon fade." Ravus explains as he carefully lays Ignis down next to Noctis.

"Be still and conserve your strength. May the gods light your path and guide you and as well Noctis." Says Ravus.

He looks to the other end of the bridge where he can hear the voices of the Shield and gunmen call out their names sounding panicked.

"I'll let you go...be sure to rest." Ravus says softly before walking away.

When Prompto and Gladiolus finally arrive Ignis is struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Iggy!" Cries Gladiolus as he drops to his knees and checks Ignis' pulse for how strong it is.

Looking at Prompto who is already picking up Noctis, Gladiolus follows suit and gently lifts their fallen friend into his arms. Ignis shudders and his eyes flutter "Go ahead and rest Iggy. You're safe now and you don't gotta fight anymore."

And with that Ignis closes his eyes.


	15. Just Another Day

Noctis walks down the hall heading for the room where Ignis is staying. It has been nearly two weeks since the battle between the Tidemother took place. Needless to say the events that followed after weren't exactly the ones that the boys wanted. Noctis has fallen into a depression with having learned that Lunafreya has died and having learned that Ignis has been hurt too only makes the king regret sending him into battle. The only good thing that has come out of the battle is that Ravus is now an ally, or so Prompto says.

Noctis steps into the room closing the door behind him. From where he stood he can see Ignis laying on his back with his eyes closed. Grabbing a stool Noctis carries it over to Ignis' bedside where he sits down. This close he can hear Ignis whimpering softly and he can see his eyes moving behind their lids. It is hard for the other to tell if his brother is having a nightmare or if he's simply in pain.

Assuming it's a bit of both Noctis goes to wake the other up gently shaking his arm being careful to avoid where he is bandaged. "Hey wake up Iggy. You're having a bad dream." Noctis says loud enough to get the other to stir.

Ignis slowly opens his eyes and lets out a weak shuddering breath. It is clear now to Noctis that Ignis is hurting and he's most likely very uncomfortable.

"Noct?" Ignis asks weakly.

"Yeah?" The king responds.

Ignis doesn't respond right away instead he lays both hands flat on the mattress and tries to push himself up only to go nowhere. His arms are weak as if someone had replaced his bones and muscles with jelly. Seeing Ignis' lame attempt at getting up Noctis moves to his brothers side and gently eases him up into a sitting position. The action seemingly to have been a strain on the other for once he is sitting up his face is flushed.

"Thank you."

Noctis doesn't say anything.

"How are you feeling? I apologize for not being strong enough to come visit you." Ignis says apologizing.

"You don't gotta apologize...it's not like you could've anyway. You were unconscious up until yesterday." Noctis says flatly.

Ignis nods silently.

The two sit in an uncomfortable silence when Ignis opens his mouth once more but before he can say anything Noctis speaks "Luna is dead." He says causing Ignis to sigh softly "I know...and I'm sorry."

Noctis looks at Ignis and the other knows that his king wants clarification "Ravus and I had reached the altar. That's where we found you and Lady Lunafreya...however she had already passed. It appeared as though she had been stabbed."

Noctis bites his lip "It was Ardyn. He had stabbed her." He says his words like venom "I tried to save her. But I couldn't move...I couldn't move a single muscle." Noctis whimpers. It's at this point where Ignis is able to see tears in Noctis' eyes. He knows that the dark king is blaming himself for the death of his bride to be.

"Noct. It's not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself." Ignis says softly.

"But-" Noctis starts as Ignis pulls him into a hug "You are not to blame. We know her true murderer and rest assured that Ardyn will pay." Ignis says.

"Indeed he will."

The voice of Ravus catches them both off guard bringing them to look over at the newcomer.

Ignis pulls away from Noctis "Ravus wh-!" Ignis is caught off by a fit of coughing which grows harsher and louder with every breath.

Noctis pats Ignis' back as Ravus steps further into the room after a brief moment of hesitation and sets down the tray he has brought with him. He grabs the pitcher of water that sits on the night stand and the accompanying glass. He fills it with water and hands it to Noctis. Thanking the other Noctis brings the cup to Ignis' lips urging him to drink.

Ignis chokes on the water a bit at first before gulping down the warm liquid and clears his throat when he finished the drink.

"Thank you...both of you." Ignis says clearing his throat again.

"What brings you here Ravus?" Ignis asks looking to Ravus who begins to move the tray to Ignis' lap "I brought this, you need to eat to build up strength. And I also came to say that I'm sorry. I have done nothing to help you and your friends, yet despite how I have treated you and how the Empire has treated you...you Noctis, has always remained a friend and loyal to Lunafreya. Where as I have only caused you all trouble and I know I am not worthy of it but I hope that you can forgive me." Ravus says softly.

Noctis looks at Ravus who looks back at him.

Looking at Ravus in the bright morning light Noctis can see that the ex-prince looks more drawn than usual. His eyes which once held determination are now dull and empty. The skin under his eyes is now replaced with heavy bags. His hair is unkempt and his tight white coat is nowhere to be seen. In its place is a dark gray hoodie and matching bottoms that Noctis couldn't tell between them being pajama bottoms or sweatpants. However the white-blonde haired other looked off and it took the prince a minute to realize that the purple prosthesis is not being worn causing the sleeve to just dangle at his side.

Both men staring, sharing unspoken pain over the loss of the one female they both loved. Granted one loved Lunafreya far more than the other because they were related but the ache is shared none the less.

"I forgive you...because thats what Luna would've wanted." Noctis says looking Ravus in the eye.

Ravus nods before he turns his attention to Ignis "Its a soup. One that is supposed to help with your health." Ravus bites his lip as he forces himself to bow slightly to Noctis "If you need assistance just call." He says as he straightens up and exits the room.

As Noctis watches Ravus leave Ignis begins to eat the soup that had been brought to him. "You think he's serious?" Noctis asks as Ignis blows onto the soup pooled on his spoon "I believe so." Ignis says before sticking it in his mouth.

"What's that taste like?" The king asks.

"Buttery." Ignis says "Want some?" He asks.

"I'm good."

"Afraid of catching what I have?" Ignis jokes smiling a bit.

Noctis looks at him worried "You can't catch it by sharing food or sleeping next to me." Ignis says.

"I know. But you need it more." Noctis mutters.

Ignis frowns a bit and he takes another bite of soup.

"But in all seriousness Iggy...we need to talk about your treatment options." Noctis says softly causing Ignis to frown slightly "I just want you to get healthy again. And I'm scared because I looked up all the options you have and frankly..." Noctis pauses and swallows making his throat burn "All the options I saw and read about scares me." Noctis pauses "Gladio thinks its best to get this treated as soon as possible so you have a chance to beat it."

Ignis sighs softly making Noctis frown.

"Don't act like that. You know why he's pushing this. He doesn't want to lose you like he lost his mom to this." Noctis says "He out of all of us knows the best way forward with this."

"I know...but its just..." Ignis pauses the words he wants to say stick in his throat making him shake his head. He wants to admit that he is beyond scared, that he is afraid of the very options that Noctis is talking about for he knows what they will do him and his already bad health. But he also can't bring himself to admit that the very thought of him dying from this illness is still a very touchy subject. And he knows that the others just want him better.

Noctis frowns "How about this, we'll talk about this later...when we're all together."

Ignis nods weakly.

"Speaking of which. Where are Gladio and Prompto?" Ignis asks noticing that its unusally quiet in the room.

Noctis sighs softly "They went to do a hunt for some extra gil. Prompto texted me earlier saying they are on their way back."

"A hunt?" Ignis repeats.

"Nothing to fancy just some quick side job."

"You could've gone with them."

Noctis shakes his head "Not in the mood. From losing Luna and knowing that you're sick it just makes me want to be at your side more than ever right now. You need me even if you say that you don't." Noctis looks at his sibling in the eye "I just want to spend as much time with you as possible...just in case...you know." Noctis whimpers weakly.

Ignis knows what he means and it tears at his heart. He knows that Noctis is referring to his inevitable death, be it from the cancer or if he's lucky old age.

He prays it's old age but he's no fool.

Ignis swallows as his throat begins to tighten "I would very much appreciate that."

When Gladiolus and Prompto return to the room which Ignis is cooped up in the two are greeted by an unexpected sight. Both Noctis and Ignis are hugged up against each other fast asleep in a bed meant for one person. Both of them looked to be close to falling off of the mattress causing Prompto to laugh softly as he pulls out his camera and snaps a photo of the two.

Not wanting them to fall out onto the floor Gladiolus moves to the side where Noctis lays and gestures to Prompto to hold Ignis in place.

Once Prompto is behind Ignis, the Shield shakes Noctis awake "Hey princess, get up you're gonna make Iggy fall out of the bed." He says patting the king awake.

Doing this he only succeeds in getting Ignis to wake up. The ash blonde blinks a bit before yawning as he once again struggles to sit up. "Hey no, Iggy we didn't mean for you to get up." Prompto says yet the older male only shakes his head "Tis quite alright...I need to get up anyway." He pauses to clear his throat "Thirsty." He mutters his voice heavy with sleep making his accent stronger.

"Let me get it." Prompto says as he leads Ignis to a chair "Sit." He orders.

Ignis obliges to tired to debate.

"Wha'cha want to drink?" He asks.

"Give him a sports drink." Gladiolus says as he pushes Noctis to the middle of the bed "It'll help keep him hydrated and plus it has all that other stuff in it that's good for him." The Shield adds.

Prompto looks to their ailing friend "You good with that?" He asks.

"He don't got a say in it. We gotta be more careful in what you are eating, you're not healthy anymore and we don't want this getting worse and spreading faster." Gladiolus says as Prompto hands Ignis a yellow sports drink.

"I appreciate the concern Gladio, but I doubt that is how it is spread." Ignis says.

"I don't care if that's the right or wrong way. What I care about is how to slow it down and getting rid of it! I ain't going to lose another person I care about to this stupid sickness!" Cries Gladiolus angrily.

Ignis nods for he is unable to say anything else. He knows Gladiolus' mother died from cancer as well and learning that his friend has it must be an awful feeling for the Shield.

Swallowing, Ignis looks to his friends "Well I suppose we ought to discuss where we go from here." He says.

Prompto nods and Gladiolus says nothing as he sits down heavily in one of the chairs "What's to discuss? We don't even know what kind of cancer you have."

Ignis bites his lip and he falls silent making Gladiolus look at him with his gaze softening for he knows that Ignis is just as scared as they are.

"But you're right. The most we can do right now is at least agree on a treatment plan." He pauses "I think. Maybe we just go with chemo, my mom had gone through it and I think it may be the best option." He says.

Ignis nods "That's the most common treatment as well...what of radiation?" The polymath asks.

This makes Gladiolus shake his head "I don't like the sound of that one...honestly it has more problems than chemo does, and frankly I don't like the idea of you being hit with radiation." Gladiolus sighs "Bad enough your immune system is shot, and with this treatment it'll be far too easier for you to get sick." Gladiolus explains.

Ignis bites his lip and he gives the Shield a understanding look.

"I understand that both treatments will inevitably weaken me...but...maybe..." Ignis trails off shaking his head "Nevermind." He mumbles.

Noctis looks at him.

"What's wrong Iggy?" Prompto asks.

Ignis sniffs shaking his head, he hates it but he can't stop his eyes from tearing up causing him to whip at them. Feeling hurt and sympathy for his friend Noctis lays a hand his brothers' shoulder as Ignis begins to cover his face with his hands when he feels the tears starting to leave his eyes.

Gladiolus bites his lip now beating himself up and regretting that he snapped at Ignis for the older man can see that Ignis is still struggling to come to terms with his illness. Gladiolus sighs "Look Iggy...I know how you're feeling and I think-"

Ignis shakes his head "Please...I don't want to talk about this anymore." Ignis says weakly his voice trembling. His thoughts immediately going back to him sitting in the oncologists' office as he brings down upon him the dreaded news. The same office where he sat reading and rereading the clipboard refusing to believe and accept the words he heard and saw in print.

Where he cried realizing that he now possibly has a limited time on this planet.

"But-" Prompto starts to say only to have Gladiolus shake his head silencing the youngest. "I got'cha... We'll talk about this later." He says watching as Ignis stands up and shuffles towards the sink that's in the corner of the room where he begins to wash his face. With the hopes that he can wash away the evidence that he broke down.

Watching Ignis, Gladiolus knows that trying to push Ignis further with the options to treat his cancer. He knows that the most important thing right now is getting an appointment for the next stage in Ignis' journey.

But he also knows that Ignis' mental state is a major priority. Seeing how Ignis isn't exactly in the right mindset Gladiolus knows that for now it's best that they do something to help distract his friend. Because he knows better than anyone what the ash blonde is going through. And he knows the stress he's under is a lot.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Gladiolus suggests "You can use a change in view and fresh air for your nerves." The Shield adds and he can see Ignis nod from his spot at the sink.

"I'll get your shoes." Prompto shouts as he moves to the wardrobe that stands near the bathroom.

Ignis runs a hand over his face before grabbing several tissues that sit on the counter and brings them to his face blowing his nose.

"Any outfit you got in mind Iggy?" Prompto asks.

"No...but I trust your judgement." Ignis says after clearing his throat.

"Got'cha. I think got just the thing." Prompto says the grin in his voice is hard to miss and having heard it Ignis doesn't know if he should be excited to see what the blonde has in mind or reconsider the offer to have the youngest dress him. Though he knows he should have a little more faith in his friend.

As Prompto rummages through his bag, Ignis rejoins Gladiolus at the sitting area "What do you have in mind as far as eating out?" Ignis asks. He didn't want to admit it but the soup that Ravus had brought him to eat how ever long ago just wasn't filling. "There's this small little spot that I read about it's a favourite amongst the tourist. It's mostly known for its bread and fudge." The Shield explains. Ignis just nods with a hum "I feel that there is something else that you just aren't telling me, care to share?" The ash blonde adds.

Gladiolus raises an eyebrow "I don't know what you are talking about." He says looking away. It's clear to Ignis that the other is indeed without a doubt hiding something from him and he knows that if he pushes just a bit more the other will come clean with whatever it is that he is pretending to not know.

"Are you certain?"

Gladiolus nods not looking at the other man. Ignis raises a eyebrow this time causing Gladiolus to shift just a bit becoming uncomfortable under the gaze of his friend.

"Dude just come clean already." Prompto says laying out the clothes he had pick out next to Ignis for him to wear as Noctis brings the shoes.

"If he won't say it then I will." Prompto adds as he pulls out his phone and boots up King's Knight.

"Pray tell?" Ignis asks.

"There's some special beer they got the Big Guy wants to try." Prompto explains.

"Is that all?" Ignis asks sounding confused.

"Yeeup." Prompto says not looking up from his device.

"You should've just said that instead of running circles." Ignis lectures a disapproving gaze now fixed on his friend before his green eyes soften "It's the restaurant near that shop correct?"

Ignis vaguely recalls a small sign with a picture of a bottle on it claiming to be a new alcoholic beverage that was a must try.

Gladiolus nods.

"Well, I see why not. It'll be fun to finally try a real dish made by Altissians." Ignis says.

"That's right, you didn't eat the stuff that Weskham made." Prompto says snapping his fingers "You were in a dark spot...um, how are you now?" The blonde asks.

"I'm still not in a good place of mind. But I know with time I'll be okay." Ignis says honestly. He grabs the trousers and slides his legs into the respective holes before standing and pulling up his pants fastening the button. With his pants in place Ignis removes his flannel nightshirt (which the others instist is a gown) and proceeds to pull on the shirt Prompto has proved for him.

"Wonder if they have Ebony there." Ignis says "Dunno just remember to go easy on the caffine, got it." The Shield says using a soft tone for didn't want to upset the ash blonde. Yet to his surprise Ignis just nods.

"So we all ready to bounce or do we need a bit more time?" Prompto aska looking to the others.

Gladiolus looks at Ignis who shakes his head before glancing at the dark haired king "Noct?" Ignis calls softly.

The other simply looks up from his place on the couch "Huh?" He questions sounding distracted.

"We're about to leave, you with us or what?" Gladiolus asks.

Noctis just nods "Yeah." He mumbles as he gets to his feet "Are you feeling well? You seem to be out of it." Ignis asks. Hearing this Noctis just nods "I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind is all." The dark haired boy says.

It's not entirely a lie, it's true that his mind is currently full of distractions and all of those being fixed on one person, Ignis. Noctis still can't find himself to believe that the young advisor is sick.

He does know that he will do everything in his power and beyond that to help cure Ignis of this sickness. But for now he settles with spending time with the others as they exit the hotel and wander onto the streets of the city and despite the battle that left the land in shambles Ignis still found the place to be undeniably breathtaking. Much like one would find ruined art to be inspiring or amazing.

Perhaps it wasn't so much the ruined structures he found to be beautiful, but the people. Much like the people of Insomnia after the invasion the Altissians had bounced back. They didn't let this stop them. And frankly Ignis is jealous.

Jealous of the fact that they overcame something like this without shutting down, unlike himself.

"Oh man, is it me or does the city smell awesome?" Prompto laughs out happily.

"Well Altissia is known for its delicacies." Ignis says falling in step with Noctis.

"I could eat just about everything!" Prompto says his eyes locking on the gelato cart.

"Care to not spoil your appetite." Ignis jokes as he follows Gladiolus to the gondola.

"Yeah, I'll have the waiter put you to work if don't clear your plate because of ice cream." Gladiolus jokes.

"Wait they do that? I thought that was just TV." Prompto says sounding nervous.

"Nope, my old man had to do it for Weskham." Gladiolus says and the tone he had used only sends Prompto into confusion for he couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

Looking for some kind of confirmation the youngest looks to Noctis and then Ignis. But Noctis proves unhelpful as he simply shrugs and continues to walk along side Ignis. As for Ignis he sighs feeling the urge to soothe the frantic blonde's mind "They don't have you wash dishes, for a number of reasons. But the biggest one is restaurants these days are equipped with heavy duty dishwashers. Instead a restaurant owner will do one of several things; ask if you enjoyed yourself and allow you to leave all while trusting that you will return and pay for the food the following day, option two being that they ask for something of yours be it a phone or a watch to hold onto until the following day in which hopefully you'll be able to pay, lastly they'll just send a bill to your house." Ignis explains.

"Granted there are some people who have failed to return and pay but its not with every case." Ignis adds.

Prompto nods a bit "So no dishwashing?" He asks.

"No, you'd be more of a liability than any help." Ignis says.

Prompto nods more confidently "I bet you'd be the kind of restaurant owner who has the three strike your out policy."

Ignis chuckles a bit before falling into a short fit of coughs causing his friends to stop in their tracks with Noctis immediately going to pat Ignis' back. The fit only lasts for a few seconds before Ignis is able to breathe once more "I'm okay now." is all the second oldest can say with a worried glance from the others "You sure?" Gladiolus asks not wanting to move unless he was positive that the other is one hundred percent good.

Ignis nods "I am." He says with a nod.

The others silently agree as the begin to carry on with the trek to the restaurant with the occasional glance back to make sure that the second oldest is fairing okay.

When the four friends finally do walk through the doors of the restaurant the are greeted with many great scent surrounding them almost at once. "Everything here smells so good, ah my tummy is already rumbling like crazy." Prompto pines.

"So do we just sit ourselves?" Noctis asks aloud mostly hoping that one of the waiters would notice them.

"I believe so." Ignis says with a nod torwards a small plaque sitting on a round dark brown coffee table near the entrance. It is very easy to miss if you're not looking. But it's there in gold letters instructing the customers to sit at an appropriate table and that they will be attended to shortly.

Assuming that the plaque is right the four of them make their way to a table made for four guest to sit comfortably. Sitting down, it's the Shield who spots the menus laying out on the table. "Well this makes things a lot easier I guess." he says passing out the menus "Wonder what kind of drinks they got here...wonder if they got good booze." Gladiolus grumbles softly.

"Only you would go looking for that the second the menu reaches you." Noctis teases.

"You're just jealous you can't drink yet."

The younger man rolls his eyes.

"What are you getting Specs?"

"Maybe just some plain tap water." Ignis says his olive green eyes ghosting over the food options. He isn't really in the mood to be lectured on what drinks he can and can't have, besides he more hungry than anything yet he isn't seeing anything that's jumping out to him yet.

"I meant food wise."

"Oh. Yes, I haven't decided yet. What about you?"

Noctis closes the menu already settled on his meal "I liked the sound of the fried tenders, mostly cuz I want to try the dip." Ignis "And you Prompto?"

"The fish and chips looked good."

"Gladio?"

"I'm getting the wings, what else goes with beer?"

All the food his friends shared sound good and perhaps he's close to figuring something out. Perhaps he should just go with vegetables or a salad.

But he isn't in the mood for that.

Ignis sighs before settling on a dish called kedgeree.

Just as he found the dish the waiter walks up to collect their drink order. The four boys give their requested drinks. Once the waiter leaves Prompto speaks up.

"Sooo, what are the plans for after we eat?" He asks.

"I dunno...I guess we could play videogames back at the hotel room." Noctis suggests.

The sound of that sparks excitement in the blonde causing him to grin "Yeah! That sounds awesome-ooh ooh, I know what else we can do! We can buy snacks to eat while we play."

"Uh yeah how about no, we're getting ready to order food." Gladiolus says.

"Awe c'mon don't be that way. You know you like having those jerky snacks for when you read your book." Prompto says.

Gladiolus nods with a short laugh for he knows that is true.

"I could go for some cheesy chips" Noctis says.

"And I candy corn." Ignis adds.

"See, so we'll go shopping after this." Prompto says.

"So are going to play a round of King's Knight or something else?" Noctis asks.

"King's Knight sounds like fun but I found something epic in the shops me and Gladio had helped out this morning." Prompto says stressing the word epic.

"What is it?" The king asks.

"Can't say, it's a surprise. But you guys are gonna flip." Prompto says grinning.

Noctis looks skeptical but he knows better than to press further.

Several minuets pass by when the waiter returns with the drinks and pass them out before he takes their food order and disappears once more to drop off the ticket.

The brothers talk amongst one another and joke while waiting for their food to be brought out to them. They are enjoying one anothers company taking in the lively atmosphere.

However the one thing that isn't brought up is the plans for Ignis' treatment. Mostly because the other three simply wants Ignis to enjoy himself, to have fun.

To forget that he's sick.

Their food is brought out thirty minuets later. And they eagerly get ready to tear into the meal when Gladiolus stops them "Wait, we need to do something first." He says.

He holds his hands out to Noctis and Ignis, encouraging Noctis to give his other hand to Prompto who gives his other hand to Ignis.

Gladiolus bows his head with the others following suit.

"Six, we thank you for this meal tonight. We are grateful for you all for bringing Dr. Gore into our lives and we thank him for catching Ignis' sickness. We ask that you help the doctor find the best treatments for Ignis and we can only leave the future to you. We ask for the knowledge to make the right steps forward, thank you o Six. Amen."

The other three repeat 'Amen' before they tuck into their food.

They eat in near silence.

Noctis and Prompto chat between themselves with Gladiolus jumping in every now and then when his attempts at conversation fails between him and Ignis.

As for Ignis he sits in silence listening to the soft chatter of his friends. His mood somewhere in between sadness and upset. He wanted to scream and cry, to throw a tantrum. But at the same time he just wasn't in the mood.

He sighs and takes a bite of the kedgeree he has ordered only to have his eyes light up and almost immediately he snaps his fingers "That's it!" He calls out startling his friends and those who were in earshot.

"What's up Iggy?" Gladiolus asks smiling for he knows where this is going.

"I've come up with a new recipe!" Ignis says reaching into his pants pocket and pulls out his phone for his usual black notebook had been left back in the room they are staying in.

"Can't wait to try it."

Ignis opens his note app and begins tapping in the recipe basics just so he wouldn't forget:

_Recipe Name: Hunters Surprise?_

_Main Ingredients- Saxham Rice, Birdbeast Egg, and fish (try different fish)_

Ignis is about to type more when he suddenly stops. His fingers hover over the keyboard before his hand comes to rest on his lap. Biting his lip he presses the small button on the side of his phone causing the screen to go dark and lock.

"Hey what's wrong?" Noctis asks worry dripping into his voice.

Ignis shakes his head "It's nothing-...I just-...I need a moment to-..." Ignis stalls he knows what he wants to say, he wants to admit that in the near future he may not be able to come up with new recipes anymore. That this may be his last one and how he's so scared right now of the future and what may be in store for him, but instead he says "I just don't know the right herbs or spices to use yet."

The lie seems to work.

"Well don't worry about that, you'll figure it out." Gladiolus says sipping from his beer.

Ignis just nods and goes back to eating.

And the rest of the meal Ignis stayed silent.

After they ate and they paid for the food the group head to a small corner shop where they buy the snacks they had talked about in the restaurant.

Noctis and Prompto take off to their preferred aisles together as Ignis and Gladiolus are paired together. Having collected their own desired snacks Ignis decides to shop a bit for ingredients to make crispy fried fritterwiches for them all to eat later tonight. As he looks up and down the shelves for a decent size of mayo Ignis sees Gladiolus shuffle a bit beside him out of his peripheral.

"Is something the matter, Gladio?" Ignis asks calmly.

Gladiolus stiffens slightly before looking away shaking his head. This causes Ignis to sigh a bit "Come now, I'm not some monster you can't talk to without reason."

Gladiolus rubs the back of his neck "Well, I guess I thought you were mad at me, for the prayer. You weren't talkin and I guess-..." the oldest stops talking.

Ignis sighs softly as he sets the selected jar of mayo into the basket "I wasn't mad at you nor was I upset over the prayer. I understand why you said what you did and I couldn't feel more blessed to have you as my friend, a friend who I know will stand forever at my side." Ignis sighs closing his eyes "My silence stemmed from the reminder that I am unwell and as I was working on the recipe I just felt down. For I know not if this will be my last one or not." Ignis opens his eyes and Gladiolus can see that his friend's eyes are now misty.

"I know I should think positive but..." Ignis swallows and shakes his head not wanting to finish that sentence. And Gladiolus understands this all to well.

He looks to the basket and then to Ignis as he loops a arm around his friends' shoulders "We need anything else for the tartar sauce?" He asks.

He looks over the shelves and spots a small container of Cream of Tartar "How about this stuff?" Gladiolus says plucking the small bottle and shows it to Ignis, who in turn lets out a small snort of laughter.

Making the oldest quirk an eyebrow. He is happy to have made Ignis laugh but at the same he wasn't sure of what he said that was funny.

"Am I missing something?" He asks sounding amused.

Ignis chuckles a bit longer before sharing what made him laugh with Gladiolus in a winded voice "Cream of tartar" he pauses to breathe "it's used in cakes and pies" Ignis laughs a bit "not tartar sauce." The ash blonde says now grinning from to ear. The little confusion on his part having brightened his mood in an major way. Gladiolus smirks before rolling his eyes "I knew that." He says as he follows Ignis onto a new aisle "So can we add jalapenos to this one?" He asks.

"Certainly. It'll be something new and I always wanted to try my hand at a good spicy sauce."

And with that the two continue shopping.

"So, you gonna show us what you got or what?" Noctis asks sitting on the bed and scooting closer to where Prompto's duffle bag sits "Oh ho ho! You wanna see it?" The blonde teases.

"Yeah! You're obviously holding out on us." Noctis says as excitement drips into his voice as he speaks. Prompto laughs and his hands go to the zipper of his bag. The blonde unzips the bag and reaches inside his bag, he keeps his hands hidden from view as he begins to chant-

"Buh-duh-nah-duh-nah-duh-nah-"

he lifts up a white and red box-

"Da-deh-nah-deeeeh!"

Finishes Prompto holding the box up towards the sky as he sings the treasure fanfare from _The Legend of Zelda_. Seeing the box Noctis' eyes widen "Dude, you and Gladio found a Switch!?" The youngest nods grinning from ear to ear "Epic find right?"

"Dude this goes beyond epic! What games came with it?" Noctis asks.

As the two chat away Ignis pulls away from the small kitchen and watches his friends from the threshold.

The four friends are currently renting a room in the Leville of Altissia. They, Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto, just didn't want to keep Ignis cooped up in the manor that Camilla had desposited them in after the invasion. And frankly Ignis couldn't be more grateful for the action mostly because Ravus had been bumming him out and it tore at the ash blonde to see the High Commander looking just so miserable.

The plan to move had been a spur of the choice and it required one of them going back to collect their belongings yet the brothers, minus Ignis, all agreeed that Ignis was not allowed to go. And yet neither Noctis nor Prompto wanted to go, which left the Shield to trek back to the gated manor. As the rest goes about relaxing and Ignis preparing the sauce for their meal later.

"We need to play this game like right now!"

"I know right!? Best part is we got four joy cons so we all can play together when Gladio gets back."

"And what is it that we will be playing?" Ignis asks as he walks up.

"Just the best game ever" Prompto lifts up the game in question showing it off to the other "Smash Bros!"

"That's not the only one, there's also Super Mario, and Mario Kart too!" Prompto scored big on that hunt he went on."

It made Ignis feel all warm to hear Noctis bragging just knowing that the other is having a moment of normalcy and peace after what had went down these past days is enough to make the young advisor smile.

"Well, which shall it be first out of your games?" Ignis asks.

"Well obviously Smash." Noctis says patting the game case. This makes Ignis laugh a bit "Well I do expect that Gladio will be with us once more shortly. We can play then." He says as he returns to the kitchen to store the tartar sauce in the fridge. With that done he moves to the cupboard and grabs a glass and proceeds to fill it with tap water before joing the others in the main room where he sits down on one of the beds and begins to take his pain medicine that he had been given after his treatment for his lungs. He is in pain but it's not unbareable right now which is a plus in his book. But he knows that it will worsen when he sits down to play the games with his friends mostly because he knows he'll be sitting for a long time. Which is inevitable when it comes to gaming.

Both Noctis and Prompto are competitive players which means a simple five round match will bleed into several long hours of gameplay due to the boys trying to beat the others winning streak. Ignis understands the means of wanting to be the best, he was like that. Wanting to as Prompto would put it, 'flex', on others. However when it comes to games he didn't see it like that.

He simply enjoyed playing videogames as a means to escape. True the games he enjoys isn't competitive in the least but he enjoys them nonetheless.

He will play a multiplayer with his friends. He isn't great at them but he also isn't the first one to lose a round. That person is usually Gladiolus who, isn't a big videogame fan. Gladiolus unlike Ignis finds videogames rather boring but will play them as a means to bond. Granted he's terrible at them but he doesn't care.

The only problem Ignis has that keeps him away from playing with the younger boys is the tension that blossoms after several rounds of one of them losing constantly.

The atmosphere goes from fun to instantly dark, thick, and extremely uncomfortable as if daemons were trying to spawn in the room.

"Let's set it up!" Noctis says causing Prompto to nod "Let's!" He says unboxing the switch.

As Prompto sets to work on hooking the game system up Noctis is fast at work at making a comfortable spot on the floor for Ignis consisting of his and Ignis' sleeping bags and pillows.

With the pallet complete Noctis turns his attention to his brother "Hey Iggy, sit here. It's a lot more comfortable here." The king says as he moves aside. "This wasn't necessary Noct." Ignis says softly.

"I know but I wanted you to feel relaxed and two your closer like this." Noctis says trying to explain.

But Ignis only shakes his head "I needn't you to explain. I understand why it is you did it and I am grateful." Ignis says smiling at his brother.

Noctis smiles a bit feeling his heart surge with pride for he is happy to have done something for his brother. With that he turns on his heels making his way to the kitchen. "I'll grab us some snacks." He calls.

As he does this the doorknob rattles a bit before opening with a click and Gladiolus steps through the door with Ignis' and Noctis' bags.

"Hey big guy, just in time for the all out brawl!" Prompto pipes happily.

"So you showed em what you got." Gladiolus says.

"He could hardly contain himself when he showed Noct." Ignis says settling on the pile Noctis had made.

"I only pray our gaming session ends in peace, unlike those nights that we spent staying up in the Crown City playing in Noct's apartment only to end in senseless bickering." Ignis says with a smile on his lips "I recall controllers being thrown and shouting, colorful name calling, even Pryna whom Prompto brought along had taken arms in the asinine arguments over losing and winning." Ignis adds with a wholehearted laugh. The way his entire face lights up and the smile in his eyes and on lips tells the others that Ignis really truly cherishes that moment.

Despite it having been a memory that they all can recall at the time being chaotic and had left Ignis angry with all three of them (minus Pryna who can do no wrong). The four can now look back at that and laugh just like Ignis.

"Is Specs tellin' _that _story again?" Noctis asks as he carries in a bowl of chips and some dip "I was, I simply find it amusing how Pryna tried to intervene in the argument." Ignis explains with a chuckle. Just the thought of the small white dog barking loudly a both Gladiolus and Noctis makes the ash blonde smile.

And he's soon laughing again at the vivid memory of Noctis and Pryna trying to out yell each other in a lame attempt to get the other to be quiet.

"It was pretty funny." Prompto laughs.

"No it wasn't!" Complains the prince.

"On the contrary." Giggles Ignis.

"On the contrary contrary!" Whines the king.

"The dog doesn't respect you." Gladiolus says sitting on the bed and unlaces his boots and pulling them off.

"Wha-!? No!"

"You guys are like on the same level." Prompto teases.

"Shame, to be high in ranks amongst fellow man but low in terms of dogs." Ignis snickers.

"Oh wow, tell me how you really feel." Noctis gripes as he sits down beside Ignis "Anyway we gonna play Smash or what?"

"Yeah, just gotta get it installed." Prompto says pointing to the television screen, which displays the game downloading. "Why does a videogame gotta download? It's not like the thing is doing anything complicated." Gladiolus grumbles.

"I mean yeah that's kinda right. But the Switch and other newer game systems also allow digital copies of the games we got. It's not just downloading the file but it's also making backup data too." Prompto explains "It's like a special save file of sorts. Which is kinda cool. But you know it's got the game backed up if we ever lose the physical copy we can easily go and buy the digital copy and still have all the work saved."

The gunmen says as he backs up from the TV and sits down on the edge of the coffee table. Both joy cons in hand, Prompto uses the red one to move over to the game's thumbnail and hits the A button on the blue joy con. And after flashing the four friends the title the game starts.

"Ah man finally!" Noctis cheers as Prompto passes out the controllers to his friends: Noctis getting the green one, Gladiolus getting the pink, Ignis the blue one, and himself the red one "Ha! Just realized that these match the colors of our chocobos." Prompto laughs.

"Except Enix is a different shade of green." Noctis says.

"And Neptune is a brilliant blue." Ignis teases.

"And isn't Axel blood red?" Gladiolus asks.

"I mean yeah but you get the gist." Prompto says as he goes to the character select screen.

"So, how are we supposed to play with these?" Gladiolus asks holding up the tiny remote.

"Hold them sideways." Prompto explains as he holds up the controller.

"These are tiny." Gladiolus says noticing just how tiny the buttons are compared to his large fingers.

"They fit almost perfectly in my hands." Prompto says.

"Oh! I call dibs on Cloud!" Prompto calls.

"Then I'm Roy!" Noctis claims.

Ignis looks over the characters before deciding on Joker.

"Look at you, I thought you would've picked Robin." Prompto says.

"Perhaps next time. Joker is one of my favorite characters." Ignis admits.

"Wait! You-... _You _played P5!?" Prompto cries sounding genuinely surprised.

"Iggy loves the Persona games. Just as much as I love Assassin's Creed. He can talk about it all day." Noctis explains as Gladiolus settles with Ridley.

"So how are we going to do this, loser picks the next stage?" He asks.

"Sounds good to me." Prompto nods as the screen flashes and the announcer calls out the countdown before the match begins.

The four friends battle each other after taking a second to get a feel for their characters, with Noctis claiming the first victory.

"Wait, wait, wait! Is it me or does Roy sound like Noct?" Prompto asks.

"I didn't hear him." Gladiolus grumbles feeling irked he got fourth place.

They go back to the stage screen, hit random, and return to the character select screen. Prompto selects Cloud again, Noctis selects Marth, Gladiolus selects Lil Mac, and Ignis picks Isabelle.

Seeing this Prompto laughs "Nice choice Iggy."

"Hm. I don't know if you're being serious or making fun." Ignis states looking towards the gunmen.

"Probably both." Teases Noctis.

"I'll have you know I have great respect for Isabelle and all the work she puts upon her shoulders for a mayor who leaves and returns whenever."

"You sound like you met her." Noctis says giving his advisor a questioning look.

"I guess you can say that, however, Isabelle and I's jobs are quite similar." Ignis says as he hits start.

The battle lasts about as long as the last one with the only difference being Ignis claiming first place.

"Looks like someone found their main." Prompto says grinning as he snags a chip from the bowl and eats it before tearing into his own snacks that he had purchased.

"Could've sworn it would've been Robin." Prompto says his words muffled "Thought mages and tacticians were your fave?" The blonde adds.

"They are, but Isabelle and I share a special kinship."

Prompto smirks as he hits start starting the battle.

The four brothers spend the next two hours playing with each other in battle mode. At one point during their marathon of battles Ignis leaves to prepare their meal of crispy fried fritterwiches. Ignis notices that his vision blurs and it's becoming harder and harder to focus on the task at hand. He yawns and rubs at eye as he watches the frying food. He reaches for his phone which lays on the counter from earlier and sets a timer for the food.

Just long enough for the perfect balance of fried and crispy. He carries his phone back into the main room and sits back down but doesn't move to grab the blue controller.

"You still playin'?" Prompto asks Ignis who simply shakes his head "I feel sleepy...I forgot how sleepy those pills make me."

"You want one of us to take over cooking?" Prompto asks and earns himself another head shake from the second oldest "It's almost done. Just another ten minuets or so and then we can eat." Ignis says his voice hushed.

Ignis yawns failing to cover his mouth in time "Apologies." He mumbles before pushing himself up to his feet and crossing into the small kitchen checking the food.

"Here, pause the game." Noctis says as he gets to his feet "Let me get the bed ready for Iggy." Noctis adds as he pulls the blankets back. He fluffs the pillow and arranges them to be slightly crooked like Ignis likes them.

"Alright, here we are." Ignis says as he rejoins his friends this time carrying the three sandwiches and tartar sauce on a large plate "Where's yours?" Noctis asks but Ignis shakes his head as he collapses back down on the pallet beside Noctis "You wanna get in the bed?" The king asks "I'm comfortable right here." Ignis says sounding content. Noctis smiles as he fixes himself one of the crispy sandwiches.

He takes a single bite out of his when the game suddenly resumes leaving him to scramble madly for his controller "I wasn't ready!" He cries his words muffled by the sandwich.

"My bad." Apologies Gladiolus.

The corner of the screen explodes in a colorful array of colors as the cry of defeat rings out along with a scream from the winged character Pit.

"Seriously Gladio!?"

"Just a game."

Despite the commotion unfolding, Ignis closes his eyes, the effects of the pain relief drug finally winning. He didn't hear the dark haired boy swear his vengeance and he didn't see the dramatic eye roll from the Shield. No Ignis at this point is sound asleep.

Noctis huffs out in annoyance as he picks his new character. He opens his mouth to say something when a heavy pressure falls on his shoulder. He looks to his left only to see Ignis slumped against him with his eyes closed. His breathing slow and even and Noctis knows that he's fast asleep.

He smirks as he feels Ignis snuggle closer to him he knows he can't let Ignis sleep like this even though it brings back so many memories of the both of them growing up. Back to the old days when they were kids and they would nap in the garden under the large red oak with a book resting in between them.

"Hey Gladio" Noctis calls softly catching the attention of the Shield "help me get Specs in the bed." Noctis says as he sets his controller down and repositions Ignis.

Gladiolus gets to his feet and gently lifts Ignis into his arms and carries him over to the bed and lays him down before covering him with the blankets. Ignis rolls onto his side with a sleepy sigh.

Chuckling Gladiolus turns his attention to Noctis and Prompto "Alright, keep it down you two." He says softly as he moves towards the television and turns the volume down before he returns to his chair and game.

The hour is late and the games have long since ended and snacks have been either eaten or saved for later. Three of the four brothers are sound alseep.

Gladiolus however just couldn't seem to follow his brothers into the blissful slumbering world of dreams. His mind buzzing like an angry disturbed hive. He can't help but think back to those nights where he, Nocti, and Prompto had first learned of the sickness coursing through their friend. They were foolish to believe his lies about the chocobo being sick, the way Ignis had cried that night sounded like the cries of a man who lost everything and just couldn't win. Who had been kicked down so many times and had never given up only to have his victory snatched and snuffed out. That should've been their indicator that something was wrong for Ignis never cries. Well, he shouldn't say never cries because he's seen him shed tears before. What he means is it usually something major when Ignis cries. Like when he was attending University and his grandmother died from old age.

He can easily recall the time it happen, it was around the fall and they were having exams. Ignis had shut down upon hearing the news and locked himself away in his room. Gladiolus wasn't sure if the boy grieved at that point but his guess is no seeing how when he met with Ignis the following week Ignis looked much worse for wear.

Ignis looked liked he hadn't slept since the news. He looked like he lost a ton of weight and to distract himself he had decided to spend hours upon hours studying. Needless to say when Gladiolus finally snapped him out of his study mode Ignis had bawled like a child for almost an hour.

The one other time Ignis wept like that was the day they learned of invasion.

Gladiolus knows Ignis is upset, any sane person would be.

Gladiolus sits up his eyes going to Ignis who lays next to Noctis in the bed to the left of them. From the dim lamp light he studies his friends' features, looking at him he doesn't look sick at all. He looks just like he does before all this spiralled forth and his heart hurts for the second oldest for Gladiolus knows that at some point Ignis will look drastically different but he also knows that it will be because of something that will help him overcome the sickness inside.

Sighing, Gladiolus knows what he needs to do. The Shield reaches over to the nightstand where his phone lays charging and removes it from the plug. The device gives a soft beep and Gladiolus looks at the percentage "Twenty-five percent...that should be enough for a quick call." He mumbles softly.

Giving Ignis another glance Gladiolus gets to his feet and steps into his boots before exiting their hotel room. Quietly he closes the door behind him and heads to the Leville's lobby where he is able to talk more freely.

Stepping into the lobby, Gladiolus looks towards his phone and opens the contact list where he selects the name of the doctor who treated and diagnosed his friend. He taps the call button and brings the phone up to his ear. He sits waiting for someone on the other end to pick up but instead he's greeted with a bot reading a message.

_'The office is currently closed, business hours are eight a.m. to eleven p.m. on Mondays through_ _Sundays. Holidays may effect these hours. If you or someone you know is experiencing a life threatening situation hang up and call the appropriate personnel. If you or a loved one is a patient here and are requiring assistance here are the following options...'_

Gladiolus sits through the options selecting each needed one and giving the required information until he is put on hold.

'Hello this is Duscae Oncology, this Ruth speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello Ruth, I would like to set up a follow up appointment with a Dr. Gore for Ignis Scientia."

'Dr. Gore?'

"Yeah."

'And the patient's name?'

"Ignis Scientia."

'Ignus?'

Gladiolus sighs inwardly.

"Ignis. I-G-N-I-S. Scientia. S-C-I-E-N-T-I-A."

'Ignis...Scientia... And his date of birth?'

"February seventh, seven hundred and thirty-four."

'Ah there he is, alright and this is a follow up appointment for?'

Gladiolus sighs pinching the bridge of his nose he is quickly losing his patience with the lady on the other end.

"A follow up appointment for Ignis with the doctor so we can discuss going forward with his treatments to beat his cancer." the Shield says sounding a bit annoyed.

The women on the other end just nods with a sort hum as her sponse and the silence Gladiolus can hear her tapping and clicking before she speaks again.

'The sooner the better correct?'

"Yeah, yes the sooner the better."

'Well he's booked tomorrow but how does Friday at eleven sound?'

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you."

'No problem, the date is set and I wish Ignis the best of luck in his battle.'

With that Gladiolus hangs up and simply stares at the phone in his grasp, the screen going from the call screen to a photo of him, Iris, his father, and his mother behind a series of apps.

The day is currently Wednesday. Which means he has tomorrow to talk with the others and discuss the steps that are going to follow.

Sighing, the Shield quietly makes his way back up the winding stairs and to the room that he is sharing with his friends. He steps into the room after unlocking the door with his keycard and closes it as softly as possible.

Gladiolus makes his way over to the lone armchair which he had been sitting in eariler that day and covers his face with his hands sighing.

His heart is incredibly heavy as he tries to not think about about his youth. He prayed to the Six that what he had lived through as a kid was just a once in a lifetime thing, that he would never ever have to experience this pain again of losing people he loves.

But of course it happen three times already.

First with his mother to sickness.

Then his father in the invasion.

And then Jared.

It was here that Gladiolus wasn't sure if his heart could take any more of the beatings it was receiving throughout this trip.

But at least he had his friends, his brothers. He felt it in his core that he would at least have them.

Enter Ignis. He isn't sure what brought on such a serious illness in the other but he knows that he won't stop until he helps his friend beat this.

He's wiser now and knows the right steps to take.

He just hopes Ignis will be willing to listen.


End file.
